Answer
by nathaliacam
Summary: Short fic. Ser amiga de Rosalie Hale trouxe a Bella uma série de coisas: uma companhia na faculdade, muitas risadas, um casamento para ser dama de honra e a paixão pela banda preferida de Rosalie. A guitarra melodiosa da Answer conquistou Bella desde a primeira música; o guitarrista, desde a primeira vez em que Bella o viu pessoalmente.
1. Parte I

**Seguindo com as produções de 2018, short fic nova! Eu não consigo resistir haha**

 **Pessoal, esta é uma short fic de 5 capítulos, ou 5 partes, como vou chamar aqui. Está sendo uma delícia pensar neste enredo, tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar também, porque quem é que consegue resistir a um Edward músico?!**

 **Importante dizer que este é também um tributo a uma das minhas bandas preferidas DA VIDA. É uma banda mineira, com músicos muito talentosos que fazem um som gostoso demais: Dias de Truta. As músicas originais da banda da fanfic são inspiradas nas músicas do Dias de Truta e, ao fim de cada capítulo, vou deixar uma lista com os títulos modificados das músicas originais correspondentes.**

 **E se Edward é músico, se a fic é da Nathaliacam, se tem _banda_ , é claro que vai ter muita música indicada para as cenas! O link da playlist com todas elas (inclusive as do Dias de Truta) está bem aqui embaixo. Apague os espaços e aproveite!**

 **Até ;)**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas a Answer é toda minha, com músicas originais que correspondem às do Dias de Truta (que também não me pertence, mas eu sou fã!)

* * *

 **Parte I**

 _(Nightclub - The Vaccines)_

"Ai!"

Bella olhou para trás, tentando enxergar a provável vigésima pessoa a esbarrar nela. E tudo bem, esbarrões eram comuns em lugares lotados como este, mas o _mínimo_ de cuidado era necessário para o bem-estar _de todos_. Especialmente quando as pessoas tinham bebidas nas mãos.

"Desculpa!"

Contudo, a mulher de longos cabelos loiros não pareceu muito sincera, porque mal havia olhado para trás, muito mais interessada em abrir caminho para o palco.

"Droga…" Bella disse baixinho, baixando o próprio copo de cerveja para ver o tamanho do estrago feito em suas botas. Bom, pelo menos o material era impermeável e o fato de ter cerveja espalhada não trazia o mesmo problema do que se a mesma cerveja tivesse sido derramada em sua fina bata preta, por exemplo.

"Bella!" a morena de longos cabelos castanhos se virou na direção da voz que gritava sobre o barulho alto do bar. "Vem pra cá!"

Ela encarou sua amiga como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer um absurdo. Rosalie realmente achava que as duas poderiam sair empurrando as pessoas daquele bar minúsculo, que _definitivamente_ não conseguia comportar a quantidade de pessoas ali presentes, para chegar à frente do palco?

"Não dá, está muito cheio. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo!"

"Não, de jeito nenhum! Vem, o Jazz já me viu e eu disse que estaria na primeira fila. Anda, Bella, nós somos convidadas da banda!"

Na verdade _Rosalie_ era a convidada da banda, não Bella. Só que aquele argumento de nada adiantaria para fazer a estonteante amiga mudar de ideia. Não quando ela já tinha as lindas e longas unhas pintadas de vermelho agarrando o pulso de Bella para arrastá-la entre a multidão.

Era engraçado dizer como os papéis haviam se invertido. Há pouco era Bella quem reclamava de pessoas que não tinham nenhuma etiqueta para se locomoverem por lugares lotados com bebidas. Agora ela quem andava apressada, espalhando empurrões e deixando a bebida derramar nas roupas e sapatos alheios. E, bem, fazendo pior, visto que seu próprio copo fora jogado no chão quando o caminho aberto por Rosalie fora bloqueado por um homem alto e gordo, e Bella se chocou contra as costas dele.

Pelo menos ela tentou não molhá-lo completamente, e a solução foi ver seu copo de plástico com uma absurdamente cara cerveja sendo atirado ao chão.

"Calma aí, Rose!" ela tentou chamar, mas a amiga não parava de se mover. "Vamos acabar machucando alguém!"

"Vamos acabar não vendo nada do show se você não andar logo!"

Elas ainda ouviram mais alguns xingamentos e reclamações até alcançarem o palco, e uma garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos deu uma cotovelada na lateral do seio de Bella quando as duas finalmente chegaram à primeira fileira para se pendurar na grade.

"Filha da puta!" ela xingou baixinho. Virou-se então para Rosalie, que já gesticulava tentando chamar atenção do baterista e do guitarrista que se posicionavam e começavam a testar seus instrumentos. "Que injusto. Você arruma toda a confusão e eu é que sou xingada, eu é que levo cotovelada."

Entretanto, Rosalie nem ouviu, porque o baterista finalmente a enxergava e vinha sorrindo em sua direção. Ele se agachou para sentar-se na beirada do palco e depois descer ao chão. A garota que acotovelou Bella no seio estranhou a interação, olhando para Rosalie curiosa enquanto Jasper sorria e a abraçava através da grade.

Bella observou a cena. Na certa a garota ao seu lado achava que Rose era alguma espécie de _groupie_ , quando, na verdade, era o completo contrário. Jasper balançava a cabeça no ritmo de _Ready For The Floor,_ de _Hot Chip_ , que soava alto no bar, enquanto escutava as palavras que Rosalie dizia a ele. A melhor amiga de Bella estava animada, empolgada, e Jasper sorria sincero, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa em alguns momentos.

"... e eu até trouxe a Bella comigo. Ela adora vocês desde que eu apresentei a banda pra ela, na época da faculdade. Ela vai ser a minha dama de honra."

E os olhos de Jasper foram sobre Bella pela primeira vez na noite. Seu sorriso ampliou enquanto ele dava um passo para o lado e se inclinava na direção de Bella.

"Muito prazer!" ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e se afastou novamente. "Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Imagina," ela sorriu sem graça, "É ótimo finalmente ver vocês ao vivo."

"Amigas da Rose são nossas amigas," ele esclareceu e piscou o olho direito rapidamente. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar. "Seja bem vinda, espero que a gente não te decepcione."

Bella tinha certeza que não se decepcionaria. Ela vinha escutando sistematicamente aos álbuns do _Answer_ desde o primeiro semestre da faculdade de jornalismo, e sentia-se quase envergonhada por nunca ter ido a nenhum dos shows que a banda sempre fazia em sua região, aos quais Rosalie sempre ia.

"Tenho certeza que vou amar," ela assegurou.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para trás. Ainda faltavam o baixista, Alec, e o vocalista, Jacob, para subirem ao palco. Edward, o guitarrista, ajustava os pedais de sua guitarra, atento a todos os detalhes. Ao seu lado havia uma pequena banqueta com três garrafas fechadas de água.

"Os meninos estão atrasados, pra variar," ele disse olhando para Rose, "Mas, não deve demorar mais. A casa está cheia."

Sim, de fato estava. A _The Truth_ costumava ser a casa do _Answer_ durante os primeiros anos da banda, mas, à medida em que o tempo passava e os garotos ganhavam mais público, a impressão que dava era que tal lar teria que ser abandonado em breve. Ou pelo menos ter um limite de pessoas imposto, porque definitivamente a Answer era maior do que a The Truth agora.

Mérito da banda.

"Tive que cometer alguns assassinatos para chegar aqui na frente," Rose esclareceu, "Tive de sair gritando que era namorada do Edward."

As reações de Bella e a de Jasper não poderiam ser mais contraditórias: enquanto Jasper jogava a cabeça para trás numa alta e gostosa gargalhada, Bella olhou para a amiga com horror. Devia ser este o motivo para que Bella levasse todo o castigo pelo mau comportamento de Rosalie! Ela era a namorada do Edward e Bella era somente uma _groupie_ completamente tocável, xingável _acotovelável_.

"Rosalie!" Bella protestou, "Golpe baixo!"

"Você é quem não sabe como se virar nessas ocasiões, meu bem. Devia ter gritado que era a namorada do Jacob ou coisa assim."

"Não ia fazer bem para a imagem dela," Jasper interveio, ainda rindo. "Alice viu ele se pegando com uma garota ali atrás do palco agora."

"Alice está aqui?!"

Os olhares de Jasper e Rose caíram sobre Bella imediatamente. Ela sentiu seu pescoço esquentar, porque aquilo havia saído completamente sem querer.

"Conhece Alice?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu… sigo ela no Instagram e tal."

 _Ótimo_ , Bella pensou, _agora pareço uma fã louca e stalker._

"Ah, eu também!" Rose disse e Bella se sentiu aliviada. Pelo menos ela não seria louca e stalker sozinha. "Eu adoro os _stories_ dela. São um verdadeiro _reality show_!"

Jasper riu, mas mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

"É exatamente assim que eu defino." Ele olhou pra mim e entortou a cabeça, indicando para trás de si. "Vem. Ela vai gostar de conhecer vocês. Além do mais, não dá para deixar a namorada do Edward aí atrás dessa grade, não é?"

Antes mesmo que Jasper terminasse de falar, Rosalie já se pendurava na grade para pulá-la. Bella precisou da ajuda do baterista e quase caiu em cima dele quando sentiu uma mão pequena empurrando-a com força. Ao olhar para trás quando já estava do outro lado da grade, viu a garota de olhos pretos e cabelos escorridos, a mesma que a acotovelou no seio, com o dedo do meio estendido.

"É só inveja," Jasper esclareceu enquanto passava um braço sobre os ombros de Bella e a levava para trás do palco.

[...]

 _(Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand)_

Alice realmente adorou conhecer as duas amigas. Abraçou-as como se já as conhecesse de muito e pouco tempo depois, as três viravam copos de cerveja juntas e acenavam empolgadas para o _stories_ que Alice publicava no Instagram para mostrar "as duas mais simpáticas fãs do Answer".

E nem deu tempo de fazer muito depois disso, porque as três avistaram Jacob correndo para o palco, agitando o cabelo e aquecendo a voz - um estranho grito. Alice se animou e chamou as duas para a frente do palco, e foi de lá que Bella teve a melhor visão de todos os shows em que já esteve na vida.

A Answer iniciou sua apresentação com um solo de bateria e guitarra perfeitamente executados por Edward e Jasper. A plateia do bar, que parecia ter aumentado ainda mais, se agitou entusiasmada. Alice e Rosalie pulavam também, e Bella se viu fazendo o mesmo quando a voz rouca de Jacob começou a cantar os versos de Take Me Out, de Franz Ferdinand.

Não dava para negar a energia que Jacob tinha. Quando o solo de guitarra e bateria chegou, ele se dirigiu à beirada do palco, dançando e acenando para o público. Segurando o microfone e brincando com o fio do mesmo, ele guiou a música, cantando-a e dançando na direção da plateia. Seu corpo se balançava inclinado para frente no ritmo da música, e, ano último solo de guitarra, ele se aproximou de Edward, agitando os punhos acima de sua cabeleira ruiva para socar o ar com força.

E foi naquela hora que Bella começou a encarar o guitarrista com mais atenção. Ele usava uma camisa preta surrada que tinha a mesma estampa do álbum Dark Side of The Moon do Pink Floyd. Suas calças jeans pretas eram igualmente surradas e rasgadas nos joelhos, mas a melhor parte do seu figurino era a guitarra vermelho sangue que ele segurava firmemente entre os punhos. Seu cabelo cobre estava uma bagunça enorme e indicavam que precisavam de um corte, porque se agitavam e caíam sobre os olhos dele à medida em que ele agitava a cabeça no ritmo da música.

 _Que porra de homem lindo_ , ela pensou.

A segunda música tocada pelo grupo, _Seven Nation Army_ , do _The White Stripes_ , tinha muito mais do baixo que Alec tocava do que da guitarra de Edward em suas primeiras estrofes. A voz de Jacob harmonizava com os graves e a bateria forte que Jasper tocava e a plateia se balançava junto ao moreno, mas Bella nem conseguiu se animar junto a eles. Tudo porque, ausência da guitarra até o refrão, Edward ficava parado no palco, balançando a cabeça e batendo os pés no chão enquanto olhava e interagia com seus colegas de banda. E quando a guitarra finalmente entrava na música, ele agarrava o instrumento com força e a imprensava contra o corpo enquanto fazia o som mais afinado e perfeito sair das cordas.

O movimento era _sensual_. Essa era a palavra certa, inclusive, para definir Edward. Assim, de perto, ao vivo, Edward era _sensual_ fazendo música.

"Ele é muito bom," ele gritou no ouvido de Rose para que sua amiga escutasse.

"Quem?" ela gritou de volta.

"O Edward!"

"É mesmo," Rose confirmou, assentindo com a cabeça e se inclinando mais na direção de Bella para gritar-lhe ao ouvido. "Todos eles são. A energia deles no palco é incrível."

E ela tinha toda a razão.

Depois da versão _Love Will Tear Us Apart_ , _Joy Division_ , do Answer, a banda finalmente se silenciava para conversar com a plateia.

"E aí, galera animada?!" Jacob gritou ao microfone e a plateia gritou de volta. "É sempre muito bom estar aqui, sempre um prazer. A _The Truth_ é a casa da Answer. Obrigado, Aro, por nos receber mais uma vez! Aqui nós sempre temos a plateia mais linda e mais entusiasmada de toda a Washington!" E mais uma vez os gritos se agitaram, "Vocês são foda. Como de costume, nós começamos o show com alguns covers, são músicas que todos nós gostamos, que nos inspiram a compor para a Answer. A partir de agora vamos mesclar com algumas músicas autorais, tenho certeza que vocês vão curtir. Galera, deem uma passada lá no Spotify, sigam a gente, baixem as músicas, ajudem a gente a divulgar… a Answer tem crescido cada vez mais e isso tudo é por causa vocês!"

Jasper batucou um giro de bateria e Jacob riu. O microfone estava encostado em seu queixo, e ele se virou para a banda.

"Hoje temos o incrível Jasper Whitlock na bateria!" Jasper repetiu o gesto quando mencionaram seu nome. "O incomparável Alec Volturi no baixo…" os acordes graves foram ouvidos vindos de Alec, que acenou em seguida. "O incansável Edward Cullen na guitarra e no violão…" Edward agitou as cordas da guitarra vermelha e jogou uma palheta na direção da plateia, que se agitou para alcançá-la. "E eu, Jacob Black nos vocais. Prontos pra mais uma?! Essa daqui se chama _Crying Soul_."

E Bella sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo quando os primeiros acordes da música autoral da banda começou a tocar. Era uma das músicas mais conhecidas da Answer, mas não uma das preferidas de Bella. Mesmo assim, ela se agitou e cantou alto junto a Rosalie e Alice a música que dizia que o cantor tentava ver a amada, mas não conseguia. Ele pedia "por favor" e dizia que o erro tinha sido na intenção de ajudar. A música ainda se dizia um presente, porque só da mulher ouvi-la o cantor já se sentia feliz. E "tudo bem", ele já havia esperado até agora, então tanto fazia um mês, ou uma hora. Afinal, sem a mulher amada, o coração dele não batia, só apanhava, e tudo aquilo havia sido aprendido na porta de um bar.

Bella ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que ouviu aquela letra. Rosalie e ela caminhavam bastante até a estação de metrô, e a loira era fã da Answer desde a adolescência. De tanto contar sobre as músicas, cantá-las aleatoriamente e falar das peripécias de todos os shows aos quais ela já havia ido, Bella resolveu ceder à curiosidade e buscar o nome Answer no Youtube. A letra de _Crying Soul_ era meio melosa, a guitarra e a bateria forte, junto ao caprichoso baixo a conquistaram. Dali para assistir ao DVD da banda e se apaixonar pela energia que eles tinham no palco foi apenas um piscar.

E aquela energia toda se repetiu quando eles tocaram _Butterflies_ , uma das preferidas de Bella, que falava sobre alguém que finalmente superava o fim de um relacionamento. Naquela hora, Rose cercou os ombros da amiga enquanto as duas gritavam alto na direção do palco, onde Jacob cantava os versos. Bella descobriu se encantar mais ainda pela letra simples e sincera que dizia que o cantor queria tanto sua amada, que o encanto dela o deixou confuso, mas finalmente ele se recusava por seu orgulho a se lembrar dela. E, bem, ele não podia negar que ela habitava os seus sonhos, mas a sua parte racional lembrava ao seu coração da dor sentida, e tudo ficava bem novamente.

Os garotos voltaram fazer covers, e depois de tocarem _Somebody Told Me_ , do _The Killers_ e _Ruby_ do _Kaiser Chiefs_ , o ritmo de uma música mais lenta e com uma pegada mais romântica começou a soar. Alice gritou e pulou mais alto, e toda a sua felicidade foi justificada pela rápida explicação de Rose:

"O Jazz compôs _Young Heart_ pra ela."

Ah! Fazia sentido tanta felicidade vinda da garota baixinha de cabelos nos ombros e muito pretos. _Young Heart_ falava que o amor era algo sério, um mistério que fazia arder sem se consumir. O cantor havia sido conquistado por um olhar doce e lábios de cereja. Os cabelos contra o vento e a mão da amada sobre a do cantor conspiravam para o amor e contra ele. Ele, que não queria amar, viu-se entregue, com seu jovem coração a mil.

O show finalmente chegou ao fim depois de um longo e incrível solo de guitarra de Edward. Bella achou incrível, porém, que Jacob tivesse se despedido da plateia junto a Alec, mas Edward e Jasper permanecessem lá em cima.

"Boa noite, pessoal," a voz grave de Edward soou junto ao microfone. Bella tomou um gole da cerveja recém-servida enquanto prestava atenção. "Não sei se todo mundo aqui sabe, mas Jasper e eu estamos com um projeto paralelo. Nós amamos a Answer, mas essa oportunidade surgiu e resolvemos agarrá-la. Gostamos muito de tocar em lugares pequenos, eventos menores e isso, graças a vocês, anda ficando difícil com a Answer. Muito obrigado por isso!" Mais uma vez Jasper fez um giro com a bateria e Edward soltou alguns acordes com a guitarra. A plateia se agitou em gritos e Edward aguardou para continuar. "Nosso projeto paralelo se chama _Prize of the Underground_. Vamos nos despedir de vocês com um dos nossos trabalhos desse projeto. O nome desta aqui é _Rascality_. Valeu!"

Era apenas guitarra e bateria forte. E a voz de Edward, que era estonteantemente linda. A letra da música era bem o que o título dizia, uma verdadeira _patifaria_. Edward começava que não era vegetariano, pois gostava de calor humano. Mas, bem, Bella tinha que discordar quando ele dizia que passava despercebido quando queria, porque, com a beleza que ele tinha, isso era _impossível_. O efeito contrário aconteceu no verso seguinte, quando ele dizia que se tiver que chegar, ele sabia como ninguém como fazê-la suar.

Disso ela não tinha a menor dúvida.

De uma maneira geral, a música era divertida e leve. Edward cantava se divertindo, mas de uma maneira diferente da de Jacob: enquanto Jacob era mais sensual, se insinuava para a plateia, cantava diretamente para o público… Edward era mais contido. Ele claramente cantava para _se_ divertir em primeiro lugar. Bella não conhecia a dinâmica dos relacionamentos pessoais dos integrantes da banda, mas ela tinha a nítida impressão de que Edward se sentia mais a vontade tocando somente com Jasper. Era menos sério, parecia ter menos responsabilidade.

Porém, aquilo era só uma impressão. Bella não os conhecia, então não conseguiria saber se sua análise era exata. Sem falar que eles haviam tocado uma música apenas e já se despediam.

"Viu como valeu a pena?" Rose se virou para Bella sorrindo. Alice já havia corrido na direção de Jasper quando o viu deixar o palco. "O que foram algumas cotoveladas, xingamentos e cerveja na bota quando a gente pôde assistir esse show _foda_ de perto?!"

"Você tem razão," Bella riu.

"Sempre, gata. Agora vem. Alice nos convidou pra ficar com eles."

[...]

 _(Thought Contagion - Muse)_

Quando aceitou o convite de Rosalie para finalmente ir a um show da Answer naquela noite, Bella acreditou que as duas assistiriam de longe enquanto bebiam cerveja barata. Ela não sabia que o bar estaria tão lotado, ou que assistiria ao show ao lado de Alice Brandon, a produtora musical que ela seguia no Instagram e que era namorada de Jasper.

Entretanto tudo aquilo era muito mais provável do que o que estava acontecendo agora: estar sentada junto à banda, num canto do bar que era mais reservado. Sob uma luz amarelada que vinha de um lustre descolado pendurado no teto, uma dúzia de pessoas se reuniam em torno de uma pequena mesa de madeira que continha mais garrafas e latas de cerveja e outros destilados do que Bella imaginava que fosse possível. Alice já contava a Rose todos os detalhes de sua linda e única tatuagem no ombro, um grande ramo de flores de cerejeira, e Bella tinha _quase_ certeza que Jacob tentava flertar com ela.*

"Gostou do show?" Jacob perguntou, seu hálito cheirando a cerveja batendo diretamente no rosto de Bella. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo, um cabelo perfeitamente cortado e olhos brilhantes e pequenos. "Eu vi que você cantou um monte das nossas músicas autorais."

"Eu adorei o show," ela disse, cruzando as pernas. "Vocês são muito bons."

"Obrigado, gata." Ele lhe lançou uma piscadela. em seguida, ergueu a mão para afastar os longos e pesados cabelos de Bella do ombro dela. "Você é fã?"

Ela era? Bella não soube responder.

"Eu gosto muito do trabalho de vocês. Acompanho há muitos anos, desde que a Rose me apresentou a banda."

"Ah, Rose é nossa fã número um," ele riu e cutucou a amiga loira de Bella no ombro. Rosalie desviou o olhar do celular de Alice e fitou Jacob. "Cadê o Emmett?"

"Viajando a trabalho," ela explicou brevemente, "Mas, mandou um beijo pra vocês. Ele ainda está puto porque você não vai ao nosso casamento."

"Eu é que vou estar viajando a trabalho no dia," ele deu de ombros, "Desculpa mesmo, Rose. Vou mandar um presente caprichado, eu prometo."

"É bom que mande mesmo."

Mas, a loira já se concentrava em Alice novamente, e Jacob voltou sua atenção para Bella.

"A Rose era minha colega de colégio. Ela acompanhou a Answer desde o início, quando ainda morávamos em Forks."

Bella sabia disso. Rosalie havia contado aquela história mil vezes na época da faculdade. A banda era do interior do estado de Washington, Forks, onde Rosalie Hale morava com os pais antes de ir estudar em Seattle, e onde conheceu Bella. Naquela época os shows da Answer ainda eram restritos ao limitado número de bares da "minúscula Forks" (definição de Rose, afinal Bella nunca havia estado na cidade), mas hoje eles viajavam por todo o estado e por todo o país. A Answer havia crescido e ficado grande demais para Forks.

"Ela me contou," Bella confidenciou. "Sempre falou muito bem de vocês."

"Tenho certeza que sim," ele se aproximou mais, tocando o queixo de Bella, "e ela me falou sobre você algumas vezes também. Você vai ser dama de honra do casam-"

 _(Nos Campos Morena - Dias de Truta)_

"Jake!" uma terceira voz chamou, despertando Bella e a fazendo desviar o olhar do rosto muito próximo de Jacob. "Estou vazando."

Era Edward. Edward e sua camisa desbotada, sua calça rasgada. Edward e seu braço coberto de tatuagens. Edward e… _quem é essa loira_?

Bella tentou encontrar na mente alguma lembrança daquela loira. Pode ser que ela estivesse tão concentrada no show que nem notou a presença de outras pessoas que não fossem Alice e Rosalie junto dela, mas não conseguiu se recordar. Não, ela definitivamente não estava lá. Ela teria notado.

Contudo, ela estava próxima a Edward. Tinha os cabelos loiro escuros até a cintura, num liso escorrido, e pele branca feito gelo. Os olhos dela eram de um tom azul escuro.

"Beleza."

"Você cuida do transporte das nossas coisas?" Edward quis confirmar mais uma vez.

"Cuido, fica tranquilo. Vai lá. E aí, Tanya?"

A loira - Tanya - acenou rapidamente e sorriu levemente. Edward trocou mais algumas palavras com Jasper e depois puxou a loira pela mão, e os dois desapareceram da vista.

"Namorada dele?" Bella perguntou quando a curiosidade não cedeu.

Jacob riu e deu de ombros.

"Acho que não. Ela está sempre aí, acho que é amiga dele de infância, mas os dois sempre dão uns pegas." Ele apontou o dedo indicador para Bella. "Ele escreveu _Blonde Field_ pra ela."

Era outra das preferidas de Bella. Uma música com muito baixo e guitarra mais leve com o ritmo de bateria que era _uma delícia_ de escutar. A letra falava de alguém que esperava por uma mulher dormindo num carro, sem saber se ela apareceria fugindo de algo para adocicar a boca de quem cantava. Ele pedia para que ela não se espantasse quando ele jurasse, e que quando desse, para que ela fosse à casa dele. Afinal, era um sentimento limitado, e ele passaria a qualquer momento para roubar um beijo dela.

Definitivamente a descrição de uma amizade colorida. Especialmente pela parte onde ele pedia para que, quando ela tivesse algum juízo, ela passasse longe dele.

"Ah," Bella assentiu em entendimento. "Ela deve se sentir honrada. É uma música linda."

Jacob deu de ombros e aquele gesto marcou o fim do assunto. Ele não queria continuar falando sobre Edward ou Tanya ou quem quer que fosse. O seu único interesse era arrancar um beijo dos lábios pintados de rosa queimado de Bella, porque ela tinha um sorriso lindo e uma pele alva que implorava carícias.

E foi por isso que ele se aproximou de uma só vez. Sem mais falas, sem mais enrolação. Bella já devia ter percebido suas intenções e ela nunca fugiu da proximidade. Com um sorriso de pura satisfação, ele colou os lábios nos dela, sua língua invadindo a boca da garota sem esperar muito.

Bella se surpreendeu com a intensidade do beijo de Jacob. Quer dizer, estava óbvio que aquilo era o que ele queria, mas era _muita_ língua, muita empolgação, muito suspiros empolgados. Mas, ela conseguiu seguir o ritmo do beijo, estendendo os braços para cercá-los em volta do pescoço dele, a ponta de seus dedos brincando com o cabelo muito preto.

"Que beijo bom," ele disse ao se afastar mordiscando o lábio inferior de Bella. "Me faz ter vontade de fazer mais…"

E ele a beijava novamente. Só que a última frase ficara na mente de Bella. _Vontade de fazer mais_ … ela não compartilhava daquela vontade.

Podia parecer loucura, porque era extremamente sexy e enlouquecedor o fato de ela estar beijando e ouvindo a sussurrada voz de Jacob em seu ouvido, a mesma que ela vinha ouvindo em músicas há tanto tempo. Parecia loucura que ela pudesse recusar o corpo que dançava sensualmente e se entregava ao ritmo da guitarra, baixo e bateria no palco. Parecia loucura que ela quisesse recusar o que tantas garotas aqui hoje matariam para ter.

Só que era o que ela sinceramente sentia. Tudo bem, este beijo era realmente bom, realmente intenso e dava pista do quão bom poderia ser o resto todo que Jacob poderia fazer. Só não havia o interesse de descobrir.

"Vamo procurar um lugar mais isolado?" Jacob sussurrou com os lábios muito próximos de Bella.

Ela se afastou mais, sorrindo sem graça antes de responder:

"Acho que estou bem aqui."

"Ah, vamos lá," ele sorriu, pegando na mão de Bella. "Não precisamos sair daqui. O banheiro das bandas que se apresentam aqui é espaçoso. Se Edward foi embora, ele não deve estar lá com a Tanya… vai ser todo nosso."

A menção ao nome de Edward fez com que Bella tencionasse ainda mais e pensasse: será que se fosse o cara alto, com o braço tatuado e o cabelo fora do corte ela acabaria concordando numa aventura no banheiro de um bar?

Era provável que sim. Quer dizer, ela não tinha como ter _certeza_ , porque não tinha interagido diretamente com Edward nenhuma vez nesta noite, mas a sensação que Bella nitidamente tinha era de que seria difícil negar qualquer coisa a ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. _Por que diabos eu estou pensando nisso? Não faz a menor diferença. Deve ser a cerveja_.

"Estou mesmo bem aqui, Jake."

O sorriso de Jacob diminuiu por um segundo e depois voltou ao lugar. A frustração de não poder ver aquela figura com menos roupa ou acariciar mais de sua pele macia o atingiu por um rápido instante, mas ele deu de ombros. Não seria difícil encontrar outras companhias.

"Beleza então. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Bella."

E com um rápido selar de lábios, ele se levantou e foi em direção à pista de dança.

Bella limpou um rastro de saliva ainda em seus lábios e respirou fundo. Sem um pingo de arrependimento por sua decisão, ela virou-se para o lado e tentou recuperar o assunto com Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. Agora ela conseguia ver que Alec também havia desaparecido.

"Vai ser relativamente simples, mas eu faço questão da presença de vocês. Vai faltar alguma coisa se pelo menos alguém de vocês não estiver lá. Quer dizer, eu fui pedida em casamento no palco e o discurso de Emmett foi todo feito com versos de músicas da Answer…"

Bella afastou uma mecha do cabelo dos olhos, concentrando-se na conversa e pensando no quanto Rosalie tinha razão. Ela e Emmett namoravam desde o Ensino Médio, há mais de dez anos, e, por mais que Rose sempre tivesse sido _louca_ para que aquele momento chegasse, elas não tinham a menor ideia de quando ela seria pedida em casamento. Ela ainda se lembrava da frustração que a amiga tinha com esse fato quando as duas estudavam juntas, e no quão surpresa ela ficou quando o pedido finalmente aconteceu.

Foi num show da Answer, e é claro que Bella não estava lá. Ela só se lembrava de pegar as mensagens da amiga no outro dia de manhã, e tais mensagens vinham cheias de erros de ortografia causados pelo excesso de álcool no sangue de Rosalie. Bella não havia conseguido entender muita coisa pelo texto, mas ficou tudo muito claro quando ela abriu o vídeo trêmulo. Nele, via-se Rosalie sobre o palco e Emmett ajoelhado a sua frente com um papel aberto, enquanto fazia um discurso muito harmonioso, feito só com versos de músicas da Answer.

Não estar ali foi uma das maiores frustrações de Bella.

"Eu me lembro disso!" Alice exclamou, "Fiquei louca para falar com vocês, mas não queria estragar o clima do casal."

"Você vai adorar o Emm," Rose palpitou, "Tenho certeza." E foi só aí que ela percebeu que Bella não estava mais na companhia de Jacob. "Ué, Bella, cadê o _boy_?"

"Sei lá," ela deu de ombros. "Deve ter ficado decepcionado porque eu não quis fazer sexo com ele aqui."

As gargalhadas de Alice e Jasper em resposta ao comentário de Bella indicavam que ela provavelmente estava certa.

"Ele é assim mesmo, Bella. Espero que você não se ofenda."

"Não, não me ofendi." _Na verdade fiquei aliviada._ "Aquela que estava aqui era a namorada do Edward?"

"Quem, a Tanya?" perguntou Alice. Bella assentiu. "Não, é só amiga dele. Falando nisso, nem te apresentamos pra ele."

"Ele não é tão mal educado assim, Bella," Jasper novamente tentou apaziguar uma situação de mais um de seus companheiros de banda. "Ele não ficou muito com a galera hoje por causa da Tanya."

Bella pensou que aquela justificativa anulava completamente a definição do relacionamento entre Tanya e Edward que Alice havia dado. Não tinha motivos para que Edward se esquivasse de sua turma de amigos por causa de Tanya se os dois eram apenas amigos.

A não ser que Tanya não gostasse do resto da banda.

Ou de Alice.

Porém, também havia o que Jacob disse: os dois eram amigos com benefícios. Talvez ela ficasse ofendida se Edward ficasse dando atenção a garotas que ela não conhecia. Afinal, ela provavelmente não sabia que Rose era noiva. E o fato de Bella estar com Jacob numa proximidade acima do normal confirmava a imagem de _groupie_ que não era verdadeira.

"Não me importo," Bella sorriu sincera. "Ele nem nos conhece, de qualquer maneira."

E era verdade. Por mais que o "não me importo" não fosse assim, tão equivalente ao que ela sentia. Quer dizer, ela _não_ se importava, mas é claro que ela queria te conhecido Edward e seu cabelo brilhante, seu braço tatuado, sua camisa do Pink Floyd e sua calça rasgada. É claro que ela queria ter apertado aquela mão ou beijado a bochecha suada. É claro que ela queria ter ouvido aquela voz grossa falar o seu nome e é claro que ela gostaria de ter se exibido numa foto com ele para postar no _Instagram_. Porque, no fim das contas, Bella _era_ uma fã da Answer. E uma foto com Edward, em sua concepção, valeria mais do que o beijo dado em Jacob.

Ainda assim, ela _não_ se importava.

"Bella vai ser a minha dama de honra," Rose se empolgou, enlaçando seus dedos nos de Bella. "A única. Vai ser a estrela da festa. Ela vai usar o vestido verde água mais lindo que encontramos."

E a partir daí, o que se seguiram foram comentários empolgados de uma Alice que aparentemente adorava casamentos.

"Sabe," ela começou a contar depois que Rose mostrou todas as inspirações do casamento salvas no aplicativo do _Pinterest_ , "Jasper e eu nos casamos no restaurante onde tivemos o nosso primeiro encontro. Eu não me vesti de noiva, porque queria fazer diferente, mas vendo tudo o que você está planejando, me deu uma pontada de inveja. Talvez devêssemos ter sido _um pouquinho_ mais tradicionais, Jazz."

Jasper apenas deu de ombros, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja.

"Sempre há possibilidades de uma renovação de votos." Bella palpitou. "Quem sabe quando você tiverem filhos?"

O grito de " _Deus me livre!"_ dado por Alice deixou Bella um tanto sem graça, ela admitia. Mas as gargalhadas que vieram depois e o beijo na bochecha que ela ganhou da baixinha fizeram tudo passar, e revelaram, também, que um nível de intimidade havia se estabelecido. Ali poderia estar começando uma verdadeira amizade.

[...]

Rosalie estava bêbada quando elas deixaram o The Truth. O Uber de Alice e Jasper havia chegado antes, e toda a demora do carro pedido pelas amigas estava estranha demais até que Bella descobriu a verdadeira causa do problema:

"Você se esqueceu de alterar o ponto de partida, Rosalie!" ela revirou os olhos. "O carro está na casa do Emmett!"

"Ah…" a voz grogue disse ao seu lado. "Foi mal."

Bella suspirou fundo, digitando um pedido de desculpas para o motorista e cancelando a viagem.

"Você vai pagar pelo cancelamento." Anunciou. Ela fez o pedido correto e soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito. "Oito minutos pra chegar até aqui. Vai, senta aí na calçada antes que você caia."

A loira, que tinha os longos cabelos dourados numa bagunça imensa, praticamente caiu quando se sentou. Bella ajudou-a a se equilibrar e se sentou ao lado dela. Rosalie encostou a cabeça no ombro de Bella e, segundos depois, já cochilava.

"Você não muda mesmo," ela sussurrou para a amiga, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que as duas saíram juntas na época da faculdade e sempre acabavam do mesmo jeito. Rosalie era fraca para álcool, mas jamais admitiria isso.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga, Bella olhou para ao redor. Já passava das três da manhã, e as poucas pessoas que estavam na rua se acumulavam na porta do The Truth. Havia apenas duas adicionais a alguns metros delas: era um casal. Uma loira morango com os cabelos na cintura que brilhavam de longe, e um homem alto vestindo preto.

Eram Edward e Tanya, Bella constatou depois de alguns segundos. Edward se encostava num carro preto e Tanya estava a sua frente, fumando enquanto assentia na direção dele. Os braços de Edward estavam cruzados, e Bella não entendeu o que eles faziam ali.

Quer dizer, eles haviam deixado o The Truth há horas. O mais provável era que eles estivessem fazendo um sexo muito selvagem a uma hora dessas ou coisa parecida. Por que eles haviam voltado? Ou será que nunca tinham saído?

Bella franziu o cenho, observando a cena. E depois tudo ficou muito mais esquisito, porque outro carro parou ao lado deles e Tanya, depois de ter apagado o cigarro com a sola da bota preta de salto alto, se despediu dele com um beijo na bochecha antes de entrar pela porta de trás. Edward acenou com a mão depois de fechar a porta para ela e o carro arrancou.

 _Que esquisito_ , Bella pensou. Pela posição em que estavam, parecia que Edward era dono do carro preto em que estava encostado. Por que é que Tanya tinha que pegar um Uber? Ele podia levá-la, não podia? Ou será que não podia, porque ela era casada, ou tinha um namorado, ou coisa parecida?

 _Para de ser doida_ , ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação, _isso não é da sua conta_.

Suspirando, ela desbloqueou o próprio celular e procurou pelo seu próprio carro. Cinco minutos de distância. Com um gemido de frustração, ela encostou a cabeça na de Rosalie, abrindo o aplicativo do _Instagram_. Uber's deviam andar em maior proporção de madrugada, afinal, quando você mais precisa deles é quando eles mais demoram. Não é como se ela pudesse pegar um ônibus, ou metrô ou ir embora andando a uma hora dessas. E táxis eram demasiado caros e ultrapassados.

Ela clicou nos _stories_ de Alice, vendo seu rosto na iluminação escassa do bar. Riu ao ver como Rosalie levantava os dedos indicador e mindinho em todas as fotos e até nos vídeos quando se via na tela. Sua língua estava sempre para fora. Havia algumas fotos delas na hora do show e até uma filmagem que Bella estava sozinha, cantando a plenos pulmões _Butterflies_. Ela riu baixo, achando estranho ver a si mesma de costas, com o cabelo se sacudindo. Alice tinha postado outra foto de Bella com Jacob sorrindo para a câmera, poucos minutos antes do beijo. Depois Bella, Rosalie e Jasper e finalmente a última da noite, em que a própria Alice também aparecia junto aos outros três.

"Que fofa," ela comentou baixinho para si mesma ao ler a legenda que dizia _"Melhores fãs do mundo são agora minhas amigas!"_ e fez nota mental de mandar uma _direct_ agradecendo pelo carinho recebido naquela noite. Se não fossem por Alice e Jasper, Bella provavelmente teria a marca da grade do show tatuada em roxo em sua barriga para fazer companhia ao provável hematoma que ela tinha na lateral do seio, fruto da cotovelada.

"Perdidas?"

Bella olhou pra cima quando a voz masculina chamou. E levou um susto ao ver que era Edward.

Ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto, e apoiava uma das mãos na cintura, numa postura relaxada. Seu cabelo estava uma _zona_ , e ela imaginou instantaneamente que aquilo era culpa das mãos de Tanya. Edward parecia tranquilo, e assim, de perto, seus olhos eram muito mais verdes.

"Não," Bella respondeu rapidamente, negando com a cabeça e sorrindo. Rosalie apenas resmungou em seu ombro. "Estamos esperando o Uber."

"Ah," Edward assentiu. "Vocês são amigas da Alice, não é?"

Bem, não dava para dizer _exatamente_ que elas eram amigas, porque haviam acabado de se conhecer. Mas, Rose era próxima de Jasper de uma maneira ou de outra, então…

"É," ela assentiu. "Mais de Jasper, na verdade. Mas, Alice é um amor."

"Eu lembro da sua amiga," ele indicou para Rosalie com o queixo. "Foi pedida em casamento no nosso show e tal. Ela é fã antiga."

"Sim. Ela adoraria te dar um abraço, mas acho que agora não dá mais."

Edward riu baixo e assentiu.

"Não querem uma carona? Posso levar vocês, estou de boa."

Bella abriu a boca para dizer que sim, mas seu cérebro trabalhou imediatamente. Não era adequado. Eles nem se conheciam, ela definitivamente não queria incomodá-lo. Ele não ter levado Tanya em casa era uma prova de que ele não estava assim _tão_ de boa.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, entretanto, um carro parou em frente a elas. Bella demorou um pouco para entender que se tratava o Uber que havia pedido, e franziu o cenho.

"Ah, não, não precisa." Esclareceu. "Nosso Uber já chegou. Você pode só conferir a placa, por favor? Está um pouco difícil, vou ter que acordar a Rose para fazê-la levantar."

"É claro." Edward assentiu.

Bella entregou-lhe o celular e ele conferiu o número da placa dado pelo aplicativo com o que estava a sua frente. Devolveu o celular dizendo que conferia e então Bella se movimentou para se levantar, com dificuldade pelo estado de Rosalie.

"Deixa eu te ajudar." Ele se ofereceu, já abraçando o tronco de Rosalie para que ela levantasse. "Meu Deus, ela está realmente ruim."

"Está," Bella riu, abrindo a porta do carro. Edward ajudou uma Rosalie cambaleante a entrar pela porta traseira e trabalhou em prender o cinto de segurança ao redor de seu corpo. "Muito obrigada, Edward."

Edward endireitou-se novamente e fechou a porta do carro, sorrindo torto para Bella.

"Sem problemas. Prazer conhecer vocês. Foi mal não ter ficado e tal."

 _Você estava com a sua namorada_ , Bella quis dizer, _Ou sua amiga. Ou sua ficante, que deve ser casada. Está tudo bem_.

"Imagina. Parabéns pelo show. Foi realmente muito bom."

O sorriso de Edward aumentou. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo o corpo de Bella se tremer inteiro numa vontade absurda de agarrá-lo pela gola surrada da camisa, e estendeu a mão.

"Você não me disse o seu nome."

Bella piscou rapidamente, se lembrando daquele detalhe.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Apareça mais. Pelo que eu vi, você é mais do que uma acompanhante da sua amiga no show. Sabia todas as nossas letras autorais."

Bella sentiu a ponta de suas orelhas esquentando. Ela não sabia dizer se sentia-se mais intimidada por Edward aqui, frente a frente, ou quando ele estava no palco, todo cheio de si com a guitarra nas mãos.

"É, eu realmente gosto da banda."

"Espero te ver mais então," Edward tocou o ombro de Bella e se inclinou, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e um meio abraço. "Até a próxima, Bella."

"Até," ela respondeu num suspiro. "Até a próxima."

Edward abriu a porta do carona e acenou para que Bella entrasse. Depois que ela o fez, ele fechou a porta e apoiou uma mão no vidro entreaberto.

"A propósito," começou, "Meu nome é Edward Cullen."

Com uma piscadela, ele acenou para que o motorista arrancasse.

 _Eu sei_ , Bella pensou, vendo a imagem de Edward se afastando pelo retrovisor. _Eu sei._

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Gostaram?! Me contem tudo, estarei de volta em breve com a parte II! Beijos!**


	2. Parte II

**Vocês ficaram animados pra esta história, e, quando isso acontece, me anima também! Com ajuda da Adri, nossa beta oficial, planejei bastante coisa pra essa fic e ela ficou mais complexa do que pensei que ficaria. Com isso, serão, na verdade,** ** _6 partes_** **, e não só 5 como eu disse no capítulo anterior. Vai ter até epílogo hahaha**

 **Cabe dizer novamente que esta short fic é um tributo ao Dias de Truta, uma das minhas bandas preferidas. As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às músicas do Dias de Truta, e a lista com a correspondência das músicas estará sempre ao fim de cada capítulo. O link da playlist com todas as músicas citadas e sugeridas nos capítulos está bem aqui embaixo.**

 **Até ;)**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo é todo da Stephenie Meyer. Dias de Truta é toda de seus membros. Answer é toda da nathaliacam.

* * *

 **Parte II**

 _(The Man - The Killers)_

A melhor parte de ser músico eram as apresentações ao vivo, era o que pensava Edward. Nenhum dinheiro ou qualidade de estúdio poderiam superar a energia sentida pela plateia a cada vez que ele subia ao palco com a Answer ou com a Prize of The Underground. E sentir a resposta da plateia às músicas autorais era ainda melhor.

Ele jamais se cansaria. Por razões profissionais e contratuais, seus shows não poderiam ultrapassar as duas horas de duração tradicionais, mas, se dependesse inteiramente da vontade de Edward, a banda ficaria ali pelo resto da noite: cantando, tocando, divertindo as pessoas, divertindo-se. Era incrível demais poder ganhar dinheiro fazendo aquilo.

Tudo bem que Jacob andava perdendo um pouco o foco, não levando tão a sério quanto levava antigamente e se preocupando mais em observar as mulheres da plateia do que com qualquer outra coisa. Devia ser por isso que a melhor parte dos shows, ultimamente, tinham sido aquelas onde, junto a Jasper, ele apresentava o projeto paralelo com a Prizes of The Underground.

Não que a parte das mulheres da plateia também não fosse interessante. Era, é claro que era. Mas, hoje ele não poderia aproveitar o fato de ser músico de uma banda destaque naquela noite, que crescia cada vez mais no estado e no país.

Talvez aquele fosse o motivo da crescente irritação com Jacob em especial naquela noite: Jacob estava livre para caçar. Edward estava acorrentado.

 _Péssima definição_ , ele pensou ao entrar no camarim, encontrando Tanya sentada no sofá.

"E aí," ele cumprimentou, e a loira desviou o olhar do celular. Um sorriso abriu-se em sua face, e ela movimentou o rosto para tirar os finos e lisos cabelos de perto dos olhos.

Tanya ainda sacudiu a perna cruzada mais uma vez antes de se levantar, o barulho do salto médio de sua bota preta fazendo um alto barulho contra o chão de madeira. As pernas cobertas pela calça jeans claras a colocaram de pé, e os braços agasalhados por uma jaqueta de couro fake abraçaram o pescoço de Edward.

"Oi!" ela manteve os braços pendurados ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto o olhava nos olhos. "Você não tocou a minha música hoje."

"Você não estava lá para assistir."

Tanya jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada, e depois grudou os lábios nos de Edward. O beijo tinha gosto de morango artificial, provavelmente por causa do gloss brilhoso que ela usava nos lábios.

"Estava meio cansada," ela deu de ombros. "Trabalhei com o meu pai o dia inteiro."

Edward assentiu, contentando-se com a explicação porque não estava muito interessado, de qualquer maneira.

"E como está o velho?" perguntou se afastando de Tanya para pegar uma garrafa d'água no cooler ao lado do sofá. "Ainda me odiando?"

"O meu pai não é velho," ela disse com a voz divertida, "E nem te odeia." Os olhos de Edward diziam um "jura?" irônico para Tanya enquanto ele tomava a água. "É sério! Ódio é uma palavra muito forte.

Edward deu de ombros ainda bebendo água. Quando finalmente terminou a garrafa, tampou-a novamente e jogou-a na lata de lixo.

"Tudo bem, é só uma forte antipatia… forte desgosto… mas, não ódio, ódio é muito pesado. Me desculpe pela indelicadeza."

Tanya revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans. Ela observou a figura de Edward de cima a baixo, prestando mais atenção na fina camada de suor que cobria seu pescoço. Os fios de cabelo de sua nuca estavam molhados pelo suor e o restante dos fios cor de cobre estavam numa completa desordem. Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Vamos mesmo ficar falando do meu pai?" ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, "Tem tanta coisa mais interessante pra fazer…"

"O que você tem em mente?"

Tanya encurtou os dois passos de distância que a separavam de Edward e sorriu, encostando seu corpo no dele. Os saltos da bota a deixavam praticamente da altura dele, tudo o que ela precisou para beijá-lo novamente foi aproximar-se.

"Bem…" ela disse após o fim do beijo. "Podemos ir para a sua casa, estamos tão pertinho e eu vi o seu carro lá fora… estou com saudades…"

Edward se perguntou por que foi que ele perguntou o que Tanya tinha em mente em primeiro lugar. Se ela estava aqui hoje, a razão tinha que ser esta. E esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual ele invejava Jacob: a corrente estava bem aqui.

"Hm…" ele assentiu, correspondendo ao beijo. "Mas, já falei que é bom que você me avise quando quiser se encontrar comigo, Tanya…"

"Eu avisei!" ela agarrou os cabelos suados da nuca de Edward e beijou-o mais longamente.

"Não…" ele disse quando eles mudaram o ângulo do beijo. "Você me avisou que estava aqui."

Ela riu contra os lábios dele antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"Então eu avisei."

Edward cercou o rosto dela com as mãos e a empurrou alguns centímetros.

"E se eu estivesse com alguém?"

Tanya arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente feitas e maquiadas.

"Você está?"

"Não." Edward respondeu de imediato. "Mas, eu poderia estar."

Ela sorriu e desceu as mãos pelas costas de Edward.

"Se você estivesse com alguém, eu sentiria muito por ela. Porque eu tenho que ser uma prioridade em sua vida…. eu sou a única para quem você escreveu uma música, não sou?"

Sim, ela era.

Não, aquilo não significava nada.

Ou nada que ela pensava que significasse.

Mesmo assim, Edward suspirou fundo e assentiu. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Tanya beijou-o mais uma vez antes de se afastar para pegar sua bolsa preta no sofá.

"Estamos esperando o quê?"

[...]

Contra a vontade de Tanya, Edward tinha que ser responsável. A banda tinha vindo tocar no The Truth com seus próprios instrumentos e seu próprio material. Alguém tinha de cuidar para que a van fretada pudesse levar tudo de volta são e salvo para o estúdio que os garotos alugavam. Com Tanya aqui e com todo o fogo que ela apresentava, Edward não poderia ser a pessoa para cuidar daquilo, então ele precisava se assegurar de que alguém o faria. Foi por isso que ele se viu arrastando a loira para a área privada do bar, onde ele esperava que seus amigos estivessem.

E de fato estavam.

Alec conversava com Aro, seu pai e dono no bar, num canto. Alice e Jasper estavam noutro, e a esposa do baterista estava numa animada conversa com uma loira conhecida. Edward tentou lembrar-se do nome dela, porque tinha certeza de tê-la visto várias vezes antes.

Ela era a do pedido de casamento, não era? Que também vinha de Forks? Com o namorado grandalhão? Emmett, Edward se recordava. Dele, ele se lembrava. Será que ele estava aqui também? Provavelmente não, porque a loira estava comente com Alice e uma outra garota que ele não conhecia na hora do show.

"E aí, gente?" ele cumprimentou Alice, Jasper e a loira.

"Edward, como vai?!" a loira disse, "O show de hoje foi fantástico."

"Valeu," Edward sorriu torto, "Bom te ver."

"Bom te ver também. Emmett mandou um abraço."

"Manda outro pra ele," ele olhou ao seu redor e acenou para que Tanya se aproximasse. "Essa daqui é a Tanya."

"Rosalie Hale," a loira estendeu a mão. Ah é! Rosalie! Rose, era esse o nome que Emmett dizia o tempo inteiro. "Muito prazer."

"Tanya Denali."

Tanya apertou a mão de Rose com um sorriso sem graça, mas não desviou os olhos dela. Edward sentiu o incômodo costumeiro de toda vez que Tanya e Alice estavam no mesmo local, e resolveu se retirar dali o mais rápido possível.

"Estou indo. Você coloca nossas paradas na van?" pediu a Jasper.

"Não se preocupa, cara." Jasper acenou com dois dedos encostados na testa. "Missão dada, missão cumprida."

"Valeu," ele assentiu, apertando os lábios. "Até, Alec."

O baixista mostrou o dedo polegar e, depois de despedir-se de Aro, Edward estava pronto para ir.

Varrendo o lugar com os olhos pela sensação de que ele precisava se despedir de mais alguém, ele localizou Jacob, que estava no canto do sofá, ao lado de uma garota bonita, de pele branca e longos cabelos castanhos ondulados. Ela tinha um nariz fino, Edward reparou, e tinha um sorriso meio sem graça. Parecia estar meio incomodada com a crescente aproximação de Jacob, mas ainda assim parecia corresponder ao notável flerte.

Ali, o sentimento misto que Edward tinha por Jacob, seu amigo de infância, se intensificou. Ele estava com outra garota. Uma garota nova, a garota que estava junto à loira (Rosalie!) e Alice na hora do show. Ele estava _livre_ para ficar com quem quisesse.

E Edward não estava.

"Jake!" Edward se viu chamando de supetão. E depois percebeu que não tinha motivos para fazê-lo. Suspirou fundo. "Estou vazando."

A expressão de Jacob dizia que ele estava tão confuso quanto Edward pelo chamado. Quer dizer, ele não precisava ter feito aquilo, não é? Não seria a primeira vez que os membros da Answer sairiam sem se despedir quando notavam os amigos _ocupados_.

"Beleza."

"Você cuida do transporte das nossas coisas?" Edward mais uma vez perguntou sem necessidade, mas para completar a situação estranha.

"Cuido, fica tranquilo. Vai lá. E aí, Tanya?"

Edward notou o olhar da morena focando em Tanya. Sua expressão se moveu alguns milímetros, mas ainda continuava educada e simpática. Edward não ouviu a resposta de Tanya, mas já estava pronto para ir. Acenando pela última vez, eles se retiraram.

"Finalmente!" a loira disse, abraçando os ombros de Edward por trás. "Alice e sua cara de cu, não é?"

Edward não respondeu, porque não adiantaria. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele já havia tentado conciliar a relação das duas, mas era impossível.

Além do mais, ele não tinha tanto interesse assim nisso.

"Esquece. Vamos embora."

[...]

Quando Edward deitou-se no colchão uma hora e meia depois, ainda sob o topor do orgasmo, havia uma sensação esquisita em seu peito. Uma certeza que crescia, um questionamento constante com a resposta que ele jamais pensou que fosse ter: ele não queria mais.

Tanya ainda era linda, ainda fazia sexo do jeito que ele gostava. Ainda conseguia levar-lhe ao fundo da garganta com o mesmo oral que o fazia delirar desde a adolescência. Ainda tinha o corpo quente que tinha o mesmo perfume adocicado de sempre; mas algo estava errado.

Algo não: alguém; Edward. Edward estava errado.

Ele olhou para o teto, o peito ainda ofegante. Limpou a testa suada e fechou os olhos, escutando Tanya se remexer na cama, e em seguida os estalos do isqueiro acendendo o cigarro que ela provavelmente tinha entre os lábios. O mesmo ritual. Sem nem mesmo olhar pra ela, ele tinha certeza que Tanya estava encostada na cabeceira da cama, com as pernas cruzadas, remexendo nos piercings prateados que ela tinha em cada um dos mamilos enquanto fumava.

Era exatamente a mesma coisa.

Mas, não era.

Edward soltou um muxoxo desconfortável, sentindo a súbita necessidade de levantar-se da cama.

"Vai aonde?" perguntou Tanya.

"Na cozinha. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada."

Ele nem queria nada da cozinha, só ficar sozinho. Apoiou-se no balcão de mármore e respirou fundo, tentando entender o que se passava dentro de si.

Ficar com Tanya sempre havia sido incrível. Ela era a mulher dos seus sonhos, seu maior fascínio adolescente. Toda a proibição que ela envolvia, toda a sua família, tão rica, tão superprotetora, deixavam as escapadas muito mais emocionantes, e muito mais excitantes. A letra de _Blonde Field_ era muito fiel naquele sentido: ele sempre estava esperando por ela, nunca sabendo se ela viria fugindo de seus pais. E toda vez que ela entrava no carro e eles partiam para uma aventura nas redondezas de Forks o sentimento que Edward nutria por ela só aumentava. E sempre que desse, ele roubaria um beijo dela ou algo que o fazia se lembrar dela. O peso de sua família era _foda_ , e ele havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes disse a ela para chutar o balde e cair no mundo. Com ele.

Entretanto, não dava. Porque Tanya era uma garota _ajuizada_ , como ela mesma gostava de dizer. E era por isso que ele dizia na música que, quando ela tivesse juízo, não era para passar próxima a ele. Juízo e loucuras jamais combinariam.

O problema era que Tanya não era mais uma garota. Edward não era mais um adolescente que pegava o carro do pai emprestado para ficar de prontidão na porta da mansão que ela morava. Ela era uma adulta. Edward também. Mas, nada mais havia mudado.

Ela ainda morava no mesmo lugar. Ainda tinha o mesmo peso da família sob as costas. Ainda era uma na frente de seu pai, e outra com Edward. E, para a família dela, Edward não era um músico de verdade, que trabalhava e ganhava dinheiro com seu trabalho: para Garrett Denali ele sempre seria um _a toa_. Um _pivete_ , um _trombadinha_ , que não merecia sua filha, sua tão preciosa filha.

E Edward estava de saco cheio.

Era bom ficar com Tanya, ele admitia. Principalmente porque era um desafio. Tanya jamais havia baixado a cabeça _completamente_ para o pai, porque nunca havia deixado de ser amiga de Edward. Amiga. Para o pai, os dois eram somente _amigos_ há muitos anos.

E Tanya sabia que Edward havia sido apaixonado por ela durante grande parte de sua adolescência e início de vida adulta. Talvez ela tivesse sido apaixonada por ele também mas a relação dos dois jamais havia evoluído. Os pais de Tanya estavam sempre no caminho, literal ou figurativamente. Sempre dentro da cabeça dela, de qualquer maneira. Com o tempo, Edward percebeu que Tanya jamais o assumiria como namorado - seus namorados tinham que ter posses. Dinheiro. Prestígio. Uma profissão "digna" aos olhos de seu pai.

E Edward era o contrário de tudo isso.

Suspirando fundo, ele lambeu o lábio inferior e voltou para o quarto. Ela estava aqui agora, de qualquer maneira. Talvez ainda pudessem transar mais uma vez antes de dormir. O sexo era o mesmo, mas era bom na mesma intensidade. E que aquele vazio se _fodesse_ , porque não ia adiantar ficar pensando nisso agora.

Contudo, ao chegar na porta do quarto, Edward encontrou Tanya abotoando a calça jeans. Uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Onde você vai?"

"Embora." Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. "Falei para o papai que dormiria em casa."

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe que tem vinte e cinco anos, não é?"

"Não começa, Edward," ela revirou os olhos. "Você conhece o meu pai." _Infelizmente_. "Me leva de volta para o The Truth?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

"Por quê?"

"Porque o motorista vai me pegar lá," ela respondeu sentando-se na cama para calçar a bota. "Combinei assim. E se ele vier me buscar aqui na sua casa, papai vai acabar ficando sabendo, e eu não estou a fim de confusão."

Edward bufou, inconformado.

"Vou repetir a pergunta: você sabe que tem vinte e cinco anos, não sabe?"

"Para com isso," ela calçou a segunda bota e se levantou. "Você vai me levar ou eu vou ter que chamar um Uber?"

 _Pega a porra de um ônibus_ , Edward quis dizer. Mas, Tanya nunca havia entrado num ônibus na vida, ou num trem, metrô ou o que quer que fosse. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, raivoso, Edward pegou a calça jeans no chão.

"Espera aí."

Ele se enfiou na calça jeans e pegou a camisa do chão, mas, antes que pudesse vesti-la, Tanya agarrou seu pulso. Ele olhou para ela em questionamento, mas encontrou seu sorriso gentil.

"Você sabe que, se dependesse de mim, seria diferente. Eu queria muito ficar aqui e dormir de conchinha com você, Ed… moraria com você, se pudesse." Ela pegou em seu queixo, olhando-o com carinho. "Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?"

Edward deu de ombros, mas não respondeu. Noutros tempos, o "eu te amo" estaria na ponta de sua língua, mas a vontade de dizer aquilo não lhe ocorreu naquele momento. Tanya riu, dizendo o quanto ele era lindo quando estava bravo, e estendeu um cigarro na direção dele. Edward pegou o objeto e saiu do quarto, escutando os saltos de Tanya atrás dele.

[...]

 _(How Soon is Now? -The Smiths)_

"Entregue." Edward disse ao estacionar novamente na porta do The Truth.

"Obrigada, meu lindo," ela sorriu e se aproximou depois de destravar o cinto de segurança. Beijou os lábios sérios de Edward e se afastou. "Vem, meu birrento. Espera o carro aqui fora comigo."

"O motorista não vai contar para o seu pai que te viu comigo?"

"Mas, hoje você está implicante mesmo, não é?" ela disse, repentinamente irritada. "Poxa, Edward, eu fiz o maior esforço pra vir te ver… comprei briga com o papai… custa ficar agradecido?"

Edward quis dizer que era _ridículo_ que ela tivesse que brigar com o pai para vê-lo até hoje. Quis dizer que sua maturidade devia ir além de gastar o dinheiro que ganhava trabalhando para o pai para comprar suas roupas, bolsas e sapatos. Deveria envolver também o resto do curso de sua vida, as pessoas com as quais ela se envolvia, a responsabilidade de seus atos por si só.

Edward quis dizer que ela não precisava ter se dado o trabalho. Mas, não disse. Simplesmente respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro.

"Você fica lindo assim, todo bravinho," ela riu, encostando-se no corpo de Edward. "Eu já disse isso, não já?"

"Já," Edward revirou os olhos. "Mil vezes."

"Mas, é porque fica!" ela beijou os lábios dele rapidamente. "Cadê o cigarro que eu te dei? Você não fumou ele ainda, não é?"

Edward tirou o objeto do bolso traseiro da calça e estendeu a ela.

"Obrigada," Tanya sorriu. "Não quer fumar?"

"Não estou a fim." Edward respondeu. "Por que você não pode ir embora de Uber, ou de táxi? Por que um motorista tem que vir te pegar?"

"Porque ele é pago pra isso," ela deu de ombros, os lábios pintados de batom soprando a fumaça do cigarro.

"Será que você não percebe que esse é um meio do seu pai te controlar? Tanya, você pode ter o seu próprio carro, te daria muito mais liberdade."

"Eu tenho um carro," argumentou, colocando o cigarro entre os lábios novamente. Tragou e assoprou. "Mas, detesto dirigir, você sabe."

"Pega um Uber então! Sério, passou da hora de você parar com essa de ficar andando de motorista pra cima e pra baixo. O cara te vigia e conta para o seu pai é ridículo!"

Tanya pareceu mais irritada. Segurou o cigarro entre os dedos indicador e do meio e entortou a cabeça, colocando o outro braço sobre o peito.

"Por que é que você fica colocando o meu pai toda hora no meio da conversa? Ele só está preocupado, coisa de pai!"

Mas, Edward não se deixou intimidar:

"Perfeitamente natural quando você tinha quinze anos, Tanya. Você é uma adulta."

"Que saco, Edward!" ela se exaltou. "Será que dá pra parar com isso? Quanta ingratidão! O meu pai _é_ assim. Você não entenderia, porque você tem a sua vida, a sua família é completamente diferente. É assim que acontece no meu círculo, Edward. É assim que tem que ser."

Edward sentiu a raiva borbulhar no peito, porque ele _odiava_ quando Tanya, de uma maneira ou de outra, esfregava em sua cara o quanto a realidade dela era diferente da dele. O quanto a riqueza de seus pais a afastava dele em todos os patamares. Ele respirou fundo, pronto para dizer que era melhor que ela fizesse a vontade de seus pais e não mais procurá-lo, mas foi interrompido.

"O motorista chegou," ela se virou para Edward e sorriu. "Você está cansado, eu sei. Sinto muito, meu lindo. Espero que você esteja com um melhor humor da próxima vez que eu te ver. Tá?" ela se aproximou e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Edward abriu a porta do carro preto e Tanya se aproximou, parando antes de entrar. Jogou o cigarro no chão e beijou Edward nos lábios rapidamente. Jogou o cigarro no chão e sussurrou:

"Dá pra sentir o cheiro de cigarro em mim?"

Ele revirou os olhos e murmurou que não. Tanya sorriu e entrou no banco traseiro, e Edward bateu a porta. Ela ainda mandou um beijo e acenou antes do carro arrancar.

 _(Sincero Abraço - Dias de Truta)_

Edward suspirou fundo, correndo as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo. Aquela situação era inadmissível. Edward acusava Tanya de ser ridícula por não bater o pé em relação a sua família, mas _ele_ era ridículo por se sujeitar àquilo também. Os dois não eram mais adolescentes, e ele não poderia ficar eternamente esperando que ela fugisse de carro com ele para aventuras. Eles eram adultos, e tinham que tomar decisões proporcionais a isso.

"Merda," ele sussurrou para si mesmo e abriu a porta de seu próprio carro. De modo automático, olhou para o outro lado da rua, esperando não ver ninguém pelo horário.

Contudo, se surpreendeu ao ver duas figuras femininas sentadas na calçada. Eram Rosalie e sua amiga morena. A loira tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro da outra, e parecia estar dormindo. Edward riu baixo, pensando que ela provavelmente estava bêbada.

E depois se lembrou que a morena esteve com Jacob mais cedo. Franziu o cenho, apoiando-se na porta aberta de seu carro. Será que ela tinha desistido de passar a noite com Jacob por causa da amiga bêbada ao seu lado? Bem, Rosalie notavelmente precisava de alguém que cuidasse dela, mas isso não queria dizer que a morena também não tinha feito sexo com Jacob em algum canto do bar. Talvez ele não tivesse querido estender a noite depois que tinha conseguido o que queria com ela.

Edward rolou os olhos, irritado com aquela possibilidade. Jacob _sabia_ ser um babaca quando queria. A morena estava concentrada no celular, mas não parecia triste ou decepcionada. Talvez ela tivesse gostado de não fazer mais do que uma rapidinha com Jake, não é? Ela não parecia muito confortável ou interessada no papo dele mais cedo naquela noite.

Sem perceber o que fazia, ele bateu a porta do carro e se viu caminhando na direção das moças. Rosalie estava mesmo desacordada no ombro da morena, enquanto ela se concentrava no celular. Um sorriso de concentrava no canto de seus lábios, e então ele estava parado à frente delas:

"Perdidas?"

A morena olhou para cima e empalideceu levemente. Seu peito subiu num arfar, e Edward se controlou para não rir. Ele havia dado um susto na garota, coisa horrível de se fazer numa rua praticamente deserta na madrugada.

"Não," ela respondeu, negando com a cabeça. "Estamos esperando o Uber."

"Ah," Edward assentiu. Aquela era a hora que ele deveria desejar boa noite e voltar para o próprio carro. Mas, não foi o que ele fez, porque resolveu puxar mais assunto. "Vocês são amigas da Alice, não é?"

A morena pareceu estar em conflito por dois segundos. Seu rosto se contorceu e ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, bagunçando os cabelos de Rosalie.

"É," ela assentiu. "Mais de Jasper, na verdade. Mas, Alice é um amor."

Edward sentiu algo estranho, e se lembrou imediatamente do contraste que aquelas palavras faziam com a definição de "cara de cu" que Tanya tinha dado a esposa de seu melhor amigo mais cedo naquela noite.

"Eu lembro da sua amiga," ele indicou para Rosalie com o queixo. "Foi pedida em casamento no nosso show e tal. Ela é fã antiga."

A morena sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim. Ela adoraria te dar um abraço, mas acho que agora não dá mais."

Edward riu baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Não querem uma carona? Posso levar vocês, estou de boa."

A pergunta saiu de seus lábios sem que ele nem mesmo percebesse. Sabe quando as palavras simplesmente se formam sozinhas? Ele não tinha intenção _alguma_ de sair perambulando para sabe-se lá onde pela cidade carregando uma fã bêbada e uma desconhecida consigo. Foi educado, pelo menos.

"Ah, não, não precisa." Esclareceu. "Nosso Uber já chegou. Você pode só conferir a placa, por favor? Está um pouco difícil, vou ter que acordar a Rose para fazê-la levantar."

Edward olhou para o lado, pela primeira vez percebendo o carro vermelho estacionado ao lado deles. Piscou duas vezes antes de atender o pedido.

"É claro."

A morena entregou-lhe o celular com o aplicativo aberto. Ao conferir o número da placa do carro, entretanto, ele olhou para o relógio do iPhone branco, que marcava 3:27 da madrugada. A placa conferia e, ao voltar-se para a morena novamente, ele viu que ela se esforçava para levantar-se com a loira.

"Deixa eu te ajudar." Ele se ofereceu, já abraçando o tronco de Rosalie para que ela levantasse. O corpo da loira estava mole, seus cabelos por todos os cantos. Edward riu, usando toda a sua força para levantá-la. "Meu Deus, ela está realmente ruim."

"Está," a morena riu, abrindo a porta do carro. Edward ajudou uma Rosalie cambaleante a entrar pela porta traseira e trabalhou em prender o cinto de segurança ao redor de seu corpo no carro iluminado pela luz amarelada do motorista. "Muito obrigada, Edward."

Edward endireitou-se novamente e fechou a porta do carro, sorrindo torto. Ele sentiu sua coluna doendo um pouco por todo o esforço e o braço com uma espécie de dormência que precedia a cãimbra.

"Sem problemas. Prazer conhecer vocês. Foi mal não ter ficado e tal."

Porque, naquele momento, ele percebeu que era melhor ter ficado. O sexo não havia valido a pena de qualquer jeito, e talvez fosse melhor se tivesse compartilhado da bebida de Rosalie para ficar tão bêbado quanto ela.

Ou talvez beijado a morena no lugar de Jacob, vai saber. Ela era muito bonita assim de perto. Seu nariz era mesmo bem fino, e sua pele muito branca. Mas os olhos dela tinham um tom de castanho quente, sua voz era calma, rouca, marcante.

"Imagina. Parabéns pelo show. Foi realmente muito bom."

O sorriso de Edward aumentou. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tentado a falar pra ela tudo o que havia acabado de pensar. Riu consigo mesmo e balançou a cabeça pelo sentimento absurdo. Como ele poderia?

Mas, como não poderia? Ele viu como ela ficara empolgada com as músicas autorais a banda na hora do show… talvez ele realmente tivesse podido chegar na frente de Jacob e perguntar o nome dela, flertar, beijá-la ou fazer o bendito sexo às escondidas. Ou levá-la pra casa no lugar de Tanya. _Se ao menos Tanya não tivesse vindo..._

"Você não me disse o seu nome." Ele disse de repente.

A morena piscou.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Ele sentiu a satisfação de conseguir finalmente dar um nome ao rosto bonito.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Apareça mais. Pelo que eu vi, você é mais do que uma acompanhante da sua amiga no show. Sabia todas as nossas letras autorais."

Ela continuou olhando para Edward por alguns instantes e depois pareceu se lembrar de que precisava responder.

"É, eu realmente gosto da banda."

"Espero te ver mais então," Edward tocou o ombro de Bella e se inclinou, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e um meio abraço. "Até a próxima, Bella."

"Até," ela respondeu num suspiro. "Até a próxima."

Edward abriu a porta do carona e acenou para que Bella entrasse. Depois que ela o fez, ele fechou a porta e apoiou uma mão no vidro entreaberto.

"A propósito," começou, "Meu nome é Edward Cullen."

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e o carro arrancou. E pela segunda vez ele estava sozinho na rua. Sem olhar para os lados, ele seguiu caminho até o seu próprio carro. Chega de conversa.

[...]

Entretanto, ao chegar em casa, Edward não conseguiu pegar no sono. Revirou-se na cama, várias vezes, chutou as roupas para longe e até o lençol seguiu o mesmo caminho. Nada dava jeito. Nada conseguia fazê-lo dormir. Toda a adrenalina da noite ainda corria em suas veias, e, após o breve encontro com Bella e Rosalie, ele se viu novamente desconfortável com toda a situação que envolvia Tanya. E o cheiro dela no travesseiro não ajudava.

Frustrado, ele jogou no chão o travesseiro no qual ela havia se deitado. Gemeu frustrado ao ver que já eram quase cinco da manhã e correu as mãos pelo rosto.

Tanya havia ido embora e tirado o seu sossego de novo. Não pelo amor que ela havia despertado, como antigamente. Por motivos diferentes, mas ela ainda assim havia tirado o seu sossego. Edward se sentia incomodado consigo, porque ele cobrava atitudes de Tanya, mas nunca as tomava ele mesmo. Se Tanya não era mais uma adolescente, ele também não era.

Ele precisava de um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos e se encontrar novamente em meio a toda aquela confusão. Ele merecia mais. A sensação de que estava se acorrentando era irritante demais, porque aquelas correntes nunca o levariam a lugar algum.

Era hora de dar um basta.

E então ele se levantou. Suspirou fundo e catou o violão no canto do quarto.

Aquela havia sido a sua válvula de escape desde que Edward se conhecia por gente. Começou a dedilhar as cordas, sentindo o peito se aliviar aos poucos. As notas levavam embora os sentimentos que Edward não conseguia lidar.

E assim começaram a surgir padrões no que ele tocava. E assim versos começaram a surgir em sua mente. No minuto em que Edward anunciasse a Tanya que ele não queria mais vê-la, nem como amiga e nem como mais nada, ela diria que ele estava nervoso, porque ele era o "lindo dela", e que ele precisava pensar melhor.

Mas, ele não estava nervoso. Não mais. Ele estava bem. E decidido.

Ao fim daquela madrugada, quando o sol aparecia por trás da cortina, Edward havia terminado a composição da canção que perturbava e arranhava seu peito para sair. A segunda música que ele compôs pensando em Tanya era o completo oposto da primeira:

Ele não mais esperaria por ela num carro, para quando ela decidisse fugir. Ele merecia mais. E a música dizia exatamente isso. Ele merecia um alguém melhor. Ele precisava de um tempo para si, para encontrar algo bom nele mesmo, e não em Tanya. Porque ela precisava pensar no que havia feito a ele, deixando-o sempre sozinho com aquele irritante vazio, sem olhar para trás. Ele continuaria o seu caminho numa vida o que o levasse paz. Sozinho. E, pode acreditar, ele estava bem. Porque a vida era feita para _viver_.

E ele merecia alguém melhor para vivê-la com ele. Não havia título melhor para a música do que _Better Than You_.

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Agora deu pra ver um pouquinho mais do lado do Edward na história... Estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam dessa versão roqueira, tatuada e rebelde de Edward Cullen, e da versão daddy's girl da Tanya. Anseio por comentários!**

 **Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	3. Parte III

**Quando eu recebi este capítulo da Adri (que o betou com muito carinho), ela me disse que a fez suspirar e pensar que inícios de relacionamentos são sempre a fase mais gostosa. Início pra uns... Fim para outros...**

 **Sobre a quantidade de capítulos: não vou mais dizer quantos serão, porque essa história simplesmente não quer terminar! Vamos ver!**

 **Vejo vocês semana que vem!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Edward e Tanya não me pertencem, mas, nesta história, eu consigo sentir o gostinho de vê-la levar um fora com mais classe.

* * *

 **Parte III**

 _AliceWhitBrandon começou a seguir você._

 _AliceWhitBrandon postou uma foto em que você foi marcado._

Bella riu baixo vendo as duas notificações do _Instagram_ em seu celular. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela passou a mão no canto interno do olho direito para tirar os resquícios da longa noite de sono. Puxou o cobertor mais para cima quando sentiu o frio do vento, vinha da janela que estava aberta desde que havia ido dormir. Rosalie resmungou ao seu lado, puxando o edredom branco com mais força enquanto se revirava na cama. Bella a ignorou enquanto clicava nas notificações.

Alice a seguia agora. Parecia engraçado pensar que ontem, a uma hora dessas, ela ria dos _stories_ da produtora musical, e agora havia uma foto dela mesma no _feed_ de Alice. Era a mesma foto postada no dia anterior no _stories_ , mas melhor tratada com um filtro. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Bella sorriam no sofá de couro gasto da The Truth. Rosalie ainda fazia a pose clássica com a mão, e o cabelo de Bella caía por todo o seu braço esquerdo. Alice brincou com o filtro e com as configurações de edição de fotos disponíveis no Instagram, a julgar-se pela sombra lilás que cobria a foto. A lâmpada com iluminação amarelada pendurada acima deles no bar aparecia e, com a edição e a correção de luz em lilás, compôs perfeitamente. Era uma linda fotografia, e a legenda dizia _"A Answer é a melhor banda do mundo porque tem o meu marido como baterista... mas também porque tem as melhores fãs do universo"._

Bella clicou duas vezes sobre a foto e digitou rapidamente o comentário:

 _swanbella: A Answer é a melhor banda do mundo por ter os músicos mais simpáticos, que arrasam muito ao vivo... mas também porque o baterista tem a esposa mais incrível de todas"._

Bella clareou a garganta e coçou o olho enquanto voltava ao perfil de Alice. Clicou em _Enviar Mensagem_ e começou a digitar:

 _swanbella: Alice, preciso te agradecer por toda a hospitalidade que você e Jasper tiveram conosco ontem a noite. Foi de longe o melhor show da minha vida. Obrigada por tudo! Um beijo, espero que possamos nos ver em breve._

"Já acorda nessa droga de _Whatsapp_ , não é, Bella? Ô vício!"

Bella olhou para os pés da cama, de onde vinha a voz rouca de Rosalie. Fazendo uma careta, Bella virou o celular na direção da amiga. Aquilo, entretanto, era inútil: Rosalie tinha o antebraço direito sobre os olhos e sua boca torcida numa expressão de puro desgosto.

"Estou no Instagram, para a sua informação," ela retrucou, "Alice postou uma foto com a gente no _feed_ dela. Mandei uma DM para agradecer."

"Hm," Rosalie murmurou, "Só de falar em Alice minha cabeça lateja, porque eu lembro do barulho do show," ela gemeu, "Ugh... eu nunca mais vou beber."

Bella revirou os olhos e riu, debochada. Puxou mais o cobertor para si, descobrindo o colo de Rosalie, e se aconchegou mais na cama.

"Sei," ironizou, "Talvez o Emmett acredite nisso, amiga, porque eu não vou."

"Ele me conhece bem demais pra isso," suspirando, Rosalie, tirou o braço dos olhos e olhou para Bella com os olhos pequenos. O rosto estava amassado pelo sono, o cabelo espalhado por todos os lados. "Que horas são?"

"Onze e vinte."

"Emm chega daqui a pouco," ela respirou fundo. "Falei que iria buscá-lo no aeroporto, mas será que vai ser muita sacanagem ligar e pedir para a minha sogra fazer isso? Sério, eu não sei se quero dirigir."

Bella franziu o cenho para a amiga enquanto olhava as outras fotos do _feed_ de Alice no Instagram. A sogra de Rosalie não gostava dela, porque era apaixonada por uma ex-namorada do filho. O sonho de Annette McCarthy era que Emmett se casasse com a filha de sua melhor amiga, e, bem, isso foi destruído quando ele conheceu Rosalie, ainda no Ensino Médio. Annette acreditava que o namoro de Emmett e Rosalie não duraria, e os dez anos de relacionamento dos dois contradizia sua vontade. Ela estava um tanto frustruda.

E, por mais que Rosalie gostasse de provocar a sogra, era melhor não forçar pedir favores de última hora por causa de uma ressaca.

"É melhor você pedir pra ele pegar um Uber ou um táxi," Bella anunciou, ainda deslizando pelo feed, "A Annette vai encher o saco."

"Vai mesmo," Rose respirou fundo, "E vai encher a cabeça dele de merda o caminho inteiro. Megera."

Bella riu baixo, ainda olhando para o celular. O Instagram de Alice conseguia ser organizado, mesmo que as fotos não seguissem uma ordem específica de postagem, tema, e nem tinham o mesmo filtro. Só que todas elas eram muito verdadeiras. Ela sempre usava letras de música como legenda, especialmente nas imagens de paisagens. Havia também selfies, fotos de família, incontáveis com Jasper, do estúdio de gravação em que ela trabalhava... e até algumas em que os garotos da Answer apareciam.

Bella fungou, passando a ponta do nariz pelo cobertor antes de clicar numa foto onde Alice e Edward apareciam sorrindo. O braço de Alice estava esticado, e os dois olhavam para cima. Edward tinha a guitarra na mão, e dava para ver o fundo do palco com luzes vermelhas. A legenda dizia _"Meu quase cunhado já desistiu de me ensinar guitarra... sigo tentando."_

 _Quase cunhado_... bom, aquele era um termo muito carinhoso. Jasper e Edward deviam ser mesmo muito próximos.

"O Edward e o Jasper são muito amigos, não é?" ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da foto. Rosalie resmungou algo que Bella não entendeu, provavelmente porque a resposta veio junto a um gemido de desconforto. "Devem ser... quer dizer, eles até tem um projeto paralelo à Answer."

"Hm..." Bella ouviu enquanto clicava no perfil de Edward, que estava marcado sobre sua imagem na foto. "Sim. Eles se dão muito bem. Edward e Jacob às vezes se estranham e o Alec é meio sonso, para falar a verdade, mas a amizade entre o Edward e o Jasper é muito forte."

Bella assentiu, prestando atenção. Dava para ver. Quer dizer, Jacob e Edward trocaram pouquíssimas palavras fora do palco.

Ela clicou no perfil " _ecullen_answer_ ". A descrição dizia "Edward Cullen. Músico/Banda. Guitarrista/Cantor/Compositor. Answer/Prize of the Underground. A foto de perfil era em preto em branco, bem próxima ao rosto dele, que estava virado de lado. Os tendões de seu pescoço podiam ser vistos junto à jugular forte e marcada. Seus olhos estavam abertos e focados em algo fora da foto. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos do que estavam no dia anterior, perfeitamente organizados dentro do corte.

Bella clicou em "Seguir" rapidamente, e rolou a tela para baixo para inspecionar as fotos.

"E por que eles se estranham?" perguntou ao ver uma foto dos bastidores da apresentação da noite anterior. Parecia que eles estavam organizando os instrumentos no palco, e era possível ver Jacob com o celular na mão no fundo da foto.

"Sei lá," disse Rosalie em voz rouca. "Eu estudei no mesmo ano do Jake, o Emmett fazia educação física com ele, então a gente se falava às vezes no colégio. Mas, o Edward estudava em outro lugar, nós nunca nos aproximamos. Não sei nem se ele sabe o meu nome."

Bella lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Edward na rua. Bom, sobre o nome, ela não tinha certeza. Mas, ela definitivamente sabia que Edward conhecia Rosalie, pelo menos de vista. Até se lembrou que ela foi pedida em casamento no show deles.

O feed do Instagram de Edward tinha pouco de seu rosto. Na verdade, não havia nenhuma foto em que ele estava completamente sozinho. Muitas e muitas e muitas fotos de plateias. Tanto de shows da Answer, quanto de shows da Prize of the Underground. Havia também os bastidores dos shows, algumas fotos dos outros músicos de costas, afinando os instrumentos... pequenos _boomerangs_ de algum movimento com a guitarra, bateria ou baixo.

Bella atentou-se para o circulo cor de rosa ao redor da foto de perfil de Edward e clicou rapidamente para assistir ao stories. Decepcionou-se, porém, quando viu ser apenas uma propaganda de um próximo show.

"Entendi," ela murmurou, sem saber se Rosalie conseguia ouvi-la. "Ele ofereceu carona pra gente ontem."

Bella sentiu algo esmagar sua perna e arfou antes de gemer de dor. Olhou assustada e viu que se tratava de uma atrapalhada Rose sentando-se na cama para finalmente se levantar.

"Ai!" gemeu.

"Foi mal," a loira moveu o corpo para que Bella tirasse a perna. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos embaraçados e pareceu se lembrar. "Mas, ele ofereceu carona pra gente quando? Ele não estava com aquela cara de cu?"

A morena gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Esticou o braço na cama depois de bloquear o celular.

"Estava," assentiu, sentando-se na cama também. Encostou-se à cabeceira e dobrou uma perna, apoiando um pé no colchão. "Sei lá o que aconteceu, mas, quando a gente saiu, eles estavam lá na porta da The Truth. Ela foi embora de Uber."

Rosalie coçou a cabeça.

"Que esquisito. Não lembro disso."

"É claro que não," Bella revirou os olhos. "Você estava literalmente babando no meu ombro."

"Duvido que eu estivesse babando," ela se levantou da cama e esticou as mãos na parte baixa das costas para se esticar levemente. "Por que diabos a gente dormiu nessa cama de solteiro? Minha coluna está toda fodida."

Bella olhou para a amiga enquanto pegava o celular novamente. Desbloqueou a tela e voltou a navegar pelo feed de Edward.

"Porque você quis. Foi um custo te colocar para dormir desse jeito, porque você queria dormir de conchinha de qualquer maneira. Foi horrível."

Rosalie riu baixo, acreditando na palavra da amiga. Ela sempre ficava carente quando Emmett se ausentava por mais de três dias. Procurou por seus chinelos no chão de madeira e arrastou-os em passos lentos até a porta. Ela precisava desesperadamente tomar um copo enorme de água e alguns analgésicos, mas, antes que conseguisse sair do quarto, a voz de Bella voltou a chamar sua atenção.

"Ele sabe ser bonito, não é?"

"Quem?" Rosalie perguntou confusa.

"O Edward," Bella virou o aparelho celular para a amiga. Não adiantava de nada, Rosalie não conseguia enxergar nada mais do que um borrão colorido no formato de foto do Instagram. "Olha. Essa barba é um charme."

As palavras a seguir vieram junto a um bocejo:

"Prefiro sem," suspirou e voltou a falar normalmente, "Gostou mesmo, hein? Eu disse que você devia ter vindo a um show deles antes."

Bella deu de ombros, mas não respondeu. Continuou olhando a foto de um Edward de óculos escuros, com a barba perfeitamente aparada, sentado próximo a uma piscina com o violão apoiado no joelho. Os braços cobertos de tatuagens apareciam livres, assim como os ombros, mas o peito descamisado não podia ser visto por conta do violão.

"Devia mesmo."

"Você até beijou o Jake!" Rosalie riu, "Beijou o Jake, mas gamou no Edward. Que louca, você."

 _Beijou o Jake, mas gamou no Edward_. Bem, Jake não tinha se solidarizado a levá-las em casa, nem ajudou Bella a colocar uma Rosalie embriagada no Uber. Jake, na verdade, desistiu de Bella assim que ela recusou fazer sexo no banheiro.

"Não gamei em ninguém," ao escutar o 'aham' irônico de Rosalie, Bella revirou os olhos e fechou o aplicativo do Instagram. Bloqueou o celular e voltou a jogá-lo na cama. "Ai, você não sabe de nada. Vai logo avisar pro Emmett que você não vai poder buscar ele antes que a sua sogra se solidarize."

"Fui!"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior quando Rosalie saiu do quarto. Apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e olhou para o celular sobre o colchão mais uma vez.

Se Rosalie estava certa, ninguém precisava saber. Não é como se fosse fazer alguma diferença.

[...]

 _(O último presente – Dias de Truta)_

Cozinhar nunca foi o forte de Bella, mas o domingo melancólico e nublado de início de inverno implorava por um bom brownie. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para colocar em prática a receita vista no _Facebook_ há algumas semanas.

Por isso a cozinha do apartamento que Bella e Rosalie dividiam estava uma verdadeira zona. É claro que Bella sempre fora bagunceira, mas ela conseguia fazer tudo piorar muito quando decidia cozinhar. Os recipientes onde o chocolate e manteiga foram medidos e derretidos se espalhavam pelos balcões junto a todas as caixas e embalagens de tudo que fora usado.

Em suma, um verdadeiro desastre.

Bella agora procurava pelo óleo em spray para untar o tabuleiro. Devia estar num dos gabinetes acima do balcão, mas ela não o encontrou. Onde é que esse tipo de coisa ficaria? No forno? Não, no forno não, porque ela já tinha tirado tudo o que estava lá dentro para aquecê-lo e..

 _Ah! O aquecimento do forno_!

Ela largou o tabuleiro no balcão, estalando a língua enquanto corria na direção do fogão preto. Observou o controle das trempes, pensando em qual delas servia para o forno. Depois de algumas tentativas, controlou a temperatura indicada na receita e voltou a se concentrar no tabuleiro que ainda precisava ser untado. Suspirando fundo, ela colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando ao redor da cozinha. Bem, óleo não ficaria na geladeira, ficaria?

 _Ficaria sim. Como você é burra, Isabella._

Ela sacudiu a embalagem gelada antes de testar o spray duas vezes no tabuleiro. Funcionava.

" _Don't you worry, I'll be fine, either with you or not..."_ ela cantarolou ao som da música que tocava no repeat do cellular.

A melancolia de " _It'll be better_ " não era estranha a Bella. Aquela era uma música participante do primeiro álbum da Answer. Agora, porém, o motivo pelo qual ela ouvia a letra repetidas vezes não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que inicialmente a lembrou de um caso antigo, de adolescência: numa das muitas horas perdidas _stalkeando_ o perfil de Edward no Instagram, Bella encontrou uma de suas fotos favoritas, e, nela, Edward aparecia de olhos apertados, guitarra nas mãos e lábios colados ao microfone. As veias de seu pescoço pulavam e ele se entregava de corpo e alma à música cantada. A legenda dizia " _Tomo o lugar do Jake em It'll be better. Gosto muito de ter colocado minha voz nessa letra linda do Alec"_.

Como é que ela não ia passar o resto do dia escutando Edward lamentando o último presente entregue a sua amada, e dizendo que ela não precisava se preocupar porque ele ficaria bem independente da presença dela em sua vida? A razão dele o afastou dela, mas ele ainda esperava encontrá-la por aí. A razão de Bella a afastou do Instagram para cozinhar, mas ela tinha certeza que voltaria mais tarde para ver o restante das fotos e rezar por um _stories_ ou coisa parecida.

" _I'm going away, my love isn't worth for both of us_ …" Rosalie entrou na cozinha cantando alto, "Você está ouvindo isso há quarenta minutos."

Bella nem mesmo desviou o foco do conteúdo que despejava no tabuleiro.

Quarenta, não. Talvez vinte.

"Gosto dessa música," ela disse simplesmente.

"Eu também," Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto tomava a água que acabara de pegar da geladeira. "Esse show te fez muito bem. Você viciou."

Bella deu de ombros. Ela baixou a tigela e usou a colher que usara para misturar os ingredientes agora para espalhar melhor a massa no tabuleiro.

"Vício não é a palavra certa," disse, batendo três vezes o tabuleiro no balcão para assentar melhor a massa. "Mas, eu gostei mesmo."

"Dá pra ver," a loira encostou-se no balcão e, depois de sujar o dedo na tigela de massa e leva-lo à boca, ela olhou para o celular de Bella, de onde vinha a música. "Amo a voz do Edward. Ele tinha que cantar mais."

"A Prize of the Underground está aí pra isso."

Rosalie observou a amiga colocando o tabuleiro no forno. Sujou o dedo de massa mais uma vez e, enquanto saboreava a massa crua, pensou: Edward devia ser solteiro. Quer dizer, aquela mulher que esteve no show do dia anterior devia ter algum significado na vida dele, mas Alice disse que ela era só uma amiga, então ele não estava impedido de nada. Suspirando, ela desejou ser próxima de Edward para apresenta-lo.

Não que Bella tivesse dito que tinha algum interesse em Edward, mas _qualquer_ mulher teria, certo? E ele fazia o tipo de Bella. Não faria mal, mesmo que eles não tivessem nada sério, mas Bella precisava mesmo de um rolo ou algo do tipo, ela estava solteira há quase quatro anos... não faria mal.

"Ele é um gato, não é?" perguntou, na esperança de arrancar algo na resposta da amiga.

"Quem?" perguntou de volta, ainda de costas para Rosalie, fechando o forno e conferindo a temperatura.

"O Edward." Rosalie lambeu o lábio inferior sujo de chocolate.

"É," Bella respondeu sorrindo e encostando-se à geladeira. "Ele é lindo. Fiquei vendo o Instagram dele... acho que nasceu uma _crush_ aqui."

Rosalie jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Por dentro, porém, lamentou novamente não ser mais próxima de Edward para que aquilo pudesse acontecer com mais facilidade. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se Edward fosse como Jacob ou Jasper... ou se aquela loira não tivesse aparecido no show de ontem!

"Eu entendo, amiga, eu entendo," respondeu e colocou a tigela na pia, abrindo a torneira para livrá-la da tentação de limpar os restos de chocolate com a língua, "Acho que todo mundo tem. Ontem ele não ficou junto com a gente por causa daquela mulher lá, mas da última vez que eu fui ao show com o Emm, ficamos na mesa deles e o Edward foi super simpático. Eu também tinha uma _crush_ nele quando eu era mais nova, mesmo já namorando o Emmett, porque, por favor, é impossível não se sentir atraída por ele. Uma pena ele não ter tocado _It'll be better_ ontem... eu não consegui piscar quando vi ele cantando ao vivo pela primeira vez."

"Achei que eles nem tocassem essa mais," Bella uniu as sobrancelhas, "É do primeiro álbum."

"Tocam sim," Rosalie assentiu, "É uma das mais conhecidas."

"Hm..." Bella mordeu o lábio, "Mas, bem, ele cantou _Rascatily_ , deu para ter uma ideia."

Rosalie se desencostou do balcão e deu um nó nos cabelos longos.

"Viu que a Alice seguiu a gente?"

Bella sorriu, sentindo-se empolgada.

"Vi. Ela é um amor."

"É mesmo." Ela mordeu o lábio e decidiu provocar, "Do jeito que você está _stalkeando_ , daqui a pouco o Edward está te seguindo também."

Bella revirou os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era muito pouco provável. Edward seguia pouquíssimas pessoas, e todas aparentemente conhecidas.

"Até parece."

"Aposto que segue." Rosalie se aproximou e segurou as mãos de Bella. "É só você aparecer um pouquinho... faz assim: quando ele postar outro _status_ , você manda uma DM comentando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa... pode ser sobre o _stories,_ pra você não ficar com vergonha."

"Pra quê?" Bella estranhou.

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Pra iniciar uma conversa, Isabella. Um flerte. Ele é solteiro, você também... ele é gato, você também... não faz mal tentar."

Bella lembrou-se da loira que apareceu no show da noite anterior. Mesmo que Jacob e Alice tivessem dito que os dois não eram mais do que amigos, era um pouco difícil acreditar, especialmente pelo que ela viu mais tarde, na frente da The Truth.

Contudo, Rosalie tinha razão. _Ela_ era solteira, e não faria mal flertar. O máximo que aconteceria seria um fora, ou ser ignorada. O _não_ ela já tinha; que mal faria tentar um _sim_?

"Vou pensar."

Rosalie se animou. Sorriu e apertou os dedos da amiga entre os seus.

"Isso! Quero saber detalhes. Quero _prints_ , só trabalho com _prints_. Você já beijou um, sua meta é beijar todos os solteiros da Answer. Faz o que eu nunca pude fazer, amiga."

Bella gargalhou. Principalmente pelo que veio a seguir:

"O que é que você não pôde fazer, amor?" disse a voz masculina conhecida. "Puta que pariu, que bagunça!"

Ela se virou de costas, ignorando a pergunta e o comentário indiscreto de Emmett.

[...]

Bella devia estar revisando o artigo que precisaria mandar para o chefe do setor de entretenimento na segunda-feira. Artigos sobre blogs nunca eram os favoritos dela, que preferia mil vezes narrar crônicas sobre lugares, restaurantes e experiências. Se dependesse só dela, Bella ganharia a sua vida experimentando coisas novas e diferentes, indo a shows, falando de bandas, de pessoas, de parques e cidades. Resenhando, usando as palavras para contar às pessoas o que havia de bom e o que havia de ruim na vida.

Talvez fosse só uma fase. Ela também já amou escrever sobre política e economia, mas descobriu cedo que esse tipo de jornalismo era machista. Ela teria que ser muito persistente para conseguir um espaço e se fazer notar. E, bom, excelente. Isso a fez descobrir o mundo novo das crônicas.

Até que foi podada novamente. Ser cronista era _muito_ difícil para alguém que não tinha um nome tradicional no jornalismo. Ou seja, ser cronista no início de carreira era praticamente impossível, a menos que você fosse filha de alguém ou coisa do tipo. Como os pais de Bella tinham profissões que nada tinham a ver com jornalismo, ela precisava começar de baixo. "De baixo" significava escrever sobre blogs, do jeito mais "entretê" que ela conseguia, porque o público alvo do caderno da revista semanal para a qual ela trabalhava tinha de 13 a 17 anos. Ela precisou aprender várias gírias novas e se perder no mundo das redes sociais. E é, claro, este último foi algo que ela levou para sua vida pessoal.

Era uma excelente desculpa para o fato de que ela estava deitada na cama, com fones de ouvido gritando _It'll be better_ pela provável vigésima vez naquele dia. Ela não estavam em nenhuma rede social, mas lia _"É assim que termina"_ de Coolen Hoover no _Kindle Unlimited_ com voracidade. Só se falava daquele livro no blog que ela acompanhou nas últimas semanas para escrever o artigo. Tudo bem que a autora do blog provavelmente não tinha idade para ler um livro como aquele, mas Bella aceitou a indicação de bom grado.

Ela só lamentava não poder falar sobre o livro em seu artigo, ou numa resenha próxima, afinal, ela _não era uma cronista livre_.

Assim como ela não poderia falar da banda na qual estava viciada. Não poderia elogiar a voz do guitarrista, que era tão boa quanto a do vocalista oficial da banda, e falar sobre a melancolia harmoniosa cantada em _It'll be better_. Ela não era uma cronista livre.

Bella suspirou fundo, frustrada. Bom, que se dane. Ela poderia revisar aquele artigo depois. Ao fim de mais um capítulo, ela sentiu a cabeça pesar pela concentração. Pausou a música e saiu do aplicativo, abrindo o Instagram automaticamente.

Não havia muito de novo em seu feed, mas Bella gostava de se entreter no _stories_. Alice tinha ido às compras com Jasper, e vez ou outra mostrava algo de interessante, ou fazia alguma piada com produtos aleatórios no supermercado. E cada um dos pequenos vídeos terminava com Alice dizendo o quanto ela odiava fazer aquele tipo de compra. Bella mal podia esperar por mais risadas.

Porém, não havia a foto de Alice nos novos _stories_. Havia a de Edward. Bella clicou rapidamente.

Era a foto de uma varanda. Uma varanda que não era ampla e nem cheia de móveis ou plantas. Era só uma varanda simples, que continuava por mais ou menos um metro depois da porta de vidro atrás da fina cortina branca. A sacada era de vidro com um apoio em branco, mas aqueles não eram os encantos da foto: o que chamava atenção era o céu.

O azul do fim de tarde não era tão intenso, e as nuvens eram poucas. O sol se punha ao fundo, e o mix de cores ia do amarelo ao laranja, ao rosado. Havia até um pedaço ou outro em roxo. Prédios podiam ser vistos ao longe, e o sol se escondia atrás de uma fina e comprida camada de nuvens.

Era uma foto estonteante.

Não havia legenda. Só a foto.

Bella fechou a mão esquerda em punho, clicando na foto novamente quando ela se fechou. E pensou. Pensou, pensou.

Não faria mal algum, faria? O máximo que poderia acontecer seria ser ignorada. E quem se importava, afinal?

Bella deslizou o dedão direito para cima na tela e a janela da mensagem privada apareceu. Ela respirou fundo e começou a ensaiar o que diria na cabeça antes de digitar.

 _Lindo!_ seria muito comum, e ele provavelmente receberia aquilo de mil pessoas diferentes. _Tão lindo quanto a sua voz_ seria ridículo demais, por mais que fosse verdadeiro. _Que inveja!_ , muito piegas. _Onde fica?!_ , muito stalker. _Com uma vista dessas, sair de casa pra quê?_ , ela não teria coragem de dizer.

Ela estava quase desistindo quando se lembrou de um verso de música da Answer. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela digitou e enviou sem nem pensar, e fechou o Instagram. Agora sim era hora de revisar o artigo. Trabalho é urgência!

 _swanbella: "The sun is going down slowly… Wait for the night. Like a dream, you'll have great moments to live"_

[...]

O pára-brisas era o único som dentro do carro de Edward. Chovia bastante, e tudo o que ele _menos_ queria era estar aqui. A rua estava escura, exceto pelas luzes do enorme jardim a frente da casa que era ainda maior. O carro ainda estava ligado e ele sabia que estava desperdiçando a preciosa gasolina e bateria do carro, mas pouco importava.

Mas, deveria. Edward esteve nesta situação vezes o suficiente para saber que deixar o carro ligado na frente da casa de Tanya enquanto a aguardava conseguir uma brecha para sair... nunca era uma boa ideia, porque chamaria a atenção. As instruções da loira eram sempre para que ele deixasse o carro no lugar mais escuro da rua, a alguns metros de distância da fachada da casa, assim seu pai não veria que ela estava entrando no carro dele.

Pois hoje Edward não tinha desligado nem mesmo os faróis. Muito pelo contrário: as luzes estavam ligadas a sua máxima potência, iluminando as gotas de chuva que caíam do céu. Se ele estivesse noutro humor, muito provavelmente colocaria uma das músicas da Answer no último volume. Ele não se importava de chamar a atenção ou não, não se importava se Garrett Denali soubesse que Tanya estava prestes a sair de casa e entrar em seu carro para sair com ele para onde quer que ele quisesse levá-la. Edward não dava a mínima.

Principalmente pelo fato de que Tanya não iria a lugar algum. Pelo menos não com ele.

A conversa seria breve, Edward planejou. Rápida. _Não estou mais a fim_. Ela seguiria a vida luxuosa e perfeitamente planejada pelo pai, e ele seguiria a dele, sem rumo e livre. E Edward nunca mais se veria nesta situação humilhante de ter que ficar esperando por ela como um fugitivo.

Ele bateu uma das mãos no volante, desejando ter uma cerveja por perto. Tanya provavelmente faria algum drama, e ele estava com pouca paciência. Em sua mente, aquela situação estava mais do que resolvida. Ele só veio comunicar à interlocutora que locução alguma aconteceria dali para frente.

Edward ligou a luz central do carro e a lâmpada amarelada iluminou seu rosto. Ele se olhou no retrovisor, jogando o cabelo comprido demais para longe da testa. Suas sobrancelhas grossas se destacavam e seus olhos estavam escuros, provavelmente por conta da pouca iluminação. Sua expressão estava dura, séria. Ele esperava que Tanya entendesse tudo assim que o visse, e então ele poderia voltar para casa.

E, falando nisso, ela estava demorando demais,

Edward controlou o impulso de pressionar a buzina. Suspirou irritado e pegou o celular no painel do carro, digitando rapidamente _"Anda logo"_ na conversa de Tanya e voltando a sua página inicial. O símbolo de notificação do _Instagram_ aparecia próximo ao relógio do aparelho. Algumas DM's não lidas se acumulavam, e ele abriu algumas: uma delas era uma proposta de show para a Prize of The Underground numa festa de formatura, e Edward visualizou e disse que responderia em breve. Ele gostava desses eventos, e fazê-los com a Answer não era mais possível.

Havia respostas ao _stories_ postado por ele mais cedo. A foto da visão da varanda de seu apartamento era uma das que ele mais se orgulhava, e fora tirada quando ele estava estirado no sofá da sala, olhando para o além e postergando sair de casa para encontrar Tanya.

Só de lembrar do modo como a loira ligou, o sangue de Edward borbulhava novamente. O primeiro convite veio via mensagem, e Edward declinou educadamente, dizendo que estava cansado do show do dia anterior. Aquilo, porém, pareceu uma piada para Tanya, que ligou dois minutos depois de ler a mensagem dizendo que seria ótimo que eles se encontrassem hoje, porque ela não fazia a menor ideia de quando teria tempo para desperdiçar com ele.

 _Desperdiçar_. Essa foi a palavra usada por ela.

A voz de Edward saiu diferente porque ele apertava os dentes quando respondeu que ele também tinha pouco tempo para _desperdiçar_ com ela, mas que fazia questão de que aproveitassem o dia de hoje. _Seria o último_ , ele completou em pensamento.

E aqui estava ele. Parado à porta da casa dela, esperando que uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos saísse escondida do pai. _Isso é ridículo_ , ele pensou novamente. Respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, concentrando-se nas mensagens recebidas via Instagram novamente. Clicou na mensagem mais recente:

 _swanbella: "The sun is going down slowly… Wait for the night. Like a dream, you'll have great moments to live"_

Ele sorriu. Era uma referência à música _Light_ , da Answer. Uma composição sua cantada por Jake. A música falava de alguém que tinha a cara despreocupada dada pelo tempo, e que para sua pouca idade, só Deus sabia das coisas pelas quais ele havia passado. O sol tinha de sair devagar, pois tudo estava tranquilo, cada coisa estava em seu lugar. Era melhor esperar pela noite, pois, como um sonho, ela traria bons momentos para viver.

Era uma música positiva, leve. Combinava com o clima da foto… não tinha nada a ver com o momento que ele vivia agora. Exceto que _a fé da boa vida precisava mesmo cuidar dele_. Ele riu com o pensamento. Gostaria de ter pensado naquela música para colocar como legenda ou como o próprio som de fundo da foto.

 _ecullen_answer: caramba, é a legenda perfeita para essa foto. vou roubar, espero que você não se importe._

Ele então voltou à tela inicial e clicou para postar uma nova foto. Selecionou a foto da varanda e digitou os versos sugeridos pela pessoa. Mas não seria justo, seria? Não, ele precisava dar pelo menos dar os créditos a ela.

Edward então salvou o rascunho da foto e voltou às DM's. Quando localizou, leu usuário " _swanbella_ " três vezes para memorizá-lo e ficou repetindo consigo mesmo enquanto abria a foto novamente. Digitou o nome dela e publicou.

"Swanbella… Swanbella?" ele franziu o cenho ainda olhando para a foto recém-publicada. Ele conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar. Swanbella… Swan Bella? Bella Swan?

Bella Swan! É claro! A garota de ontem, da rua… a amiga da loira! Que beijou o Jake. Claro!

Assentindo consigo mesmo, ele clicou no perfil dela. A conta era privada, e a descrição dizia _Jornalista._ _"This unconcerned face was given me by time_ ". Edward arfou antes de rir baixo. Era outro trecho de _Light_. Será mesmo que ela era tão fã assim? Ele mirou sua foto de perfil, a única que podia ver. Bella estava contra um fundo cinza escuro, vestia um moletom amarelo. Tinha os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados espalhados, mais ondulados do que estavam ontem, espalhados e meio bagunçados. Ela franzia o rosto e expunha a língua discretamente, os dentes brancos aparecendo num meio sorriso. Era uma foto profissional, pela qualidade da imagem. Edward aproximou o celular do rosto tentando ver a foto melhor.

E foi nesse momento que, pela visão periférica, viu alguém batendo no vidro do carro.

Esse alguém tinha cara de poucos amigos. O cabelo loiro escorrido estava molhado pela chuva que caía. Seu rosto estava contraído de raiva, e, mesmo vendo que já tinha chamado a atenção de Edward, ela continuava batendo no vidro. Edward bloqueou o celular na tela em que estava e liberou a trava das portas. Tanya entrou e bateu a porta com força.

"Que merda deu em você hoje? Estacionou esse carro aqui na porta, nem desligou essa porra de farol e me deixou lá fora uma eternidade. Estou toda molhada!"

 _Toda molhada_ era um exagero épico. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente molhado, mas o longo vestido azul claro estava completamente seco. Edward revirou os olhos.

"Foi mal."

"Foi mal?!" ela respondeu irritada, "Meu pai me torrou o saco quando viu seu carro aqui fora. Briguei com ele de novo!"

"Por quê? Ele olhou das câmeras pra cá? Será que ele consegue ver isso aqui também?"

Ele se inclinou sobre Tanya e levantou o dedo do meio contra a janela.

"Edward!" ela bateu na mão dele e o empurrou de volta para o lugar. "Que merda é essa?"

Ele suspirou fundo. Não tinha motivos para adiar, já estava decidido.

"Cansei."

"Cansou?" ela franziu o cenho. "Nós nem saímos daqui ainda."

"Não," ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco. "Cansei disso. Cansei de tudo."

"Não estou entendendo. De tudo o quê?"

Edward lambeu os lábios e dobrou uma perna, sentando-se sobre ela no banco do carro. Virou-se para Tanya e a encarou sério.

"Disso. De mim correndo atrás de você, você fugindo do seu pai, nós dois fingindo que estamos fugindo juntos e depois você voltando pra casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já deu, Tanya. Não somos mais adolescentes."

Ela piscou, processando o que Edward dizia. Não fazia o menor sentido.

É claro que ela também gostaria que fosse diferente, mas _não dava_. Edward sabia disso, sempre soube. Por que é que ele estava reclamando agora? Poxa, ele gostava dessa aventura, ela tinha certeza. Isso era o mais legal nos dois: ser proibido. Ela era diferente de todas as outras garotas na vida de Edward exatamente por conta disso. Ela era proibida. _Ele_ sempre vinha atrás dela, e não o contrário.

"Não estou entendendo."

"Tanya," ele começou, a voz baixa. "Não dá mais. Acabou."

Ela se desesperou.

"Como assim acabou? Edward, nós temos uma história juntos! Você fez uma música para mim, eu não sou qualquer uma para você simplesmente me chutar assim! Você não pode simplesmente terminar comigo!"

Edward deu de ombros, extremamente calmo. Aquela calma incomodava Tanya. Não era para ele estar calmo.

"Nós não estamos terminando," ele afirmou e ela sentiu o coração se acalmar na pausa que ele deu. "Porque nós nunca começamos, Tanya. Estamos simplesmente dando um basta."

"Um basta?!" ela levantou a voz, "Um _basta_?! E como assim nós nunca começamos? O que foram todos esses anos pra você? Edward, nós estamos juntos há, sei lá, dez anos!"

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça, "Você mesma sempre disse que éramos livres. Eu sou livre. Fiquei com várias pessoas nesse tempo todo e você também. Nunca tivemos um relacionamento, nós sempre fomos amigos."

"Isso! Amigos! A nossa relação é muito maior, vai muito além do que um simples namoro, Edward, nós somos-"

"Nós não somos nada. Não temos para onde ir. Isso daqui é uma perda de tempo."

Tanya sentiu o peito queimar. A rejeição doía muito mais do que ela podia imaginar.

"Perda de tempo?" ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, a imagem do rosto calmo de Edward ficando embaçada. "Perda de tempo é o que eu sou pra você?"

"Não você," ele negou com a cabeça. "Não é isso. Mas, nós dois não estamos indo a lugar algum. Nunca estivemos indo a lugar algum, entendeu? Nesses dez anos, nós não saímos do lugar! Estamos fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que fazíamos quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, Tanya! Eu estou aqui te esperando neste carro, você está correndo do seu pai, e quando você estiver cansada, você volta. É a mesma coisa!"

"Mas, de que isso importa? Você sempre gostou disso, por que nós temos que ser que nem todo mundo? Edward, você fez _uma música_ em homenagem a isso! Não pode ser à toa!"

"Eu fiz, e eu adoro aquela música," ele assentiu. "E eu adoro você. Sempre vou te adorar. Mas, não dá mais. Nós dois crescemos."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, aflita. Tirou o cabelo do rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que já tinham rolado e fungou.

"O que você quer então? Namorar? Vamos namorar!"

Edward sentiu o coração apertar. Não pela possibilidade de namorar Tanya, mas pelo momento em que ela sugeria. Namorá-la já foi seu maior desejo. Ele pediu por aquilo mais vezes do que se lembrava, e a resposta dela sempre fora _"está louco, Edward?_ ". Naquele momento, a certeza cresceu dentro dele.

"Não," ele negou firme. "Não quero namorar. Quero dar um basta."

"Mas, você sempre quis me namorar! Edward, é sério!"

"Tanya," ele interrompeu, "Nunca podemos namorar. Seu pai jamais me aceitaria. Se não me aceitou nesses últimos dez anos, jamais aceitará. Você não gosta de mim para me namorar, Tanya."

"Deixa de ser ridículo!" gritou, "Eu amo você!"

"Acredito," assentiu, "Eu também amo você. Mas, não nesse sentido."

O peito de Tanya ardeu mais. Chorando, ela agarrou a bolsa em seu colo.

"Então você vai jogar tudo pra cima? Por que, hein? Por que agora? Você está saindo com outra pessoa? Ela estava lá ontem, não estava? Por isso você estava tão esquisito! Isso é tão injusto, Edward! Eu sempre fui prioridade na sua vida, e agora chega uma outra vagabunda e-"

"Para, Tanya!" ele levantou a voz, "Para com isso! Não tem mais ninguém, mas eu não sei se já te falaram… eu tenho vontade própria! Eu simplesmente não quero mais, eu cansei, e não preciso de outra pessoa pra me falar isso, entendeu?"

Tanya se sentiu humilhada. Foi como se ela tivesse tomado um tapa na cara, como se alguém tirasse seu chão.

Tudo em sua vida era seguro: sua família, sua estabilidade financeira e social, seu emprego, seu amor. Edward. Edward era segurança, era certeza. Se tudo desse errado com outra pessoa, Edward sempre estaria ali, ela sempre teve certeza.

Tanya engoliu seco e tentou recobrar seu orgulho. Se a última parte da segurança não estava mais em sua vida, isso não era problema; ela tinha todas as outras consigo. Agarrando a bolsa em seu colo, ela abriu a porta do carro, mas, antes de deixar o veículo, procurou os olhos de Edward e falou baixo:

"Bom, tudo bem então. Curta essa sua vida medíocre. Só não venha me procurar quando você fracassar, Edward Cullen."

Edward teve certeza do que fez quando viu Tanya saindo do carro. Mesmo depois das palavras agressivas, seu peito continuava com o mesmo sentimento: alívio. Tudo bem, ele já sabia que aquilo era o que Tanya pensava, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dito antes.

Respirando fundo, ele encostou a cabeça no banco do carro e fechou os olhos por dois minutos. Era como se um capítulo de sua vida tivesse acabado de ter fim. Capítulo comprido, que durou dez anos. Devia ter acabado há muito tempo.

Isso merecia uma cerveja. Será que Jasper e Alice estavam disponíveis?

Ele então pegou o celular em seu colo e desbloqueou com o intuito de mandar uma mensagem para Jasper. Mas, quando a tela de digitação do PIN sumiu, ele não viu seu plano de fundo de uma floresta verde vista de cima. O que estava lá era o perfil privado da garota que mandou a DM. A garota de ontem, da rua. Amiga de Rose, que beijou Jake. Bella.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando a fotografia de perfil novamente: língua pra fora, sorriso branco, cabelo espalhado, moletom amarelo, fundo cinza escuro. _Jornalista_. " _This unconcerned face was given me by time_ ".

Edward clicou em _Seguir_ sem pensar. Ele só ficou curioso. Apenas isso.

Saiu do Instagram e procurou pela conversa de Jasper no _Whatsapp_.

 _Para: Jasper, 20:13_

 _Tá a toa aí?_

 _De: Jasper, 20:15_

 _opa. em casa._

 _Para: Jasper, 20:16_

 _Tô levando umas cervas, beleza? Chego aí em 15 minutos._

 _De: Jasper, 20:18_

 _esperando._

[...]

Mais tarde, enquanto Alice e Jasper jogavam Mario Kart no Nintendo 64, seguindo o modelo _vintage_ de viver que os dois tinham, Edward se estirava na poltrona solitária com o celular numa mão e a cerveja na outra. Seu peito ainda carregava o mesmo alívio, sem nenhum rastro de ressentimento, arrependimento ou chateação que fosse. Era estranho, ele admitia. Principalmente porque Tanya havia desferido palavras que _deveriam_ machucá-lo. A intenção dela fora exatamente aquela.

Bem, nem mesmo chateado ele estava. As opiniões de Tanya, ou da família dela, a seu respeito, pouco importavam.

Ele tomou um gole da cerveja e desbloqueou o celular. Havia novas notificações no Instagram, e ele clicou no aplicativo para conferir. Várias curtidas na foto publicada, alguns comentários. Ele buscou com os olhos pelo usuário desejado:

 _ecullen_answer: "The sun is going down slowly… Wait for the night. Like a dream, you'll have great moments to live"._ _A letra é nossa, mas quem pensou nela como legenda pra essa foto foi a swanbella. Obrigado!_

 _swanbella: só você mesmo pra me creditar por um verso seu hahaha_

 _swanbella: de nada, by the way._

Ele sorriu torto, clicando novamente no perfil dela. Ele esperava encontrá-lo ainda no privado, mas uma gama de fotos o recebeu. Ele agora a seguia. Sorrindo, ele deslizou o feed pelas fotos. A mais recente tinha Rosalie e Bella sorrindo para a câmera e datava a noite anterior. A legenda dizia _"Vamos tietar, vamos_?". Edward riu baixo e clicou duas vezes no centro da foto, vendo o coração branco aparecer e sumir. Antes de deslizar pelo resto do _feed_ , porém, ele subiu novamente ao perfil dela e clicou em _Enviar Mensagem_.

 _ecullen_answer: Acho que já sei qual é a sua música preferida da Answer. Vou pensar que sou o seu compositor também. E talvez o seu membro preferido da banda. Ou vou ter que brigar com Jake por isso? ;)_

Bella poderia encarar aquela mensagem de duas maneiras: como um ídolo grato pela atenção ou como um cara qualquer que flertava.

Edward decidiu que não se importava: Bella poderia interpretar da maneira que quisesse, ele seguiria o rumo que ela traçasse.

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Ansiando por saber o que vocês acharam desse término... Será que essa vai ser a última aparição da Tanya?**


	4. Parte IV

**Finalmente alguma interação direta entre Bella e Edward... Mal posso esperar pela reação de vocês!**

 **Capítulo betado pela Adri; fanfic de tributo ao Dias de Truta!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas minha Bella e meu Edward se conhecem de uma forma quase tão gostosa de ler quanto a original.

* * *

 **Parte IV**

 _(Style - Taylor Swift)_

Bella estalou a língua, impaciente. Clicou com força no mousepad e moveu a seta no teclado até o erro encontrado. Era a quarta vez que ela relia o artigo e, a cada vez que o fazia, encontrava mais erros. Era simplesmente irritante.

"Que foi?" ela escutou a voz de Rosalie, mas não desviou os olhos do computador, apagando a vírgula colocada sem necessidade na frase.

"Estou revisando o artigo," explicou e posicionou o único fone pendurado no ouvido esquerdo, "Toda hora acho um erro aqui. Estou irritada."

A loira riu e fechou a geladeira. Caminhou para perto de Bella com o pote de iogurte na mão. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou seus óculos na mesa de centro. Pegou uma colherada do iogurte e levou à boca antes de colocar os óculos no rosto.

"Deixa eu ver pra você."

"Não, Rose," Bella negou com a cabeça, seus olhos ainda varrendo o texto. Ela já tinha decorado algumas passagens de suas palavras. "Não precisa."

"Me dá isso logo. Aproveita meu bom humor."

Bella olhou para a amiga pela primeira vez. Ela pegava mais uma colherada de iogurte e levava à boca. Em seguida, lambeu os resquícios dos lábios. Rosalie tinha os longos cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça, óculos com a armação vermelha escura no rosto e blusa de malha com listras pretas e brancas. Ela era linda sem fazer o menor esforço. Usando calça de moletom, com a pele livre de qualquer maquiagem, lambendo iogurte do dedo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, me dá isso."

Relutante em incomodar a amiga, que esteve trabalhando por todo o dia, Bella entregou a ela o notebook com o arquivo aberto no _Google Docs_. Rosalie entregou a ela o pote de iogurte e posicionou o óculos melhor no rosto.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e buscou pelo celular no sofá. Tossiu levemente para limpar a garganta enquanto desbloqueava a tela. Três notificações do Instagram. Ela franziu o cenho, estranhando. Três notificações não eram muita coisa, é claro, mas ela não tinha postado absolutamente nada.

Bella arfou ao ver que as três notificações vinham do perfil _ecullen_answer_. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente de que ter respondido ao _stories_ dele. Sentindo o coração acelerar de nervosismo, ela clicou para conferir quais eram as interações:

 _ecullen_answer respondeu sua mensagem: caramba, é a legenda perfeita para essa foto. vou roubar, espero que você não se importe._

 _ecullen_answer mencionou você em uma foto: "The sun is going down slowly… Wait for the night. Like a dream, you'll have great moments to live"._ _A letra é nossa, mas quem pensou nela como legenda pra essa foto foi a swanbella. Obrigado!_

 _ecullen_answer pediu para seguir você._

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Por que é que ele tinha solicitado para segui-la? Quer dizer, eles nem se conheciam! Será que ele lembrou dela da noite anterior? Não, não era possível, ele só tinha tido acesso à foto de perfil! Talvez ele tenha ficado feliz, agradecido, como ele mesmo disse. Por isso, como um ato de gentileza e educação, resolveu segui-la.

Contudo, não fazia sentido, ele seguia poucas pessoas! Ela sabia disso porque tinha visto perfil de Edward mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

"Pronto. Modifiquei algumas vírgulas apenas, mas-" Rosalie se interrompeu quando desviou os olhos do computador para fitar Bella pela primeira vez. "O que foi, Bella? O que aconteceu?"

Bella piscou para fora de seus devaneios, mas olhou para Rosalie com a mesma expressão alarmada. Engolindo seco, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Nada."

"Nada?" Rosalie colocou o computador entre as duas no sofá. "Mentirosa! Fala logo o que aconteceu!"

Falar aquilo em voz alta seria deveras humilhante. Não é como se Edward fosse uma super celebridade. Ele não era nenhum _Slash_ da vida. Mas, bem, por mais que Slash fosse um _puta_ guitarrista, ele não exercia um décimo da atração que Edward fazia em Bella. Era muito mais representativo, mesmo levando em consideração a proporcionalidade das duas pessoas.

"O Edward me seguiu no Instagram."

Rosalie franziu o cenho.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? Da Answer?" Bella assentiu. Um sorriso imenso se abriu no rosto de Rosalie. "Sério?!"

"Sério," Bella assentiu e mostrou a solicitação de Edward. "Ele pediu pra me seguir."

"Aceita logo!" Rosalie pulou no sofá, "Anda! Ahhhh, seu _crush_ te notou!"

Era ridículo, mas Bella ficou aliviada pela reação da amiga. Quer dizer, não era grande coisa para ela, porque todos os membros da Answer a seguiam no Instagram e eram amigos dela no Facebook. A foto de Rose e Emmett no dia do pedido de casamento estava na página oficial da Answer no Facebook, o vídeo gravado por alguém da plateia no canal oficial da banda no Youtube. Ela era _alguém_ para eles, muito mais do que uma fã. Poxa, ela era amiga de Jacob desde a adolescência.

"Aceitei," Bella disse clicando no _Aceitar_. "Caramba, que louco! Por que será que ele fez isso?"

Rose deu de ombros.

"Você andou dando like nas coisas dele nos últimos dias?"

"Eu comentei o último _stories_ dele. E ele usou o meu comentário como legenda quando postou a foto. E até me deu os créditos!" Bella disse ao abrir a foto e ver a legenda com seu nome. "Que fofo!"

O celular sumiu da mão de Bella quando Rosalie o tomou de sua mão. Checou rapidamente tudo o que a amiga disse e soltou uma gargalhada de felicidade.

"Bella, que lindo!" ela riu e devolveu o celular a amiga. "Ah, ele se interessou por você, com certeza! Edward não é disso. Ele segue pouquíssimas pessoas, eu nunca vi ele mencionar uma fã na legenda de uma foto. Sério."

O coração de Bella se acelerou.

"Será?" ela mordeu o lábio, incerta.

"Anda, comenta na foto!" Rose se empolgou. "Não deixa o assunto morrer, vai!"

Bella piscou algumas vezes.

"O que eu falo?"

"Sei lá! Manda por DM se você preferir. Elogia o show de ontem, sei lá!"

"Não," ela negou com a cabeça. "Eu já fiz isso ontem. Vai ficar repetitivo."

Rose revirou os olhos.

"Quem se importa? O nome disso é flerte! É bom que ele se ligue que você está tentando fazer a conversa acontecer, ele tem que notar que o interesse é correspondido."

"Nós nem sabemos se ele está mesmo interessado!"

Rosalie deu um tapa em sua própria coxa.

"Responde logo! Se não quiser mandar em DM, responde na foto. Já está cheia de comentários, você não pode sumir entre as notificações! Anda!"

 _swanbella: só você mesmo pra me creditar por um verso seu hahaha_

Antes de publicar, ela estendeu o celular a Rosalie:

"Está bom assim?"

A loira leu o comentário e assentiu.

"Está ótimo." Bella então publicou o comentário. "Agora responde o agradecimento. Ele te agradeceu na legenda."

 _swanbella: de nada, by the way._

"Eu seria um pouco mais direta, flertaria mais, chamaria ele de 'lindo' ou algo do tipo, mas eu sei que você não vai fazer isso." Rose disse quando Bella novamente pediu sua aprovação antes de publicar o comentário. "Está ótimo!"

Bella ainda ficou olhando seus dois comentários entre os outros. Olhou mais uma vez a foto publicada, a da varanda do prédio de Edward, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Edward a seguia agora! Que coisa maluca!

Sem pensar, Bella voltou ao próprio perfil para conferir suas próprias postagens. Edward provavelmente não perderia tempo vendo o perfil dela, ele não tinha motivo algum para isso, mas ela queria ter certeza do que ele veria _se_ o fizesse.

A foto mais recente era dela e de Rosalie, tirada antes que elas saíssem de casa para o show na noite anterior. As duas estavam em frente ao espelho do único banheiro do apartamento, exibindo-se nas roupas arrumadas e na maquiagem bem feita. A legenda dizia _"Vamos tietar, vamos_?". Bella sentiu-se se envergonhar só de imaginar que ele veria isso.

Não que ele já não soubesse o quanto as duas eram _tietes_. Quer dizer, a própria descrição do perfil de Bella dizia " _This unconcerned face was given me by time",_ um verso de _Light_ , música da Answer. Provavelmente ele já tinha visto aquilo, que diferença faria?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do _Instagram_ , decidindo não pensar no que não tinha importância. Ela estava se empolgando por absolutamente nada.

"Obrigada por conferir o artigo, Rose."

"De nada," a amiga, que olhava para a TV recém-ligada, respondeu. "E aí, mais alguma interação com o Edward?"

"Não," Bella negou com a cabeça. "Ele nem deve estar mais _online_. E não tem motivo para nenhuma outra interação."

Rosalie olhou cética.

"Se você diz," deu de ombros e voltou-se novamente para a televisão. "Sabe do que deu vontade agora?"

"Hum?" Bella enviou o arquivo para o e-mail do chefe de redação e fechou o computador. "Do quê?"

"Pipoca doce," suspirou fundo. "Faz pra gente?"

Bella franziu o rosto em desgosto e preguiça.

"Ai, Rose, sério? Que preguiça de lavar panela…"

"Eu lavo!" exclamou "Lavo tudo! Faz aquela com leite de coco e sal! Por favor, Bella!"

A morena suspirou em derrota.

"Tá," levantou-se do sofá. "Mas, você lava tudo!"

Rosalie ainda comemorava quando Bella chegou a cozinha. Levou consigo, porém, o celular, e colocou para tocar _Presumptuous Guy_ , uma das músicas da Answer cantadas por Edward. Era uma homenagem e um agradecimento ao gesto de atenção.

Não que ela precisasse de desculpas; a voz dele por si só já era uma desculpa.

[...]

"Nós tomamos todo o engradado sem saber das boas notícias?!" Alice arfou e levou a mão ao peito, "Edward! Eu esperava mais de você!"

Edward revirou os olhos e encostou-se ao sofá mais confortavelmente. Agora que Alice e Jasper haviam terminado sua partida de Mario Kart, o casal finalmente caíra em si para perguntar a ele se havia algum motivo em especial para sua presença naquele domingo a noite.

Quando noticiado o fim do relacionamento complexo e conturbado que se alongava pela última década, Alice batucou as mãos na madeira da mesa de centro, num movimento simplificado do que Jasper conseguia fazer na bateria. Ela, entretanto, continuou comemorando jogando os braços para o alto e gritando em comemoração.

Edward acompanhou a cena com um sorriso divertido no rosto. O desgosto de Alice por Tanya de uma maneira geral era conhecido de muito, e ele já esperava uma reação parecida da esposa de seu melhor amigo. Sorrindo torto, Edward levou a cerveja aos lábios:

"Vocês não perguntaram."

"Amigo, vem aqui," Alice levantou-se do chão, a camiseta preta que tinha as laterais quase inteiramente cortadas, se esticou e mostrou mais do sutiã preto que ela usava. Parou à frente de Edward e o puxou pelas mãos até levantá-lo da poltrona. "Sério. Eu preciso te dar um abraço."

Edward riu e deixou-se levantar, abraçando o corpo pequeno de Alice. Ela o balançou de um lado para o outro. A felicidade dela era explícita, e o motivo era conhecido por ambos.

"Eu sabia que você ficaria feliz," Edward brincou quando se afastou. Sentou-se novamente na poltrona e cruzou a perna.

"Você se livrou de um peso na sua vida. Agora as coisas vão caminhar pra você, eu tenho certeza."

 _Caminhar_ significava _encontrar outra pessoa_ na língua de Alice. Edward sabia disso porque vinha escutando tal discurso há anos. Para Alice, Edward precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele mas que, ao mesmo tempo, entendesse como sua rotina era diferente. Ele precisava de alguém que o acompanhasse aos shows, mas que também entendesse que, às vezes, ele poderia ir sozinho e não havia nada de mais nisso. Ele precisava de alguém que, para além do simples respeito, valorizasse e se encantasse pelo trabalho dele.

Tudo o que Tanya nunca foi, ela gostava de ressaltar.

"Não estou com tanta pressa," Edward disse e deu um gole na cerveja. "Pressa alguma, na verdade."

"Isso até você encontrar a pessoa certa. Confia!" Alice deu de ombros. "E aí você vai achar que está demorando demais."

Edward pensou. É, talvez Alice pudesse ter razão. Mas, o conceito de "pressa" podia ser relativo, ao menos em sua concepção. Ele amou Tanya e mesmo assim levou dez anos até que ele se sentisse cansado o bastante. Outra pessoa poderia não ter a mesma paciência.

E outra pessoa poderia não gostar de toda a aventura e desafio que ele representava.

Edward entornou o último gole da cerveja e posicionou a garrafa na mesa de centro. Lambeu os lábios e, olhando para os amigos, pegou o violão encostado ao seu lado na poltrona e o posicionou.

"Se vou ter pressa ou não, não vem ao caso agora. O que interessa são os versos que essa bagunça toda está fazendo surgir na minha cabeça. Escuta essa, Jasper."

E ao fim de _Better Than You_ , Alice abria outra rodada de cervejas. Empolgado, Jasper até arriscou alguns batuques para acompanhar a batida de violão que Edward ensaiava na música. Mas, o batuque serviu mesmo para o refrão de outra música que Edward tinha em mente.

O coração de Alice nunca esteve tão feliz: ela tinha muito o que agradecer a Tanya. Especialmente por ser burra ao ponto de deixar Edward ir embora de sua vida. Ele era melhor sem ela.

[...]

Bella se odiou desde o momento em que acordou naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Além do óbvio motivo do mau humor, de ser uma maldita segunda-feira, ela tinha a razão extra para ficar chateada consigo mesma e com a vida, pois havia se esquecido completamente de colocar o celular para carregar na noite anterior.

E o pior de tudo era que ela não _simplesmente_ se esqueceu de carregar o telefone celular, porque aquilo já era parte de sua rotina, o carregador _nunca_ saía da tomada atrás de sua mesa de cabeceira exatamente por isso; carregar o celular antes de dormir era como escovar os dentes depois das refeições, tamanha a importância daquilo em sua rotina. O problema maior era que Bella tinha dormido com o celular na mão, e acordou com o corpo inteiro sobre o aparelho, que se embrenhava entre os lençóis da cama. E por quê?! Porque ficou vendo o perfil de Edward e todas as fotos em seu perfil até que o sono a venceu.

 _Ridícula, é isso o que eu sou_.

Tudo isso queria dizer que Bella carregava sua melhor carranca quando entrou na redação da revista. Para os alegres desejos de _bom dia_ que ganhou de suas irritantes colegas de trabalho, Bella respondeu apenas "bom", num murmúrio. Era o melhor que dava para fazer, porque de bom aquele dia ainda não teve nada. O que é bom numa segunda-feira? O que é bom numa segunda-feira com o celular descarregado?

Suspirando fundo, ela se sentou na cadeira giratória preta e jogou a bolsa no canto da mesa. Buscou no bolso da jaqueta o celular desligado e conectou-o no carregador reserva, que sempre ficava ligado na saída USB do computador. O aparelho vibrou em vida depois de alguns segundos sob carga e Bella pressionou o botão para ligá-lo por alguns segundos. Quando o símbolo da Apple finalmente apareceu, ela respirou aliviada e se permitiu pensar noutra coisa. Procurou a agenda de trabalho na gaveta à sua esquerda e, ao chegar no dia de hoje, gemeu de desgosto. Dia de reunião de pauta era sempre um saco. Ela teria que apresentar ao chefe da redação no que estava pensando em pesquisar para a revista do próximo mês, e suas opções eram bem limitadas.

Lutando contra a vontade de chorar e dizer não esperneando, Bella abriu o sua pasta no _Drive_ da empresa e viu o que tinha separado para apresentar na reunião: um novo blog adolescente (e essa era a opção que ela menos gostava, porque ficar stalkeando blog adolescente por dois meses seguidos era um verdadeiro inferno), um canal no Youtube sobre culinária (seu favorito. Tudo bem que a criatura que cozinhava era bem chatinha, assim como toda a sua família Youtuber, sobre a qual Bella teria que dizer algo no artigo também.), e um site com interpretação de sonhos (por favor, alguém ainda acredita nessas coisas?!). Ela se sentia patética por ter que expor esse tipo de conteúdo numa reunião séria de trabalho; mais patético ainda era o fato de que seu chefe ficava animado com aquele tipo de coisa. Vai entender.

Ela imprimiu o que tinha das pautas e abriu suas três opções na internet, fazendo rápidas anotações sobre cada uma delas. Era bom que ela se lembrasse do nome de cada uma das pessoas que comandava aquele tipo de conteúdo. Mas, ela também precisaria do contato…

Ah! Bella havia se esquecido completamente daquilo.

Estalando a língua, ela quase entrou em desespero. Começou a pesquisar o contato das _benditas_ , mas não encontrava.

"Ah, que inferno! Não é possível!"

"Pirou, Bella?"

Ela arfou de susto e buscou pela dona da voz. Era só Rosalie, mas ela não tinha visto a amiga desde a noite anterior. Ela havia saído mais cedo de casa, e Bella, em seu desespero por ter o celular descarregado, nem mesmo se deu conta de que a amiga não estava na redação da revista até aquele segundo.

"Onde você estava?"

Rosalie sorriu e caminhou até a mesa com vários computadores e divisórias simples que ficava a frente à de Bella. Colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e ligou o computador. Girou a cadeira até encarar a melhor amiga:

"Emmett precisava de uma carona até o escritório. Ele estava sem carro porque foi do aeroporto direto lá pra casa ontem. Passei lá para levá-lo."

"Ah," Bella assentiu. "Ele volta pra lá mais tarde?"

"Sim," Rosalie apoiou os pés no chão e começou a girar a cadeira de um lado para o outro. "Estamos passando quantas noites juntos for possível, porque vamos parar duas semanas antes do casamento."

Bella fez uma careta.

"Vão parar de transar também?"

"Esse é o plano," Rosalie deu de ombros. Ela puxou os longos cabelos dourados meio presos para cima do ombro, e eles ficaram em contraste com a blusa marrom justa que ela vestia, "Mas, não garanto nada."

Era compreensível.

"Quero só ver."

"Mas, por que é que você estava aflita?"

Ah, é! Bella já tinha se esquecido. Com a menção, no entanto, sentiu o peito pesar em desespero novamente.

"A reunião de pauta de hoje. Me esqueci de pegar os contatos dos prováveis alvos da matéria do mês que vem. O Riley vai querer saber se eu já tenho os contatos pelo menos."

Rosalie franziu a testa.

"Ainda não vejo motivo para tanto desespero. Esse povo sempre deixa contato no _Instagram_. São todos _digital influencers_ hoje em dia."

Bella arfou.

"Você é uma gênia!"

Rosalie ainda disse um divertido "eu sei", mas Bella nem escutou, deveras ocupada em pegar seu celular sem desconectá-lo do carregador e abrir o aplicativo do Instagram. É claro, todo o mundo que tinha blog, canal no Youtube ou site de qualquer coisa era _digital influencer_ porque tinha poder de fazer as pessoas comprarem. Todo o mundo era uma celebridade que podia fazer publicidade para qualquer marca, loja no Instagram ou produto que fosse. Era tudo mais fácil agora.

Porém, Bella nem conseguiu digitar os nomes das pessoas que precisava encontrar na barra de buscas. Ela ficou paralisada por um momento, porque não conseguiu refrear a sua curiosidade ao ver o número 1 dentro de um círculo vermelho no canto superior direito da tela. Era o símbolo que mostrava que ela tinha uma mensagem privada não lida. De modo automático, ela clicou e o usuário _ecullen_answer_ estava no alto da página, em negrito. Sentindo o fôlego preso na garganta, ela clicou na mensagem:

 _ecullen_answer: Acho que já sei qual é a sua música preferida da Answer. Vou pensar que sou o seu compositor também. E talvez o seu membro preferido da banda. Ou vou ter que brigar com Jake por isso? ;)_

O queixo de Bella caiu e ela teve que reler a mensagem mais duas vezes para entender. Quer dizer, para _não_ entender. O que Edward queria dizer com aquilo? Era uma alguma espécie de flerte?!

 _"Vou pensar que sou seu compositor também… e talvez seu membro preferido da banda… vou ter que brigar com Jake por isso?"_

Jake?! Por mais que Bella tivesse beijado o vocalista da Answer, ele jamais passou por sua cabeça de novo. Muito diferente de Edward. Porque Bella não ficava babando nas fotos do Instagram de Jake, e muito menos colocava as músicas com a voz dele no _repeat_ por um dia inteiro _só_ porque tinham a voz dele. Bella não comentava nas fotos dele, não mandava mensagens, não falava sobre ele para Rosalie.

Jake não era nada mais do que o cantor de uma banda que Bella gostava. Edward, no entanto, era o _crush_ que era capaz de fazê-la usar a palavra _crush_ , tão odiada por ela, que por tantas vezes teve que usá-la em suas matérias para se aproximar de seu público. Edward era praticamente um milagre.

Um milagre lindo. Muito, muito lindo. Um milagre que, aparentemente, flertava com ela.

"Achou?" A voz de Rosalie perguntou ao longe.

Achar o que mesmo? Não importava. Bella só precisava achar a resposta perfeita para enviar a Edward.

"Ã?" ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos do celular, só para dar uma resposta a Rosalie.

Sem perceber, ela começou a digitar:

 _Acertou em tudo. Menos na parte de ter que competir com o Jake. Seu lugar é cativo._

"Achou?" Rosalie perguntou novamente. Bella desviou o olhar do celular, confusa.

O telefone de Bella tocou. Ela atendeu ao ramal e respondeu um "alô", a saudação errada para o ambiente de trabalho.

" _Sr. Biers te chamando para a reunião_ ," disse a voz de Jessica, que em seguida desligou.

Que reunião?

Ela piscou aturdida para o telefone. Depois olhou para o celular.

 _A reunião!_

Bella enviou a mensagem de qualquer maneira, sem nem mesmo checar a ausência de erros. Digitou o nome da Youtuber e anotou o e-mail de contato rapidamente, bem como o do outro blog. E depois Jessica ligou novamente, alertando Bella para o mau-humor de Riley. Ela saiu correndo com as folhas impressas e os contados das duas únicas Youtubers. Jogou a folha do site de sonhos na lixeira do canto do escritório de Riley antes de sentar-se em frente ao chefe com um sorriso amarelo.

Ninguém se importava com significados de sonhos, de qualquer maneira.

[...]

Estava decidido. Bella passaria o próximo mês vendo cada vídeo do canal no Youtube de uma garota de 18 anos que fazia receitas claramente retiradas da internet, sem nenhuma criatividade envolvida. Tudo bem, isso não seria tão ruim se ela pudesse ser sincera a respeito de suas opiniões. Mas isso não aconteceria, e ela teria que usar um linguajar que não tinha nada a ver com o seu para elogiar um canal que com toda certeza não a agradaria.

Bella se sentou novamente em sua parte da mesa do setor de entretenimento. Rosalie, que trabalhava no setor da frente, tinha o cabelo amarrado num coque no alto da cabeça e estava concentrada demais para escutar o desabafo de sua amiga. Ela queria muito falar com alguém agora, mas ela não confiava e nem gostava de mais ninguém nesta redação que não Rose, Bella não podia interrompê-la e atrapalhar seu trabalho a cada vez que sentisse vontade de reclamar de algo.

É que as reuniões com Riley eram sempre _tão_ cansativas… ele não era o tipo de chefe abusivo em qualquer sentido que fosse. Nunca olhou para Bella com segundas ou terceiras intenções, nunca gritou com ela, nunca a chamou de incompetente, nunca disse nada para feri-la. Entretanto, ele era extremamente exigente sem precisar de palavras para expor esse fato. Com um único olhar, era possível saber se Riley estava decepcionado com seus planos para a matéria do próximo mês. Bella, porém, não sabia dizer o que era mais cansativo: o olhar desapontado quando ele não se agradava do conteúdo apresentado, ou quando ele gostava _demais_. Porque ele era quase como uma das adolescentes que liam a revista que ele coordenava, e se empolgava ao ponto de ficar jogando tantas ideias no ventilador, que Bella precisava manter o foco para não perder a _sua_ própria ideia no meio de tantas outras que ele tinha.

E Riley gostou bastante, tanto do artigo escrito para e revista deste mês, quanto o que ela estava planejando para o próximo. A cabeça de Bella estava pesada depois de tudo o que ela ouviu. Porque ela ouviu muito. _Muito_. E falou _muito pouco_.

Gemendo, ela jogou a agenda sobre a mesa e mexeu o mouse do computador. Seu iPhone branco estava sobre a agenda de capa azul celeste e ela o pegou, com a sensação de que estava se esquecendo de algo importante que a esperava naquele aparelho. Mas, foi só desbloqueá-lo com a digital e ver a notificação de uma nova mensagem no Instagram para se lembrar.

Edward!

 _ecullen_answer: Meu lugar é cativo? Vou acabar acreditando em você…_

 _ecullen_answer: A propósito, bom dia. Como esta segunda-feira está te tratando?_

 _Mal,_ ela quis responder. _Muito, muito mal_. _Não sei dizer se detesto mais o meu chefe quando ele não gosta ou quando ele gosta do meu trabalho_.

No entanto, iniciar uma conversa com o cara por quem ela tem uma _crush_ 9-muito intensa já reclamando era um tiro no pé.

 _swanbella: Da melhor maneira que uma segunda-feira pode tratar alguém. Forçando simpatia. E a você?_

Bella enviou a mensagem sem ter muita certeza se deveria. Eles estavam iniciando uma conversa. Ela não sabia como se sentia a esse respeito.

Quer dizer, é claro que ela estava _eufórica_ por dentro. Era Edward! Aquele, da Answer! Que mal olhou na cara dela no show, mas que depois foi tão atencioso quando a viu sentada no meio fio com sua amiga dormindo em seu ombro. Aquele que tem a voz mais encantadora e que canta com todo o coração em _It'll be better_ e depois canta pra se divertir em _Rascality_ , fazendo solos de guitarra encantadores nos dois. Ele estava dando atenção a ela, e isso era fantástico.

Porém, e se ele só estivesse sendo simpático? Bella não queria se empolgar muito, porque vai que ele nem respondia essa última mensagem? Vai que ele ainda estava agradecido pela legenda que ela sugeriu e era só isso?

Ela suspirou, já convencida de que sua conversa com Edward seria resumida àquilo ali. Era ridículo que ela ficasse empolgada. Mexeu então o mouse e o monitor do computador ligou novamente. Bella abriu o canal no Youtube que seria agora sua programação pelas próximas semanas e começou a navegar pelo feed. Encontrou alguns padrões, principalmente no tipo de receita postada por dia. A garota ainda gostava de mixar seu conteúdo gastronômico com algo sobre moda e decoração, e Bella teria que citar isso no artigo também. Anotou esses itens na agenda e, antes de começar a propriamente ver os vídeos, resolveu navegar pelas redes sociais da Youtuber.

Bella não estava pensando em Edward quando abriu o aplicativo do Instagram novamente. Não, de jeito nenhum. Sua intenção era ver as redes sociais do alvo de seu trabalho pelas próximas semanas. Mas, ela se viu novamente arfando ao ver que ele _já_ tinha respondido sua direct.

 _ecullen_answer: Forçar simpatia é a melhor definição do que é uma segunda-feira. Vou ter que anotar essa._

 _ecullen_answer: Respondendo à sua pergunta… quase a mesma coisa. Exceto que eu tento converter todo esse desgosto em música. Estou compondo um pouco._

O coração de Bella se apertou.

 _Que amor! Ele é tão atencioso!_

Será que ele é assim com todas as fãs que ele tem? Ela podia perguntar isso a Rosalie, uma fã da banda que estava a alguns passos de distância dela. Mas, Rose não era parâmetro de comparação, porque ela conhecia os membros da Answer há anos.

Fazendo isso com todas as fãs ou não, continuava sendo muito fofo da parte dele. Bella se pegou sorrindo feito uma boba para o celular em suas mãos. O que será que ele estava compondo?

 _swanbella: Covardia você falar isso pra uma fã. Você está praticamente me implorando pra te perguntar sobre essa composição nova…_

"Seu artigo já está pronto?"

Bella piscou e olhou para o lado. Franziu o cenho ainda segurando o celular com as duas mãos. Angela a encarava com as mãos na cintura, esperando uma resposta.

"Sim," respondeu. "E aprovado pelo Riley."

As sobrancelhas de Angela subiram em sua testa, mas ela não disse mais nada. Só sentou-se no computador ao lado de Bella e começou a fazer seu próprio trabalho.

Angela tinha mania de achar que era sua chefe, em alguns momentos. E era em momentos como esse que Bella quase chorava pelo fato de não poder fechar a porta do escritório para que ninguém ficasse vigiando seu comportamento e seu trabalho. Mas, redações não tinham portas, e o único escritório individual era o do chefe de redação. O restante dos reles mortais que se virassem juntos.

Bella voltou a olhar para o celular, lembrando-se de sua intenção inicial. Ela precisava checar o perfil da Youtuber. Sim, a Youtuber.

A culpa não era dela se Edward mandava uma mensagem nova a cada vez que ela tentava se concentrar no trabalho. Se sua tarefa não fosse justamente ficar no _celular_ , Angela teria motivos para espalhar fofocas pelo escritório, porque Bella não conseguia desviar os olhos da mensagem que acabara de receber:

 _ecullen_answer: Mas eu posso fazer isso… não conheço a ferramenta de áudio desse chat do Instagram, mas se você me passar o seu número do WhatsApp, prometo que já te chamo com um verso dessa composição._

Bella pensou que Riley seria o motivo de sua loucura hoje, de um jeito negativo. Mas, a causa era Edward Cullen, e de um jeito deveras positivo.

[...]

Edward cumpria suas promessas. Depois de passar os últimos minutos encostado junto à cabeceira da cama do quarto de hóspedes de Alice e Jasper com o violão no colo vendo as fotos do perfil de Bella, ele recebeu uma única mensagem vinda dela. Demorou alguns minutos e ele chegou a pensar que estivesse interpretando tudo errado. Ficou com medo de estar assediando a garota ou coisa do tipo, ou que ela o achasse um atirado. Podia ser que ela quisesse algo com Jake, na verdade. Mesmo que, bem, ela tivesse dito que _ele_ era o seu preferido na banda, porque _o lugar dele era cativo_.

No entanto, a mensagem que chegou não continha palavras, e sim números. Os números que compunham o celular pessoal dela.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e copiou o conteúdo da mensagem antes de colá-lo como novo contato na agenda de seu celular.

" _I get in to win when everything is lost… I've never ran away from danger…"_ Ele pausou e riu de si mesmo. "Bom dia, Bella."

Edward soltou o ícone de microfone e enviou a mensagem de áudio. Duas flechinhas indicavam que Bella já a tinha recebido.

"Feedback… aguardado feedback."

[...]

Bella agradeceu aos céus por seu emprego quando pode conectar os fones e escutar o áudio de Edward pela décima primeira vez. Ela nem tinha conseguido responder ainda, porque estava sentindo o estômago afundar a cada vez que escutava a voz dele cantando dois míseros versos daquela música em seu ouvido. _Literalmente em seu ouvido_. E depois ele ria e dizia "Bom dia, Bella".

Bom dia?! Bom dia?!

Excelente dia!

Ela apertou o play mais uma vez. Sua parte preferida não era nem saber novos versos de uma música inédita da Answer (ou será que ele gravaria com a Prize of The Underground?), mas sim a risada que ele dava. Uma risada breve, baixinha, charmosa e _sexy_. Sexy demais.

"Deus do céu…" ela sussurrou, sentindo o peito ofegar, "Eu não consigo parar de ser ridícula."

Contudo, quem é que não seria? Edward Cullen mandou um áudio daqueles simplesmente para chamá-la para conversar. Ela tinha o _número_ dele agora. E nem tinha pedido! Bella adicionou rapidamente o número dele aos seus contatos sob o nome de _Edward Cullen_. Não que, se tivesse algum outro Edward, ela confundiria, porque olha essa foto…

Bella clicou na foto de perfil de Edward no _WhatsApp_. Ela não estava entre as postadas em seu Instagram, e era muito, mas muito mais pessoal do que todas elas. Não tinha sido tratada com um filtro, a iluminação não era perfeitamente pensada. Não havia uma plateia atrás dele. Era só Edward, usando óculos escuros, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Não dava para ver muito do fundo, a foto estava cortada, mas parecia ser vidro atrás dele. Uma porta de vidro, talvez? Ou uma parede inteira?

Concentrada na foto, Bella levou um susto quando o celular vibrou novamente.

 _Edward Cullen: Você ouviu esse áudio há cinco minutos… estava tão ruim assim, que você se recusa a me responder?_

O rosto de Bella queimou de vergonha e ela agradeceu por não ter ninguém por perto. Tirou o celular do carregador e, rolando a cadeira para mais perto, Bella apoiou os dois antebraços na mesa, quase sobre o teclado do computador, e digitou rapidamente:

 _Bella: Total contrário de ruim, Edward! Eu estou encantada! Mal posso esperar para ouvi-la completa._

 _Bella: E bom dia pra você também!_

Ela deixou o celular na mesa e voltou a olhar para o computador. Droga, estava realmente concentrar-se no trabalho hoje. Digitou o usuário do Instagram da Youtuber na barra de pesquisas do Google e encontrou. Seria melhor não ficar no celular agora. Como é que ela poderia se concentrar em visitar a conta de alguém quando Edward Cullen estava em seus contatos do celular?

 _Edward Cullen: Bom, eu fico mais tranquilo, hahaha. A segunda-feira ainda está te tratando com falsa simpatia?_

Não. Definitivamente não. Melhor segunda-feira de todas. Melhor _dia_ de todos.

[...]

"Edward?"

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado do outro lado da porta, Edward desviou o olhar do violão em que dedilhava. Duas batidas vieram a seguir, e então o rosto de Alice apareceu.

"Achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo," ela sorriu e entrou no quarto.

Alice estava arrumada. Edward franziu o cenho, e depois se lembrou novamente que era segunda-feira e que, por mais que o emprego de sua amiga não fosse assim, tão comum, ela ainda trabalhava de segunda a sexta, de 9 às 5.

"Não, já estou acordado há um tempo."

Alice sentou-se na beirada do colchão e observou Edward com o violão. Seu celular estava ao lado dele na cama, desbloqueado. Ele devia estar dividindo sua atenção entre as duas coisas. Ela suspirou fundo, pensando que devia se tratar de Tanya. Muito provavelmente ela estava enchendo a caixa de entrada de Edward de mensagens, totalmente inconformada pelo fim da relação que eles tinham.

"Queria falar com você rapidinho. Você se incomoda?"

Edward franziu a testa, mas negou com a cabeça. Colocou então o violão sobre a cama e pegou o celular nas mãos. Alice observou o gesto e sentiu mais tristeza. Edward tinha dado um passo tão grande deixando Tanya para trás… não era possível que ela fosse conseguir convencê-lo a voltar atrás assim, tão depressa. Ele precisava ficar longe dela, sentir-se livre dela, por mais tempo, assim entenderia que era _possível_.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou, a voz preocupada.

"Não," ela sorriu levemente a apoiou a mão direita no colchão, "Eu só… ontem nós não falamos muito sobre como você se sente com o fim do que você teve com a Tanya e tal. Eu queria saber como você está."

Edward pensou naquilo pela primeira vez no dia. Quer dizer, ele _havia_ pensado antes, porque estava aproveitando o quanto aquilo estava fresco em sua mente para compor. Mas, _somente_ para compor. Não havia o que remoer, em sua concepção. Estava feito.

"Estou bem, Alice. Não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu me preocupo, Edward," ela passou a mão pelos cabelos cortados um pouco acima dos ombros. "Me preocupo, porque, por mais que eu não goste da Tanya, eu sei que você gostava. Ela foi muito importante pra você."

"Eu sei," ele assentiu, "Mas, está tudo bem. Sério."

Alice pendeu a cabeça para o lado, avaliando a expressão de Edward. Ele parecia sincero, mas será?

"Você não está nem um pouquinho triste? Nem um pouquinho?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensando consigo mesmo.

"Alice, eu não posso dizer que estou triste. Não foi fácil terminar com ela ontem, ela ficou meio chateada, mas é só isso. Essa situação já estava muito bem resolvida na minha cabeça."

"Desde quando? Quer dizer, ela estava no show sábado."

Edward encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e pensou. Sim, desde quando? Ele não fazia ideia. Aquele sentimento de "já deu" cresceu nele aos poucos. Seu estômago se revirava a cada vez que ele tinha que chegar e sair às escondidas, a cada vez que ela mencionava o pai. O brilho que tinha Tanya foi sumindo aos poucos, até que simplesmente acabou e ele percebeu.

"Há muito tempo," concluiu, "Mas, eu só contei pra ela ontem. Foi isso."

Alice assentiu, satisfeita. "Há muito tempo" era um pouco mais seguro do que "foi coisa de momento". Ela estava seriamente preocupada com a possibilidade de que Edward voltasse para Tanya depois daquilo. Ninguém mais suportava a presença dela.

"Edward, você sabe que eu amo você," ela tocou a mão dele, "Eu te considero como meu cunhado. Você sabe que Tanya e eu não nos damos bem, e eu não vou mentir nem nada; você sabe que eu realmente não gosto dela e vice e versa. Mas, ser contra o relacionamento que vocês tinham vai muito além de um desgosto pessoal, sabe? Você é um cara legal demais pra ficar preso numa situação daquela. Ela _literalmente_ não te merece."

Edward assentiu, sabendo que Alice falava a verdade.

"Eu sei."

"E o pior," Alice continuou, "É que ela pensa que é o contrário. Na cabeça dela e da família doente que ela tem, _você_ é quem não merece ela. Mas, eles são tão tapados, que não conseguem enxergar que têm tido por dez anos uma pessoa maravilhosa tão próxima. Você faria muito bem pra ela, só que a Tanya não vale o esforço."

Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Ontem ela me disse que eu deveria continuar com a minha vida 'medíocre'. Que eu não deveria procurá-la quando eu 'fracassasse'.E… sei lá, Alice, me machucou, mas não por causa das palavras em si. Por mim que se foda, as nossas definições de 'medíocre' e 'fracasso' são muito diferentes. Só… ficou explícito o que ela realmente pensa, entende? Se eu não fosse o cara que faz sexo com ela há dez anos, eu seria só outro vagabundo. E mesmo sendo esse cara, ela me menospreza. Não é como o pai dela, que nunca trocou mais de duas palavras comigo, e me julga. Ela não. A Tanya me conhece _muito_ bem, e mesmo assim ela pensa dessa forma. Isso me deixa profundamente chateado."

Alice sentiu a raiva borbulhar no peito. Sua antipatia de Tanya só crescia, como se fosse possível.

"Edward, essa Tanya é uma _desgraçada_. Na boa, ela não é só uma menina mimada, porque isso você sabe que ela é. Ela não presta. Fica botando a culpa na família dela, mas ela é a família dela também. Se não fosse, ela já estaria fora daquela casa há muito tempo, já tinha te assumido."

"Ela gostou de mim, Alice. Ainda gosta, eu acho."

"Não duvido," Alice assentiu e dobrou a perna sobre o colchão. "Quem não gosta de você, garoto?" Edward sorriu. "Olha esse sorriso! Todo mundo que te conhece te adora. Mas, a relação dela com você era diferente. Tudo bem, ela gosta de você, mas o que isso mudou nos últimos dez anos?"

"Nada," ele assentiu. "Absolutamente nada."

"Exato. Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa de você. Sério, Ed. Pode ser que você sinta um pouco agora, mas não demora, tudo vai se acertar, e você vai ver que você fez a escolha certa."

Edward encarou Alice por alguns segundos e depois sorriu. A esposa de seu melhor amigo era uma mulher incrível. Ele pensou, então, se algum dia encontraria alguém tão incrível como ela para ter em sua própria vida.

"Eu espero encontrar alguém tão foda quando você, Alice. Sério. Jazz é um puta cara sortudo."

Alice riu baixo e deu de ombros.

"Faço o meu melhor. E você vai encontrar, pode acreditar. E ela vai ser tão sortuda quanto você."

Ele esperava que sim.

Naquele momento, o celular de Edward vibrou no colchão entre suas pernas. Ele pegou o aparelho e viu a notificação de uma nova mensagem no nome de Bella Swan. Era uma resposta à pergunta que ele fez sobre o que ela estava fazendo no momento:

 _Bella Swan: Acabei de sair para o almoço. Sozinha hoje. Emm e Rose foram passar o horário de almoço juntos para resolver alguma coisa do casamento._

 _Edward: Vou estar nesse casamento aí… imagino que você também?_

"E com quem você tanto conversa aí?"

Ele piscou e voltou sua atenção para Alice. Demorou um segundo inteiro para assimilar a pergunta que ela fez.

"Uma garota que estava no show sábado," ele apontou o dedo indicador pra ela, "Ah, ela estava lá com vocês! Bella, lembra dela? Amiga da Rosalie?"

Alice arfou e sorriu de empolgação.

"Sei, é claro! Ela é um amor de pessoa! Ficamos amissíssimas."

Edward riu baixo.

"Imagino que sim."

"Mas, como assim vocês começaram a se falar? Você estava com aquela vaca."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Instagram," explicou simplesmente, "Ela ficou com o Jake, não foi?"

"Foi," Alice assentiu, "Mas, foi bem rápido. Acho que eles deram um beijo ou dois e fim."

Edward arregalou os olhos.

"Sério? Jurava que eles tinham ficado a noite inteira. É a cara do Jake levar alguém pra transar no banheiro lá da The Truth."

"Bem, acho que ele tentou," Alice riu, "Mas, ela não topou. Logo depois que você foi embora, Jake também foi. Ou foi procurar alguém pra ficar, não sei. Não vi ele mais. Mas, Bella e Rose ficaram com a gente o tempo inteiro."

Edward sentiu alívio. Não que se Bella tivesse transado com Jake seu conceito dela mudaria, mas algo se moveu dentro dele quando teve certeza que o envolvimento dela com seu parceiro de banda tinha se limitado a um beijo.

"Hm…" murmurou.

"Está interessado nela?"

Antes de responder, Edward encarou Alice por alguns segundos, analisando sua expressão. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Seus pensamentos eram quase visíveis, Edward tinha certeza que ela fantasiava mil coisas. Riu baixo e empurrou levemente a amiga no ombro.

"Talvez eu esteja."

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada.

"Por favor, esteja. Eu sabia que você tinha um gosto melhor do que aquela songa monga ridícula."

"Você conheceu a Bella uma noite só e já prefere ela a Tanya, que você conhece há, sei lá, oito anos?"

Alice endireitou a coluna, ficando sentada reta na cama, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto mais de uma pessoa que senta ao meu lado no metrô do que gosto da Tanya, Edward Cullen," ele gargalhou e ela revirou os olhos. "A Bella é um amor. Por favor, se interesse nela. Tenho certeza que você vai ser capaz de conquistá-la se você quiser."

"Vai saber," ele deu de ombros. "Mas, sabe qual é o lado bom dessa história toda da Tanya?"

Alice quis dizer que o lado bom era o fim, mas apenas ergueu o queixo para que o amigo continuasse.

"Estou compondo. Quase acabando aquela música que comecei com o Jasper ontem. Quer ouvir?"

Ela sorriu. Edward sempre conseguia transformar sentimentos em músicas lindas e tocantes. Assentiu, sentindo o orgulho voltar a crescer dentro de si.

A nova música falava sobre alguém que não brigava por coisa à toa. Ele entrava de cabeça e dava a cara a tapa, porque a idade permitia. Ele entrava para ganhar quando tudo estava perdido, nunca fugia do perigo. Já não havia meio termo, era 8 ou 80. E chega uma hora que a corda arrebenta.

Ao fim, ela estava empolgada:

"Essa tem que ser bem acelerada," afirmou, "Essa versão acústica ficou linda, mas ela merece muita guitarra e muita bateria. Vai ser um single, é a cara da Answer. Já pensou num nome?"

Edward pensou por algum tempo e depois negou com a cabeça.

"Alguma sugestão?"

Alice assentiu e sorriu.

" _Freedom_."

[...]

 _Edward Cullen: Sério que você gostou tanto assim do show? Não está falando só pra me agradar?_

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. A conversa de Edward estava aberta no _WhatsApp_ _Web_ , na primeira aba do navegador. As outras quatro abertas eram todas para o trabalho, se aquilo ajudava a desculpá-la de alguma maneira, mas ainda assim, Edward tinha sido a sua prioridade completa naquela tarde.

E como poderia ser diferente? Caramba, ele era tão fofo! Tão atencioso, respondia tão rápido… parecia tão disponível e disposto a falar com ela sobre as coisas mais aleatórias… fazia perguntas sobre a rotina dela, sobre o que ela fazia no momento, e até indicação de seriado ele pediu. O trabalho estava aqui todos os dias, ela teria que ver tudo aquilo pelas próximas semanas; Edward, ela não sabia até quando estaria ali.

 _Bella: Eu juro! Foi muito legal! Jasper foi muito fofo de ter chamado a gente para ficar com a Alice. Tivemos a melhor visão de todas._

A resposta veio rapidamente:

 _Edward Cullen: Queria ter ficado mais naquele dia, mas fui obrigado a sair meio que correndo. Senti que fui meio mal educado com você, me desculpa._

Contudo, ele era mesmo um amor de pessoa…

 _Bella: Não se preocupa! Você nem me conhecia, está tudo bem._

 _Edward Cullen: O lado bom foi que eu fui terminar uma coisa importante. Mesmo assim, eu queria ter disputado a sua atenção com Jake naquele dia._

O coração de Bella disparou no peito. Ela estava tentando não ficar muito, mas muito, mas _muito_ empolgada com toda a atenção recebida, mas Edward estava fazendo aquilo muito difícil. Ela estava tentando dizer a si mesma o tempo inteiro que ele só estava sendo simpático e que amanhã já não falaria com ela.

Porém, estava realmente muito difícil.

 _Bella: Hahaha, não haveria competição._

"Quer carona?"

Bella desviou os olhos do computador e olhou para cima, para a figura de Rosalie com a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Franziu o cenho, não entendendo. Ainda estava cedo!

"Já vai?"

"Ué, sim," ela ajustou a bolsa no ombro, "Faltam cinco para as cinco, querida."

Bella arfou ao conferir o que Rose dizia no relógio do computador. As horas sempre passavam assim numa segunda-feira?

"Droga! Espera, quero sim. Dois minutos e já estou pronta para ir."

Ela abriu a aba do WhatsApp Web e leu a mensagem de Edward rapidamente, antes de fechar todas as janelas, decidindo que o responderia pelo celular.

 _Edward Cullen: Resposta ambígua, linda. Quem de nós dois perderia de cara?_

Linda! Linda!

Não, não estava mais difícil. Estava _impossível_!

"Edward Cullen? Foi isso mesmo que eu li ali?" Rosalie apontou para o monitor do computador, que agora já desligava. Bella jogou o celular na bolsa e a fechou, pendurando-a no ombro antes de se levantar da cadeira sem responder. "Bella! O que foi que aconteceu hoje?"

"Eu te conto no caminho," ela falou baixinho. Abriu a bolsa novamente e pegou o celular. "Anda, eu ainda preciso responder!"

"Traíra!" Rose bateu o pé, ainda parada no mesmo lugar. "Eu disse que eu queria todos os detalhes! E os prints! Não recebi nada!"

Entretanto, Bella não respondeu, porque estava concentrada em responder à mensagem:

 _Bella: Resposta direta, lindo. Você ganhou sem nem mesmo competir._

[...]

 _(Sossegado - Dias de Truta)_

 _Bella Swan: A minha favorita é Light, mas eu sou apaixonada por Butterflies também._ _E It'll be better. It'll be better é meu xodó!_

Edward sorriu. Se mexeu na cama e apoiou o tornozelo direito no joelho esquerdo. Seu violão ainda estava no chão, mas apoiado na cama de seu próprio apartamento agora. Recusando os convites insistentes de Alice (que, na verdade, queria mesmo era saber sobre o andamento de suas conversas com Bella) e Jasper (que, na verdade, queria pensar na composição de bateria para a música que Edward estava quase terminando a composição), ele voltou ao seu lar no início da noite. Cozinhou um macarrão instantâneo enquanto conversava com Bella a respeito de _Vikings_ , comeu os dois pacotes de sabor bacon sentado no sofá da sala quando o assunto já tinha migrado para _La Casa de Papel_. Quando finalizou a louça, os dois já falavam do próximo show do Kings of Leon, em Pesadena, na Califórnia. E agora já passava de uma da manhã. Edward não vestia nada mais do que uma cueca para deitar-se na cama, e o assunto agora era a Answer.

A simpatia de Bella, seu bom-humor, sua ironia e sua inteligência para flertar eram um charme a mais. Quer dizer, ela não era do tipo de garota que mandava indiretas, trocadilhos sexuais estúpidos ou o que quer que fosse. Ela seguia o ritmo de Edward e ditava o seu próprio, deixando suas intenções nas entrelinhas do próprio assunto conversado. Aquele era um tipo de flerte interessante e raro, dadas as circunstâncias de como mensagens de texto entre duas pessoas interessadas uma na outra começavam e terminavam hoje em dia. O assunto "nudes" ainda não tinha surgido, e, por incrível que pareça, Edward não estava com a menor pressa.

Não que ele fosse achar ruim também. É claro que não. Só não havia necessidade. O interesse que ele tinha nela não dependia unicamente de seu corpo.

 _Edward: Você só falou da It'll be better porque está falando comigo hahaha._

E mais uma vantagem sobre Bella: ela respondia rápido.

 _Bella Swan: É claro que não. Sempre gostei dessa música. Mas, acho que você deveria colocar a sua voz em mais músicas._

Ele sorriu novamente. Ele nem mesmo havia saído da conversa, e Bella sabia pelos indicativo em azul do WhatsApp, que ele já leu a mensagem. O mesmo tinha acontecido com ela pelos últimos quinze minutos.

 _Edward: Acho que isso significa que você gosta da Prize of The Underground._

 _Bella Swan: Sim! Adoro que você e Jasper tenham pensado nisso._

 _Edward: Vamos fazer um show só da Prize no The Truth no próximo fim de semana. Você já foi a algum show nosso?_

 _Bella Swan: Não, nunca. Mas, isso vai mudar no próximo fim de semana então._

 _Edward: Se você for, vai ser a minha convidada. Eu é quem vou te chamar pra ficar depois da grade._

A resposta demorou um pouco mais para vir. Depois minutos depois, Edward rolava a conversa um pouco para cima para ler as mensagens dos últimos minutos. Ele não conseguiu chegar ao ponto que ela dizia que sábado foi o melhor show de sua vida antes que ela respondesse:

 _Bella Swan: E depois do show você vai ficar junto com a gente também? Ou eu não vou ser convidada pra ficar na mesa de vocês? Ou você vai ter outra companhia novamente?_

O coração de Edward disparou por um segundo e depois voltou ao batimento normal. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele digitou:

 _Edward: Depois do show não sei se vou ficar na mesa, mas independente do lugar em que eu esteja, você vai estar comigo. Minha companhia vai ser você._

Outro minuto passou até que ela respondesse.

 _Bella Swan: Será uma honra._

[...]

Quando o relógio despertou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella não quis jogá-lo contra a parede. Não quis sentar-se na cama e chorar, não quis fazer pirraça e implorar aos céus para voltar só mais uma horinha de sono. Mesmo tendo dormido por apenas 3 horas, o celular de Bella não conheceu o modo "Soneca" naquela manhã. Ao primeiro toque, ela se sentou na cama com inigualável disposição e desligou o aparelho. Sem nem hesitar, levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro para tomar banho.

Enquanto se vestia e preparava café da manhã inclusive para Rosalie, o peito de Bella era leve feito pluma. Ela tinha vontade de rir para o nada, tudo estava tão vivo e lindo às sete da manhã de terça-feira…

Cantarolando o verso de música que Edward mandou de áudio próximo às duas da manhã, quando ele comentou que já estava quase terminando aquela composição do primeiro áudio de sua conversa, ela arrumava as panquecas e a garrafa de suco de laranja industrializado sobre a mesa. Quando Rosalie saiu do quarto e viu aquela cena, congelou no meio da sala.

"Bella?" ela perguntou hesitante.

"Sim?" a outra sorriu na direção da amiga.

"Você fez…" ela caminhou para mais perto e confirmou o que seu olfato a informava. "Você fez panquecas? Hoje? Terça-feira?"

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentou-se à mesa, posicionando seu telefone celular ao lado do prato de porcelana branco.

"Não quer?"

"É claro que eu quero!" Rosalie moveu-se para sentar-se à mesa, "Mas, como assim?! Hoje normalmente é o dia que nós fazemos café na _Nexpresso_ e comemos alguma coisa na padaria lá perto do trabalho porque ninguém quer acordar mais cedo para cozinhar porra nenhuma!"

A morena apenas deu de ombros enquanto pegava uma panqueca e colocava no prato. Pegou o pote de Nutella e começou a espalhar a pasta sobre sua panqueca.

"Acordei mais cedo de qualquer jeito."

Os olhos de Rosalie se estreitaram. Conhecendo a amiga do jeito que fazia, ela sabia que havia mais alguma coisa naquilo. Bella era o tipo de pessoa que não sacrificava seu sono à toa, muito menos numa _terça-feira_. Aquela disposição definitivamente não era comum.

"Isso tem algo a ver com Edward?"

Bella tentou manter-se impassível, mas seu rubor respondeu por ela. Mastigando como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela continuou fitando a amiga, tentando parecer natural.

"Talvez."

"Talvez?!" Rosalie riu e espetou sua própria panqueca com o garfo. Enquanto imitava a ação anterior da amiga de usar a Nutella como molho, continuou sua fala: "O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Hm…" Bella lambeu o lábio e tomou um gole de suco. "Nós talvez tenhamos ficado conversando até as quatro da manhã."

"Talvez?" Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha e levou um pedaço de panqueca à boca.

O celular de Bella vibrou contra a mesa, fazendo um barulho alto. Olhou para Rosalie e assentiu.

"Talvez."

[...]

Edward mal havia terminado uma canção quando decidiu que precisava compor outra. Um verso em particular não saía de sua cabeça, mas ele não conseguiria encaixar na letra de _Freedom_. Sentado junto à mesa de centro, ele rabiscava versos que viriam antes e depois de " _it's not that I don't deserve you, I just don't want you anymore_ ". Uma xícara de café estava ao seu lado, e ele admitia que era só porque Bella mandara uma foto do café comprado por ela no Starbucks perto de seu trabalho. Era uma tradição depois do almoço, ela explicou. Bom, não havia nenhum Starbucks perto do prédio de Edward, mas ele ainda tinha uma máquina de _Nexpresso_. A resposta para a foto que Edward mandou a ela via mensagem contando aquilo foi uma série de emojis que choravam de rir, mais outro emoji de coração.

E então um trovão o fez pular. O trovão inaugurou a tempestade de começou a cair. Olhando para a varanda, Edward viu o céu das três da tarde completamente cinza escuro. Pegou então o celular e tirou uma foto.

 _Edward: Não demora a chuva chega aí também. E pesada!_

Alguns minutos depois, ela respondeu.

 _Bella Swan: Ahhhh, a varanda do seu prédio tem a visão mais linda de todas! Que inveja!_

Edward riu e lambeu o lábio inferior. Tomou mais um gole do café e, depois de pensar por dois segundos, digitou rapidamente:

 _Edward: Está sempre aberta a visitação, caso você ache que o show está meio longe ;)_

Talvez fosse um pouco de mais, e ele até pensou em apagar o conteúdo da mensagem. Entretanto não teve tempo, porque Bella a visualizou no mesmo minuto. O aplicativo acusou que ela estava digitando por duas vezes, e então o "online" surgia novamente sem que a resposta chegasse. E isso aconteceu mais uma terceira vez antes que surgissem mais palavras do lado esquerdo da tela:

 _Bella Swan: Eu saio mais cedo todas as sextas._

Ele assentiu consigo mesmo. Tirou mais uma foto da varanda, que agora estava molhada pela chuva movida pelo vento e enviou para Bella:

 _Edward: Talvez você tire uma foto como esta na sexta então._

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Agora me conta o que você achou! Um beijo, até semana que vem!**


	5. Parte V

**Se você já leu alguma longfic minha (Doctor Past, por exemplo), deve estar habituada a capítulos que são verdadeiras montanhas-russas. Meu aviso: apertem os cintos!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bella humana e Edward vampiro são de Stephenie Meyer. O resto é meu.

* * *

 **Parte V**

Quando o relógio marcou quatro da tarde de sexta, Bella já estava com a bolsa no ombro. Todos os seus pertences estavam organizados na mesa e dentro da gaveta trancada a chave. A última hora se arrastou, parecia que ela havia chegado ao trabalho há quase três dias.

Bom, era isso que acontecia quando você sabia que algo muito importante te aguardava ao fim do expediente. A chatice cotidiana ganhava um _plus_ se algo melhor estava por vir. Bella fez de tudo para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, e isso não incluiu realmente _trabalhar_ em sua pesquisa para a próxima matéria. Era impossível, ela concluiu depois de algumas tentativas. Sendo assim, organizou todas as gavetas, limpou a mesa, organizou as pastas do computador e até seu e-mail corporativo. Rose, sabendo do motivo daquilo tudo, passou pela mesa de Bella para caçoar dela algumas vezes e aquilo foi bom também, pois três minutos sempre se passavam mais rápido.

Contudo, eram quatro da tarde agora. Pronta para sair, Bella caminhou até o setor de Rosalie - que se intitulava "Body and Beauty" e trabalhava matérias sobre saúde corporal e tudo o que isso envolvia e beleza - para apressá-la.

"Calma aí," a loira disse dando os últimos cliques no computador, "Estou quase no fim."

Bella revirou os olhos e pegou o celular no bolso traseiro da calça jeans azul. Desbloqueou e viu a mensagem mais nova de Edward:

 _Edward: Vou ao supermercado pra comprar algumas coisas pra gente e depois passo na sua casa pra te pegar. Pode ser?_

Ela arfou. Se Edward estava saindo agora, ela teria pouquíssimo tempo para chegar em casa, tomar banho e se arrumar. Deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Rosalie.

"Anda logo, Rose!"

"Ê, chatice!" ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa sobre a mesa. Inclinou-se sobre a cadeira e desligou o computador, "Que ansiedade é essa, minha filha?"

"Ele vai passar lá em casa para me pegar depois que sair do supermercado. Vamos ter que voar para dar tempo de tomar banho e me arrumar."

"Nem precisa se arrumar tanto," Rosalie sugeriu. As duas já caminhavam em direção ao relógio de ponto. "Vocês só vão ficar na casa dele, não é?"

"Sim, eu sei," Bella assentiu. "Mas, eu odeio fazer as coisas com pressa. Sempre me esqueço de fazer alguma coisa."

"Ah, se essa é a desculpa que você está se dando, tudo bem," Rosalie riu e encostou o dedo indicador no leitor biométrico do relógio de ponto. Bella fez o mesmo. "Falando em Edward, não vou mesmo poder ir ao show com vocês no sábado."

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas. As duas já caminhavam para fora da redação.

"Por que não?"

"A megera," Rosalie revirou os olhos, "Está fazendo o maior drama por causa do casamento. Já está falando que o Emm está distante dela e não sei mais o quê. Pensa bem. Ainda nem nos casamos!" Ela suspirou. As duas alcançaram o carro de Rosalie, e, depois de desacionar o alarme, as duas entraram. A loira posicionou o cinto de segurança e Bella fez o mesmo. "Enfim. Vamos passar o fim de semana lá com ela pra ver se ela para de encher o saco."

Bella sentiu pena da amiga. A relação dela com a sogra nunca tinha sido das boas e não havia perspectiva de melhora, nem mesmo após o casamento.

"Que chato você não poder ir… espero não ficar sozinha lá."

"Não vai," Rose ligou o carro e começou a manobrá-las para fora da vaga do estacionamento, "Alice deve ir também. E se Edward te convidou, ele tem a obrigação moral de ficar junto. Não é possível que ele vai ser idiota a esse ponto."

Bella acreditava que ele não seria. Pelo menos era o que ele vinha demonstrando nos últimos dois dias, quando as conversas entre eles jamais cessaram. Mesmo assim, a presença de Rose representaria uma segurança a mais.

"É, acho que não também."

"Vocês continuam se falando o tempo todo? Dia e noite, noite e dia?"

"Sim," ela respondeu depois de revirar os olhos, "Mas, você está exagerando."

Rosalie riu e assentiu ironicamente.

"Tá," ela lambeu os lábios, "Você vai dormir lá na casa dele?"

Bella franziu o cenho.

"Acho que não," negou com a cabeça. "Você acha?"

Rosalie deu de ombros.

"Vamos ver."

[...]

Edward arrastou o carrinho pelo corredor de bebidas do supermercado. Estava demorando mais do que ele havia planejado para escolher o que comprar, mas fazia muito tempo desde que ele tinha recebido alguém. Quer dizer, Tanya esteve lá no último sábado, mas era diferente. Ele não estava tentando impressioná-la - parou de fazer isso há muito tempo. Era diferente agora. Ele realmente queria que Bella se sentisse a vontade com ele.

Porque era isso que ela fazia por Edward. Ele se sentia extremamente a vontade falando com ela. Não importava se eles falavam de comida, de música, de ciência, de seriados ou o que quer que fosse. Ele poderia falar o que bem entendesse e, mesmo quando os dois discordavam, era bom ver o outro lado da coisa ou simplesmente concordar em discordar.

Era por isso que ele agora estava em dúvida se devia ou não comprar álcool. Quer dizer, a palavra "cerveja" foi mencionada quando eles falaram sobre aquele encontro no apartamento de Edward, mas não dava para saber. Pode ser que ela pensasse que ele estava tentando embebedá-la ou coisa do tipo.

Ou não. Bella confiava nele, ou não pisaria naquele apartamento de modo algum.

 _Que otário, Cullen._

Ele pegou um engradado de Heinecken. Depois caminhou ao setor de vinhos e pegou duas garrafas de um suave e tinto. Por fim, agarrou um engradado de latas de coca-cola. Haveria opções. Seguindo por outros corredores do Walmart, Edward ainda colocou no carrinho alguns tipos diferentes de chocolate, um saco de fritas congeladas e lasanha também congeladas. No caminho do caixa, ainda pegou dois potes de Ben&Jerry's de sabor Salted Caramel Core. Era o seu preferido e não era possível que alguém não gostasse de sorvete.

 _Álcool e açúcar. Se isso não for a receita para o sucesso, eu não sei o que é._

Ainda devia ser cedo para ir para a casa dela, ele concluiu depois de deixar tudo no porta-malas do carro. O relógio no canto superior do celular dizia ser 17:22, e isso dava a Bella apenas uma hora e vinte e dois minutos para sair do trabalho, chegar em casa e se arrumar. Ele não queria apressá-la.

Por isso ele ficou no estacionamento do Walmart por mais meia hora, fazendo absolutamente nada. Depois de ler as notícias indicadas no aplicativo da BBC e zapear pelo Instagram, ele se viu observando os carros do estacionamento por puro tédio. Eram poucos, a levar-se em consideração o fato de que era uma sexta-feira em horário de pico. Suspirando, ele encostou a cabeça no banco do motorista, seus dedos batucando no ritmo de uma música do _The 1975_ no volante. Não dava para demorar demais, ou o sorvete derreteria. Se a embalagem rompesse, o porta-malas do carro viraria uma bagunça. Edward olhou para o relógio no celular novamente. Quase 6. Quase 6 era um bom horário, certo?

Ele estalou a língua e desbloqueou o aparelho. Procurou pela conversa de Bella e digitou rapidamente, esperando por uma resposta antes de sair:

 _Edward: Passo aí em 15 minutos?_

E não demorou até que a resposta chegasse.

 _Bella Swan: Certo, estou te esperando._

"Ah, finalmente!" ele disse ao dar partida no carro e manobrar para fora do estacionamento. Aumentou o volume da música que ainda tocava. "Finalmente!"

[...]

 _(A Change of Heart - The 1975)_

Edward não desligou o carro ao chegar na portaria do prédio de Bella. Nem desligou os faróis. Edward não precisou estacionar num ponto escuro da rua, não precisou disfarçar sua presença. Edward não precisou manter os vidros escuros fechados, muito pelo contrário. Abriu todas as janelas do carro, aproveitando que a chuva que armava no céu ainda não tinha caído. Edward não precisou avisar que chegou por uma mensagem, porque ele pôde simplesmente buzinar. Bella não morava numa mansão que tinha quase meio quilômetro de jardim. Ela disse que o quarto dela tinha visão para a rua, então um toque na buzina e uma mensagem só para dar certeza era tudo o que ele precisava para deixar Bella saber que ele tinha chegado.

E não demorou para que ela saísse pela portaria com uma bolsa pendurada no ombro, vestindo um casaco cinza fino, calça skinny preta e cabelos soltos pelas costas. Edward destravou o carro e o perfume de banho fresco invadiu o ambiente, porque ela entrava e se sentava no banco do carona com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso leve, gentil e sincero. Sorriso de quem realmente queria estar aqui, sem ter nenhuma preocupação, sem nenhum pesar. Ela não tinha brigado com ninguém para vê-lo, não tinha ninguém odiando-o agora. Não havia ninguém para segui-los e vigiá-los.

Era a primeira vez que eles se viam pessoalmente desde o último sábado. Naquela madrugada, à sombra de todo o pesar que agonizava seu peito, Edward achou a morena que cuidava da amiga bêbada muito bonita, é claro, mas estava escuro e as luzes amareladas dos postes da porta da The Truth não ajudavam muito. Nem uma semana havia se passado, mas tanta coisa estava diferente…

O tempo estava nublado, mas claro o suficiente para fazê-lo enxergar o rosto dela com clareza. É claro que ele já tinha visto todas as fotos do perfil dela no Instagram, mas era diferente agora. Ele não conseguia sentir esse cheiro fresco pelas fotos. Aquele sorriso leve era direcionado só para ele. Os cabelos não tinham todo aquele movimento nos _boomerangs_. Agora, aqui, Bella era deslumbrantemente simples. Deslumbrantemente linda.

"Oi!" ele disse sorrindo, uma das mãos ainda segurando o volante.

"Oi!", ela respondeu, a voz saindo por detrás do sorriso sincero "Espero não ter feito você esperar muito."

"Não, não fez," ele negou com a cabeça. "Só precisamos acelerar um pouco porque tem sorvete no porta-malas. Vai fazer a maior bagunça se derreter."

Bella gargalhou. Puxou o cinto de segurança e, travando-o no lugar, focou os olhos gentis em Edward.

"Tudo bem, podemos sair assim que você me cumprimentar direito."

Edward lambeu os lábios. A fala de Bella, tão direta e surpreendente, poderia ter diversas interpretações. Ele, porém, não queria estragar tudo e passar a impressão errada logo de primeira. Sorriu e abraçou o rosto dela com a palma de uma mão. Se aproximou e depositou um beijo apertado em sua bochecha. E então sentiu os lábios dela fazendo o mesmo, e o cheiro fresco de banho estava muito mais forte com a proximidade da pele dela.

"Oi, Bella Swan."

"Oi, Edward Cullen," ela sorriu, "Agora sim. Podemos ir."

 _Finalmente,_ ele repetiu consigo mesmo, _finalmente._

[...]

"Pronto,'" Edward disse após abrir a segunda cadeira dobrável na varanda. "Pode ficar a vontade. Vou trazer as coisas pra cá."

Bella ainda ofereceu ajuda, mas Edward recusou. Arrastou a mesinha que ficava ao lado do único sofá preto. O barulho contra o chão de madeira foi meio irritante, mas aquela era a melhor opção. Ela ficou surpresa com quantidade de comida comprada por ele, e sentiu-se até um pouco constrangida por não ter trazido nada. Eles tinham bastante cerveja, vinho e açúcar, o que garantiria uma boa noite.

Não que ela fosse precisar disso tudo. Estar na presença dele era o bastante para mantê-la embriagada.

E, bom, Bella estava mesmo se sentindo esquisita. Quer dizer, era a primeira vez que ela via Edward desde sábado, e eles nem mesmo se falaram no sábado direito. E agora ela estava aqui, na casa dele. Sentada numa cadeira dobrável na varanda, a mesma varanda da foto. Ele parecia realmente interessado e disposto a fazê-la se sentir bem ali.

Podia ser que ele quisesse apenas fazer sexo. Ela estava aqui, talvez a intenção dele fosse convencê-la a transar e depois ela nunca mais ouviria falar nele. Não parecia, porque eles nem mesmo haviam tocado no assunto "sexo", mas era uma possibilidade. Talvez isso fosse até mesmo um indicativo de que ele não estava interessado em nada mais do que a amizade dela. Talvez a ausência de conversas com conteúdos sexuais fosse uma pista de que Bella estava se empolgando por nada. Talvez ela fosse conhecer a _friendzone_ de Edward em breve.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar naquele tipo de coisa. Já se preocupara o bastante durante os últimos dias, e de nada adiantou. Ela já estava aqui e descobriria as intenções de Edward em breve.

"Quer ajuda?" ela perguntou ao vê-lo trazendo uma sacola plástica cheia de doces numa mão e o engradado de cervejas geladas na outra.

"Não," ele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela depois de deixar tudo na mesinha entre eles. Entregou a Bella uma garrafa de cerveja e pegou outra para si. "Os sorvetes derreteram um pouco, deixei lá no congelador para voltar à consistência normal."

"Obrigada," ela disse, referindo-se à cerveja, "Sorvete mais tarde. Agora temos álcool e doces, é o que importa."

"Exato!" ele sorriu e destampou a própria garrafa. Quando Bella fez o mesmo, ele ergueu o vidro verde na direção dela, "Um brinde."

Ela sorriu e encostou a garrafa na dele. O braço tatuado de Edward levou a garrafa aos lábios dele, e Bella acompanhou o movimento de sua garganta. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás. Só quando ele já retornava do movimento foi que ela se lembrou que ainda não tinha tomado de sua própria cerveja. Riu baixo e o tomou um breve gole.

"Você vai ser madrinha no casamento da Rose?"

Bella lambeu o lábio superior e assentiu.

"Dama de honra," corrigiu, "A única."

"Caramba," ele riu, "Vocês moram juntas, não é? Como foi que eu nunca te vi antes então?"

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar. Deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole da cerveja.

"Eu nunca tinha ido a um show de vocês antes de sábado."

"Por que não?" Edward franziu o cenho e levou a garrafa até próximo dos lábios. "Você não gostava da banda antes?"

"Não, eu ouço a Answer desde que conheci a Rose, no primeiro período da faculdade," esclareceu, "Só… sei lá. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa e eu não podia ir. Antigamente eu trabalhava num outro jornal, que me drenava muito, sabe? E… nunca tinha ânimo pra nada."

Edward assentiu, sentindo a sinceridade na fala dela. Bella nunca falava com empolgação de seu trabalho, mas ficou claro que, em comparação ao que ela fazia no passado, seu emprego atual era muito melhor.

Ele quis saber mais a respeito. Quer dizer, ele conhecia Bella há pouco tempo, apesar de parecer que os dois se conheciam há muito. Havia um mundo sobre ela que ele não conhecia. Ela devia ter muitas histórias para contar, muitos casos. Muitos ex-namorados sobre os quais poderia reclamar. Muitos amigos que ela ainda não tinha mencionado, muitas paixões.

Ela era um universo inteiro a desvendar.

"Bom, isso vai mudar bastante. Demorou, mas você vai em nosso próximo show… com a Prize, mas eu ainda vou estar lá. E depois no casamento da Rosalie. Vamos tocar lá também, sabia?"

É claro que Bella sabia.

"Sim," ela assentiu, "Vai ser uma cerimônia linda."

Edward assentiu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, perdidos em pensamentos. Bella ainda tentava assimilar sua presença no apartamento de Edward; Edward pensava em como fazer fluir a conversa de uma maneira natural. Os dois podiam conversar por horas a fio pelo celular, mas, assim, pessoalmente, havia um milhão de coisas entre os dois, mesmo que a distância não fosse uma delas.

Um milhão de coisas como, por exemplo, atração. Atração forte. Aquele era um encontro que moraria na mente dos dois por muito tempo, que os manteria acordados a noite apenas para relembrar cada detalhe. E isso era um pouquinho assustador. Fazia Edward querer dar cada passo, dizer cada palavra depois de pensar muito. Ele não queria fazer nenhuma besteira, nada que o envergonhasse em pensamentos mais tarde.

"É uma árvore?"

Edward piscou para fora de seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Bella. Ela estava com a cabeça inclinada, o queixo apoiado sobre o braço. Observava atentamente o braço de Edward com o cenho franzido.

"O quê?"

"Sua tatuagem," ela apontou com o dedo indicador, "É uma árvore?"

Ele buscou o que ela indicava e assentiu.

"É," ele esticou o braço para que ela pudesse ver melhor uma das tatuagens que lhe cobriam a pele. "Uma árvore parecida com a que eu tem no quintal da casa dos meus pais. Ela era a única que só tinha folhas na primavera, e no resto do ano ficava assim," ele passou a ponta do dedo indicador pelo desenho, "Parecia seca, mas ela era muito, muito forte. E essa força era por causa das raízes profundas que ela tinha," Edward escorregou a ponta do dedo até a outra extremidade da tatuagem, "Vê?"

Bella assentiu, fascinada pelo desenho. As raízes da árvore eram quase tão grandes quanto seus galhos, e desviam pela dobra do braço de Edward. Ela pensou que aquela região deveria ser difícil ser tatuada, pela fragilidade da pele. Ergueu então seu próprio dedo e encostou com muita leveza sobre a pele dele. Lambeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu o olhar dele pesar em si, mas não desviou seu foco da tatuagem.

"E o que são essas linhas?" passou o dedo por linhas paralelas à árvore, que transpassavam todo o seu desenho.

"Se você prestar bem atenção," ele voltou a passar o próprio dedo pelas linhas que cobriam sua pele, "Vai ver que é uma ampulheta," e, quando ele indicou a as linhas transversais, Bella assentiu, conseguindo ver o que ele dizia, "É uma árvore do tempo."

Ela arfou, entendendo a complexidade do desenho. Olhou então para o rosto de Edward, que sorria.

"É linda! Ficou ainda mais com toda essa explicação." Ela olhou mais uma vez para o desenho, "E doeu pra fazer?"

"Sempre dói um pouco," ele deu de ombros, "Mas, não é nada de outro mundo. Você não tem nenhuma?"

"Não," ela negou com a cabeça e continuou a observar a pele dele, "Qual é a sua favorita?"

Edward pensou. Esticou os braços cobertos por tinta preta e buscou com o olhar alguma que tivesse um significado a mais ou um carinho especial. Sorriu então quando viu uma das maiores, que cobria toda a parte externa da parte superior de seu braço.

"Essa daqui," ele levantou a manga da camisa e virou um pouco o braço para que Bella pudesse ver. "Não é a que mais custou caro, não tem o melhor desenho, nem o melhor acabamento. Mas, eu amo essa daqui."

Bella observou a tatuagem que ele indicava. Era uma enorme coruja, com sua pelugem feita de diferentes desenhos enigmáticos. Enigmático também era o olhar que o animal tinha, e seus pés a prendiam num galho fino.

"É linda," ela assentiu.

"Mais ou menos," ele deu de ombros, "Mas, foi a minha primeira. Eu fiz com o dinheiro do primeiro show que nós fizemos com a Answer, e não dava para muita coisa, acho que tive que pedir emprestado para inteirar, mas… é uma lembrança da banda também."

Bella traçou a tatuagem com o dedo novamente. Sorriu.

"Como fã, posso dizer que essa é a minha preferida também."

Edward devolveu o sorriso e então se moveu, mostrando a parte interior do outro braço. Lambeu os lábios e olhou para Bella em tom de desafio. Apontou para letras finas que formavam um bracelete em seu braço.

"Prova de fã."

E então ela leu o que dizia. Sorriu, reconhecendo o verso.

" _As honest as the night I left behind; As uncertain as the steps of someone who doesn't know when they're coming back."_ ela cantou as palavras que leu.

Ele riu e assentiu.

"Passou no teste," dobrou novamente o braço e o apoiou sobre o joelho depois de tomar outro gole de cerveja. "É uma das minhas letras favoritas da banda."

" _Piece_ _of my heart_ é uma das minhas favoritas também. A letra é sua, não é?" Edward assentiu. "Como é escrever uma música?"

Ele franziu o cenho e sorriu de lado.

"Como assim?"

"Como é," ela deu de ombros, "Quer dizer, você senta e deixa fluir? Coloca suas experiências? Coisas que você já fez? Você tem que pensar em alguém? Como funciona esse processo?"

Edward virou o restante da cerveja e colocou a garrafa vazia sobre a mesinha. Coçou a testa rapidamente e começou a falar:

"Depende," ele deu de ombros, "Sempre depende. Não sei se todo o mundo que compõe pensa desse jeito, mas… diversas coisas me inspiram. Uma música que eu ouço, uma fala na rua, uma cena aleatória… um filme. Qualquer coisa. A ideia vem e você simplesmente tem que colocar no papel."

Bella piscou, sentindo-se assemelhar à situação. Era assim que ela escrevia suas crônicas, sempre movidas pela emoção. Mas, era diferente, porque ela não o fazia profissionalmente.

"E aí você senta e deixa fluir?" ela perguntou, pensando em sua própria experiência como cronista amadora.

"Sim e não. Uma parte vai sair naturalmente, a outra você vai tentar encaixar com outras coisas. Por exemplo, às vezes você vai compor uma música foda, que você gosta da letra, mas que ela não vai encaixar na melodia, entende? São vários ajustes."

Ela assentiu.

"E você coloca muito de você nas suas composições?"

Edward pensou novamente. Poucas músicas eram feitas como uma carta de um destino só. Blonde Field era provavelmente a única de suas composições que falavam apenas de uma situação, de uma pessoa.

"Às vezes," ele deu de ombros, "Mesmo que você tenha começado a fazer algo que não tenha nada a ver com suas experiências pessoais, vai chegar um momento que você vai colocar uma coisa ou outra. Uma palavra que tenha um significado maior, uma nota que te agrada mais. Uma fala que você queria dizer para alguém acaba virando verso… coisas do tipo."

Bella franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar das letras de Edward. E então se lembrou de uma situação em especial. Ela sabia que era arriscado fazer aquela pergunta, mas decidiu que deveria ser inofensiva.

"Você fez Blonde Field para aquela sua amiga, não foi?"

Edward congelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou para Bella assustado. Ela imediatamente congelou também, arrependendo-se de ter tocado naquele assunto que não parecia agradá-lo.

"Como você sabe?"

Ainda assustada, Bella falou:

"Jake disse."

Edward então libertou o suspiro preso em seu peito. Por um segundo, ele pensou que Tanya pudesse ter feito alguma loucura e falado algo para algum site, blog, ou sei lá. Mas, é claro que ela não faria isso, ela jamais ia querer sua imagem associada à dele publicamente.

Negando com a cabeça, ele encostou-se na cadeira.

"É a minha única música feita especialmente para uma pessoa. Na verdade, para uma _situação_. A letra fala da situação, não fala _dela_ especificamente."

Ela percorreu a letra de Blonde Field na cabeça.

" _I'll sing this song, but you should know your name is written on my arm_." Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Onde está o nome dela nas suas tatuagens?"

Edward gargalhou e negou com a cabeça.

"Você não vai encontrar, linda," deu de ombros, "Era uma piada interna. Quando eu comecei a tatuar, ela ficava escrevendo o nome dela no meu braço de caneta permanente. Acho que ela realmente quis que eu tatuasse, mas nunca aconteceu. Graças a Deus."

Bella riu do desgosto na voz dele.

"Qual é o nome dela?"

"Tanya," ele respondeu enquanto pegava outra cerveja na caixa de isopor ao lado deles. Entregou uma nova a Bella, que ainda tinha a dela pela metade, e abriu a sua própria.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, pegando a garrafa gelada nas mãos. A outra tinha a cerveja quente, e ela precisava se ocupar. Estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta que ela não sabia se queria saber a resposta, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Para disfarçar, então, perguntou indiretamente:

"Naquele dia eu pensei que ela fosse a sua namorada," começou, examinando-o cuidadosamente com o olhar, "Mas, Jake disse que ela era uma amiga sua. Alice também disse."

Edward fitou Bella por alguns instantes. Ela temia que ele se ofendesse com aquele comentário, mas também se sentia no direito de fazê-lo. A menos que ela realmente estivesse entendendo as intenções de Edward errado, ela precisava saber se ele estava envolvido com outra pessoa ou não.

"Eles disseram certo," ele tomou outro gole de cerveja, "Mas, acho que ela não é mais minha amiga também. Não sei."

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Edward não queria que eles tivessem tocado naquele assunto, mas não porque não queria contar a respeito de Tanya a Bella. Ele só não queria que Tanya tivesse qualquer influência que fosse no atual curso de sua vida. Entretanto, entendia. Bella viu Tanya com ele há uma semana, e era natural que ela se questionasse. Ele faria o mesmo. Por isso, suspirou novamente e deixou a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesinha e fitou Bella atentamente.

"A Tanya foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, Bella. Nós dois… tivemos uma relação complicada pelos últimos dez anos."

"Dez anos?!" ela disse surpresa.

"Pois é," Edward riu sem humor, "Parece muito tempo, mas nunca saiu do lugar. Ela… ela é de uma família rica e conservadora. Nós nunca namoramos, mas também nunca nos afastamos. Fomos… amigos. Amigos com benefícios nesse tempo todo."

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Tudo bem, amizade com benefícios não era uma coisa de outro mundo e ela já tinha vivido aquilo também, mas ela não conseguia imaginar como alguém ficaria numa situação dessas por dez anos. Devia haver algo para segurá-los ali.

Será que Edward era esse tipo de cara? Seria realmente ótimo aproveitar os benefícios da coisa, mas Bella não era _amiga_ dele em primeiro lugar. Nunca quis ser _amiga_ dele. Ela não conseguiria se manter num relacionamento daquela natureza na altura em que estava na vida. Não era esse o seu foco.

"Dez anos é… muito tempo."

"Muito," ele assentiu, "Então eu cheguei à mesma conclusão e terminei com ela."

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Mas, vocês estavam juntos no sábado."

"Sim, nós terminamos no domingo."

Aquilo fez o coração de Bella afundar um pouquinho. Era ótimo que ele tivesse terminado com ela, mas era muito recente. Um envolvimento de dez anos deixava marcas muito profundas, e era muito possível que ele não conseguiria se esquecer dela tão rapidamente assim, e muito menos quereria se envolver com outra pessoa na mesma semana. De certo que as intenções dele não coincidiam com as dela.

"Entendi."

Edward notou a mudança no tom de voz de Bella.

 _Droga, a Tanya atrapalha até quando não está junto._

Ele então resolveu continuar a contar:

"Ela nunca valorizou o meu trabalho. Dizia que me apoiava, mas a família dele tinha um peso muito grande em todas as escolhas que ela fez. Eu costumava enxergá-la separada da família, mas nos últimos meses eu vi o que todo o mundo me falava… ela _é_ a família dela. Os valores da família dela são os valores dela também. Era divertido, eu fui uma aventura para ela no sentido de que era proibido e era uma realidade diferente de tudo o que ela já viveu, e ela foi uma aventura e um desafio para mim porque era proibido e eu adorava desafiar os pais dela que me odiavam. Mas, o meu tempo de aventuras terminou. Eu sou um adulto agora, ela também. Não quero me sentir preso a algo assim nunca mais."

Bella apenas assentiu. Depois de alguns segundos, limpou a garganta antes de fazer outra pergunta.

"E não existe a possibilidade de vocês voltarem?"

Edward franziu o cenho e pegou novamente a cerveja da mesinha.

"Não tem a menor chance."

O coração de Bella se permitiu bater esperançoso novamente.

"Isso é bom."

Edward sorriu e assentiu.

"Isso é ótimo."

 _Só que não significa nada_ , Bella pensou. Pelo término ser muito recente, ela tinha praticamente certeza que ele não se envolveria com mais ninguém tão cedo. Como ele mesmo disse, ele se sentia preso a Tanya, e num relacionamento que, aparentemente, não era exclusivo. O que então ele pensaria de um namoro? Bella sentiu o rosto queimar. Tomou um longo gole da cerveja e lambeu os lábios.

Ela _quase_ desejou não ter vindo ao apartamento de Edward nesta noite. Pensou que, caso não estivesse aqui, não saberia de toda aquela história e poderia deixar-se aproveitar os flertes esperançosos por mais tempo. Quem sabe à distância Edward teria mais tempo de gostar dela e se apegar? Ela suspirou fundo e sentiu a realidade dos fatos baixando todos os seus ânimos.

 _Não vai ser dessa vez_.

"Mas, ela não importa mais," Edward disse depois de alguns segundos. "Acabou. E você? O que tem para me contar sobre a sua vida amorosa?"

Bella piscou, surpresa pela pergunta. Em seguida deu de ombros.

"Não muito. Eu terminei o meu último relacionamento há quase quatro anos, estou solteira desde então."

Edward assentiu e tomou um gole da cerveja.

"E você namorou quanto tempo?"

"Quase dois anos," ela respondeu automaticamente.

"E por que terminou?" Edward perguntou realmente curioso.

"Ah… não foi por um motivo específico. Eu não era apaixonada por ele, eu acho. As coisas foram esfriando até que terminaram."

"E por que você nunca namorou de novo?"

"Nunca apareceu ninguém que valesse a pena."

Edward assentiu mais para si mesmo do que para ela. O que será que ela considerava como _valer a pena_? Antes que pudesse perguntar, porém, Bella falou primeiro:

"A única música que você fez pra Tanya foi Blonde Field? Ou tem mais dela em outras canções?"

Edward entortou a cabeça para a direita.

"Bem, depende. Eu compus uma canção nesta semana e comecei outra. As duas meio que falam dessa situação que eu vivi, então não dá para falar que são _para ela_. Falam de mim, em primeiro lugar."

Bella sorriu.

"Posso ouvir?"

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior antes de assentir e se levantar. Caminhou rapidamente até a sala, onde pegou o violão e voltou para seu lugar de origem na varanda. Apoiou o violão nos joelhos e olhou para Bella.

"Pode ser que tenha algumas modificações, mas… essa daqui se chama Freedom."

Bella sentiu o estômago esfriar pelo nome da música. Edward fechou os olhos e acertou a posição das mãos sobre as cordas:

 _If you think_

 _I'm fighting for this_

 _Don't be deluded by the way_

 _I carry on with life_

 _You don't know me that well_

 _I get in to win when everything is lost  
I've never ran away from danger  
Because there's no in between, anymore  
I'm in or I'm out_

 _And then I'm fuckin' out.  
There's no shame in recognizing it didn't work  
But I was brave enough to try  
Living and learning, that's my deal  
I can't tell my future  
But I'll do everything to make it happen_

I get in to win when everything is lost  
I've never ran away from danger  
Because there's no in between, anymore  
I'm in or I'm out

And then Im fuckin' out  
The glass is broken  
It's everywhere

A letra não era o que Bella esperava, e aquilo a deixou mais leve. Quer dizer, aquela letra falava de alguém que estava decidido a deixar o passado para trás, sem mais meio termo. Ele estava dentro ou fora. E depois estava fora. O vidro estava quebrado, espalhado por todos os cantos, e aquilo queria dizer que não tinha mais volta. Foi um alívio, afinal, ela esperava escutar uma música em tom de lamentação, que contasse o quanto ele estava chateado e magoado pelo fim de algo tão longo e tão significativo.

Ela sorriu ao fim da canção.

"Você tem muito talento," foi o que ela disse, "Mal posso esperar para ouvir essa música gravada em estúdio. É fantástica, Edward."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e estendeu a mão. Bella não entendeu, até que ele buscou a mão dela sobre a perna dela e a levou até seus lábios. Ele então fechou os olhos e beijou a pele dela por alguns segundos.

"Obrigado, linda," ele disse pela segunda vez na noite, "Acabei de pensar na continuação para a música que eu disse que comecei a compor. Se chama _Colors_ " Ele procurou os olhos dela. "Se importa de ouvir?"

"Nunca!"

Ele sorriu e soltou a mão dela para posicionar melhor o violão e cantar:

 _Don't ask me to stop anymore_

 _I can't come back_

 _You don't make me feel good anymore_

 _I've always wanted to be with someone_

 _Who could make me see_

 _The other side of life_

 _Actually I'm feeling quite in piece_

 _Alone in my boat_

 _I'm not drawning_

 _It's okay, babe, forget it_

 _It's not that I don't desserve it_

 _I just don't want you anymore_

 _Come here, make it go away_

 _I want you in colors_

 _Live and here_

 _Wait for me by the window_

 _I'll wave at you_

 _You know I'll take you away with me_

 _Clean your soul_

 _Lovers come and go_

 _This is me, honestly_

 _I'm taking care of my heart_

 _Sometimes I'm cold, but the sun I deserve_

 _I carry in my hands_

Edward terminou a música com um enorme sorriso no rosto, apesar de ter precisado parar algumas vezes para refazer uma nota ou duas. Ela estava acompanhando o processo de composição de uma canção e aquilo era fantástico. O conteúdo da letra, porém, a deixou confusa: ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia estar livre e não querer mais alguém, ele chamava alguém para fazer amor, esperá-lo na janela para que ele pudesse acenar e levá-la com ele.

"E aí, o que você achou?"

Bella sorriu.

"É fantástica. Mas, meio contraditória."

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas.

"Em que sentido?"

"Bem, você está livre de alguém, e eu entendi que você se refere a Tanya. Mas, depois pede para que ela te espere na janela, para que vocês possam fazer amor. Vê-la ao vivo…"

Ele sorriu e tirou o violão do colo, colocando-o no chão. Levantou-se da cadeira e agachou-se em frente a Bella. Ela acompanhou tudo com um olhar espantado e confuso, ainda segurando a garrafa de cerveja.

"Lembra que eu disse que diversas coisas compõem uma só música?" ela assentiu. "Essa daqui tem algo de _mim_ em relação à Tanya."

"A parte de fazer amor também, eu imagino."

Edward negou com a cabeça, sorrindo, e lambeu o lábio inferior.

"Não. Eu não estou falando dela nesse trecho."

 _(Caçarola - Dias de Truta)_

E então ele estava próximo. Próximo, muito, muito próximo. E chegando mais perto. Bella fechou os olhos quando sentiu a ponta do nariz dele encostar no nela, pronta para sentir os lábios macios nos seus. Ela não tinha processado muito bem tudo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, mas aquilo podia soar como se Bella tivesse sido inspiração para um trecho da música.

Certo?

Poderia ser, mas como é que ela pensaria nisso quando ele estava tão, tão perto? A respiração dele era quente, pesada. Ele viu os olhos dela se fecharem e sentiu o ar sair de uma só vez dos lábios entreabertos dela. E ele se inclinou e encurtou o único centímetro entre eles.

E depois estava ventando muito. E o vento trazia gotas frias. Ele pensou em ignorar, principalmente porque ela inclinou o rosto para ele, entregando os lábios, mexendo-os sobre os dele. Mas, então os pingos começaram a ficar mais fortes.

Praguejando em pensamento, Edward se afastou e nesse segundo o vento começou a ficar mais e mais forte, e derrubou a garrafa vazia sobre a mesinha, espalhando estilhaços de vidro verde pelo chão da varanda. Bella arfou de susto e Edward se levantou do chão, puxando-a pela mão. Ele ainda estava bravo por ter o momento interrompido, mas Bella ria. Bella gargalhava.

Deixando-se contagiar Edward riu enquanto, com ajuda dela, levava tudo para dentro do apartamento. Os estilhaços teriam que ser limpos depois, mas o restante das cervejas, dos doces e as cadeiras dobráveis estavam a salvo da chuva.

Ele então fechou a porta de vidro que dava passagem para a varanda e puxou a cortina branca. Trovões ainda podiam ser ouvidos, mas ela ainda ria, e o que molhava seu rosto poderiam ser gotas da chuva ou lágrimas de riso. Ela passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, jogando-os completamente de lado. Eles estavam úmidos, assim como a roupa que ela usava. A própria camisa preta de Edward tinha grossos pingos de chuva, seu próprio cabelo desordenado meio molhado.

"Desculpa, Bella," ele passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos. "Nem vi que estava começando a chover."

"Não se preocupa, eu também não vi," ela riu. "Ufa! Essa foi boa!"

Edward se deixou encantar mais pro Bella naquele momento. Ela tinha verdadeiramente se divertido com aquela situação. Com todo o sufoco, com o barulho, com a chuva e o vento molhando e bagunçando seu cabelo bonito. Ela não se importou em se molhar. Não se importou se alguém veria suas roupas molhadas, não pensou na satisfação que teria que dar, em que justificativas daria para quem perguntasse. Ela não se importava com nada além daquele momento.

"Você é linda," ele disse sem nem mesmo perceber.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Ela estava uma bagunça! Suada, molhada da chuva. Seu batom já tinha ficado nas bordas das garrafas de cerveja, ela não estava tentando parecer atraente.

"Bem, obrigada," ela deu de ombros, aceitando o elogio, "Você também."

Edward deixou o violão que ainda segurava sobre o sofá e se aproximou dela. Ele não deixaria que a chuva atrapalhasse o que ele queria fazer há muito tempo. Quando encostou seu corpo no dela, ele envolveu sua cintura com um braço. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Bella assistindo sua boca num sorriso hesitante. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Vou te beijar," ele avisou, porque agora era a hora dela sair correndo. Era a hora dela negar.

Ela não o fez. O sorriso dela só aumentou mais, e ele não esperou por palavras para efetivar o que ele disse.

E foi um beijo forte. Eles continuaram exatamente do ponto em que tinham parado na varanda. Bella envolveu os ombros de Edward com o braço e foi tombada para trás com a intensidade do beijo que recebeu. A língua dele apareceu logo em seguida, e o beijo se aprofundou com vontade e naturalidade. Edward a segurava pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra foi para a nuca de Bella. O beijo era doce, mas era amargo pela cerveja. Era sutil, mas com uma vontade tão deliciosa… não tinha pressa, mas quem se importava?!

"Hm…." ele murmurou delirante, ainda beijando-a. Afastou-se rapidamente, "Eu estava morrendo para fazer isso logo," e beijou-a novamente.

Após longos minutos, Bella respondeu quando eles precisavam tomar ar:

"Estava?"

Podia ser uma conversa estranha, mas os dois mantinham em mente a resposta para quando eles _pudessem_ responder. Beijarem-se era prioridade.

"Estava. Eu estou louco por você, Bella."

Ela não conseguiu conter o gemido que escapou de sua garganta contra a boca dele. E Edward engoliu o som de bom grado, puxando o quadril dela contra o seu com mais força.

Ele começou a movê-los na direção do sofá e, quando se deitaram, houve outro estrondo. Mas, eles não se importaram de parar, porque era só o violão caindo no chão, eles tinham consciência.

Quem se importava com um violão afinal de contas? Pra quê, se a camisa de Edward já estava no chão, e a de Bella seguia o mesmo caminho? Como, se os seios dela já recebiam a atenção da boca dele, e os cabelos dele viravam uma bagunça ainda maior pelas mãos dela? Por que é que um violão chamaria a atenção quando Bella poderia se ocupar passando as mãos pelas costas fortes de Edward, descobrindo novas tatuagens, um universo de pintas na pele macia?

Eles não transaram naquela noite. Bom, não _transaram_ no real sentido da palavra. Mas, se tocaram e se deram prazer do jeito que bem entenderam. Edward sabia fazer magia com os dedos e com a língua, e ele se surpreendeu em constatar que uma mulher não precisava levá-lo ao fundo da garganta para lhe dar prazer. No entanto, o ápice do prazer de ambos foi alcançado pelas mãos de ambos, porque eles descobriram não conseguir ficar longe da boca um do outro por muito tempo.

 _Uma infinidade de músicas poderia ser composta pensando nesta situação_ , Edward concluiu, quando os dois comiam chocolates sentados no sofá, escutando um álbum do Pink Floyd, conversando sobre política. _Uma infinidade de crônicas poderia ser escrita com essas cenas_ , Bella pensou quando ambos limpavam os cacos de vidro da garrafa quebrada na varanda, quando a chuva já havia passado.

Antes de ir embora, porém, eles voltaram à varanda. Bella lamentou que a câmera de seu celular não fosse fiel à beleza das luzes da cidade acesas, às estrelas e à lua ao fundo do céu escuro.

Os dois se despediram por longos dez minutos de beijos, abraços e agradecimentos. O motorista do Uber já estava impaciente quando viu uma Bella sorridente sair do prédio. No caminho de volta para casa, ela postou a foto. Dois minutos mais tarde, recebia uma mensagem de Edward, bem como um comentário com o nome de usuário dele na foto.

 _swanbella: I'll miss you tonight, I've been walking around high places…_

 _Edward Cullen: Obrigado pela inspiração para finalizar a música. Pela sua presença, pelos seus beijos… sonha comigo._

 _ecullen_answer: If you're silent, I'll make you smile._

E Bella tinha ganhado mais uma canção favorita. _Smile_.

[...]

Edward acordou sentindo que se esquecia de algo muito significativo. Confuso, ele olhou ao redor do quarto, a posição de bruços deixava tudo com um ângulo meio esquisito. Ele suspirou e se mexeu, virando-se na cama e coçando o olho.

Algo vibrava próximo a ele. Gemendo de insatisfação, ele esticou o braço e pegou o celular perdido no colchão. Sem nem olhar de quem se tratava, ele atendeu:

"Oi," ele disse ao atender.

 _"Foi mal se a Bella está aí, cara, mas a gente precisa chegar cedo na The Truth pra ver as coisas do show. Tem a maior burocracia se somos só nós dois, você sabe."_

Ah! Bella! Edward arfou e olhou para o lado, procurando pela morena, e apenas um segundo depois lembrou-se que ela, na verdade, tinha ido embora na noite anterior. Suspirou antes de responder.

"Beleza, Jazz, não vou atrasar. Em três horas estou lá."

 _"Pode crer, te vejo lá então."_

"Ei!" Edward chamou depois de alguns segundos processando a primeira fala de Jasper, "Como você sabia que a Bella poderia estar aqui?!"

E tudo o que ele ouviu foi uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha, antes que ela fosse desligada.

[...]

"Achei que você não fosse sair mais da cama!"

Bella revirou os olhos e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Emmett estava cortando bacon e Rose mexia alguma coisa na panela. Bella coçou o rosto e pegou a xícara de café que a amiga entregou a ela.

"Nem vi você chegando ontem, Bella!"

"É, cheguei tarde," ela bocejou na palma da mão, "E queria estar dormindo ainda."

"Mas, não aqui, aposto," Emmett provocou novamente.

E Bella o ignorou novamente.

"Fomos nós que te acordamos?" Rose perguntou do fogão.

"Não," Bella disse e tomou um gole de seu café. Gemeu de satisfação e se deixou saborear um pouco mais do líquido quente. "Alice me mandou umas mensagens para combinar sobre o show de mais tarde. Não consegui mais dormir."

"Ah, o show é hoje!" Rose se animou. Desligou o fogo e se sentou em frente à amiga. "Vou te ajudar a escolher a roupa! Como foi com o Edward ontem?"

Bella sorriu e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa.

"Foi ótimo… Edward é um amor."

Rose soltou um gritinho de animação.

"Ótimo como?! Me conta! Me conta tudo! Vocês transaram? Se beijaram, com certeza. Ele cantou pra você? Eu não sei, deve ser meio infantil, mas eu sempre acho que se você está saindo com um músico, ele vai ficar cantando pra você o tempo todo."

Bella riu baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Não, eles não transaram, mas se beijaram muito, por vários lugares do corpo. E ele cantou para ela. Duas músicas inéditas, inclusive.

"Não transamos, mas, sim, nos beijamos. Pode ser meio infantil essa sua ideia, mas eu pedi pra ele me mostrar as músicas novas que ele compôs nesta semana. A varanda dele é linda."

Os olhos de Rose brilhavam pela descrição dos acontecimentos. Com toda certeza a fantasia dela era muito mais romântica e ela já pensava em Bella e Edward se casando e tendo dezenas de filhos. O mundo era lindo na cabeça de Rosalie, e Bella não compartilhava de seu ponto de vista.

"Varanda?!" Emmett disse incrédulo, "Como assim varanda?"

Bella suspirou.

"É uma longa história."

"O primeiro beijo de vocês foi lá?!" Rose se animou novamente, "Por favor, me diz que foi! Por favor! Foi o lugar que motivou a primeira conversa de vocês!"

Não foi bem daquele jeito. Eles realmente colaram os lábios pela primeira vez na varanda, mas veio o vento e a chuva e eles tiveram que sair correndo. Foi muito mais desastrado, muito mais louco, muito mais barulhento e teve até vidro quebrado. Ainda assim, foi o primeiro contato de lábios.

"Sim," Bella sorriu, "Nosso primeiro beijo foi lá."

[...]

 _Edward Cullen: Me avisa quando você chegar._

Bella leu a mensagem assim que desceu do Uber na frente da The Truth. Arrumou a saia preta de Rosalie no corpo e ajustou a bata branca sobre os ombros. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e o rosto com maquiagem leve, e, nos pés, um salto médio e mais grosso para deixá-la elegante e confortável por toda a noite. Ela se sentia bem e bonita.

 _Bella: Cheguei! Onde você me encontra?_

 _Edward Cullen: Na porta, já estou indo para aí!_

Bella entrou no bar. Ainda não estava tão cheio, mas havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas por ali. Procurou pela recepção, mas antes que ela pudesse apresentar o documento de identidade e o dinheiro para a entrada, sentiu um braço cercando seus ombros.

"Ela está na lista, Dani," comunicou à mulher que atendia Bella, "Pode conferir aí"

E depois ela era arrastada para dentro do bar, atraindo alguns olhares. Olhou para Edward em questionamento:

"Como assim? Que lista?"

"Lista de convidados, linda," ele sorriu, "E, falando nisso, você está linda. Obrigado por vir."

"Bem, obrigada. Pelas duas coisas," ela sorriu quando ele pressionou um beijo em sua têmpora. O coração de Bella se acelerou com o perfume que vinha da pele dele. Edward estava fantástico usando jaqueta de couro, camisa preta do _Black Sabbath_ e calças jeans escuras rasgadas nos joelhos. "Não estou te atrapalhando nos ensaios?"

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça, "Já fizemos a passagem de som. Agora é só esperar o horário do show." Os dois alcançaram o espaço do backstage e, com uma piscadela de Edward na direção do segurança, ele deixou que os dois passassem. Ele ainda a abraçava pelos ombros.

"Ah!" ela sorriu, "Nossa, é grande aqui!"

"Não é?" Edward abriu a porta do camarim e Bella entrou. "Sempre falamos que a The Truth desafia as leis da física, porque, vista e fora, não parece ter um terço do tamanho que tem."

"Exato," ela riu, "Mas isso é muito bacana, porque deixa o lugar aconch-"

"Bella! Finalmente você chegou!"

Ela então desviou o olhar de Edward e viu que Alice caminhava em sua direção, sorrindo empolgada. As duas se abraçaram brevemente, e Jasper surgiu da mesma direção que Alice tinha vindo.

"Demorei, mas cheguei," ela brincou, "O trânsito estava ruim de lá pra cá."

"São os efeitos do sábado," Jasper disse, alcançando Bella e dando um beijo em seu rosto, "Como vai, Bella?"

"Muito bem. E animada pra ver vocês!"

"Rose não veio?" perguntou Alice.

"Não, ela não pode. Mas, mandou agradecer o convite. Ela disse que 'oportunidades não faltarão'."

Edward riu baixo e voltou a abraçá-la pelos ombros. O toque da pele de Bella, porém, o incomodou. Ela provavelmente estava com frio, e não tinha trazido casaco. O ar-condicionado do backstage e da parte da frente do palco, onde ela ficaria junto a Alice, sempre era mais forte.

"Com frio?" ele perguntou quando Alice e Jasper foram pegar bebidas para os dois.

"O ar-condicionado é forte," ela justificou, "Mas, já já passa. Vou me acostumando."

Edward negou com a cabeça sorriu de canto. Bella não entendeu sua reação a princípio, mas tudo fez sentido quando ele começou a retirar a própria jaqueta. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela tomou ar para negar o oferecimento.

"Nem pense nisso," ele disse, "Toma. Veste isso."

"Edward, não precisa!" ela tocou a mão que ele segurava a jaqueta de couro, "Sério, não precisa."

"Anda, Bella," ele riu baixo. Sacudiu a jaqueta na direção dela. "Pega logo."

"Mas, e você?"

"Eu vou esquentar rapidinho. Quando começar o show, eu não consigo ficar parado e vou começar a suar logo. Meu celular está aí dentro, é bom que você guarda ele pra mim."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho," ele assegurou. "Vira, vou te ajudar a colocar."

E três segundos depois ela tinha a jaqueta de couro com o cheiro dele, com o toque dele, com o peso dele sobre os ombros. Sentindo alívio por estar aquecida, ela respirou fundo e aspirou o cheiro gostoso que vinha do tecido.

"Obrigada," disse ao se virar para ele novamente. "Você é um verdadeiro _gentleman_."

Ele riu e percorreu os braços dela, agora cobertos pela jaqueta dele, com as mãos. Entrelaçou seus dedos e se inclinou na direção do rosto dela.

"Mereço um beijo de agradecimento?" perguntou baixinho.

"Merece dois."

E o beijo em questão foi novamente incrível para os dois. Bella, que já estava começando a achar que as coisas na noite anterior não tinham sido assim, _tão_ perfeitas, porque podia ser tudo um truque de sua memória e do romantismo de Rosalie a contagiando, sentiu tudo novamente. Seu coração acelerou, seu rosto esquentou, seu corpo amoleceu junto ao ele. E Edward, que ainda lutava para entender o fascínio que tudo o que aconteceu em seu apartamento tinha para ele, viu perfeitamente o sentido de tudo. Tudo era diferente com ela. As coisas faziam sentido daqui.

"Venham beber, vocês podem se beijar depois!"

Porém, nem o grito de Alice adiantou. Eles estavam por demais ocupados em relembrar as maravilhas da noite anterior nos lábios um do outro.

[...]

 _(Música do Sapo - Dias de Truta)_

A música era alta daqui. E fazia frio também. Bella não se lembrava dessa parte na semana passada, mas isso provavelmente se devia ao fato de que ela estava bêbada. Além disso, ela teve que derramar cerveja nas pessoas e sair empurrando todo o mundo para conseguir ficar na primeira fileira com Rosalie, que gritava que era a namorada do Edward.

 _Que ironia_ , ela pensou, _hoje essa afirmação nem é tão absurda assim._

Porém, era. Porque Rosalie não estava beijando Edward no camarim agora, quem fez isso foi Bella. Mas, ela também não era namorada dele.

Apertando a jaqueta contra o corpo, ela deu de ombros para si mesma. Não importava agora.

Eram só duas pessoas naquele palco nesta noite, e eles não começavam com covers. Muito pelo contrário: Edward começava cantando _Not Your Business._ Era uma música da Answer, embora em composição mais simples porque os únicos instrumentos da _Prize of The Underground_ eram a guitarra de Edward e a bateria de Jasper. Mesmo assim, a energia que ele tinha ao cantar era simplesmente sensacional. Contagiante. A plateia atrás de Bella vibrava, e ela própria e Alice pulavam ao som da música animada. Às vezes ela via Edward dar uma olhada na direção das duas e pensava ver um sorrisinho se formando em seus lábios, mas ele voltava rapidamente sua atenção para a plateia ou para a guitarra em suas mãos.

Bella foi realmente ao delírio quando os primeiros acordes de _It'll be better_ começaram a tocar. Gritando na direção do palco, ela quase se esqueceu de que quem estava lá em cima era o cara com o qual ela estava ficando e que seria ótimo se ela não passasse vergonha na frente dele. Dar uma de _fangirl_ não era muito inteligente.

 _Foda-se_ , ela pensou no refrão. Não tinha como ser diferente. Ela sempre foi fã, e ela estava num show deles. Por tantas vezes ela ouviu aquela música sozinha e agora ela estava aqui, ao vivo. E Edward cantava com tanta entrega… era irracional pensar que, no início da semana, ela escutava aquela música só porque tinha a voz dele, sozinha em seu quarto.

Era estranho pensar que aquele Edward lá em cima do palco era o mesmo que a beijava no camarim há poucos minutos. O mesmo que a recebeu em seu apartamento ontem, que a beijou no sofá, que a enlouqueceu de prazer. O mesmo dono da jaqueta que ela usava. A vida era mesmo uma loucura.

Ao fim da canção, porém, outra não se iniciou. Edward tomou um gole da água que o esperava numa banqueta ao seu lado e acenou para a plateia.

"Boa noite, galera," disse ao microfone, "Casa cheia, é sempre foda tocar aqui na The Truth. Nós somos Edward Cullen e Jasper Whitlock, somos parte da Answer, mas hoje estamos aqui com nossa banda paralela, a Prize of The Underground. Esse projeto é um presente para nós dois, um som diferente que gostamos de fazer. Vamos tocar algumas músicas da Answer, como essas duas que acabamos de fazer, algumas que são exclusivas da Prize e alguns covers. Agradecemos a presença de cada um de vocês aqui… e bora curtir!"

A próxima música foi _For Her_ , e aquela era uma música da própria Prize. Bella também sabia cantá-la por inteiro, e, quando Alice viu aquilo, as duas se abraçaram e começaram a pular e cantar juntas. Mais de uma vez Edward olhou naquela direção e acenou enquanto cantava. Devia ser outra música que Jasper compôs pensando em Alice julgando a empolgação que ela cantava. A letra falava que, independente do que acontecesse, tudo havia sido por amor. Por amor por ela.

De uma maneira genial, o solo de For Her virou o primeiro acorde de um dos maiores sucessos da Answer: _Flower_. Bella riu, lembrando-se que aquela foi a primeira música da banda que ela ouviu. A letra era ambígua, e podia ser interpretada como uma declaração de amor alguém, mas também sobre a lamentação pelo vício em alguma droga. Afinal, era algo "difícil de explicar", mas a canção foi feita para lembrar de todos os momentos vividos juntos. No refrão, Edward agradecia o "tempo bom" proporcionado pela inspiração da canção. Era "foda" querê-la demais, mas as "confusões mostradas na TV" amedrontavam pela possibilidade de eles virarem escravos daquilo.

Era definitivamente uma canção sobre drogas. Bella fez nota mental de perguntar sobre aquilo mais tarde.

Antes da próxima música, houve uma nova pausa, e Edward, depois de tomar sua água, acenou para a plateia:

"A The Truth é um dos nossos lugares preferidos para tocar por causa da plateia incrível que a gente sempre tem aqui. Obrigado, galera! Há uma animação a mais aqui hoje…"

Nas últimas palavras, entretanto, Edward virou o rosto para a direita, olhando diretamente para onde Alice e Bella estava. Uma piscadela foi lançada naquela direção e, em seguida, um beijinho lançado. Bella perdeu a fala, mas Alice a sacudiu e gritou em seu ouvido. Edward gargalhou da reação e voltou a falar ao microfone:

"Vamos de cover então…"

E o referido cover foi de Californiacation, do Red Hot Chilli Peppers, e em seguida, de Reptilia, do The Strokes. Era fascinante ver Edward no palco, Bella concluiu. E era divertido notar a diferença sutil que vinha quando ele estava com a Answer e com a Prize. Com a Answer, a estrela do show era claramente Jake, provavelmente por conta do carisma que ele exercia ao dançar, das insinuações para a plateia, e pelo fato de ele cantar quase todas as músicas. Com a Prize, porém, não havia estrelas no show. Jasper e Edward exerciam igual carisma, e se comunicavam com a plateia em interações constantes. Os dois cantavam, os dois tocavam. Os dois se divertiam juntos. Durante os solos, Edward ia para próximo da bateria de Jasper enquanto tocava, ou para perto da plateia. Até para perto de onde Bella e Alice estavam, sempre lançando uma piscadela na direção dela.

Se Bella achava que o show da Answer fora o melhor de sua vida, se enganara: nada podia competir com este.

[...]

Ao fim do show, Jasper e Edward desceram do palco e Alice e Bella os perderam de vista por alguns instantes. Alice, por ser mais experiente, disse que eles provavelmente estavam resolvendo algo com o dono da The Truth, Aro.

Entretanto, Jasper veio ao encontro delas sozinho. Bella deu um abraço nele depois de Alice:

"Parabéns, foi incrível," ela disse.

"Valeu, Bella! Que bom que você veio!" ele sorriu.

"Obrigada por me convidarem novamente," mesmo que o convite tenha sido de Edward, "Onde está o Edward?"

"Ali atrás," ele apontou para o espaço atrás do palco, "Pode ir lá."

Agradecendo baixinho e acenando para Alice, Bella seguiu o conselho de Jasper e seguiu na direção apontada por ele. Era meio escuro, havia uma série de estruturas de metal meio baixas, e Bella, mesmo não tendo a maior das estaturas, teve que se abaixar para passar por algumas delas.

Não demorou para que ela visse Edward. Ele estava de costas e coçava a parte de trás da cabeça. Parecia estar conversando com alguém, mas a pessoa era mais baixa do que ele, e isso o fazia esconder todo o seu corpo. Ela pensou em esperar até que a conversa tivesse fim, mas tantos funcionários do bar começaram a andar de um lado para o outro carregando os instrumentos e coisas do show, que ela não podia ficar no meio do caminho. Resolveu então caminhar até mais perto.

A pessoa conversando com Edward era uma mulher, Bella constatou. Tinha os cabelos um pouco mais claros do que os de Bella, mas não chegavam a ser loiros. Seus olhos estavam direcionados para cima, focados no rosto de Edward, e sua expressão não podia ser descrita de outra forma que não "encantada". Ela ficou intrigada por alguns instantes, incerta se devia chegar ou não mais perto.

Não foi preciso fazer muita coisa, porque a garota notou a presença de Bella antes que ela pudesse falar algo ou dar um passo a frente. A expressão dela mudou na mesma hora, e Edward provavelmente percebeu, porque olhou para trás.

Foi surpreendente o que aconteceu a seguir. Bella não tinha certeza de como esperava ser a reação de Edward, mas _aquele_ sorriso definitivamente não estava entre suas expectativas. Muito menos o jeito que ele estendeu a mão na direção dela. Ainda meio incerta, ela andou até que pegasse a mão dele.

"Terry, essa daqui é a Bella," ele disse, abraçando os ombros de Bella, "A garota que eu disse ser a minha companhia."

A mulher - Terry - ficou desconcertada. Depois de alguns segundos, estendeu a mão na direção de Bella e disse:

"Prazer," com a voz fina.

"Prazer," Bella disse sorrindo, tentando manter a simpatia na voz, "Bella Swan."

"Bom, temos que ir," Edward disse, seu braço ainda cercando os ombros de Bella, "Obrigado pela presença, Terry! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do show."

Contudo, a garota ainda pediu mais um abraço, e passeou as mãos pelas costas de Edward com muita, mas muita lentidão e atenção. Bella inclusive notou que Terry fechou os olhos e afundou o nariz no pescoço de Edward, e teve uma expressão de chateação quando ele finalmente se afastou. Mas, acenou quando Edward procurou sua mão, e disse um simpático "tchau" para a garota, que a observava séria.

"Você conhece?" ela perguntou quando os dois estavam em distância suficiente para não serem ouvidos pela garota, que ficou no mesmo lugar.

"Não. Ela disse ser fã. Sei lá como ela conseguiu entrar aqui."

Bella olhou para trás novamente. Por um segundo, sentiu pena de Terry, porque ela conseguia se ver naquela situação. Bem, não _naquela_ porque ela não teria coragem de arrumar um jeito de entrar no backstage ou coisa do tipo se não tivesse Rose em sua vida. Mas, ela também já _babou_ muito em Edward.

O que ela sentiu no segundo seguinte, porém, foi sorte. Ela era mesmo sortuda. Parou, então, e puxou o queixo de Edward. Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

"Foi o melhor show da minha vida," ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Minha meta é fazer você dizer isso a cada show meu que você for."

[...]

Podia ser um _déjà vu,_ mas Bella estava novamente sentada no sofá da The Truth, na área reservada. Ao seu lado, porém, estava Edward. Com um braço ainda ao redor de seus ombros, ele gargalhava de algo que Alice e Jasper diziam e tinha uma lata de coca na mão. Bella bebia uma cerveja que já estava meio quente, e dava risadas esporádicas.

Ah, tudo hoje era muito mais divertido. Era uma pena que Rose não tinha podido vir, mas ela tinha esperança que um dia poderia reviver aquela situação com a presença de sua melhor amiga.

"Ei," Edward chamou, e ela desviou os olhos de Alice. "Gostou mesmo do show?"

"Eu amei," ela sorriu, "É sério, você devia colocar mais da sua voz nas músicas da Answer… e interagir mais nos shows da banda. Você tem muito talento, Edward…"

Ele sorriu e tomou mais um gole de coca antes de deixar a lata na mesa próxima a eles. Bella fez o mesmo com a cerveja que segurava e voltou a se encostar no sofá, seu corpo completamente virado na direção de Edward. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha dela e lambeu os lábios.

"O Jake fica meio ofendido," ele disse baixinho.

Bella franziu o cenho.

"Como assim 'ofendido'?"

Edward deu de ombros, ainda brincando com o cabelo dela.

"Ele diz que cada um tem uma função na banda, e que eu já canto It'll be better. Como ele não toca nenhum instrumento, o vocal é só dele."

"Qual é o problema de você cantar uma música ou outra? Vocês dois podem dividir algumas, inclusive."

"Não sei, linda," ele sorriu de leve, "Talvez ele se sinta menosprezado, não sei. Mas, já brigamos muito por conta disso, então eu achei melhor deixar pra lá. Alice vivia dizendo isso que você sugeriu também."

"É o mais lógico," ela deu de ombros, "E Alice é a produtora de vocês, ela sabe o que está dizendo."

"É… mas, foi ideia dela fazer a Prize também. Se não podemos fazer isso na banda, fazemos fora dela. Melhor dos dois mundos."

Bella riu, porque Edward disse "melhor dos dois mundos" no ritmo da música de abertura do antigo seriado _Hannah Montanna_. Ele riu também, gostando do fato dela ter pegado a referência. Em seguida, segurou o queixo de Bella e o puxou para mais perto.

Ela ficou meio envergonhada, porque o beijo não foi o simples selar de lábios que ela achou que seria. Edward se empolgou e passeou a língua por seus lábios. E então ela dava passagem e os dois se beijavam com vontade. Era meio esquisito, porque Alice e Jasper estavam bem ali, e havia uma festa acontecendo no restante do bar. Mesmo assim, ela se deixou levar pelo beijo, agarrando os cabelos de Edward, acariciando-os, deixando sua mão correr pelo pescoço e ombros dele. Edward segurava sua cintura firmemente, puxando-a para mais perto.

E então uma vibração estranha entre eles aconteceu. Sem conseguir ignorar, ela se afastou. Os lábios dos dois fizeram um clique úmido com a perda de contato, e ela buscava em suas vestes a origem da vibração. Edward riu e abriu um pouco a jaqueta dele que ela ainda vestia, e apontou para um bolso interno. Ela arfou em entendimento e procurou pelo celular dele que ainda estava guardado ali.

O sorriso no rosto de Edward sumiu quando ele fitou o celular. Bella franziu o cenho.

"Que foi?" ela perguntou quando ele estalou a língua.

Ele não respondeu. Ela não queria ficar espionando, porque definitivamente não era da conta dela, mas foi impossível. Havia uma sequência de 12 mensagens não lidas de uma _Tanya_ no WhatsApp.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, lembrando-se do nome imediatamente. Ela sabia quem era Tanya, e Edward sabia que ela sabia.

"Edward?" chamou novamente.

Ele suspirou fundo e bloqueou o celular, jogando-o sobre a mesa à frente deles. Depois se voltou para Bella com um sorriso tenso.

"Desculpa, linda," abraçou-a novamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou preocupada.

"Nada que importe." Ele se aproximou novamente, mas Bella se afastou antes que ele pudesse beijá-la novamente.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou.

"Tenho, linda," ele sorriu, relaxando novamente. "A Tanya mandou umas mensagens e ligou, mas que se foda, eu não tenho nada para falar com ela. Nem li as mensagens, só desliguei a chamada." Bella continuou incerta, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "É sério, Bella. Confia em mim."

Bom, ela não tinha motivos para desconfiar. Nem razão, afinal, os dois não tinham vínculos maiores. Suspirando, ela deu de ombros e cedeu ao beijo que ele depositava em seus lábios.

"Hmm…" ele murmurou nos lábios dela e se afastou para que pudesse tomar ar antes de mudar o ângulo do beijo, "Seu beijo é delicioso, Bella…"

Ela sorriu nos lábios dele e selou-os.

"Não posso reclamar do seu também."

Os dois se beijaram por mais alguns segundos . Bella já não se importava com a presença de quem quer que fosse, o que ela vivia no momento era bom demais para raciocinar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, e escutou o gemido rouco e baixo que saiu da garganta dele.

"Vamos lá pra casa hoje?" ele propôs ofegante.

"Só nós dois?" ela sorriu, cedendo ao novo beijo que se iniciava.

"Só nós dois," eles se beijaram por mais alguns segundos. "Vamos?"

Aquilo não estava nos planos dela, mas ela não podia negar. Assentiu com cabeça e recebeu um beijo empolgado como resposta e agradecimento.

"Edward, está tocando!"

Ele gemeu insatisfeito quando alguém o cutucou nas costas. Desviou seus lábios dos de Bella e pegou o celular sem nem olhar. Eles ainda se beijavam quando ele deslizou o dedo para a direita e levou ao ouvido.

 _"Até que enfim você atendeu!"_

Ele abriu os olhos e afastou-se de Bella, congelando ao ouvir aquela voz. Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas em questionamento, e Edward praguejou-se em pensamento por não ter olhado quem ligava antes de atender à ligação.

 _"Edward? Responde!"_

"O que foi?" ele disse ríspido do outro lado da linha. Pegou, porém, a mão de Bella para levá-la aos lábios e beijá-la, pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

 _"Estou aqui na The Truth! Assisti todo o seu show mas não consegui entrar, porque outra fã já tinha ido falar com você. Você tirou meu nome da lista?"_

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, irritado.

"Sim, porque não queria te receber aqui."

Bella entendeu de quem se tratava com aquela fala. Engoliu seco e aproximou-se mais para tentar ouvir o que se passava do outro lado da linha.

 _"Eu não quero brigar, Ed… fala para eles me deixarem entrar na área reservada, por favor!"_

"Cara, dá um tempo. Sério. Vai embora. Eu não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui!"

 _"Eu vim te ver! Se você não tem consideração pelo que passamos juntos, eu tenho! Sério, eu quero conversar com você, meu lindo."_

"Para com isso!" ele disse, mais uma vez irritado. Apertou a mão de Bella na sua e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Não vou autorizar porra nenhuma. Boa noite pra você."

E ele desligou o celular. Bella assistiu à cena, tendo certeza se tratar de Tanya sem que ele nem dissesse nada.

"Desculpa, Bella," ele negou com a cabeça, "Desculpa te fazer escutar isso. É que essa louca está aqui."

"A Tanya?!" Bella disse, surpresa.

"Sim," ele suspirou cansado, "Mas, já mandei ela ir embora. Esquece isso. Me perdoa."

Ela sorriu, porque ele não tinha que ser perdoado por nada. Muito pelo contrário - ela se orgulhava da firmeza com a qual ele tratou Tanya ao telefone.

"Não tem problema," ela se aproximou e beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente. "Tudo resolvido?"

"Tudo resolvido," ele sorriu, devolvendo o beijo dela.

Ela não sabia muito bem quanto tempo havia passado, perdida nos beijos e carinhos que recebia de Edward. Mas, os lábios dele já migravam pelo pescoço e orelha dela, e ela sentia calafrios de excitação, quando uma bagunça começou. Uma garrafa se quebrou, e dois seguranças correram para o pequeno portão de vidro que separava a área reservada do restante do bar. Alice e Jasper olhavam alarmados na mesma direção, e uma voz feminina gritava.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou.

Edward se levantou e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Bella, olhando na direção da confusão. Jasper e Alice já se aproximavam dos seguranças para ver do que se tratava, e em seguida Alice gritava irritada:

"Vai embora, sua louca! Olha a confusão que você está fazendo aqui!"

"Não é possível," Edward disse baixinho e virou-se para Bella, "Fica aqui. Eu já volto."

Ela assentiu e assistiu Edward entrar no meio da confusão. Alice ainda gritava e a voz feminina devolvia xingamentos no mesmo tom:

"Cala a boca, Alice, eu não falei com você!"

"Sua mimada! Para de passar essa vergonha toda e vai embora! Anda!"

"Eu só vou sair daqui depois de falar com o Edward!"

 _Tanya_ , Bella entendeu. Era Tanya quem fazia aquele escândalo. Ela caminhou alguns passos a frente, mas, no meio do caminho, deu de cara com Alice, que era empurrada para longe da confusão por Edward e Jasper.

"Não sabe nem levar um fora! Vai embora, babaca, que ele não sente a sua falta!"

"O que aconteceu, Alice?"

A baixinha tinha as bochechas rosadas de raiva. Respirou fundo e tirou o cabelo suado o rosto.

"A idiota da Tanya está aprontando a maior confusão, porque tentou passar para a área reservada a força. Está passando a maior vergonha ali fora. Edward te falou dela, não falou?"

Bella assentiu e tentou enxergar a confusão melhor, mas havia um amontoado de seguranças e curiosos.

Alguns segundos depois, Edward voltou. Sua expressão era nervosa, ele estava suado. Respirou fundo e parou na frente de Bella:

"Me perdoa, linda. Vou ter que levar essa louca lá pra fora, ela não vai de outro jeito. Só vou levá-la e volto, ok?"

"Pede pra um segurança fazer isso, Edward!" Alice interveio, "Não fica dando trela pra essa louca, não!"

"O Aro pediu, Alice," ele pegou a mão de Bella, entrelaçando mais uma vez seus dedos nos dela, "Ela disse que vai inventar que foi assediada pelos seguranças e vai processar o bar se eu não for lá. Ele me implorou pra desfazer essa situação o mais rápido possível, e eu devo isso a ele." Suspirou cansado. "Eu já volto. Prometo."

Bella assentiu, meio transtornada. Quer dizer, ela não queria que Edward se aproximasse de Tanya, mas também não podia exigir o contrário. Ele visivelmente não estava satisfeito com aquilo, mandou ela ir embora por telefone várias vezes, e agora aquilo. Ele não estava satisfeito.

"Tudo bem," ela disse, "Tudo bem, vai lá. Fico te esperando aqui."

"Me perdoa," ele repetiu, "Me espera aqui, eu já volto. Aí a gente vai pra casa, ok?"

"Tá," ela sorriu levemente, "Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo."

Ele ainda a fitou nos olhos por três segundos e sorriu. Beijou-a rapidamente e então foi na direção da saída da área reservada, onde um amontoado de seguranças ainda estava.

"Eu odeio essa mulher," Alice disse, sentando-se no sofá. Tomou um gole do drink que já estava esquentando e respirou fundo, "Odeio."

"Eu vi," Bella riu baixo e sentou-se ao lado de Alice. "Acho que é recíproco."

"Ah, se é." Ela encostou-se ao sofá e passou a mão na testa. "Já brigamos mil vezes, mas ainda não consegui sentar a mão na cara dela do jeito que ela merece. Podia ser hoje, mas o Jazz não deixou."

Bella gargalhou.

"Ela é muito corajosa… olha que cena."

"Não cansa de ser otária," ela negou com a cabeça, tomando mais do líquido, "Olha, fez até calor," se abanou, "Lá fora tá um frio danado, mas essa confusão toda me fez sentir um calorão."

Frio. Frio lá fora. Edward indo lá fora. Bella olhou para si mesma, ainda se vendo com o casaco de couro de Edward. Gemeu frustrada.

"Ai, saco! Edward está sem casaco! Ele vai congelar lá fora."

Alice demorou dois segundos para entender, depois assentiu.

"Vai ser rápido, ele já volta."

"Vai que eles brigam lá fora e ele precisa ficar mais?! Vou lá levar isso pra ele."

"Está louca?" Alice deixou o copo na mesa, "Não vai não. Se ela te vir interagindo com o Edward, vai dar o maior piti. Fica de fora, Bella, é melhor."

Porém, ela não podia.

"Eu vou lá," ela se levantou, "Ela nem precisa me ver. Peço um segurança para entregar para ele, sei lá. Mas, não vou deixar ele congelando lá fora por minha culpa."

Alice avaliou a situação por alguns segundos. Depois se levantou.

"Então eu vou com você. E Jasper também."

Alguns segundos depois, os três desciam as escadas que separavam a parte reservada do restante do bar. A área comum, porém, estava muito mais cheia do que eles haviam previsto. Era quase como o primeiro dia novamente, e, de mãos dadas com Alice, que tinha mãos dadas com Jasper, Bella abria caminho entre as pessoas com copos nas mãos para chegar à saída do bar.

Ela já conseguia enxergar a placa branca com as letras em vermelho que diziam "SAÍDA" quando levou um tranco e foi empurrada para frente. Alguém tinha tropeçado e trombado na corrente que os braços deles formavam, desprendendo-os. E o corredor brevemente formado foi tomado por pessoas no outro segundo, e Alice já estava perdida no meio da multidão. Bella ainda tentou gritar, mas a música estava alta demais para que pudesse ouvir sua própria voz.

Gemendo de frustração, ela respirou fundo e retomou seu caminho rumo à saída. Ela encontraria Alice e Jasper na saída, eles não estavam longe.

Quando chegou, ainda esperou pelo casal de amigos por algum tempo. Olhava ansiosa para a multidão, mas eles não chegavam.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, moça?" o segurança perguntou.

"Ah, estou esperando alguns amigos," depois, pensou em seu propósito inicial. "Na verdade, será que você podia entregar esse casaco ao Edward? Ele é da banda que tocou aqui hoje, acabou de sair por aqui."

Ela tirou o casaco e estendeu para o segurança.

"Na verdade, o meu colega foi ao banheiro, eu não posso sair e deixar a portaria sozinha. Mas, ele está ali fora ainda, o Edward. Pode ir lá se quiser, eu autorizo a sua entrada depois."

Isso não era parte do plano. Alice estava certa, ela não queria que Tanya a visse interagindo com Edward, mas Alice e Jasper haviam desaparecido. E Edward devia _mesmo_ estar congelando lá fora.

"Tudo bem," ela concluiu, "Eu já volto."

 _(You and Me - Niall Horan)_

 _Ah, que frio!_ foi o que ela pensou quando sentiu o vento gelado bater em seu corpo. O vento era meio úmido a chuva devia cair logo, logo. Caminhando rapidamente, Bella tentou localizar Edward e viu sua figura a alguns metros de distância. Ele gesticulava nervoso. O cabelo de Tanya sacudia com o vento, e coração de Bella se apertou ao ver os braços de Edward descobertos. Bem, os seus próprios estavam descobertos, mas ela já estava voltando lá pra dentro.

Quando estava a dez metros de distância, porém, Edward levou as duas mãos à cabeça e caminhou mais para frente, na direção de seu próprio carro. Bella franziu o cenho, estranhando, porque Tanya seguiu na direção da porta do carona. Aproximando-se mais, Bella ainda teve tempo de ouvir:

"Entra nessa merda logo então!" antes de Edward entrar no carro.

Ele bateu a porta do motorista. Tanya bateu a porta do carona. O carro foi ligado. O carro arrancou e saiu.

Bella não teve vontade de chorar. Ela teve raiva. Uma raiva que borbulhava seu peito. Ele disse que já voltava, ele disse que não queria mais conversar com ela. Ele disse que tinha acabado com Tanya. Ele disse que levaria _Bella_ pra casa.

Mas, não foi com Bella que ele entrou no carro. Foi com Tanya.

"Caralho, que frio!" ela ouviu a voz de Alice ao lado dela, "Que confusão lá dentro, Bella, foi mal, nos perdemos. Ué, cadê o Edward?"

Bella nem mesmo desviou os olhos da direção que o carro de Edward seguia e sumia de vista. Engolindo a raiva, ela respirou fundo, esquecendo-se do frio. Que frio?! O que ela sentia era calor, calor de raiva, calor de ódio.

"Será que ele voltou lá pra dentro? Tem a entrada dos fundos também," Alice continuava a falar, "Deve ser, vamos dar a volta por dentro, porque vamos conge-"

"Estou indo embora," Bella disse, ainda olhando para a rua. Estendeu o casaco na direção da voz de Alice. "Entrega pro Edward, por favor."

"Indo embora?" Alice franziu o cenho. "Mas, ele vai te levar pra casa, vocês iam se encontrar lá em cima!"

Bella negou com a cabeça.

"Provavelmente ele se enganou, porque acabou de entrar no carro com a Tanya." E então ela desviou os olhos da rua para fitar Alice, que estava boquiaberta. "Entrega isso pra ele por mim?"

"Bella…" Alice engasgou. "Eu não… não é possível! Você tem certeza?"

"Certeza absoluta," ela assentiu. "Eu não preciso passar por essa humilhação, Alice. Eu vou embora."

Alice respirou e fitou Bella por alguns segundos. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Edward tinha feito aquilo. A raiva borbulhava dentro dela também e, solidarizando-se com Bella, fechou os olhos antes de responder.

"Você está certa." Assentiu e abriu os olhos, "Você está certa, Bella. Vamos te levar em casa, vem."

Jasper dirigia, mas não havia música no carro. Alice estava calada. Bella olhava lá pra fora em silêncio. Lágrimas teimavam em encher seus olhos, mas não lágrimas de tristeza. Lágrimas de raiva e humilhação.

 _Bom, que se foda. Estava tudo fácil demais._

A vida nunca era fácil assim.

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Ufa! Já podem respirar agora! E aí?! Estou louca pra saber o que vocês acharam! Beijos e até breve!**


	6. Parte VI

**Vamos ver o outro lado da história! Ótima semana e ótima leitura!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Tanya na saga original (que pertence a Stephenie Meyer) é boazinha, e em outras histórias minhas também. Tiro licença poética para mudar isto aqui.

* * *

 **Parte VI**

O show já tinha começado quando Tanya chegou ao The Truth. Sua irritação já havia começado na portaria, quando seu nome não estava na lista de convidados. Aquilo era um absurdo, e ela se sentiu como se fosse uma intrusa ou uma criminosa, barrada por um segurança na porta de uma boate.

Não que o pagamento do ingresso fosse algum impedimento. Ela só não conseguia entender o motivo de Edward ter tomado aquela decisão ridícula e catastrófica que a tirava de sua vida de uma maneira permanente.

Bem, permanente até a próxima vez que ele fosse atrás dela, porque, sinceramente, não era possível que Edward pensasse que os dois tinham tido um fim. Aquela ideia era absurda demais.

Ela mandou uma mensagem a Edward, dizendo que tinha vindo vê-lo. Ele provavelmente veria assim que o show terminasse, e os dois poderiam se encontrar para ir a outro lugar que não fosse tão cheio e nem cheirasse a suor.

Esbarrando incontáveis pessoas aglomeradas no bar, Tanya tentava abrir caminho até o palco. A tempo, ela entendeu que não seria possível alcançá-lo. Quer dizer, Edward devia estar mentindo. Não era possível que sua desculpa de sentir falta de eventos menores enganava algum dos membros da Answer, porque isto daqui definitivamente estava mais cheio do que semana passada!

Ou será que ela achava isso porque não teve que ficar no meio de corpos suados saltitantes na semana passada?

 _Ugh, eu eu preferia mil vezes o ar-condicionado do camarim._

Não que o ar-condicionado do camarim fosse dos melhores, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que o cheiro de suor que vinha das pessoas que se agitavam pela música. _E pelo álcool_ , ela pensou.

Edward não podia vê-la, mas ela conseguia enxergá-lo bem daqui. As pessoas pulavam ao seu lado, mas a estatura de Tanya a ajudava naquilo. Ele vestia uma camisa preta com uma estampa esquisita de uma banda que ela nunca ouviu falar e jeans pretas desbotadas com rasgos nos joelhos. Aquilo estava na moda ultimamente, mas Tanya creditava que devia se restrigir ao vestuário feminino. Edward ficava ridículo com aquele tipo de roupa. As veias de seu pescoço pulavam enquanto ele gritava ao microfone, cantando e se agitando no palco.

Era bonito de ver. Edward era lindo, e Tanya sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo a distância. Sentia falta dele. Não tê-lo em sua vida era estranho, porque ele sempre esteve ali. E então algo acontece e, de uma hora para outra, ele desaparece.

 _Algo ou alguém_ , ela pensou.

Durante a semana que seguiu após a conversa que teve com Edward, Tanya pensou muito a respeito da razão pela qual ele terminaria algo tão importante quanto o relacionamento deles. Tinha que ser alguém. Alguém muito importante, que, de alguma forma, descobriu o que eles tinham e exigiu um fim. Edward devia estar encantado e, por isso, não mediu a consequência daquela razão e decidiu tirar Tanya de sua vida.

Grande audácia.

Ela foi até o bar e comprou uma cerveja, sem jamais tirar os olhos do palco. Edward agora cantava um dos covers que gostava de fazer, e a voz dele soava melhor assim. É claro que as composições da Answer tinham alguma qualidade, mas os covers sempre ficavam melhores, era o que ela pensava.

E então, ao fim, ela começou a cavar espaço entre as pessoas. A garrafa de cerveja que ela segurava ficou pelo caminho, mas ela não se importava com o grito de quem tinha os pés molhados ou cortados pelo vidro. Ela precisava chegar ao palco. No caminho, puxou o celular e mandou mais duas mensagens, perguntando se ele ainda estava no palco, pois ela estava indo se encontrar com ele.

No entanto, Edward já não estava por perto quando ela chegou. Não tinha ninguém lá. Só um segurança, que impediu sua passagem. Irritada, Tanya jogou o cabelo para o lado e disse:

"Meu nome está na lista."

O segurança franziu o cenho e conferiu a prancheta em suas mãos.

"E qual é o nome da senhora?"

"Tanya Denali. Por favor, você quer me dar licença? Edward está me esperando."

Ele conferiu a prancheta e negou com a cabeça uma vez.

"Não existe seu nome aqui, senhora, eu não posso autorizar."

Não era possível que Edward tinha tirado o nome dela do acesso ao backstage também...

"Não importa!" ela se irritou, "O meu namorado acabou de tocar nessa merda de bar e está me esperando no backstage!"

"Senhora, queira se retirar," o segurança interrompeu quando Tanya deu um passo a frente. Ela não se intimidou e ele esticou o braço esquerdo, impedindo a passagem dela. Com tal movimento, Tanya encostou a barriga no braço do segurança.

"Não me toque!" gritou, "Quero falar com o Edward agora!"

"Senhora, por favor, queira se retirar."

Tanya empurrou o braço do segurança para longe do corpo. Ela não perdoaria Edward por tamanha humilhação.

"Eu vou entrar aí de qualquer jeito. Saia do meu caminho agora, ou eu dou um jeito de demitir você deste lugar."

O segurança revirou os olhos e encarou Tanya sério.

"Eu não posso deixar a senhora passar daqui. Uma fã já conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira hoje e chamaram atenção do meu colega. E mesmo se a senhora conseguisse, não tem ninguém aí atrás. A banda já foi embora."

Será? Edward sempre ficava mais tempo nos bares onde tocava, especialmente na The Truth. Gostava de aproveitar a bebida gratuita que sempre conseguia e de receber o carinho das pessoas que gostavam da banda e das músicas tocadas.

O segurança poderia estar mentindo, mas também poderia estar falando a verdade. Ela levou um tempão para alcançar a beirada do palco, com certeza teria sido o suficiente para que Edward e Jasper saíssem do palco, tomassem a água ou cerveja de sempre e fossem para a área reservada.

A área reservada! É claro!

"Bom, que se dane então."

Ela não esperou resposta do segurança. Pegou mais uma vez o telefone e ligou para Edward. Ele não atendeu, então ela seguiu caminho até a área reservada para atrações. O acesso era dado por uma escada de vidro iluminada por pisca-piscas, algo extremamente brega e de mau-gosto. Tanya detestava a The Truth, era um verdadeiro antlo, que servia bebida barata e apresentava bandas ruins. Jamais entenderia o motivo de tanto carinho da banda para com o local, e já tinha dito a Edward mil vezes o quanto eles poderiam tocar em lugares melhores.

Tudo bem que a Answer não tinha nada de muito excepcional, mas eles tinham fãs o suficiente para se apresentarem em lugares melhor frequentados. Não era possível!

Ela então subiu as escadas, o barulho de seus saltos contra o vidro a deixando irritada. Olha, nem a música dava para ser ouvida aqui de cima, a distribuição de som era péssima! Que lugar horroroso…

Entretanto, já nos últimos degraus, ela conseguiu ver o movimento. A área de acesso restrito não tinha nada de restrita e nem nada de especial. Era só o segundo piso feito de madeira, que tremia a passos firmes. Uma parede de vidro cercava o local e dava visão para o restante do bar, e era super quente, porque o ar-condicionado daqui não dava conta do recado. Havia alguns sofás, que Tanya sinceramente não se atrevia a se sentar, porque deviam estar lotados de mofo, tinham um cheiro horrível.

Subiu o último degrau e viu Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá. Os dois conversavam baixo com um homem que Tanya não reconheceu. Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés para ver se enxergava mais alguma coisa e então viu as costas de Edward. _O ar-condicionado daqui é mesmo uma merda_ , ela pensou, _um frio desses e esse idiota sem casaco_.

Discou o número de Edward mais uma vez, e, dessa vez, ela assistiu ao movimento: um desconhecido cutucou Edward no ombro, indicado o telefone. Ele se inclinou e pegou o celular na mesa, e finalmente atendeu. Tanya suspirou aliviada.

 _"_ Até que enfim você atendeu _!"_

O que veio a seguir foi silêncio. O sinal telefônico era mesmo péssimo neste lugar estranho.

"Edward? Responde!"

 _"O que foi?"_ ele disse ríspido do outro lado da linha.

"Estou aqui na The Truth! Assisti todo o seu show mas não consegui entrar, porque outra fã já tinha ido falar com você. Você tirou meu nome da lista?"

 _"Sim, porque não queria te receber aqui."_

O peito de Tanya ardeu mais uma vez. Edward nunca falou naquele tom com ela. Era como se ele fosse outra pessoa.

"Eu não quero brigar, Ed… fala para eles me deixarem entrar na área reservada, por favor!"

 _"Cara, dá um tempo. Sério. Vai embora. Eu não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui!"_

' _Cara'_? ' _Dá um tempo'_? Nunca. Seu Edward nunca falaria daquele jeito com ela.

"Eu vim te ver! Se você não tem consideração pelo que passamos juntos, eu tenho! Sério, eu quero conversar com você, meu lindo."

 _"Para com isso! Não vou autorizar porra nenhuma. Boa noite pra você."_

E ele desligou. Os olhos de Tanya se encheram de lágrimas pelo tom grosseiro e pelas palavras ofensivas. O que tinha acontecido com Edward?

Ela não desistiu. Encostou-se na parede e continuou a observar Edward do lado de dentro da área reservada. Ele ainda estava de costas e parecia conversar com a outra pessoa. Seria Alice? Não, ela conseguia ver Alice daqui. Uma fã qualquer? A garota que entrou no backstage?

Contudo, algo estranho aconteceu. Edward inclinou-se para frente, sua cabeça seguindo um ângulo suspeito. E então uma mão cheia de dedos percorreu os cabelos de Edward. E os agarrou. Com vontade. E a cabeça dele começou a se mexer, e ela teve certeza de que ele estava beijando alguém. Beijando a dona da mão, de quem vez ou outra ela conseguia enxergar a testa.

Tanya parou de respirar. É claro que ela sabia que Edward ficava com outras mulheres e até desconfiava que alguma era o motivo de ele ter terminado com ela, mas isso não significava que ela estava preparada para _ver_ isso acontecendo. Além do mais, era só uma possibilidade que ele tivesse a trocado por outra pessoa! Ela jamais acreditou nisso verdadeiramente, porque ninguém mais poderia ser tão boa para Edward quanto ela mesma era, e ele sabia disso também!

O peito dela ardeu. Muito mais do que perder Edward, o que doeu e a fez ficar noites acordada foi ter seu orgulho ferido. A todo momento durante os últimos dez anos, Tanya sabia que Edward seria seu quando ela quisesse. Ela foi quem sempre o desprezou e pediu todos os tempos que eles deram. Tudo bem, ela sabia que um dia eles acabariam terminando de uma forma ou de outra, mas ela pensou que _ela mesma_ terminaria. Tanya jamais contou com o desprezo, com a rejeição.

Ela nunca pensou que seria trocada por outra mulher.

E então ela vê algo assim. Tanya sentiu as orelhas esquentando e nem percebeu que tentava ultrapassar os seguranças. Ela não se sentiu sendo empurrada, nem percebeu que estava gritando. Ela só via Edward beijando uma desconhecida, e então se virando assustado. Ela não conseguiu ver o rosto da mulher, porque Edward já se colocava na frente dela, e mais seguranças surgiram, empurrando-a, fazendo-a gritar mais alto. E então Alice estava em sua frente.

"Mas que escândalo é esse, Tanya? Perdeu as estribeiras agora? Vai embora, sua louca!"

 _Alice_. Num outro momento qualquer, ela ignoraria completamente a presença da amiga de Edward, mas hoje não era dia de controle de absolutamente nada. Tanya ainda não tinha engolido as asneiras que Alice proferira a seu respeito, junto à todas as acusações de mimada. Alice vivia envenenando a cabeça de Edward contra Tanya, e talvez ela tivesse conseguido daquela vez. Tinha que ser culpa de Alice.

"Isso é culpa sua!" Acusou. "Eu não sei o que você falou ao Edward a meu respeito, mas ficar fazendo intrigas na sua idade é ridículo, Alice! Você deveria ter vergonha!"

"Eu deveria ter vergonha?!" a outra respondeu, irritando-se, "Você apronta com Edward por dez anos e quer dizer que é minha culpa que ele tenha acordado para a vida? Ah, Tanya, por favor! Você tem que ser mais inteligente do que isso."

Tanya nem estava mais ouvindo. Tudo o que fez foi empurrar um segurança e partir para cima de Alice, preparando um tapa que viria com toda a força que ela conseguia manter no braço. A outra, entretanto, foi puxada para trás por dois braços, e Tanya teve os braços imobilizados por um segurança.

A gritaria agora era generalizada. À essa altura, já chamava a atenção de quem estava na pista comum da The Truth, assim como de outros seguranças e até do dono do local, que subia as escadas apressado para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Vai embora, sua louca! Olha a confusão que você está fazendo aqui!" Alice gritou, e Jasper tinha que fazer força para manter a esposa em seus braços.

"Cala a boca, Alice, eu não falei com você!" Tanya devolveu.

"Sua mimada! Para de passar essa vergonha toda e vai embora! Anda!"

Tanya viu, então, Edward. Ele surgia em meio à confusão com a expressão séria e confusa. Parecia desacreditado.

Talvez aquilo fosse positivo. Quer dizer, Edward a conhecia muito bem, e sabia que ela não era uma pessoa dada a tamanhos escândalos, mas ela tinha feito aquilo _por ele_. Por causa dele. Poderia impressioná-lo, talvez, e fazê-lo se esquecer de quem quer que fosse.

"Eu só vou sair daqui depois de falar com o Edward!"

Edward a encarou. Sua expressão ainda era séria, vazia. O questionamento não estava mais lá, só algo que Tanya não conseguia distinguir, porque nunca esteve ali antes.

"Não sabe nem levar um fora! Vai embora, babaca, que ele não sente a sua falta!" Alice ainda gritava, mas Tanya não ouvia mais nada. Ela só tinha olhos para Edward, só tentava entender o que estava em sua expressão.

Ele parecia estar cansado. Decepcionado, talvez? Ela não soube dizer, especialmente quando ele coçou levemente a testa e negou com a cabeça. Lambeu o lábio inferior e deu um passo à frente.

Tanya quis chorar. Ela só queria que Edward a abraçasse e dissesse que esteve de cabeça quente e que não queria pôr fim a nada entre os dois. Tinha sido uma decisão impensada, apenas, e nada de ruim aconteceria a eles.

"Tanya, o que você está fazendo?" ele disse, se aproximando do segurança que ainda a segurava.

Aquilo era humilhante demais. Alguém a segurava como se ela fosse um animal arredio ou coisa do tipo, enquanto o homem que ela amava assistia como se ela fosse uma estranha. Moveu-se, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto do homem.

"Me solta!" Exclamou quando não obteve sucesso, "Me solta! Eu só quero falar com o Edward, me larga!"

O homem não se moveu e Edward não fez nada para ajudá-la. Magoada, Tanya sentiu as lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas.

"O que você quer, Tanya?" Edward perguntou.

"Quero falar com você. Por favor, eu só quero conversar com você."

"Eu não tenho nada para conversar," Edward negou com a cabeça. "Por favor, vai embora. Você está me prejudicando, este daqui é o meu trabalho, Tanya."

"Trabalho?!" Ela riu, irônica, "Seu trabalho envolve ficar se agarrando com qualquer vagabunda nessa merda de bar, Edward Cullen? É isso que você chama de trabalho?"

Tanya se arrependeu daquelas palavras no instante em que as disse. Não que elas não refletissem o que ela realmente pensava, porque Edward confundia _sim_ trabalho com diversão. Há muito ele parecia não entender que ganhar dinheiro com algo não faz de tal um _trabalho_. Trabalho era carreira, trabalho era sacrifício. E, por mais que ele tenha dito mil vezes que abre mão de muita coisa para fazer o que "ama", ela ainda tentava entender qual era a parte difícil de ficar tocando uma guitarra ou um violão, cantando meia dúzia de besteiras para uma gente que não tinha o mínimo de senso ou gosto musical. Ainda era difícil compreender qual era o trabalho em ficar se agarrando com mulheres que o consideravam um ícone, um ídolo.

Entretanto, deixar Edward saber disso _agora_ não a ajudaria a trazê-lo de volta a sua vida.

"Para de show!" ele disse mais alto, visivelmente irritado. "Sai daqui. Eu não quero falar com você, não temos nada a tratar. Por favor, você já fez muito escândalo. Vai embora."

O coração de Tanya se apertou mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia reconhecer aquela versão de Edward que era tão… avessa a ela. Ele costumava ser tão carinhoso, tão sutil… há poucos meses, bastaria uma expressão mais dócil ou manhosa, que Edward buscaria a lua por Tanya.

Pelo que conhecia seu namorado de tantos anos - porque, para ela, eles eram _sim_ namorados... só porque eles não seguiam os padrões convencionais, não queria dizer que o relacionamento deles não foi verdadeiro -, Tanya sabia que ele estava irredutível esta noite. Realmente não quereria falar com ela. Talvez estivesse querendo fazer bonito para a garota que ele beijava, afinal, ela assistia à cena.

Todavia, ela não poderia ter passado todo aquele vexame à toa. De maneira nenhuma. Se ela não podia convencê-lo a falar com ela por bem, faria por mal.

"Eu vou," empinou o queixo e fungou. O segurança ainda tinha o aperto firme ao redor dela. "Mas, só se você me levar lá fora."

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Não vou. Os seguranças podem te levar, se você está com medo das pessoas te reconhecerem por esse escândalo."

Ela engoliu o choro e se remexeu nos braços do segurança.

"Se você não me levar lá fora, Edward, eu vou processar essa merda de lugar. Vou dizer que esse filho da puta aqui me assediou, porque estou mandando ele me largar! Eu sou influente, você sabe. Acabo com a vida dele e dou um jeito de fechar esse lugar nojento!"

As ameaças poderiam ser baixas, mas eram verdadeiras. Ela sabia que sua família era influente o bastante para fazer acontecer tudo o que ela disse, e estava disposta a arriscar.

"Tanya, isso é ridículo! Será que você não tem vergonha?"

"Quer pagar para ver?" ela desafiou. Então, aumentou o tom de voz e disse para os seguranças e para o dono da casa noturna, "Sou uma Denali, dona de metade dessa cidade de merda! Meu pai tem amigos que devem favores em todas as instâncias governamentais, inclusive de fiscalização sanitária. É só eu estalar os dedos e esse lixo de lugar está fechado!"

"Edward," uma voz masculina disse, alguns degraus abaixo de Tanya. "Vai lá com ela. Vamos evitar confusão."

Tanya conseguiu ver a mandíbula de Edward se mexendo. Ele apertava os dentes, como fazia quando estava muito irritado. O pomo de adão se moveu em sua garganta e ele suspirou fundo, lançando um olhar zangado na direção dela. Mas, Tanya não se deixou intimidar, e se manteve impassível, portando a mesma expressão autoritária de antes.

"Já volto."

Ele se virou de costas e caminhou para dentro da área reservada novamente. Tanya assistiu o movimento. Sentiu a raiva pulsar dentro de si novamente quando ele foi na direção da mulher com quem estava anteriormente. Ela ainda não conseguia ver o rosto da tal criatura, porque Alice a escondia, e Edward cercava o rosto dela com as mãos, tampando-a com seu corpo. Tanya perdeu a oportunidade de dar uma conferida em sua oponente durante o tumulto, e praguejou internamente por isso. Queria mesmo ver a cara da garota que teria seu coraçãozinho despedaçado em breve, porque ela com toda certeza convenceria Edward a voltar como era antes. Ou a namorar. A casar, sei lá. Tanya estava disposta a tudo.

Edward se inclinou na direção da mulher, que era notavelmente mais baixa do que ele. Pelo movimento, parecia ser um beijo na boca. Ela respirou fundo, irritada.

 _Só por enquanto. É bom que ela aproveite._

Edward então voltou. Tinha no rosto uma expressão azeda, tão séria quanto Tanya nunca havia visto antes. Era estranho ver Edward assim. Fazia seu estômago se revirar em tensão, porque Edward era _segurança_ e _previsibilidade_. E aquelas duas coisas não poderiam estar mais longe do que ele representava neste momento.

"Vamos logo," ele disse baixo. O segurança então soltou Tanya, e ela ficou ofendida. Havia resmungado e tentado tanto se livrar do aperto do homem, e bastou um olhar de Edward para que conseguisse.

Ela arrumou as próprias roupas e afastou o cabelo do rosto. Tentou recuperar a pose e o orgulho, sabendo que, no fundo, jamais passara por tal humilhação. Edward devia desculpas a ela por tê-la feito passar por tudo aquilo. Ela só precisava consegui-lo de volta, e então o faria se desculpar por tamanho vexame.

Edward desceu as escadas na frente, não fazendo questão de esperar por ela. Ele nem olhou para trás, uma vez sequer. Suas atitudes revelavam o quanto ele não queria estar na companhia dela. Aquilo a fazia ficar com mais e mais raiva, pois se dava conta a cada segundo do que acabara de fazer, e Edward não valorizava seu gesto.

Tanya tentou agarrar o braço de Edward quando eles passaram pela pista movimentada da The Truth. Havia muita gente ali, e ela estava com medo de perdê-lo de vista, mas ele puxou o braço assim que sentiu os dedos dela tocarem sua pele. Irritada, ela se manteve firme ao lado dele até que estivessem fora do bar.

"Pronto," ele disse, olhando para ela pela primeira vez. "Pode ir agora."

Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou dele. Estava frio aqui fora, e ela conseguia ver os braços nus de Edward arrepiados, mesmo sob as tatuagens.

"Até quando você vai posar de bem resolvido, meu lindo? Aquela mocinha que você está pegando hoje não está mais aqui. Não precisa fingir mais."

Edward revirou os olhos mais uma vez e bufou uma risada irônica. Tanya realmente não tinha a menor noção do que estava acontecendo.

"Não estou fingindo nada. Aliás, não estou entendendo nada. O que você quer? Que tipo de brincadeira você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Brincadeira?" ela franziu o cenho, "Não tem brincadeira nenhuma. Estou lutando pelo que é meu, como eu disse que faria."

A risada dele veio alta dessa vez.

"Disse que faria? Que eu me lembre, Tanya, tudo o que você fez foi chamar a minha vida de medíocre e fracassada. Mais nada."

Ela suspirou fundo e tocou a ponta dos dedos dele.

"Eu estava nervosa. Me perdoa, meu lindo. Você sabe que eu não te acho um fracasso. Na verdade, eu admi-"

"Não?! Você não me acha um fracasso?! E o que mais você disse agora há pouco mesmo? Ah! Que eu não trabalhava, não é? O que mesmo você disse que eu chamo de trabalho?"

Ele puxou novamente a mão para longe dela. Tanya engoliu a irritação a seco e continuou falando, mesmo que quisesse explodir agora. Ter sua vontade e seus argumentos contrariados eram coisas que ela odiava, mas ela precisava passar por cima _dessas_ vontades para satisfazer sua vontade maior, que era Edward.

"Eu já disse que estava nervosa. E não tenta se fazer de vítima, Edward Cullen. Você gosta mesmo de se envolver com vagabundas enquanto está fazendo shows, isso não é recente."

A irritação cresceu no peito de Edward novamente.

"Cala a boca, Tanya. Cala a boca. Você não sabe o tamanho da merda que você está falando."

"Não, não sei?" ela dispara. "E não me manda calar a boca. Quem você acha que é?"

Edward mordeu a língua, morrendo de ódio. Sentiu a pele de seu rosto e pescoço esquentando, sinal claro de sua raiva, e respirou fundo.

"Não quero perder meu tempo com você. Chama logo a porra do seu motorista e dá o fora daqui, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer."

Tanya se deu conta da situação em que estava. Seu plano era atrair Edward para fora da boate para que o clima estivesse mais leve e ela pudesse fazer a abordagem que queria. Ao sair, entretanto, se viu gritando com quem deveria estar sendo carinhosa. E agora Edward queria voltar para dentro da boate, para junto da mulher e tudo por culpa dela.

Engolindo seu orgulho a seco e jurando que Edward ouviria todas as verdades que ela queria falar mais tarde, ela fechou os olhos para tentar pensar em algo.

"Meu motorista está de folga," ela disse de supetão. Era uma mentira, mas Edward não precisava saber disso.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Problema seu. Liga para o seu pai. Ele vai vir salvar a filhinha indefesa num piscar de olhos."

"Não," ela negou com a cabeça, "Não quero o papai envolvido nisso. Não é você que vive dizendo que eu tenho 25 anos e não deveria recorrer ao meu pai?"

"Ah, agora você diz isso," ele ri, "Pede um Uber. Se vira, Tanya. Eu estou voltando lá pra dentro."

E então ele se virou de costa, caminhando na direção do bar novamente. Tanya sentiu o coração disparar em desespero, porque ela não sabia quando conseguiria uma oportunidade daquelas novamente.

"Edward!" gritou, "Edward!"

Ele não olhou para trás. Tanya se desesperou ainda mais.

"Edward!" ela correu em disparada, alcançando-o antes que ele retornasse, "Edward, espera! Me leva pra casa, por favor!"

"O quê?!" ele diz, e em seguida ri em tom sarcástico, "Você é louca mesmo, Tanya, só pode."

"É sério, me leva pra casa. Eu prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver depois disso. Prometo sumir da sua vida. Prometo!" Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos a pele do braço dele. Irritado, Edward puxou o braço de volta, fugindo de seu toque.

"Você vai sumir da minha vida de qualquer jeito. Eu não vou te levar a lugar algum. Pede um Uber, se seu motorista está de folga e você não quer ligar para o seu pai."

"Não," ela sacudiu a cabeça e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, "Por favor, Edward. Por favor. Meu celular descarregou… e eu não quero esperar um táxi passar por esse fim de mundo, está frio… por favor!"

Edward passou as mãos pelo rosto, irritado. Tanya já tinha lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, e sua vontade era de deixá-la aqui mesmo, no frio e na rua, por tudo o que ela tinha aprontado lá dentro.

"Eu peço um Uber pra você," ele procurou pelo celular no bolso da calça, "É o máximo que dá, porque-"

Contudo, o celular não estava em nenhum dos bolsos. Ele franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar de onde estava o aparelho, e então…

"Ah!" estalou a língua, "Ficou lá em cima. Pede alguém pra te fazer esse favor, Tanya."

E então ele se virou de costas novamente. Ele estava indo embora. Tanya estava perdendo Edward. Ela não podia deixá-lo assim.

"Edward! Edward, me leva pra casa, por favor! Olha o que eu fiz por você hoje! Eu nunca fui tão humilhada na minha vida… eu abri mão de tudo por você, eu… eu te amo tanto! Por favor… eu só estou te pedindo para me levar para casa. É só isso."

Todo o ser de Edward gritava para que ele não fosse. Ele não queria ir. Bella estava lá em cima, ele havia prometido voltar logo.

Porém, ele também não podia deixar Tanya aqui fora. Se algo acontecesse a ela, ele não poderia se perdoar, porque, bem, ela estava certa, e táxis raramente passavam por aqui. Seu celular estava com Bella, e ele poderia ir lá buscar, mas havia uma chance de que Tanya fosse atrás dele e um novo escândalo aconteceria. Aro não queria Tanya de volta ao seu bar, e Edward não podia procurar confusão com alguém que o ajudou tanto.

Ele ainda poderia arranjar um jeito de avisar a Bella, ou levá-la consigo, mas a possibilidade de deixar a morena no mesmo ambiente de Tanya era simplesmente impensável. Bella não merecia os insultos que Tanya poderia proferir. A coexistência das duas era impossível.

Não restava alternativas. Mesmo não querendo, mesmo achando um absurdo, mesmo irritado, ele tinha mesmo que levar Tanya até sua casa. O lado bom era que não ficava longe dali, e em trinta minutos ele poderia voltar. Ele só precisava avisar a Bella e…

Droga! O celular.

"Preciso voltar e avisar que eu estou saindo."

Tanya sentiu-se vitoriosa. Tinha finalmente o convencido a levá-la pra casa, porque ela conhecia Edward o bastante para saber que ele nunca resistiria a vê-la chorando. Ele era uma boa pessoa, acima de qualquer coisa, e não suportaria a culpa de algo acontecer a ela. Ele ficaria preocupado, então se asseguraria de que ela estava em segurança. Ela e qualquer pessoa, na verdade, porque ele faria isso por qualquer um, mas Tanya gostava de pensar que ela ainda era especial naquele sentido.

Edward, no entanto, não via especialidade nenhuma naquilo. Estava, na verdade, irritado e frustrado. Dirigiria o mais rápido que pudesse, cortaria caminhos, voltaria o mais depressa possível. Nenhum segundo poderia ser desperdiçado.

Ele então voltou a caminhar na direção do bar. Tanya não entendeu, e só então recaptulou a última fala do outro. Voltar? Avisar? Avisar pra quem? Pra outra mulher?

 _De jeito nenhum!_

"Edward, espera!" ela correu atrás dele mais uma vez. Os dois já estavam próximos do carro de Edward, estacionado a poucos metros da entrada principal da The Truth. "Espera!"

"O que é?!" ele se virou, irritado. "Será que já não foi o bastante ter arruinado a minha noite, me envergonhado no meu trabalho e me fazer sair daqui? Eu posso, pelo menos, avisar a quem veio comigo?"

"Pois se você for, eu vou junto!" ela apelou para a única coisa que manteria Edward ali. "Não vou sair de perto de você, Edward, e garanto que consigo fazer um escândalo ainda maior. E ainda aproveito para conhecer a vagabunda que você trouxe pra fingir que ocupa o meu lugar."

Edward sentiu a raiva esquentar seu peito novamente, mas não levou as ofensivas de Tanya a sério. Ela nem sabia quem Bella era, e provavelmente Bella não se deixaria intimidar com aquele tipo de situação, mesmo se passasse por ela. Ele fez bem ter contado a ela tudo o que Tanya representava - e agora não mais - em sua vida.

Mesmo assim, um encontro entre as duas continuava fora de cogitação, e Tanya continuava fora de si. Era realmente bem possível que ela fosse começar um novo escândalo e envolver Bella nele. Era melhor evitar.

Ele trancou o maxilar e pressionou os botões que desacionavam o alarme do carro. Tanya sorriu internamente, vitoriosa, e caminhou na direção do banco do carona.

"Como vai ser?" ela perguntou, desafiando.

"Entra nessa merda logo então!"

Edward entrou no carro e ouviu a porta do passageiro bater enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança no lugar e ligava o motor. Não observou se Tanya estava pronta para ir ou se já tinha posicionado o cinto, simplesmente deu partida no carro e os colocou em movimento, pensando em voltar o mais rápido possível.

Tanya, por sua vez, sentia-se satisfeita. Pelo retrovisor, conseguia ver alguém parada em frente à The Truth ficando cada vez mais longe. Pela posição da pessoa, devia estar querendo falar com Edward. Talvez fosse a mulher que esteve com ele hoje, mas a vida seria boa demais para dar a ela esse gostinho. Devia ser alguma fã, ou Alice. Bem, o cabelo era comprido demais para ser de Alice, mas Tanya definitivamente não se importava. Ficava para trás, e, mais uma vez, ela estava no carro de Edward. Com ele.

Tudo parecia mais fácil daqui, nesta atmosfera tão quente, que cheirava a Edward e a costume desde a sua adolescência. Ela suspirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no banco.

"Odeio brigar com você, meu lindo," ela esticou o braço e pousou a mão na perna direita de Edward, "Vamos acertar essa situação, por favor… esta semana foi tão ruim."

Edward se manteve em silêncio, mas revirou os olhos. Agarrou o volante firmemente com uma mão e empurrou a mão de Tanya com a outra.

"Não temos nada a acertar, Tanya."

"É claro que temos!" Ela teimou, "Temos muito o que resolver. Edward, nós temos uma história, um relacionamento tão longo… jogar tudo pela janela, assim, do nada... vamos nos arrepender, meu lindo."

"Para de me chamar assim," ele não desviou os olhos da estrada. O velocímetro mostrava 100km por hora, e ele achava pouco. "E eu não vou me arrepender de nada. Não me arrependo, Tanya, você sabe. Não foi do nada, eu pensei nisso por muito tempo."

Ela franziu o cenho. Aquilo era novidade. Quer dizer, é claro que ela percebeu a diferença no comportamento de Edward, mas não era tão intensa assim. Desde quando aquelas asneiras estavam habitando os pensamentos dele?

"E por que você nunca me disse?"

Ele olhou para Tanya por um segundo antes de se voltar para a estrada novamente.

"Eu disse na hora certa."

Tanya suspirou contrariada. Estava muito mais difícil do que ela pensou que seria.

"Quem é a garota?"

"Que garota?"

"A garota que você trouxe para o show hoje. A vagabunda da noite."

Edward bateu no volante.

"Fale mais uma vez desse jeito, Tanya, e eu te largo aqui na rua mesmo."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"O quê? É sério isso? Defendendo uma mulher que você mal conhece? Preferindo ela a mim?"

"Deus do céu!" ele exclamou, aumentando a voz, "Eu não estou preferindo ela a você, porque você não é mais uma realidade, uma possibilidade na minha vida, Tanya! Será que está difícil de entender que acabou?"

Sim. Sim, estava muito difícil. Os olhos de Tanya se encheram de lágrimas pela provável vigésima vez na noite, mas agora o motivo era outro: frustração.

"Edward, você está me machucando muito," ela fungou, "Eu não consigo entender o que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Você está me tratando tão mal! Está me desprezando a noite inteira, como se eu fosse um monstro ou coisa do tipo! Isso me magoa, Edward, me machuca muito, porque eu te amo. Que se foda os absurdos que Alice disse de mim hoje, ou aqueles seguranças me agarrando. Nada disso me afeta, mas você me tratando assim… dói, Ed, dói muito!"

Edward lambeu os lábios. Olhou para o retrovisor, entediado. O discurso de Tanya era ensaiado, ele poderia prever palavra por palavra antes mesmo que ela as pronunciasse. Se aqueles dez anos tinham servido para algo, era para que Edward conhecesse bem a figura ao seu lado. Cada palavra de Tanya era meticulosamente analisada, com intenção de sensibilizá-lo, ele sabia. Assim como tudo o que ela fez para que ele a levasse em casa, tinha o mesmo intuito. Tanya o manipulou emocionalmente por anos, e ele, agora, conseguia perceber claramente suas manobras.

Anteriormente, ele faria qualquer coisa para não magoá-la. Hoje, porém, não se importava, porque sabia que a mágoa que ela sentia era superficial.

"Não demora a passar," ele disse simplesmente, "Você é capaz de superar."

"Mas, que droga!" Tanya gritou, frustrada, "Você mudou, Edward, você mudou muito! Eu não te reconheço mais, e tudo isso é culpa da Alice! Ela ficou fazendo a sua cabeça contra mim, e você é tão idiota que caiu!"

Edward se limitou a olhar para ela.

"Pense o que quiser," deu de ombros, "Não faz diferença."

O choro de Tanya foi compulsório, verdadeiro e de pura frustração. Tudo o que ela queria era convencer Edward a voltar, e ela esteve perto disso. Já o teve nas mãos e agora o sentia escapar pelos dedos.

O desprezo doía, a rejeição era humilhante. Mas, a frustração era o pior sentimento de todos e Tanya não sabia lidar com ele.

Ela chorou pelo restante do caminho. Soluçou, fungou, passou as mãos pelo rosto, espalhou as lágrimas, agarrou os próprios cabelos. Fez de tudo para chamar atenção; Edward se manteve impassível. E quando ele parou em frente à mansão, de faróis acesos, motor ligado, luz do painel acesa, ele nem desligou o carro, sem a menor intenção de demorar. Destravou as portas e continuou olhando para a frente.

"Então é isso?" ela fungou, "Você vai me deixar?"

Edward encostou a cabeça no banco do motorista.

"Terminamos há uma semana."

"Mas, eu quero voltar!" expôs diretamente, finalmente. "Eu estou disposta a namorar, Edward! A me casar, se você quiser. Eu largo tudo! Saio de casa, vou morar com você, trabalho com a sua banda, sei lá! Eu estou disposta a desistir da minha vida para viver com você."

Edward suspirou, cansado da voz de Tanya. Nada daquilo o atingia, ele mal ouvia. Só pensava que estava demorando demais e que precisava voltar à The Truth para encontrar Bella. Só isso.

"Vou passar. Obrigado."

"Injusto!" Ela soluçou, "Eu te odeio, Edward! Te odeio por me fazer sofrer, te odeio por tudo!"

No entanto, as palavras de Tanya foram contraditas por suas ações. Num átimo de coragem e desespero, ela agarrou o rosto de Edward com as duas mãos e se impulsionou para frente, pressionando a boca com gosto de choro contra os lábios dele. Assustado, ele se afastou imediatamente, passando a mão na boca, em seguida.

"Sai desse carro agora, Tanya. Entende que acabou. Por favor. Segue a sua vida, eu vou seguir a minha."

Entretanto, ela ainda não estava pronta para desistir. Saíra de casa naquela noite para voltar apenas com Edward consigo, e não havia santo que a faria desistir. Ela sempre conseguiu convencer Edward do que quer que fosse, agora não ia ser diferente.

Por esse motivo, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e firmou os pés no chão do carro. Edward observou a cena, achando graça na maneira como ela se comportava como uma criança birrenta. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Está surda? Sai, Tanya. Sai agora."

"Não!" Exclamou. "Não vou sair! Não saio daqui sem que você pare com essa palhaçada e volte logo comigo!"

Porém, a paciência de Edward tinha chegado ao fim. Ele já tinha feito o suficiente, já não suportava aquela situação. A cada segundo sua aversão a ela aumentava.

Ele não disse uma só palavra. Apenas pressionou a palma da mão no centro do volante. A buzina alta fez Tanya pular de surpresa no banco.

"Edward! Para com isso! Você vai chamar a atenção da vizinhança inteira!" Mas, ele nem olhou para ela. Continuou pressionando a buzina.

Tanya se desesperou. Não tardaria até que seu pai percebesse o barulho e olhasse pelas câmeras de segurança o que estava acontecendo. Ele com certeza reconheceria o carro de Edward e nem mandaria os funcionários da casa no local; viria em pessoa.

"Edward!" ela gritou sobre o barulho, "Para! Agora!"

"Sai do meu carro."

"Ah, então você vai ser infantil desse jeito? Eu me recuso a sair e você começa a buzinar na porta da minha casa?!"

"Sim," ele trocou a mão que pressionava a buzina, sem deixar o barulho cessar, "Se estou lidando com uma criança, preciso ser infantil."

Ela ainda tentou retirar o braço dele da buzina a força, mas não conseguiu. Estava prestes a desistir e sair do carro quando faróis iluminaram todo o ambiente. Eles vinham de trás, de um carro que encostava atrás deles.

Um carro que era muito parecido com um já conhecido.

"Para!" ela se desesperou, "Para! É o meu pai!"

Aquele aviso teria feito Edward parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo em outros tempos. Hoje, contudo, não fazia a menor diferença.

Alguns segundos depois, uma pessoa batia no vidro do motorista. Edward sorriu e, ainda pressionando a buzina, baixou o vidro do motorista.

"Se não é o Sr. Denali! Como vai?"

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" disse o homem bem vestido, com o cabelo grisalho perfeitamente cortado. "Para de fazer essa bagunça na frente da minha casa, seu muleque!"

Ele apenas deu de ombros. Tirou a mão da buzina e apontou para Tanya.

"Acredite, Sr. Denali, eu não queria estar aqui. Mas, a sua filha," apontou na direção de Tanya com o queixo, "me pressionou. Ela não está aceitando bem o fim do nosso relacionamento, sabe como é."

Ele franziu o cenho, enxergando Tanya dentro do carro pela primeira vez. A mulher estava vermelha como um tomate, segurando a bolsa no colo com força.

"Que relacionamento?"

"Ah!" Edward fingiu se lembrar e riu irônico, "Sempre me esqueço que o senhor não sabe. Pois é, Tanya e eu estivemos num relacionamento pelos últimos dez anos. Eu chamaria de namoro, mas não dá para chamar assim também. Mas, isso não importa, porque já acabou. Hoje ela apareceu lá no The Truth, onde eu estava tocando, para fazer o maior escândalo. Nem parecia filha de Garrett Denali!"

Garrett quis puxar Edward do carro e cobrir seu rosto de pancadas. Já não gostava dele, sempre quisera uma desculpa para fazê-lo. O foco de sua raiva hoje, no entanto, era Tanya. Ele não queria acreditar que o que Edward dizia era verdade, mas estava estampado no rosto de sua filha que os fatos narrados de fato tinham acontecido.

"Tanya. Saia daí."

Aquela era a maior humilhação de todas. O fato de seu pai pegá-la num carro com Edward não era assim, tão mal, porque ela sempre podia inventar uma desculpa mais tarde. Poderia falar que encontrou Edward por acaso, ou que ele estava insistindo muito para vê-la. Inventar desculpas para seu pai quando ele via o carro de Edward pelas câmeras, ou o via pessoalmente, era hábito.

Contudo, isso era demais. Se ao menos Edward tivesse ficado quieto, ela poderia inventar alguma coisa ali mesmo. Levaria apenas alguns segundos até que seu choque passasse, mas ela conseguiria pensar em algo. Só que Edward estragou tudo ao falar demais. Falar coisas absurdas, humilhantes.

"Vai, Tanya. Seu pai está te mandando sair do meu carro. Quem sabe você o escute?" Edward se virou para Garrett novamente, "Estou pedindo para que ela saia há um tempão, mas ela está teimando bastante. Tive que apelar para a buzina, sabe como é."

O homem estava vermelho de raiva. Suspirou fundo, pensando que não seria bom começar uma briga agora, porque daria material de fofoca para a vizinhança e para os tablóides. A coluna social do jornal estava precisando de novos escândalos e ele não precisava alimentá-los.

"Anda, Tanya," grunhiu. "Desce desse carro agora."

Ela estava dividida. Era ridículo ter que obedecer seu pai na frente de Edward, era ridículo dar razão a tudo o que ele sempre falava dela. No entanto, seu pai estava certo, sempre esteve. Edward não era para ela e essa situação não a levaria a lugar algum.

Engolindo o orgulho a seco, ela abriu a porta do carona. Edward sorriu vitorioso e aliviado, mas ela se virou uma vez mais antes de sair

"Você vai se arrepender."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Acho difícil." Virou-se para Garrett, "Bom te ver. Até."

Ele então fechou o vidro escuro. Tanya bateu a porta do carona e ele não esperou por mais nada. Arrancou o carro e, cantando pneu, seguiu o mais rápido que pode de volta à The Truth. Bella esperava por ele. O restante de sua noite compensaria essa parte horrível.

[...]

Bella não estava em lugar nenhum. Batendo recordes, Edward chegou ao bar exatamente oito minutos depois de deixar a casa de Tanya. Largou o carro na rua e entrou correndo pelo bar que, a essa altura, já estava mais vazio. Ao chegar à área reservada, porém, franziu o cenho.

Ninguém estava ali mais. Nem Alice. Confuso, Edward procurou um dos seguranças. Ao questioná-lo sobre o paradeiro dos ocupantes do local, porém, recebeu a resposta que o deixou confuso:

"Já foram. Há um bom tempo, na verdade."

Bom tempo? Que estranho.

Edward agradeceu e desceu as escadas. Procurou por algum sinal de seus amigos ou de Bella, mas eles não estavam em lugar algum. Ele tinha demorado, mas não mais do que quarenta minutos. Não era possível…

Ao procurar pelos funcionários da área da apresentação das bandas, recebeu a notícia de que Jasper havia colocado os instrumentos no carro alugado e despachado tudo há, no mínimo, meia hora.

 _Cacete, mas eu tinha acabado de sair daqui há meia hora…_

Ele estava confuso. Precisava ligar para Alice e descobrir o que tinha acontecido. E onde estava Bella? Devia ter ido com eles, porque Alice não a deixaria sozinha aqui. Mas, por que ela foi? Os dois tinham combinado de deixar o bar juntos, ele tinha prometido voltar para buscá-la…

Avistou Aro a alguns metros e, sentindo-se na obrigação de se desculpar por toda a confusão, se aproximou.

"Oi, Edward," ele sorriu, apertando a mão do músico. "Conseguiu resolver o problema?"

"Consegui," ele assentiu, "Me desculpa, Aro. Nunca pensei que ela fosse fazer aquela confusão toda. Estou muito envergonhado."

"A culpa não foi sua," ele riu baixo, "Bem, você é quem está arrasando os corações da mulherada, mas não é novidade. Ex-namorada?"

"Algo assim," ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Terminamos. Sei lá o que deu nela. O pior é que ela veio fazer escândalo aqui, cara. Logo aqui. Sério, eu estou envergonhado pelas ameaças que ela fez. Foi ridículo."

Aro deu de ombros.

"Só não quero que ela cumpra o que ameaçou. Ela mencionou ser uma Denali, e eles são influentes."

"Não, ela não vai fazer nada. Pode ficar tranquilo. Me desculpa mesmo."

"Não se preocupa," ele apertou o ombro de Edward. "Ainda bem que aconteceu aqui, porque eu já conheço você, sei que foi uma situação chata que não foi criada por você."

Edward suspirou aliviado. Apertou o ombro de Aro de volta e sorriu.

"Obrigado, cara. Por tudo e mais um pouco." Lambeu os lábios. "Por acaso você não viu Alice e Jasper?"

Aro pensou por alguns segundos, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando para os lados. Depois tornou a fechá-los, apontando o dedo para Edward.

"Sim. Jasper veio se despedir junto a Alice e mais uma morena bonita."

 _Bella_.

"Eles foram embora?"

"Foram," assentiu. "Algum problema?"

 _Espero que não_.

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça, "Vou lá também. Obrigado, Aro. Boa noite pra você."

[...]

Ele bateu outro recorde ao chegar na casa de Jasper e Alice. Torcia para que Bella estivesse lá, era sua esperança.

Porém, quando Alice abriu a porta do apartamento, sua expressão mostrou o contrário.

"Por que vocês foram embora?" ele perguntou quando ela deixou a porta aberta e saiu andando. Edward entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta atrás dele. Buscou Bella com o olhar, mas não havia sinais de sua presença na sala.

"Por que você entrou no carro com a Tanya?"

Edward franziu o cenho. Como ela sabia disso?

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou.

"Ah, Edward," ela disse irritada, "Para com essa conversa fiada."

"Conversa fiada?" ele estranhou. O comportamento de Alice era deveras estranho. Jasper apenas observava a cena, sentado no sofá. "Por que você está falando isso? Cadê a Bella?"

"Deixamos ela na casa dela, coisa que você disse que faria, mas resolveu levar a Tanya pra algum motel de beira de estrada. Na boa, Edward, vai embora."

 _O quê?_

Choque percorreu o corpo de Edward. Se Alice estava falando isso, era muito provável que Bella pensasse o mesmo. O tom de voz de sua amiga não mostrava sinais de que ela estava brincando. Era sério. Muito, muito sério.

"Não!" Exclamou. "Não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu não fui pra motel nenhum com a Tanya, você pirou, Alice?"

Alice bateu o pé no chão.

"Você é quem pirou! Que vergonha, Edward! Eu achei que você tivesse acordado para a vida e dado um pé na bunda daquela vadia, mas é só ela aparecer pra você sair correndo atrás dela como um idiota! E o pior é que a Bella estava lá! A Bella viu!"

"A Bella viu o quê?!" ele se desesperou. "Não aconteceu nada!"

"Ah, não?" ela riu, "Ela deve ter alucinado você entrando no carro com a vagabunda da Tanya, não é?"

Edward arfou.

"Ela me viu? O que ela estava fazendo lá fora?"

"O que ela estava fazendo lá fora?! _O que ela estava fazendo lá fora?!_ " A voz de Alice aumentou de volume. "É isso que você quer saber, Edward Cullen? Então o problema foi ela ter visto, e não você ter feito merda?!"

"Alice," Jasper se levantou e tocou o braço da esposa. "Calma."

"Ah, que se foda," ela se afastou do toque do marido. "Estou lá no quarto. Se você quiser ficar aí, Edward, que fique. Mas, eu não quero ouvir a sua voz, entendeu? Ah! Seu celular e sua jaqueta estão na mesa da cozinha."

Edward observou sua amiga sumindo pelo corredor. O barulho da porta do quarto batendo assustou aos dois amigos parados na sala e os dois se entreolharam.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou, confuso e nervoso.

"Senta," Jasper indicou para o sofá. "Vou pegar cerveja. Temos muito o que conversar."

Edward franziu o cenho. Acompanhou Jasper até a cozinha e pegou o celular. Não havia mensagens de Bella, nem sinal dela.

"Nem pense em falar com ela," Jasper avisou e entregou uma cerveja a Edward. "Ela está bem puta. Agora senta naquele sofá e me convence de que ela não tem razão."

Edward prendeu a respiração, sabendo que Tanya o havia enfiado num problema enorme.

 _Fudeu_.

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Mensagens de ódio devem ser evitadas na internet, mas, aqui, dirigidas a Tanya, elas estão liberadas.**

 **Até semana que vem.**


	7. Parte VII

**Sei que me atrasei, mas as coisas estão bem corridas. Consegui finalizar o capítulo hoje, a Adri betou hoje mesmo (muito amor por essa beta...) e aqui está! Espero que vocês gostem, estou amando a resposta recebida!**

 **Ótima leitura!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Se a Bella de Stephenie Meyer é tão dona de si quanto a minha, eu não sei, mas o Edward dela é com certeza tão encantador quanto o meu.

* * *

 **Parte VII**

Bella estava de mau-humor. Sua expressão era tão, mas tão ruim, que Rosalie nem se atreveu a perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Pouco depois da meia noite anterior, Rosalie acreditou estar sonhando quando ouviu o barulho da porta batendo. Acreditava piamente que Bella não passaria a noite ali, visto a empolgação que ela tinha quando saiu de casa. Visto a empolgação que Edward demonstrava em relação a ela.

Algo grave tinha acontecido, com certeza.

"Bella?" perguntou Rose para a amiga quando a viu indo para a cozinha, direto para a cafeteira.

"Hm?" ela respondeu por cima do barulho da cafeteira.

Rosalie caminhou para perto.

"Tudo bem?"

Ela deu de ombros, ainda de costas. Tirou a xícara da cafeteira e tomou um gole do café expresso. Não estava a fim de conversar, mesmo que fosse com Rosalie. Não queria contar o que tinha acontecido, porque não queria se lembrar. Já não bastava a quantidade de horas que ficou se revirando na cama, remoendo a raiva e a pena que sentia de si mesma.

Bella não estava magoada. Longe disso, afinal, ela não era nenhuma mocinha indefesa e inexperiente que se apaixonava pelo cara que ficou por dois dias. Por mais que ela realmente tivesse se encantado por Edward e todo o charme que ele representava, Bella sabia muito bem que tinha que tomar cuidado consigo mesma e com seu coração. Sendo assim, não, ela não estava apaixonada, então se recusava a se definir como magoada.

O que ela estava, entretanto, era _com raiva_. Estava com muita, muita raiva e _frustrada_ acima de tudo. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido para Edward entrar naquele carro com Tanya, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que o justificasse. Vai ver ele tinha se arrependido de terminar com ela, eles tiveram uma recaída ou coisa do tipo. Ele parecia realmente nervoso quando saiu do bar para levar Tanya à portaria, mas, como ela o conhecia por dez anos, devia saber estratégias que amoleciam seu coração e o convenciam a qualquer coisa.

 _Tanto faz_ , concluiu após horas _não ia mesmo dar em nada_.

No entanto, era frustrante, porque ela tinha feito expectativas para depois do show, pelo menos. Depois de tantos beijos trocados, e promessas de passar a noite juntos… ela jamais esperava que uma reviravolta daquelas fosse acontecer e obrigá-la a voltar para casa. E isso era o que a deixava com raiva: ter suas expectativas frustradas.

Tudo bem, era chato que Edward tivesse feito o que fez, mas ele não era o alvo de sua raiva. Edward tinha um passado com Tanya, um passado que Bella não conhecia. Seja lá o que for que ele sente por ela, era representativo de algum maneira. É claro que o fato de ele não ter cumprido a promessa que fez era irritante, mas Bella se permitiu se envolver em primeiro lugar. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma relação complicada de dez anos.

"Vai ficar," ela se virou suspirando e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha.

"Eu devo te perguntar o que aconteceu?" Rosalie mordendo o lábio inferior, sentando-se à mesa também.

"Depois eu te conto," ela tomou um gole do café, "Não quero ficar pensando nisso agora."

Rosalie assentiu, reconhecendo o gênio da amiga. Bella gostava de lidar com seus próprios problemas sozinha antes de confidenciá-los a outras pessoas. Por mais que Rose e ela fossem melhores amigas e que ela confiasse em Rose completamente, era melhor ter aprendido a lidar com o que sentia antes de contar a alguém.

"Podemos fazer uma programação de amigas," ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para afagar a de Bella, "Vamos aproveitar que Emmett está lá na casa da mãe louca dele e vamos ficar a tarde inteira aqui, só nós duas. Podemos fazer uma maratona de Senhor dos Anéis!"

Bella sentiu o peito aquecer. Rose sempre sabia o que fazer para alegrá-la. Além do mais, não pensar sobre seu problema fazia com que ele fosse embora mais depressa.

"Topo," assentiu, "Mas podemos maratonar Harry Potter? Eu prefiro."

"Podemos maratonar o que você quiser," deu de ombros, "Desde que você faça aquela pipoca doce de novo."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"Sempre."

[...]

Edward acordou com uma pancada meio surda na cabeça. Franziu o cenho, tirando a bochecha do travesseiro e coçando o olho direito. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e ele ainda estava tentando assimilar onde estava quando ouviu uma voz feminina irritada:

"Vamos pedir pizza para o almoço. Qual sabor você quer?"

Almoço? Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo os pelos de sua barba crescente arranharem a palma de sua mão. Ainda de olhos fechados, virou-se na cama e suspirou fundo.

"Qualquer um."

"Ótimo," ela revirou os olhos, "Acorda logo. Você tem que correr atrás de um prejuízo gigante."

A porta bateu, mas Edward mal prestou atenção, tentando entender a que Alice se referia. Que prejuízo? Ele tinha certeza que estava se esquecendo de algo importante, mas tinha também a sensação que não seria bom lembrar. Não era algo bom. Ele quase preferia ficar deitado, dormindo, para não pensar no que quer que tivesse acontecido.

Porém, ele queria se levantar para pelo menos mandar uma mensagem para Bella e agradecer a presença no show de ontem, porque…

 _Bella!_ _Ah, droga!_

Edward sentiu um peso no coração ao se lembrar de como tudo aconteceu na noite anterior. Bella com ele no show, na área reservada, os planos para que ela voltasse para casa com ele, depois Tanya aparecendo e fazendo escândalo, ele tendo que levá-la para fora, depois tendo que levá-la para casa, o desespero para voltar e buscar Bella logo, e descobrir que ela, na verdade, tinha ido embora com Alice e Jasper.

Ele levou as duas mãos ao rosto, gemendo de insatisfação, frustração e raiva. Ouvir de Jasper o lado de Bella da história tinha deixado Edward desesperado, porque ela tinha entendido tudo errado, afinal, não tinha entendido nada e tirou suas próprias conclusões. Ele quis pegar o carro e ir ao apartamento dela no mesmo momento, mas Jasper o impediu, dizendo que não adiantaria nada. Bella estava com muita raiva e o deixaria congelar na rua, se assim fosse necessário.

Pelo pouco que ele conhecia da morena, sabia que Jasper tinha razão.

Contudo, era tão, tão frustrante… ele tinha tirado Tanya de sua vida, tomou uma decisão certeira sem hesitar. Não titubeou na noite passada, fez tudo o que acreditava ser certo. Mesmo assim, acabou perdendo a oportunidade de ficar com alguém tão especial feito Bella.

Aquilo deixava Edward profundamente chateado, porque ele sabia que ela não estava errada. Edward era quem tinha errado naquela história, porque não tinha nada que ter levado Tanya a lugar algum. Ela ia se virar, ele tinha que tê-la deixado lá fora, fazendo o escândalo que quisesse…

Entretanto, ele tinha medo do que ela era capaz de fazer, afinal, tinha ameaçado processar o bar e arranjar pessoas para inventar relatórios a respeito da fiscalização sanitária e sabe-se lá mais o que. Ele sabia que ela poderia cumprir todas aquelas ameaças sem a menor dificuldade. Fez o que era certo no momento, mas não pensou nas consequências que aquilo poderia ter. Cometeu um erro tentando evitar o outro. Ele não sabia o que era pior.

Jogou o travesseiro que Alice lançou em sua cabeça no chão, com raiva. Queria que Tanya sumisse, desaparecesse de sua vida para sempre. Ela já tinha feito estragos e atrasado sua vida o suficiente, e agora tinha afetado Bella com toda aquela situação.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu a calça que usava na noite anterior de qualquer jeito. Procurou pelo celular e o encontrou sob o travesseiro no chão. Pensou em desobedecer o conselho de Jasper e mandar uma mensagem a Bella de qualquer jeito, mas o aparelho estava descarregado. Suspirando irritado, ele saiu do quarto sem se importar em vestir a camisa.

Alice estava no sofá com o laptop e Jasper zapeando os canais da TV. O clima ficou instantaneamente mais pesado quando Alice percebeu a presença de Edward, mas ele não se deixou intimidar. Sentou-se ao lado dela e jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Já se arrependeu?" ela provocou, enquanto digitava a resposta de um e-mail.

Mesmo que Jasper tivesse contado a ela tudo o que Edward narrou na noite passada, Alice ainda não tinha perdoado o erro de Edward. Bem, nem era seu papel perdoá-lo, uma vez que seu vacilo tinha sido com Bella, mas mesmo assim... ela sentia pela amiga que Bella virava, porque ela pode ver exatamente a mágoa sentida por ela.

"Sim," ele respondeu suspirando, "Você não imagina o quanto."

Alice assentiu, satisfeita.

"Jasper me disse o que aconteceu," ela enviou o e-mail que digitava e fechou o computador. Virou-se para Edward, "Tanya te chantageou."

Edward assentiu, sentindo-se um idiota.

"Mas, ela também deve estar arrependida agora," deu de ombros. "Ela não esperava que eu fosse fazer o que fiz."

Alice lembrou-se da parte contada por Jasper e arfou. Esquecendo-se completamente da irritação que deveria nutrir pelo amigo agora, chegou mais perto:

"Me conta detalhes! Você buzinou na porta da casa dela mesmo?!"

"Foi," ele riu baixo, negando com a cabeça. "E o pai dela chegou na hora. Ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara."

Alice gargalhou com vontade, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Eu queria tanto ter visto essa cena," ela limpou as lágrimas no canto do olho direito. "Ai, ai. Deve ter sido fantástico."

"E Bella, Alice?" Edward tocou o joelho da amiga com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu preciso falar com ela."

Alice suspirou, lembrando-se da parte ruim novamente. Afastou-se e apoiou as costas no peito de Jasper, que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado.

"Não procure por ela."

Indignado, Edward aumentou o tom de voz:

"Alice!" repreendeu, "Eu preciso! Ela vai ficar achando coisas que não têm nada a ver! Eu preciso explicar o que aconteceu."

"Ela não vai te ouvir," avisou. "Você pode até tentar, mas, acredite em mim, ela não vai querer te escutar. Ela ficou muito nervosa ontem, Edward, de verdade. Viu Tanya entrando no seu carro, o que é que você esperava que acontecesse? Que ela fosse te receber calorosamente, cheia de boa vontade para escutar sua explicação?"

 _Exatamente!_

"Não custa ela me escutar."

"Para ela, custa," Jasper interveio. "Ela tem a personalidade forte, Edward, deu para ver. Você vai ter que ter muita paciência."

Edward coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, frustrado. Bella era mesmo teimosa, ele sabia disso, mas _não custava_. Ele a escutaria, se fosse o contrário. Mesmo se estivesse muito bravo, sabia a importância de escutar o outro lado da história, por mais desconfiado que ele ficasse da veracidade daquela versão. Ela precisava _saber_ e _entender_ antes de julgar se ele fez certo ou não, e se ele merecia ser escutado ou não.

Entretanto, ele precisava tentar. Mesmo se recebesse uma resposta negativa, mesmo se Bella gritasse com ele ao telefone ou o ignorasse completamente, era sua obrigação fazer a tentativa de explicação. Se ela não quisesse escutar, era uma escolha dela, mas, caso escolhesse o silêncio por si só, Edward estaria assumindo uma culpa que não tinha.

"Você precisa resolver essa situação com a Tanya," Alice avisou, "Já passou do limite."

"Ela não vai fazer mais nada," Edward disse, despreocupado, "Ficou morrendo de vergonha das coisas que eu disse ao pai dela, provavelmente está me odiando agora. A Tanya é o menor dos meus problemas agora, Alice. O menor."

Ela suspirou pela boca. Não tinha tanta certeza assim se Edward estava certo, mas gostava do jeito que ele pensava. Tanya não tinha mais representação e importância na vida dele, aquilo estava explícito em sua fala. Se Tanya não era prioridade e ele se mostrava tão disposto a convencer Bella que o que ela viu não era o que ela pensava, então Alice era capaz de perdoar Edward por completo.

"A Bella não é só alguém com quem você estava ficando, não é?" Ela perguntou, reprimindo um sorriso.

Edward pensou por alguns segundos. Lembrou-se do sorriso de Bella, de como era fácil estar com ela, do quão disponível e empolgada ela era, de como ela o admirava como profissional. Pensou na forma como ela falava, no beijo que ela era capaz de dar, do cheiro de sua pele.

"Não," negou com a cabeça. "Não é."

[...]

Emmett entrou no apartamento e viu tudo apagado. Por alguns segundos, pensou que sua namorada e a amiga estivessem fora. Poderiam ter ido almoçar em algum restaurante, mas não fazia sentido que tivessem fechado todas as janelas e as cortinas, para que parecesse noite às duas horas da tarde. Mas, tudo fez sentido quando ele começou a escutar palavras em latim sendo ditas, acompanhadas por sons de ação, objetos se quebrando. O chão de madeira se iluminava. Caminhou mais para dentro do apartamento e sorriu ao encarar a cena que o esperava na sala: Rosalie e Bella estavam deitadas no sofá sob grossas cobertas. Nem estava fazendo frio, mas o aquecimento do apartamento parecia estar ligado para resfriar o ambiente. Na TV, um bruxo de óculos redondos lançava feitiços junto a outros personagens, que tinham um pouco mais dificuldade em executá-los.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " ele gritou próximo às duas, na esperança de assustá-las.

A única reação que conseguiu, porém, foi de Rosalie, que levantou as cobertas ao seu lado esquerdo, convidando-o a se juntar.

"Ei," ele sussurrou, beijando o rosto da noiva. "Mamãe mandou um beijo."

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Tá."

"Oi, Bella!" ele murmurou sorrindo. Agitou a mão direita em frente aos olhos de Bella, que agarrou sua mão e a tirou da frente. Franzindo o cenho, ele olhou para Rosalie. "O que ela tem?"

"Olha lá o Harry Potter, Emmett. Fica quietinho, fica."

Ele deu de ombros. Melhor ver o Harry Potter mesmo.

[...]

 _Edward: Bom dia, Bella. Ou boa tarde, não sei. Eu queria falar com você, será que podíamos nos ver? Um beijo…_

 _Edward: Linda, eu realmente queria falar com você. Sei que você está chateada, mas me deixa explicar, por favor. Prometo que depois te deixo em paz, se você quiser._

 _Edward: Bella… por favor, linda._

Ele jogou o celular de lado e gemeu frustrado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Bella era teimosa. _Teimosa pra cacete_. Não tinha santo que a faria falar com ele agora, Edward tinha certeza. Era a terceira mensagem que mandava num intervalo de três horas e, mesmo que o WhatsApp não indicasse que ela tinha lido, ele sabia que estava sendo ignorado. É claro que ela viu. Só não queria responder.

Durante as intermináveis horas, Edward pensou em diversas alternativas: ficar mandando mensagens sem parar, ligar pra ela, pedir para que Alice ligasse, implorar a intervenção de seus amigos. Pensou até em recorrer a Rosalie, ou em pegar o carro e dirigir até a casa de Bella para ficar sentado na soleira da porta até que ela se compadecesse e o deixasse entrar. E o que viesse a acontecer depois, ele se preocuparia _depois_.

Porque Edward nem queria ser perdoado. Só _escutado_. O que quer que Bella pensasse depois, era lucro. Pelo menos ela estaria pensando com o que realmente tinha acontecido, e não com o que ela _achava_ que tinha acontecido.

No entanto, a vida era mesmo uma merda, porque Bella era uma mulher incrível. Linda, paciente, inteligente, despreocupada, livre e beijava _bem pra caramba_. Só que tinha o defeito grave de ser teimosa ao extremo. Tinha em sua cabeça uma ideia e não havia santo que a faria mudá-la.

E a vida era uma merda porque mandou Bella no _timing_ errado. Não era para ela aparecer justamente quando Tanya entrava no carro com ele. Um minuto antes ou um minuto depois deixaria o resultado daquela equação completamente diferente. Deixaria a porcaria do destino deles completamente diferentes, porque ele acreditava numa real chance de que seu relacionamento com Bella pudesse ser um relacionamento _de verdade_ , por mais cedo que fosse.

Tudo seria tão mais simples se ela simplesmente respondesse a uma mensagem que fosse!

 _Edward: Sei que você não quer falar comigo, e estou me sentindo mal em insistir. Mas, eu só quero que você me escute, linda. Só isso._

"Nada ainda?" Alice perguntou. Ele ainda estava na sala e se sentia melhor depois de ter comido três pedaços de pizza. O vazio que sentia estava só no coração, não mais no estômago.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Ela é tão teimosa…"

"É," Alice deu de ombros. "Mas ela está realmente chateada, não a culpe."

É claro que ele não a culpava. Não sabia como reagiria se fosse o contrário, mas, com toda certeza, a situação não o agradaria nem um pouco.

"Eu sei. Só estou frustrado."

"Bem," ela se levantou do sofá, "Não desista. Jasper e eu vamos começar a assistir um seriado novo. Quer vir?"

 _Minha vida já é novela o suficiente._

"Não, obrigado." Ele disse ao desbloquear novamente o celular. "Daqui a pouco eu vou pra casa."

Alice acariciou o cabelo do amigo por breves segundos antes de dirigir-se ao seu quarto. Era chato ver Edward daquele jeito, mas ela sabia que ele precisava aprender com os próprios erros. Por mais que ela não quisesse que ele perdesse Bella por considerá-la alguém que faria muito bem a ele, interferir não o ajudaria em nada. Ela precisava respeitar Bella e respeitar Edward. Era a vida deles, e ela tinha que dar um passo para trás.

[...]

"Chega!" Emmett declarou quando o filme terminou. Bella se moveu para colocar o próximo, mas ele tomou o controle de sua mão. "Não, chega desses feitiços e esse cara aí! Vamos ver outra coisa!"

"Você é o agregado do programa e está querendo dar ordens," Bella revirou os olhos. "Nunca te contaram que você é intrometido?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Não importa. Rose, vamos ver outra coisa, pelo amor de Deus!"

"O dia hoje é da Bella," a loira se levantou com a tigela de pipoca agora vazia nas mãos. Calçou os chinelos e os arrastou até a cozinha. Lá chegando, espreguiçou-se. Maratonar filmes era divertido, mas sempre a deixava com a sensação de preguiça em cada um de seus músculos.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou. Emmett moveu-se no sofá até apoiar a cabeça nas coxas de Bella. "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? Precisamos quebrar a cara de alguém?"

Bella riu, pensando naquilo. De fato, Emmett era um tanto intimidador, e seria, no mínimo, engraçado pensar em Edward com medo de apanhar do noivo de sua melhor amiga. Entretanto, aquele tipo de conduta não tinha nada a ver com ela.

"Aconteceu," ela deu de ombros. Sentia-se mais leve agora, depois de passar tanto tempo concentrada numa história que não era a sua própria. "Mas você não precisa quebrar a cara de ninguém."

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não pensava que a resposta de Bella seria positiva. Apoiou-se no cotovelo para olhar para ela.

"O que aconteceu?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu estava ficando com um cara, ele tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento complicado de dez anos. A ex dele apareceu, ele se esqueceu que eu estava no mesmo lugar e foi embora com ela. Fim."

Os olhos de Emmett estavam arregalados. A naturalidade com que Bella falava tamanhos absurdos era bizarra.

"E você está falando que não tenho que bater em ninguém?! Quem é o cara?"

Bella abriu a boca para dizer que não importava. Ficar remoendo aquela história não iria resolvê-la de maneira nenhuma. Sem falar que, por mais cuidadoso e gentil que fosse, demonstrações tão explícitas de proteção a deixavam desconfortável, afinal, ela não era nenhuma mocinha indefesa, necessitada de um herói salvador.

Entretanto, Rosalie a atropelou:

"Edward. Edward Cullen, da Answer."

"O Edward?!" Emmett disse, visivelmente espantado. "Tá brincando! Desde quando vocês estavam se pegando? Por que você nunca disse? Caraca, o cara é super gente fina, ia ser maneiro se saíssemos em casais!"

"Que parte do 'ele foi um babaca' você não entendeu?" Rosalie disse. Empurrou as pernas do namorado para conseguir sentar-se no sofá. "Só estamos esperando ele aparecer aqui. Quero só ver o tamanho da cara de pau."

"Não julga, princesa," Emmett segurou o queixo de Rosalie. "Você não sabe o que rolou."

"E ele nem fez questão de explicar," retrucou mal-humorada, "Idiota. De novo, estou esperando ele aparecer aqui."

Bella revirou os olhos. Ela entendia a fúria de Rosalie, se Emmett fizesse algo do tipo, ela ficaria muito revoltada também. Mas, Bella não era do tipo que esperava que as pessoas a protegessem de algo, afinal, ela era adulta. Envolveu-se com Edward sozinha e, portanto, tinha que superar as consequências disso sozinha também.

"Ele não vem," ela disse para encerrar o assunto. "Não adianta esperar."

"Mas, ele tentou te explicar o que aconteceu?"

Bella deu de ombros, pensando nas mensagens que tinha ignorado durante o filme. Não adiantava que ele mandasse mil mensagens de texto a chamando de "linda", pedindo "por favor", implorando para deixá-lo se explicar. Ela não estava interessada, porque a frustração que sentia era enorme.

Podia até ser que nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois. Podia até ser que Tanya tivesse o irritado a ponto de esquecer-se do que acontecia dentro do bar, de quem o esperava lá dentro. Podia ser um monte de coisas. Coisas que o inocentavam, que diriam que ele realmente não teve uma recaída com a ex.

Agora, porém, Bella conseguia enxergar o tamanho da loucura que estava se metendo. Envolver-se com alguém que tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento tão conturbado e tão longo não podia dar noutra coisa. E, como se não bastasse, a ex dele era louca, insana e escandalosa. Era tudo muito recente e os sentimentos que Bella estava deixando que se desenvolvessem dentro dela a respeito de Edward eram muito intensos para brincar dessa maneira.

Sendo assim, o melhor era se afastar. Foi bom ter vivido tudo aquilo com Edward, pois ele era um homem muito simpático, muito bonito e muito bom no quesito físico da coisa. Aquele era um conjunto de fatores que poderiam fazer qualquer pessoa se apaixonar, e, como ela ainda não tinha chegado naquele estágio, o melhor a fazer era se retirar da vida de Edward e retirá-lo de sua vida. À distância, ela conseguiria pensar com calma e separar o encantamento da realidade.

"Ele tentou se explicar? Como? Te ligou?" Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas, apoiando-se nos ombros de Emmett.

"Mandou umas mensagens," Bella deu de ombros. "Mas isso não importa. Não quero falar com ele, não quero saber o que aconteceu. Pode ser que ele tenha superado a ex dele, mas ela não o superou, claramente. Eu é que não quero ficar no meio do fogo cruzado."

Rosalie olhou calorosamente para a amiga. Bella era uma pessoa tão, tão sensata… tão madura… dava para ver nos olhos dela o quanto ela estava chateada, magoada e triste com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Bella estava mesmo encantada por Edward e Rosalie chegou a ter certeza que os dois tinham algum futuro. Eles se davam bem, se completavam em diversos aspectos e se gostavam, pelo que Bella contava. Apesar da rapidez com que a ligação entre eles ocorreu, havia mais do que sexo envolvido naquela relação. Era afeto também. e era chato ver algo tão promissor terminando tão rápido e por fatores externos. Exigia muita determinação e maturidade dar fim a tantas expectativas. Muito afinco para resistir às investidas e às tentativas de pedidos de desculpas de Edward. A força de Bella era admirável.

"Você está certa." Ela apertou a mão da amiga. "Muito, muito certa."

"Sim, está." Emmett concordou. "Mas, ainda acho que você devia escutar o que o cara tem a dizer."

"Não vai fazer diferença," Bella argumentou.

"Mesmo assim." Ele insistiu. "Não faz mal escutar. Pensa nisso, Bella."

Bella considerou por alguns segundos. Talvez Emmett tivesse razão. Se fosse o contrário, ela provavelmente gostaria de ser ouvida. Entretanto, ficaria muito mais difícil pensar racionalmente escutando o que Edward tinha a dizer. Seria muito mais difícil dizer não e se afastar quando ele estivesse frente a frente com ela.

"Vou pensar," disse por fim, "Ah, vamos voltar a ver o filme? Ainda faltam seis!"

Emmett fez uma careta. A felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir que Bella pensaria a respeito de ouvir Edward passou no instante em que ela mencionou mais seis filmes de um carinha que soltava faíscas por um pedaço de madeira. Gemendo de desgosto, ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Você sabe estragar tudo!"

[...]

Edward precisava esfriar a cabeça. Já não aguentava mais ficar remoendo a noite anterior em pensamentos e também não dava para ficar no apartamento de Alice e Jasper por mais tempo. Não bastasse seu próprio remorso, Alice não media esforços para lembrá-lo do quão idiota ele era.

Sendo assim, voltou ao seu próprio apartamento para tomar um longo banho, trocar de roupas e tirar um cochilo. Na noite passada ele mal havia conseguido dormir, pegando no sono quando já passava das seis da manhã. Ser acordado com um travesseiro jogado no rosto também não ajudava em nada.

Não tinha vontade de entrar em bar algum, porque o lembraria do que aconteceu ontem. Não tinha vontade de ir a parques, de ir ao cinema ou o que quer que fosse. Ele só precisava sentar-se sozinho e pensar.

E foi o que fez. Pegou as cadeiras dobráveis, herança da época em que ele frequentava _raves_ e abriu uma delas na varanda de seu apartamento. Tirou do bolso o maço de cigarro, que há muito não tinha sido usado. Acendeu o objeto e o levou aos lábios.

Era estranho sentir a nicotina entrando em seus pulmões novamente. Edward já tinha fumado muito durante os primeiros anos de sua segunda década de vida, mas veio diminuindo o ritmo nos últimos anos até praticamente parar. Só fumava quando Tanya estava junto, porque era um vício que ela mantinha escondido da família e que herdara com ele. Era praticamente uma tradição que os dois fumassem juntos depois de transar às escondidas. Uma coisa proibida atrás da outra. Costumava ser o ápice do tesão.

Agora, o cigarro tinha para Edward a função que tinha para quase todos os fumantes do mundo: acalmá-lo. A sensação de calmaria ainda era trazida pela fumaça, mesmo que não na intensidade de antes. O gosto do cigarro era mesmo esquisito, e ele já sentia sua boca salivar para expulsar aquele amargor, como nos primeiros maços que ele tragou em sua vida.

Suspirando fundo, ele jogou a fumaça para fora do corpo, pensando em como o dia de hoje estava sendo uma verdadeira _merda_. E pensar que ele fantasiou e ansiou por esse dia por quase toda a semana, ansioso por saber como seria um encontro com Bella num show. Tudo estava indo _tão_ bem…

Ele passou uma mão no rosto, frustrado. Parecia que tomar as rédeas de sua vida, no que dizia respeito a Tanya, não tinha trazido tantas coisas boas assim. Quer dizer, ele fez o que podia para livrar-se dela. Tentou de verdade, foi firme em sua decisão, não titubeou. E, mesmo assim, ela o atrapalhou. Uma raiva enorme crescia dentro dele, apenas de pensar o quanto Tanya representava de atraso.

Se ao menos Bella o escutasse! Mais frustrante do que a aparição e as ameaças de sua ex, era o fato de que Bella não o escutava. Ela não o deixava explicar! Como é que ela tirava conclusões tão precipitadas? Qual era o motivo daquilo? Ela devia ter confiado mais nele, porque, caramba, se ele realmente tivesse a intenção de sair com Tanya, a última coisa que ele faria era deixar o celular dele com Bella dentro do bar. Era ridículo!

Tragou profundamente mais uma vez, apertando os olhos até quase se fecharem, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos. Ah, Bella… quanta teimosia! Depois de expirar a fumaça, ele deixou o cigarro pendurado nos lábios enquanto pegava o celular. Bella não havia respondido ainda, o que o deixava mais frustrado. Ele tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e o prendeu entre os dedos antes de começar a digitar uma nova mensagem:

 _Edward: Linda, não vou desistir. Por favor, eu só quero que você me escute. Tire suas próprias conclusões do que eu te contar, e eu juro que dou um jeito de fazer Tanya confessar e confirmar tudo o que eu te disser. Só, por favor, vamos conversar._

Era tempo perdido, porque ela não responderia novamente. Mesmo assim, ele disse a verdade quando afirmou que não desistiria. Poderia demorar, mas ele daria um jeito de convencê-la a escutá-lo. Nem que, para isso, tivesse que recorrer a aparecer no apartamento que Bella dividia com Rosalie de surpresa e sentar-se no capacho à porta do local, esperando até que ela deixasse de teimosia e o escutasse.

Toda essa persistência era estranha para ele. Noutros tempos, era provável que ele simplesmente deixasse pra lá, porque ele nem conhecia Bella tão bem assim, e os dois não tinham absolutamente nada. Estavam num segundo encontro apenas, e não deviam nenhuma satisfação ao outro.

Contudo, o orgulho dele não o deixaria desistir tão fácil. Bella o julgava de uma maneira que não tinha nada a ver com a realidade, e aquilo o frustrava profundamente. Era injusto.

Por isso, ele se manteria ali, insistindo, até que ela cedesse e o ouvisse.

Ele tragou mais uma vez o cigarro, terminando-o. Esqueceu-se de pegar o cinzeiro, então apagou a bituca no chão mesmo, pronto para voltar para dentro.

E então seu celular vibrou. O coração dele dava marteladas no peito, mesmo sem saber de quem era a mensagem que acabara de chegar. Ele errou o pin duas vezes, mas, ao finalmente conseguir desbloquear o aparelho, suspirou de alívio ao ver o nome de Bella:

 _Bella Swan: Certo. Saio às cinco amanhã._

Sorrindo, ele respondeu:

 _Edward: Estarei lá._

[...]

"Bella!", Rosalie disse entusiasmada ao chegar à mesa da amiga. Estranhou, porém, quando a viu ainda com o computador ligado, anotando algo em sua agenda. O cabelo de Bella estava preso no alto da cabeça. "Ué, você não vem?"

A morena ergueu a cabeça. Estranhou o questionamento da amiga, isso estava em sua expressão. Rosalie estranhou ainda mais.

A postura de Bella tinha mudado de ontem para hoje, o que a fez admirá-la ainda mais. Era evidente que ela tinha ficado muitíssimo chateada com o ocorrido do último sábado, mas não se permitiu de maneira nenhuma ficar mais do que _frustrada_. E mais, frustrada _com Edward_ , e sim _com ela mesma_.

Bella era uma mulher forte, Rosalie sempre soube. Era decidida, independente desde a época da faculdade. Cuidava de si, jamais deixou-se abater e comprometer outras facetas de sua vida por conta de algo que a incomodava em sua vida pessoal. Jamais culpou outros por ressentimentos que eram dela. Ela nunca tinha dito, mas, pelo que Rose conhecia da amiga, estava claro que Bella frustrou-se consigo mesma por se deixar envolver do que com o que Edward tinha feito.

Depois da maratona Harry Potter do domingo, Bella era praticamente outra pessoa. Passou algum tempo no celular, trocou algumas mensagens, mas ela não disse com quem e Rosalie também não perguntou. Ao fim, porém, ela estava mais leve. Foi deitar-se mais cedo, mas acordou muito mais disposta e até riu e fez piadas depois do café da manhã. Se Rose não soubesse dos acontecidos do fim de semana, acreditaria que a seriedade que Bella apresentava se devia apenas ao fato de ser segunda-feira.

Era admirável.

"Para onde?" ela perguntou.

"Para casa. Emmett está fazendo comida japonesa caseira, esqueceu?"

Bella arfou. Sim, tinha se esquecido completamente. Entretanto, não podiam culpá-la, porque Emmett dissera aquilo no meio do quarto ou quinto filme que viam, e meio que fazendo uma piada aleatória. Ela nem sabia que Emmett falava sério.

"Hm…" ela fez uma careta pesarosa. "Desculpa, Rose. Não vai dar. Marquei uma coisa para depois do trabalho."

Uma _coisa_. Rosalie franziu o cenho.

"Que coisa?"

Bella deu de ombros, mas não respondeu.

 _Deve ter algo a ver com Edward_.

"Certo. Guardamos um pouco para você então." Rosalie finalmente disse, arrumando a bolsa no ombro. "Quer carona?"

"Não," Bella negou com a cabeça e sorriu levemente. "Obrigada, Rose."

 _Droga_ … _eu realmente queria saber onde ela vai._

"Tudo bem," sorriu. "Te vejo mais tarde?" _Por favor!_

O sorriso de Bella aumentou.

"Até mais tarde."

 _Tomara que Edward tenha uma excelente explicação,_ Rosalie pensou enquanto encostava o dedo indicador no relógio de ponto. _Eu gostava dos dois juntos_.

[...]

Quando Edward viu Bella saindo do prédio em que trabalhava, sentiu o estômago pesar. Há três dias viu aquela cena e sentiu-se ansioso, mas a situação era incomparavelmente melhor. E ele a levava para casa, onde os dois teriam um primeiro encontro. Ele pensava se conseguiria beijá-la ao fim da noite, se teriam a química que ele sentia com ela pelas mensagens de texto.

Hoje, suas perspectivas eram muito mais baixas. Ele só esperava poder convencê-la de que ele não era um canalha. Mais do que isso, parecia realmente difícil.

Ela entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do carona sem uma palavra. Edward estava preparado para ver uma expressão agressiva ou triste no rosto dela, mas o que estava ali era leve.

"Oi," ele arriscou dizer.

"Olá," ela sorriu levemente.

O coração de Edward deu um pulo no peito. Ele se permitiu ter esperança pela primeira vez naqueles dias. Talvez ela conseguisse entender. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

"Tem algum lugar para o qual você prefira ir?" ele perguntou.

Bella apenas deu de ombros.

"Qualquer lugar público."

 _Meu apartamento está fora de questão então_.

"Certo," ele sorriu sem se deixar abalar. "O que você preferir."

Bella suspirou fundo e assentiu.

Ia ser mais difícil do que ela achava.

[...]

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Bella. Sério. Você não imagina o quanto isso significa para mim."

Bella ergueu o olhar do cardápio em suas mãos. Tinham escolhido uma sorveteria, por mais que os ares de outono estivessem começando. Sorveterias eram lugares neutros, de climas leves. Sendo assim, os impediria de quaisquer gritarias ou coisas do tipo.

Não que algum deles planejasse alguma gritaria. Mas nunca dava para saber.

A expressão de Edward era realmente agradecida, Bella avaliou. Ela ainda não sabia se aceitar o convite para uma conversa tinha sido uma decisão sábia, mas também não queria conviver com as dúvidas que a assolavam desde o incidente do último sábado.

Ele merecia uma chance de explicar, porque merecia o benefício da dúvida. Por mais que ela estivesse convencida de que ele se deixou levar pelo drama ou o que mais que Tanya tivesse feito, ele merecia ser escutado. Isso não queria dizer, entretanto, que ele seria perdoado pelo que quer que fosse.

"Tudo bem," ela deu de ombros, sorrindo levemente, "Já sabe o que vai comer?"

Edward se surpreendeu. Esperava que ela fosse iniciar o assunto de imediato, acusá-lo de algo, ficar nervosa ou algo do tipo. Mas, Bella parecia calma. Quase impassível. Ele não soube dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Passou os olhos pelo cardápio em suas mãos pela primeira vez. Leu o primeiro nome que apareceu.

"Hm… um milkshake, eu acho."

"Eu também," ela fechou o objeto azul claro que tinha nas mãos e estendeu o braço.

O intervalo de tempo em que a garçonete veio à mesa e retornou com os pedidos, foi repleto de silêncio. Bella olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse a figura de Edward, e ele não desviava os olhos dela.

Chegava a ser incômodo.

Após tomarem o primeiro gole do líquido espesso gelado, Edward limpou a garganta.

"Bom," ele respirou fundo. "Viemos para conversar."

"Sim," ela assentiu. Tomou outro gole do milkshake e encostou-se à cadeira novamente. "Você disse que queria ser ouvido. Estou aqui."

Sim, ele queria ser ouvido. Mas, esperava uma reação completamente diferente da que Bella apresentava agora. Ele esperava que ela estivesse… com _ciúmes_. Ou que demonstrasse estar com ciúmes. Esperava ouvi-la falando de Tanya sem usar o nome, e, em vez disso, usar quaisquer sinônimos de "vagabunda" possíveis. Esperava que Bella fosse xingá-lo, exigir uma explicação plausível, demonstrar raiva, mágoa ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Esperava até que ela fosse recusar o pedido de sair para conversarem, e ele se veria impelido a aparecer à sua porta, fazendo serenata e gritando declarações de paixão.

Entretanto, ela estava aqui. Calma, serena. Disposta a ouvir.

Era tão bom, que dava para desconfiar.

"Eu…" ele começou. Olhou para o copo em suas mãos, depois voltou a fitar Bella. "eu preciso te pedir desculpas, em primeiro lugar. Eu sei que eu errei. Ter te deixado ali, saído sem avisar… foi um erro meu. Me desculpa."

Bella assentiu, mas não disse mais nada. Edward aguardou alguns segundos e, não obtendo resposta, continuou:

"Eu já tinha te falado de minha relação com Tanya. Ela foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, no meu passado, mas eu reitero o que disse antes, Bella: acabou. Acabou na semana passada, e não há a menor possibilidade de voltarmos. Eu sei que… sei que aquele escândalo que ela fez foi agressivo. Eu sinto muito por você ter presenciado aquilo tudo. Mais do que ninguém, você não merecia ter visto aquela confusão, porque você chegou à minha vida num período muito melhor dela. Num período em que eu finalmente me vi livre de tudo o que me prendia no passado. E… eu não quero que esse passado estrague o meu futuro… e você representa o meu futuro." Ele procurou os olhos dela, que o fitavam atentamente. "Me perdoa."

Bella mais uma vez não disse nada. Passou a língua pelos lábios e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa.

"Por que ela foi ao The Truth? O que ela queria?"

Ele se movimentou na cadeira, grato por algo ter vindo dela. Então, procurou pela mão dela, desfazendo a posição em que os braços dela estavam, e entrelaçou os dedos dela com os seus.

"Não vou mentir; Tanya e eu já brigamos muito. Já chegamos a terminar algumas vezes, durante as brigas. Normalmente era ela quem terminava, e ela quem vinha atrás de mim novamente. E eu sempre voltava. Acho que ela pensou isso aconteceria novamente. Quando ela notou que eu tinha tirado o nome dela da lista de convidados do show e da área restrita, se desesperou, eu acho. E fez todo aquele escândalo."

Bella comparou as palavras dele com a expressão. Seus olhos eram sinceros, e ele parecia grato por finalmente explicar. Mas, de tudo aquilo Bella já desconfiava, não eram novidades. Ela encarou os dedos dele nos seus. O dedão de Edward fazia carinho na mão dela.

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

Edward não hesitou.

"Ela disse que acusaria o segurança de assédio. Disse que arrumaria um jeito com alguém da fiscalização sanitária para fechar a The Truth e Aro me pediu para acatar o pedido dela e levá-la à saída. Tivemos uma discussão na portaria, e, juro, Bella, eu já estava entrando. Mas ela começou a dizer que o motorista dela estava de folga e…"

"Motorista?" Bella perguntou, irônica. "Ela tem um motorista?"

Edward assentiu.

"Sim, ela tem. Ela não dirige, anda com o motorista para cima e para baixo. Eu disse a ela para pegar um Uber, porque táxis não são muito frequentes no local onde fica a The Truth, mas o celular dela estava descarregado. Eu pensei em pedir para ela, mas meu celular estava com você."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. Era a primeira alteração na expressão dela durante toda a conversa. O estômago dele esfriou. Bella sabia ser intimidadora quando queria.

"O que te impediu de ir até mim buscá-lo? Você poderia aproveitar e me avisar onde estava indo."

"Ela disse que voltaria a fazer escândalos. Disse que envolveria minha companhia da noite, e Bella, o que eu menos queria era que Tanya tivesse algum contato com você. Como eu disse, ela é meu passado, e eu não quero nenhuma influência do meu passado no meu futuro."

 _Ele tem bons argumentos_ , ela pensou.

"Havia seguranças na porta. Eles poderiam segurá-la lá ou algo assim." Ela deu de ombros. "Mas, Edward, a questão aqui já deixou de ser por que você não me avisou, por que você entrou no carro com ela ou coisa do tipo. Não é esse o foco da nossa discussão."

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não é mesmo, mas eu reafirmo Bella: eu não tive nada com a Tanya naquela noite. Nada. Juro pelo que você quiser. Faço ela vir aqui te falar, se for preciso. Não aconteceu absolutamente nada. Deixei-a na casa dela, ainda joguei umas verdades na cara do pai dela e acho que ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara. Mas, foi só isso. Não tivemos nenhuma recaída, eu prometo."

"Falou o que com o pai dela?" a voz dela era divertida. Edward sentiu o coração ficar mais leve.

"Ela se recusou a sair do carro. Fiquei nervoso e comecei a buzinar lá na porta. Por muita sorte, o pai dela chegou de carro logo depois, e quis saber o que estava acontecendo, então eu disse exatamente o que ela fez."

Bella riu baixo. Edward, ainda segurando a mão dela, apertou seus dedos.

"Eu prometo, Bella. Nada além disso aconteceu. Até o pai dela pode afirmar isso."

Bella suspirou fundo. Sim, a história era convincente. Ela não duvidava da palavra dele, parecia realmente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Entretanto, evidenciava o que ela já pensava anteriormente.

"Eu acredito em você," afirmou. O coração de Edward bateu disparado no peito. Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a de olhos fechados. "Sinto muito que tudo aquilo tenha acontecido."

"Eu também," sua voz evidenciava seu alívio. "Eu também, Bella. Me desculpa. Eu odeio que aquilo tenha acontecido, de verdade."

"Eu sei," assentiu. "Eu também."

"Obrigado, Bella," ele sorriu, "Obrigado por ser tão compreensiva. Você é, de longe, a mulher mais linda e mais madura que eu já conheci. Muito obrigado."

O coração dela doeu pelo que ela sabia que viria a seguir. Edward não fazia ideia, pois tinha entendido errado quando ela falou a respeito do foco daquela conversa. O principal assunto a ser tratado não era o que tinha acontecido, a briga, ela ter visto Tanya entrando no carro dele ou se eles foram ou não ter uma recaída em moteis de beira de estrada. Ia muito além daquilo.

"Edward?" ela chamou. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. O coração dela doeu mais um pouco.

Considerou, naquele momento, em ignorar tudo o que tinha pensado nos últimos dias. Considerou chutar o balde e dizer sim. Considerou chamá-lo para sua casa, ou ir para a dele, e beijá-lo até seus lábios doerem. Fazer sexo barulhento ou calmo, retomar de onde eles tinham parado.

Mas seria apenas adiar o inadiável.

"Hm?" ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu acredito em você," ela repetiu. Fechou os olhos e, suspirando, disse: "Mas isso não é suficiente."

O sorriso dele sumiu. Seu coração voltou a acelerar, e sua garganta ficou novamente seca.

"Como assim?"

"Olha," ela se posicionou melhor na cadeira e pegou as duas mãos dele nas suas. Encarou-o nos olhos e, ainda sentindo o peito arder, reuniu todas as forças racionais que tinha em si e o encarou com sinceridade. "Eu sei que você não quer mais nada com a Tanya. Sei que não queria ter me deixado naquele bar, sei que não queria que ela tivesse aparecido. Mas ela apareceu, Edward. E isso evidencia o que eu temia: ela ainda tem representatividade na sua vida."

"Não!" ele interrompeu. "Não tem, eu disse que-"

"Edward, me deixe terminar, por favor." Ele se aquietou e ela retomou a fala. "Talvez não seja por sua vontade. Eu acredito nisso. Mas, vocês estiveram juntos num relacionamento não-saudável por dez anos. Dez anos não são dez dias, Edward. É muito tempo. Há muito dela na sua vida, vocês só terminaram há uma semana."

"Mas, eu venho querendo terminar há muito mais tempo!" Teimou. "Bella, por favor…"

"Me afastar de você vai ser horrível." Afirmou. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward. Gosto tanto, que preciso fazer isso. Não quero me envolver com você para me machucar depois, Edward."

"Eu não vou te machucar." Afirmou. "Eu prometo."

"Pode nem ser intencionalmente. Olha só o que aconteceu sábado… fugiu do seu controle, entende? Tudo bem, era nosso segundo encontro, e não me magoou, mas poderia ter acontecido se estivéssemos juntos há mais tempo. Eu tenho que ser responsável, Edward. Me envolver com você não seria só para ficar ou algo do tipo. Eu preciso me preservar."

Ele não tinha palavras. Sabia que ela estava coberta de razão e a admirava profundamente pela coragem. Ele não teria feito o mesmo.

"Eu gosto mesmo de você," esclareceu. "Ficar com você é completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz. Eu quero te dar o diferente de mim, Bella. O que eu nunca dei a ninguém, porque você me dá o que eu nunca tive com ninguém. E saber que vou perder isso por causa de um erro do passado é…"

"Seu passado é seu." Ela afirmou, apertando os dedos dele. "Te fez chegar até aqui. Talvez você tenha errado, mas eu não estou dizendo isso tudo para te julgar. Nada disso. Só estou dizendo que eu sinto muito mesmo. Queria fazer dar certo. Caramba, Edward, você é alguém que eu admiro há sei lá quantos anos. Um cara muito, muito especial. Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais… solta… mergulharia de cabeça. Mas, eu sou uma adulta. Preciso agir como uma adulta. Por mais que me doa muito."

A garganta de Edward ficou apertada. A situação era horrível, porque ambos queriam, mas algo maior os impedia. Bella estava certa.

Suspirando fundo, ele beijou a mão dela novamente.

"Vou respeitar a sua decisão." Afirmou. "Mas não vou desistir de você."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu não esperava menos."

[...]

Edward sentou-se na cadeira dobrável novamente. A varanda tinha passado a ser o local preferido de seu apartamento, agora não apenas pela vista, mas pelas lembranças que o lugar oferecia.

A conversa que teve com Bella no dia anterior ainda estava fresca em sua cabeça. As palavras que ela usou, o tom de voz, suas justificativas. Ele quis teimar, é claro que quis. Quis bater o pé e dizer que ela não sabia do que estava falando. Bella tomou uma decisão pelos dois, e aquilo o incomodou um pouco.

Contudo, ele não tinha argumentos, porque tudo o que ela disse eram fatos. Era verdade que Tanya ainda era muito presente em sua vida, tanto é que fez o que fez. E não adiantava dizer que, a partir daquele dia, tudo seria diferente, porque ele realmente não tinha controle do que poderia acontecer. Hoje, Tanya poderia estar em casa; amanhã, poderia aparecer e fazer novos escândalos e o que mais passasse por sua cabeça.

E sim, era muito recente.

Tão recente, que ele não conseguia compreender muito bem o motivo de ter dito a Bella que não desistiria tão fácil assim. Aquelas palavras tinham saído com naturalidade por serem verdadeiras. Entretanto, era difícil entender racionalmente o motivo, afinal, Bella e ele se conheciam há pouco mais de uma semana.

Ele se encostou à cadeira e suspirou fundo. Olhou para a cidade que se movimentava ao longe na vista. Dava para ver os carros daqui de cima, e quem estava no carro não tinha ideia que ele os observava. Era estranho pensar nisso.

Rindo baixo consigo mesmo, ele pegou o celular do bolso da calça de moletom que vestia. A câmera não conseguiu captar com perfeição os traços do fim de tarde, mas era o suficiente. Sua ideia inicial era fazer um _stories_ , mas a imagem era bonita o suficiente para ser um novo _post_. Ele preparou a foto com poucos filtros e ficou pensando na legenda por alguns segundos.

Franziu o cenho.

E então um verso solto veio a sua mente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e digitou as palavras rapidamente.

Com o post já publicado, ele continuou pensando no verso. E então nas palavras de Bella. Olhou para o lado, quase conseguindo enxergá-la aqui, como na lembrança da última sexta. Os ventos bagunçando seus cabelos, a risada alta, a concentração para entender os desenhos de sua tatuagem. Os beijos molhados.

Edward se levantou da cadeira e pegou o celular. Fechou a porta de vidro que dava acesso à varanda e pegou o violão.

[...]

 _ecullen_answer: The medicine for your problems is here, on my balcony._

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Não economize, me deixe saber do que você gostou e do que você amou neste capítulo e nas decisões de Bella e Edward.**


	8. Parte VIII

**Olha quem apareceu de novo... Haha, oi, gente!**

 **Pessoal, sei que falhei com vocês. Não consigo nem dizer o quanto fiquei triste por não ter conseguido atualizar por duas semanas seguidas, mas minha vida andou uma verdadeira bagunça. Muita correria, muitos _plot twists..._ Não tive tempo e depois não tive cabeça para escrever. Mas deu tudo certo! **

**Agradeço muito a todo mundo que me mandou mensagens nas PM's, deixou comentários... Amei saber que vocês sentiram falta da história. Eu também senti!**

 **Ah! Em algumas dessas mensagens, pessoas disseram a palavra _abandono_. Gente, não tem nenhum perigo de eu abandonar esta fic. De maneira nenhuma! Gosto demais desta história para fazer uma coisa dessas. Gosto de fazer as atualizações uma vez por semana, mas a vida acontece o tempo inteiro e, por mais que eu quisesse, minha vida não se resume à escrita. Tenho um compromisso com vocês e com estas personagens!**

 **Um beijo enorme e até breve!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer é dona de Bella e Edward. Eu sou dona desta história (que vai ter início meio _e fim_ ) e Dias de Truta é dona das músicas.

* * *

 **Parte VIII**

"And she listens from my lips how beautiful she is… come here, feel this mortal's it was all so intense, It's swollen*…"

 **N/A:** _"E ela ouve dos meus lábios como ela é linda… venha aqui, sinta o coração deste mortal, foi tudo tão intenso, que ele inchou."_

"Isto não está meio piegas?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não estava esperando aquela voz, porque a presença de Jacob nos ensaios andava ficando cada vez mais escassa. Ele aparentemente tinha muitas viagens para fazer com seu "emprego fixo", muitos negócios a tratar com sua própria empresa fora do ramo musical.

Por isso, ou talvez por outros motivos, ele sentiu seu peito esquentar de raiva pelo simples comentário do amigo.

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente.

Jacob se aproximou. Edward, que estava sentado na poltrona do estúdio com o violão, tinha no chão à sua frente a folha com os versos e a primeira versão da letra que escrevia. Ainda não estava completa, porque ele andava tomando um cuidado extremo com cada palavra que escrevia. Diferentemente das outras canções que tinha composto até agora, aquela tinha um significado que ele gostaria de deixar exposto. Não queria misturar absolutamente nada. Era uma poesia feita para uma pessoa só.

"I just don't know any of your imperfections, as I don't know what you've been doing away from me." Jacob leu a letra e baixou a folha, olhando para Edward de forma brincalhona. "Mais uma para a Tanya?"

 **N/A: "** _Eu não sei nenhum dos seus defeitos, como não sei o que você está fazendo longe de mim."_

Edward revirou os olhos. Tomou a folha das mãos de Jacob e a colocou no chão novamente.

"Não." Respondeu novamente.

Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do comportamento do outro. Em seguida, deu de ombros. Edward tinha mesmo alguns ataques de mau-humor. A letra era boa, mas não deixava de ser meio piegas e romântica demais. Não tinha muito a _vibe_ seguida pela banda ultimamente, mas isso poderia ser mudado. Ele seria quem cantaria, teria que entrar no processo de produção em algum momento, e aí poderia palpitar.

Resolvendo deixar o assunto de lado, olhou ao redor. Quando não viu nenhum dos outros amigos e companheiros de trabalho, questionou Edward, que já se concentrava nos versos de violão novamente:

"Cadê a galera?"

"Comprando o almoço," respondeu enquanto batia o pé no ritmo que pensava que a bateria devia entrar em sua composição.

"E o que vai ser?"

Ele respirou irritado novamente. Estava tentando se concentrar, mas aquela série de perguntas o distraía.

"Sei lá, cara. Manda mensagem para eles e pergunta."

"Nossa!" Jacob se levantou. Bateu as duas mãos nas pernas cobertas pela calça preta e as colocou na cintura em seguida. "TPM?"

Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sua vontade seria mandar Jacob para a _puta que pariu_ junto às piadinhas machistas das quais ele já estava de saco cheio. Olhou feio para o amigo e voltou a se concentrar na música. Percebendo que não receberia qualquer resposta, Jacob torceu a boca.

"Tá," disse, mas Edward continuou concentrado. "Vou me encontrar com os caras. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, valeu," ele respondeu baixo, arrumando os dedos no violão para testar o próximo acorde.

Com essa, Jacob saiu. Edward se sentiu aliviado por estar sozinho novamente, pelo menos por enquanto. Sempre conseguia compor melhor no silêncio.

Vinte minutos depois, conseguiu terminar mais uma estrofe. Ainda não tinha certeza da ordem em que tudo entraria na melodia final, mas o mais importante é que estava quase chegando ao fim. Nos três últimos dias, aquela composição era tudo em que Edward pensava e vê-la quase pronta era um verdadeiro alívio, uma sensação de missão cumprida. A sensação de que as palavras e os sentimentos que arranhavam seu peito querendo sair em forma de canto estava quase no fim.

Ele pegou o celular do chão e desbloqueou o aparelho. Já fazia tempo que ele não postava nenhum _stories_ , mas aquela sensação merecia ao menos uma foto temporária. Fotografou, então, seu corpo de cima. A imagem pegava a camisa vinho a partir do peito. O violão estava apoiado na perna que ele cruzava e na outra, que tinha o pé apoiado no chão. Ao fundo, o papel com a letra e os acordes de sua nova composição. Ele checou para ter certeza de que nenhuma palavra poderia ser lida, e postou sem nem escolher filtros.

 _ecullen_answer: Back to black._

[...]

 _Seattle, outubro de 2018._

 _Vivi uma aventura. Não sei bem dizer se foi uma aventura mesmo, mas, segundo tudo o que já li sobre aventuras amorosas, paixonites e coisas do tipo, eu tive uma._

 _Não é que ele tenha sido o primeiro cara com quem tive um relacionamento sem amarras, sem títulos e sem compromisso. Longe disso. Tenho várias outras crônicas para provar que outros caras já mexeram comigo, em outras vezes estive com o coração partido, em outras vezes tive de tomar decisões que não compreendiam bem o que eu realmente queria fazer._

 _Contudo, desta vez, foi diferente._

 _Não sei ao certo o motivo, mas sinto que foi._

 _Talvez porque eu nunca tivesse começado a flertar com alguém via rede social antes. Talvez porque, pelos outros, tivesse uma paixãozinha discreta, fruto da minha admiração pelo trabalho dele por anos. Talvez porque nenhum deles tenha tido um relacionamento abusivo com outra mulher por dez anos._

 _Talvez porque eu nunca tenha ficado remoendo o que aconteceu depois que tomei a minha decisão._

 _Não me arrependo. Fiz o que tinha de ser feito, porque, daqui para frente, qualquer tombo doeria demais. Gosto mais dele do que é saudável para o pé em que nossa relação estava, afinal, ela nem poderia ser chamada de relação ainda._

 _Não conheço os sentimentos dele em relação à outra mulher, porque não o conheço direito. Tudo o que sei a seu respeito veio de seus próprios lábios, nem tive tempo de tirar minhas próprias conclusões de sua personalidade. Não conheço os sentimentos da outra mulher em relação a ele, porque tudo o que sei a respeito dela veio dos lábios magoados dele._

 _Talvez esse pudesse ser o motivo para que eu persistisse. Para que desse a ele uma nova chance, uma chance para que pudéssemos descobrir juntos outros lados um do outro._

 _mas eu não quero arriscar entrar numa canoa furada. Não assim, tão de repente._

 _O que aconteceu entre ele e eu foi rápido. Uma conexão intensa, conversas que renderam, beijos que marcaram, sorrisos fáceis. Gosto do mundo dele, o admiro por seu trabalho há muito tempo. Há nele um encanto que nunca enxerguei em homem nenhum. Entretanto, isso não quer dizer que ele seja o grande amor da minha vida, porque acreditar nisso contrariaria tudo o que sei que sou._

 _Não sou do tipo de mulher que se deixa levar pela vida, muito pelo contrário. Sou dona da minha vida, dos meus sentimentos das minhas vontades. Acredito em relacionamentos que são construídos. As bases podem ser o amor, a paixão, o encanto._

 _Por ele, por enquanto, eu só tinha o terceiro elemento. Por isso, foi possível me retirar pelo meu próprio bem. O segundo elemento viria logo em seguida, e o terceiro cresceria em mim, provavelmente, antes de crescer nele. E podia ser que, nesse intervalo, ele se desse conta de que as coisas com a outra mulher não estivessem assim, tão claras em sua cabeça e em seu coração._

 _Fiz por mim. Pode parecer egoísta, e talvez tenha sido. Mas, essa sou eu. Erros, acertos; altruísmo, egoísmo; claro e escuro._

 _Não sei o que o destino me reserva. Pode ser que daqui a um tempo eu perceba que cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Pode ser que eu chegue à conclusão de que amores de uma vida inteira existam de verdade, e que perdi o meu para o meu medo de sofrer. Terei, entretanto, a mesma justificativa: como poderia eu saber?_

Bella respirou fundo. Já fazia algum tempo desde que uma crônica rasgava seu peito, cheia de vontades de sair. Sentindo-se mais leve, nem releu as palavras escritas. Apenas salvou o documento e desligou o computador. Deixou o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira e puxou para cima de si os cobertores. Fechou os olhos.

Nada de sono.

Ela resmungou para si, sabendo que teria que apelar ao celular para que o sono chegasse. Esticou o braço sem nem olhar e tirou o aparelho do carregador. Desbloqueou e foi diretamente ao Instagram.

O novo _stories_ de Edward ainda estava ali. Ela lutava para ignorá-lo desde que o viu no meio da tarde, mas estava difícil. Quer dizer, não faria mal nenhum, faria? Era só uma foto. Só o nome dela que apareceria entre os outros centenas que provavelmente abririam a foto. Ela mordeu o lábio, pesando a importância daquele feito.

"Foda-se," murmurou enquanto tocava no círculo com a foto dele.

 _ecullen_answer: Back to Black_

Ela riu consigo mesma e tocou a tela para que a foto não sumisse depois de dez segundos. A legenda parecia não ter muito a ver com a imagem, mas ela conseguiu entender que ele se referia ao estúdio, que tinha as paredes escuras. Aos seus pés, havia uma folha. Ela deu zoom na imagem para ver se conseguia ler algo ali, mas nada feito.

Ela suspirou, ainda segurando a tela com o polegar. Sentiu o peito esquentar por saudades daquele homem, mesmo que os dois tivessem se visto há apenas alguns dias. Bella sabia que precisava da distância, mas… talvez ela não fosse tão forte assim.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão preto no branco? Não fazia mal que os dois se falassem de vez em quando, certo?

Sem pensar, ela movimentou o dedão para cima, abrindo a conversa com Edward no Instagram. Leu rapidamente as mensagens que trocaram antes de migrarem para as mensagens no WhatsApp, sentindo um aperto no peito. Tudo seria tão mais simples se não fosse tão complicado…

E então ela digitou a mensagem. Hesitou antes de enviá-la, mas decidiu fazê-lo de qualquer jeito.

 _swanbella: back to black, mas sua camisa é vinho! quero ouvir essa também. #direitodefãnúmeroum_

Se ela bloqueou o celular rapidamente, sem querer ver se seria respondida ou ignorada, ninguém precisava saber, porque em dez minutos ela já tinha pegado no sono.

[...]

Do outro lado da cidade, Edward ainda não estava com sono. Pelo contrário, ainda navegava pelo _feed_ do Instagram. E quando a notificação de uma nova mensagem vinda daquele usuário, sorriu. Sentiu o peito se aquecer.

 _swanbella: back to black, mas sua camisa é vinho! quero ouvir essa também. #direitodefãnúmeroum_

Ele riu baixo. Sentia falta da personalidade de Bella, tão divertida e solta. O contato tinha sido dela, então ele se sentia a vontade para deixar o assunto render. Não estaria invadindo o espaço que ela quis abrir.

 _ecullen_answer: sempre nossa fã número um. todos os direitos reservados, Bella. assim que estiver pronta, você vai ser a primeira a ouvir._

Não demorou muito até que a resposta chegasse:

 _swanbella: todos os direitos reservados, gostei de ver. só não deixa Rose ouvir isso._

[...]

 _Cinco semanas depois_

 _Edward: acabei de chegar._

 _Bella Swan: finalmente! já estava achando que a festa deste casamento não teria música ao vivo._

Edward riu com a resposta de Bella. Negou com a cabeça, digitando a resposta rapidamente antes de colocar o celular no bolso.

 _Edward: jamais. case sua amiga rápido e venha para a parte boa da coisa._

"Pronto para testar o som?" Jasper perguntou.

Edward assentiu. Com a ajuda do amigo, preparou a guitarra, o microfone e a bateria junto ao som. O casamento de Rosalie estava sendo realizado no salão de um hotel, mas a festa aconteceria num local aberto nas imediações. Não era o tipo de evento que a _Prize of The Underground_ fazia, mas os dois concordaram em tocar ali por apreço a Rosalie.

E, bom, seria uma boa oportunidade para que Edward encontrasse Bella.

Nas semanas que se passaram, era possível dizer que os dois estavam se reaproximando. De maneira gradual, é claro. Trocavam mensagens por vezes, se marcavam em postagens que os faziam se lembrar um do outro no Instagram ou Facebook e tinham breves conversas sobre o tempo ou o dia. Nada perto do que Edward queria. Nada perto do que Bella sentia que devia.

A distância foi boa, porém, para que ambos pudessem perceber o papel que gostariam que o outro representasse em sua vida: foi positivo para que Edward entendesse o que de fato era se comportar com responsabilidade no que dizia respeito a relacionamentos. Tudo com Tanya foi tão corrido, tão louco, tão irresponsável e imaturo, que, em sua cabeça, aquela era a única maneira de se relacionar. Bella mostrou o contrário. Mostrou que, acima de tudo, era necessário ter _parcimônia_ para lidar com os assuntos do coração também, afinal, a vida era feita de escolhas, e todas elas tinham consequências.

Bella, por outro lado, começava a entender que seu excesso de racionalidade talvez não fosse saudável. Não se arrependia de ter pedido um tempo a Edward, ter dito a ele para se encontrar antes que eles pudessem se envolver mais. De fato, eles eram muito recentes na vida dele, e ela tinha medo que Edward realmente gostasse de Tanya. Mas, ela sentiu que tinha sido radical demais. Cortá-lo da sua vida de uma só vez também não foi a decisão correta, porque era como se ela tivesse entregando o seu destino desejado nas mãos de outra pessoa. Se Edward ainda fosse apaixonado por Tanya, ele encontraria na decisão de Bella a justificativa que procurava para voltar aos braços da ex. E, bem, não foi o que aconteceu.

Pouco a pouco, ela se permitia desconstruir o muro que tinha feito ao redor de si. Não tinha mudado de ideia quanto à responsabilidade de seus atos, mas conseguia admitir que não queria deixar que Edward fosse embora tão fácil.

E, bem… ele não foi.

"Perfeito," Edward disse depois de testar o som. "Será que o casamento ainda demora?"

Jasper deu de ombros e lambeu os lábios enquanto virava o telefone celular na direção de Edward para que ele visse as mensagens trocadas com Alice, que assistia ao casamento.

"Não, já está terminando. Bella acabou de levar as alianças."

Naquele momento, Alice mandou uma foto. Bella usava um vestido verde-água que moldava seu corpo inteiro. Metade de seu cabelo estava preso, e o restante caía pelos ombros. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, apreciando a beleza da mulher na foto.

"Caramba.." sussurrou para si mesmo.

Jasper, ao ver a reação do amigo, riu e voltou a colocar o celular no bolso.

"Vamos repassar o repertório?"

Edward piscou, meio distraído. Sim, passar o repertório. Necessário.

[...]

"Vos declaro, então, marido e mulher."

Rosalie e Emmett se beijaram e os convidados que assistiam ao casamento explodiram em felicitações e gritos. Bella se uniu a eles, mas sua comemoração foi breve, porque o salto que ela usava machucava tanto, que não deixava muito espaço para alegria. Que ideia aquela de Rosalie, fazer sua única dama de honra usar um salto agulha de quinze centímetros. A culpa seria dela se, nas filmagens do casamento, Bella aparecesse andando feito uma pata manca pelo tapete vermelho.

Todavia, a cerimônia foi verdadeiramente linda, Bella reconhecia. Mesmo que casamentos não fossem seus eventos favoritos, ela não conseguiu conter uma lágrima ou duas quando viu sua melhor amiga tão radiante ao caminhar na direção do homem que vinha amando há tanto tempo. A felicidade que Rose sentia escapava por seus poros, contagiava. E Emmett compartilhava a mesma emoção. Dava gosto de ver um casal tão feliz, tão realizado um no outro.

Pena que isso atingia duas pessoas num raio de dez quilômetros. Aquele tipo de felicidade e realização era rara e Bella tinha quase certeza, pelo rumo que sua vida vinha tomando nos últimos anos, que ela não seria vítima daquele raio.

E tudo bem. Amar dava trabalho mesmo…

Bella andou pelo tapete vermelho atrás do casal recém-casado mais bonito que ela já viu. A cerimônia foi animada e emocionante do início ao fim, mas ela dava graças a Deus porque o tempo que precisava ficar sobre o salto tinha terminado. Certos sacrifícios não deveriam ser exigidos nem de melhores amigas.

"Bella!"

Ela olhou para trás quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Rosalie e Emmett recebiam os parabéns dos pais e dos amigos mais próximos, e sua intenção era dar um abraço na amiga e depois se descalçar das sandálias. Uma pessoa, porém, acenava em meio aos convidados, tentando alcançá-la. Bella parou quando reconheceu Alice e depositou o peso de seu corpo num dos pés para descansar minimamente o outro enquanto esperava.

"Oi!" ela disse quando estava à frente de Bella. As duas se beijaram no rosto rapidamente. "Você está linda!"

"Obrigada," Bella sorriu, "Gostou do casamento?"

"Muito! Rose é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, e me incluo nisso," as duas riram rapidamente. "Está indo para a festa?"

"Sim," assentiu, "Você também?"

"É claro, os garotos já estão lá. Quer carona?"

 _Os garotos já estão lá_ , significando que _Edward já estava lá_. Parecia ridículo sentir um arrepio esquisito, de antecipação, atravessando o corpo, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu a Bella naquele momento.

É claro que ela sabia que ele estaria lá. Rose falou sobre a _Prize of The Underground_ tocando em seu casamento desde o dia em que fechou a participação com a banda. Ela já estava se preparando para aquele encontro há dias, mas isso não queria dizer que seu corpo obedecia aos comandos recebidos. Mesmo que estivesse conversando com Edward esporadicamente pelas últimas semanas, seria a primeira vez em que os dois se veriam pessoalmente desde o encontro na sorveteria.

"Quero, quero sim," ela assentiu rapidamente, sorrindo. "Só preciso arranjar algo para calçar, Alice, porque eu não vou ficar com essas sandálias por mais que dez minutos."

Alice gargalhou e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Bella.

"Eu trouxe uma rasteirinha, vai te ser vir com certeza."

[...]

Edward acertava a altura do pedestal de microfone com a guitarra já pendurada ao corpo. Afastou-se um pouco para conferir se conseguiria alcançar o microfone enquanto tocava a guitarra ou o violão, e ajustou mais uma vez. O espaço reservado para a banda não era um palco, e isso o agradava. O fazia mais próximo do público, especialmente num evento como o de hoje. Era mais íntimo assim e ele se sentia parte da festa, não uma atração dela. Um tapete cobria os cabos que ligavam os instrumentos às caixas de som, e aquilo o agradou profundamente, embora fosse um pouco esquisito.

"Gostei da parada do tapete," ele riu quando se virou para Jasper, segurando a guitarra por puro hábito.

"Também gostei," ele deu de ombros, "Alice disse que foi ideia de Rose. Impede as pessoas de tropeçarem e decora, ao mesmo tempo."

Ele olhou novamente para o tapete estendido no chão. Além de dar um bom visual, ainda tinha funções.

"Podemos pensar em levar isso para os nossos shows," sugeriu.

"Pensei a mesma coisa," o baterista sorriu. "Alice mandou mensagem, está saindo de lá agora."

Edward assentiu. Eles começariam tocando algum cover para receber os convidados e, em seguida, se apresentariam para começar o show propriamente dizendo. Edward olhou a setlist presa ao chão e ensaiou os primeiros acordes da música.

"Opa! Cheguei a tempo!"

Ele piscou e congelou, reconhecendo a voz no mesmo instante. Olhou para Jasper, que parecia igualmente surpreso, e então, fitou o recém-chegado.

Jacob estava sorridente. Sua pele tinha uma fina camada de suor e sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante. Mas, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não estava numa "viagem a trabalho"? Não abriu mão de tocar no casamento de uma das maiores fãs da banda, de alguém que o conhece desde os tempos de colégio?

Edward estava tão confuso, tão perdido em seus próprios questionamentos, que só conseguiu perceber o que acontecia quando ouviu a voz de Alec, no mesmo momento em que Jacob movia o pedestal de lugar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou nervoso.

"Vim cantar, ué," riu, "O mesmo que você."

Jacob ajustou a altura do pedestal. O peito de Edward se encheu de raiva.

"Que merda você está fazendo, Jake? A apresentação hoje é da _Prize_ , não da _Answer_!"

"A _'Prize'_ veio porque eu não tinha uma viagem. Mas, uma oportunidade melhor apareceu, tenho uma reunião amanhã e desmarquei a viagem. Então eu vim."

Foi o estopim. Edward arrancou a guitarra do peito, colocando-a de qualquer maneira no suporte e empurrou um Jacob distraído pelo ajuste do pedestal do microfone. Quando quase perdeu o equilíbrio e entendeu o que acabara de acontecer, sentiu a raiva preenchê-lo. Devolveu o empurrão no peito de Edward e o encarou.

"Que porra é essa, Edward?"

"Que porra é essa digo eu, Jacob!" Gritou. "Não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Se você é irresponsável e não cumpre com a sua palavra, isso é um problema todo seu! Este trabalho é meu e de Jasper, não tem nada a ver com a banda!"

Jacob franziu o cenho e, em seguida, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Olha que bacana… Rose contratou a Prize e ganhou a Answer… consegui até trazer o Alec… fica tranquilo, não vou querer parte do cachê. Fica de brinde pra vocês."

Edward perdeu a visão. À sua frente, só o que enxergava era a raiva, sentindo o desaforo da ironia de cada palavra dita pelo companheiro de trabalho. Ele deu um passo a frente e seu plano era acertar o rosto de Jacob com o soco que ele merecia. Mas, alguém agarrou seu braço e puxou para longe, enquanto Jasper entrava na frente.

"Edward! Calma, cara."

"Calma? Como é que eu vou ficar calmo?" Ele tentou se mexer, mas braços fortes o seguravam, "Me solta, Alec!"

"Solta ele, Alec!" Jacob disse do outro lado, o sorriso explícito em sua voz. "Ele não aguenta a frustração de não ser mais a estrela da festa…"

"Filho da-"

"Mas, que confusão é essa?"

Todos pararam ao escutar a voz feminina. Edward prendeu a respiração, temendo ser Rosalie. Seria uma decepção enorme para a amiga da banda se ela visse seus membros brigando fisicamente na festa de seu casamento. Mas, não era. Era Alice. E, _puta que pariu_ , Bella!

"Oi, Alice!" Jacob não tirou o sorriso do rosto. "Não sabia que você vinha. E você… eu conheço você," ele colocou a mão no queixo. "Tenho certeza. Mas não consigo me lembrar do seu nome."

Bella revirou os olhos. Edward gostou daquela reação, e então percebeu como devia ser ridícula a cena que ela via. Moveu-se novamente, incomodado.

"Me solta, Alec. Não vou fazer nada, me solta."

"Não vai mesmo, Alec, pode soltar," Alice confirmou. Alec soltou Edward, que ajustou a jaqueta vermelha no corpo. "E o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Este evento é da Prize, não da Answer."

Entretanto, Edward nem prestava atenção na explicação furada de Jacob. Devia ser mentira, de qualquer jeito e ele não se importava nem um pouco. Bella estava parada a poucos metros e não estava em concentrada em Jacob também. Ela olhava para ele. Meio confusa, mas sua expressão não era negativa.

Ela estava linda com o vestido verde-água, com o cabelo afastado do rosto, com as bochechas coradas por maquiagem. Seus cílios estavam mais longos, os lábios pintados de rosa. Encantadoramente linda.

E o que ele faria agora? Ficar quieto e esperar pela iniciativa dela? Dar um passo à frente e cumprimentá-la? Beijá-la no rosto, pedir um abraço e murmurar que sentiu a falta dela nas últimas semanas?

Bella, por outro lado, olhava para Edward sentindo o coração explodir dentro do peito. Uma reação deveras estranha, pois as semanas tinham carregado consigo todo o pesar do último encontro com Edward. É claro que ela sentia a falta dele. Mas, agora, aqui, com ele a sua frente, vestindo uma jaqueta vermelha que fazia sua pele branca e olhos verdes se destacarem, ela começava a se perguntar o motivo da distância em primeiro lugar.

"Qual é o problema?" Jacob aumentou o tom de voz e fez Bella e Edward despertarem de seus próprios devaneios para se concentrarem novamente na confusão que ainda acontecia ao seu redor. "Já falei que não quero o cachê! Alec trouxe o baixo, estamos nós cinco aqui… isso é só o Edward com a mania de estrelismo dele que está implicando."

A raiva voltou ao peito de Edward.

"Não tem merda de estrelismo nenhum," retrucou, "Você é que não aprende o significado da palavra responsabilidade. Não cresce nunca! Isso aqui é profissão, Jake, nós levamos a sério! A Prize não é uma extensão da Answer, é outra coisa. Você não tem direito de-"

"Ah! Não acredito!"

E todos se viraram para a pessoa recém-chegada. Rosalie pareceu não notar o clima tenso no ar, porque caminhou entre os presentes e deu um longo abraço em Jasper, depois em Edward e, em seguida, em Jacob e Alec.

"Oi, Rose," Jacob disse sorrindo. "Você está linda de noiva. Parabéns pelo casamento."

"Obrigada! Como assim, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Edward antes de responder à noiva:

"Vim te dar um show de presente de casamento. Podemos?"

Alice, Jasper, Alec, Bella e Edward congelaram no lugar. A audácia e o desafio de Edward fez raiva e espanto surgirem em todos os presentes. Todos tiveram vontade de explicar exatamente o que estava acontecendo: não era um presente de casamento, era um desafio à Edward. Uma maneira de ganhar a briga apelando da maneira mais covarde possível. Mas, como dizer e expor a uma Rosalie tão feliz que eles brigavam até segundos atrás? Como dar a ela o desgosto de uma briga em seu casamento? Ela e Emmett não mereciam isso.

Então Bella deu um passo à frente. Tocou o braço da amiga e sorriu da maneira mais verdadeira que conseguiu.

"A presença de Jacob foi uma surpresa. Edward e Jasper já estavam se preparando, porque você contratou a Prize, não foi?"

"Sim, eu contratei a Prize," Rose assentiu.

"Mas, é um presente," Jake interviu e passou um braço pelos ombros da loira. "Vamos animar a sua festa. Aproveite!"

O peito de Rosalie se encheu de alegria. Alegria tão intensa, que fez seus olhos marejarem de lágrimas. Moveu-se num impulso para agarrar Jacob pelos ombros e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Muito obrigada! Agora preciso ir! Toquem as minhas preferidas!"

Ela saiu arrastando Bella pela mão. A morena ainda olhou para trás na direção de Edward. Ele acenou rapidamente, mas sua expressão ainda era carregada de raiva pelo que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Vamos conversar," ele avisou a Jacob quando o outro tornou a ajeitar o microfone segundo sua própria preferência.

"Um dia, cara," ele deu de ombros. "Fica tranquilo. Vou seguir sua setlist." Ele mirou o papel pregado no chão, assentindo consigo mesmo. Então leu um título que não conhecia. "Que música é essa?"

Edward seguiu seu olhar. Trancou a mandíbula e murmurou:

"É minha. Eu canto."

[...]

Se a banda teve problemas quando a festa começou, ninguém reparou. Bella, agora muito mais confortável com a sandália rasteira emprestada por Alice, andava pela festa de um lado para o outro. Os convidados, quando não conseguiam localizar Rosalie, iam atrás dela. Quem deu autorização para tal, ela também não sabia, mas se viu resolvendo problemas relacionados ao buffet e a atrasos de garçons.

O problema com a banda parecia ter sido resolvido. Embora Edward não estivesse com a melhor das expressões, Jacob cantava com o maior conforto do mundo, dançando à vontade, fazendo o que bem entendia. Os convidados aproveitavam que não havia a distância de um palco e se aproximavam mais da banda, dançando e se animando junto a seus membros.

Em certo ponto da festa, Bella localizou a mãe de Emmett e direcionou todos os contratempos para ela, que ficou mais do que satisfeita. Havia um show de sua banda favorita acontecendo, era muito para ignorar.

Foi por isso que ela caminhou até a pista de dança. Edward se entregava à guitarra da mesma maneira de sempre, embora carregasse uma ligeira carranca, concentrada especialmente na união de suas sobrancelhas. O balanço de seu corpo, porém, era o mesmo. O mesmo tronco solto, aproveitando a música que ele mesmo produzia.

Bella engoliu seco. Novamente questionou a decisão que tomou semanas atrás. Ela sabia que tinha feito o certo ao se preservar… mas auto-preservação só correspondia mesmo a desistir de alguém tão… único quanto Edward?

Bella ofegou, observando o balanço do corpo de Edward. Ele prestava atenção na música, os dedos de sua mão esquerda trabalhando com agilidade o solo de _Colors_. Jacob dançava junto a alguma convidada com movimentos sedutores e sensuais, mas ela não conseguia desviar os olhos de Edward. Ela o perdeu. Não para Tanya, não para o passado dele, não para a falta de interesse dele… ela o perdeu para ela mesma. Pelo medo que sentia de se machucar.

Reconheceu, naquele momento, o erro cometido. Engoliu seco. Edward virou-se de costas, balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música, olhando para Jasper. A atração que sentia por ele era quase tátil. Podia sentir a tensão no ar, sentia seus braços, dedos e pernas formigando de vontade de estreitar a distância entre os dois e tocá-lo.

A distância ajudou Bella a se conformar, a enxergar em suas próprias justificativas a veracidade que precisava para abrir mão de uma felicidade momentânea. Mas, a proximidade deste encontro evidenciava que tal felicidade poderia não ser tão momentânea assim. _Quem disse_ que ele não estava preparado? _Quem disse_ que ele estava preso a Tanya? _Quem disse_ que os dois não poderiam encontrar em si mesmos forças para construir um caminho juntos?

Ninguém disse.

"Está fazendo o que parada aí?" Alice disse, tocando seu ombro e a fazendo despertar de seus pensamentos. "Vem dançar!"

Ela assentiu, conseguindo desviar os olhos de Edward pela primeira vez. Deixou-se ser carregada pela mão até o centro da pista de dança e se mexer ao ritmo da música. Vez ou outra seu olhar voltava ao de Edward, e, num desses momentos, o pegou observando-a. Ele sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram, e piscou o olho direito ligeiramente. Um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto e ele se empolgou mais no manejar da guitarra.

"E o Edward?" Alice perguntou enquanto elas dançavam ao som de _Not Your Business_.

"O que tem?"

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Bella antes de responder:

"Sem chances de continuar?"

Bella franziu o cenho. Será que era isso que Edward pensava? Quer dizer, ela pensou ter deixado claro que, apesar de ter tomado distância, tinha esperanças de que, um dia, os dois pudessem se reencontrar. A pergunta de Alice tinha que significar alguma coisa…

"Não sei," ela deu de ombros. "Depende muito mais dele do que de mim."

Alice então parou no meio da pista de dança. Bella estranhou e também parou de dançar, as duas se encarando como se questionassem uma à outra de maneira silenciosa. Alice foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, inclinando-se para a frente para falar baixo, apenas para Bella.

"Então só depende de você."

Bella olhou na direção de Edward. Sua posição era até engraçada, uma vez que a música, tão agitada, não se manifestava em seu corpo. Só o que se mexiam eram seus dedos, enquanto ele observava a conversa que as duas tinham. Ao ver que era alvo do olhar de Bella, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, na esperança de que ela entendesse o questionamento.

Foi nesse momento, porém, que a música terminou e Jacob se dirigiu aos convidados:

"Boa noite, galera… esta aqui é a Answer, ficamos imensamente felizes de estar aqui hoje. É uma verdadeira honra, Rose e Emmett são pessoas muito importantes para a gente. Fã antiga…" ele riu. Bella percebeu que Edward revirou os olhos. "Esta música é nova no repertório, então está na voz do nosso sensacional guitarrista Edward Cullen…"

Bella não tinha certeza se quem não tinha assistido à briga conseguiria perceber a tensão no ar no momento em que Jacob deu um passo para trás e estendeu o braço na direção do microfone, num sinal de que Edward poderia ficar à vontade.

Ele respirou fundo ao arrumar novamente a altura do pedestal do microfone. Tinha uma expressão séria no rosto mas, uma vez confortável com o microfone à sua frente, segurou a guitarra com a mão esquerda e dirigiu-se aos convidados:

"Boa noite! Somos a Answer e a Prize of The Underground e estamos muito felizes por estar aqui. Parabéns aos noivos, desejamos todo o amor e felicidade do mundo a vocês! Bom, esta música é de um projeto paralelo que tenho com Jasper, chamado Prize of The Underground. Uma letra nova, mas uma das minhas preferidas até agora. Vamos apresentá-la ao vivo pela primeira vez e…" seus olhos se concentraram nos de Bella. Piscou o olho direito rapidamente antes de continuar: "É uma letra muito significativa. Espero que vocês gostem."

A música começava com a guitarra e a bateria vinha e a deixava mais agitada. Era agradável, até que Edward começou a cantar:

 _(Nada - Dias de Truta)_

 _Cheers, the witch turned the gray into colors_

 _And she listens from my mouth how beautiful she is_

 _Come here, feel this mortal's heart_

 _It was all so intense, it's swollen_

 _And I know she'll be my girl someday_

 _I walk around and when I see her, I think about sending her flowers_

 _I'm afraid she thinks I'm too foolish_

 _She's like an angel_

 _Fallen from above to fill me with love_

 _I've written this song just to tell you it's yours_

 _So you can listen to it when the rain reminds you of me._

 _I know I do not walk around your places_

 _I don't know any of your imperfections_

 _I don't know what you've been doing_

 _Away from me_

 _I know, you've been with some other lovers_

 _Like a movie with a happy ending_

 _I've loved very much before_

 _But I'm trying to do it differently with you_

 _If I fuck it up, maybe_

 _And suddenly you'll hate me_

 _It's been a while, I need to tell you_

 _Come here, be mine_

 _I've writen this song just to tell you_

 _That's yours and it's always going to be_

 _After that kiss, you sent me to another space_

 _I'm following your orders, baby._

 _I think I would carry you wherever you want_

 _I'd write a Thousand new love songs_

 _The medicine for your problem is here, on my balcony_

O coração de Bella parou, porque Edward cantou a música inteira olhando nos olhos dela. A música que dizia que a feiticeira transformou tudo em cor, e que ele já amou muito antes, mas tentava dar o diferente a ela. A música que dizia o quanto ele não entendia o que ela estava fazendo longe dele e que os remédios para os problemas dela estavam na varanda do prédio dele.

Edward, que ficou uma pilha de nervos antes de começar a cantar os versos recentemente compostos, sentiu-se relaxar quando percebeu o quanto cada palavra afetava a inspiração para a música. Bella tinha os lábios entreabertos, mas uma de suas mãos os cobria. Ela nem percebia, mas ao seu lado Rosalie e Alice dançavam e pulavam, sacudindo-a pelos ombros, porque, para quem sabia da história, aquela era a uma declaração expícita.

 _I've written this song just to tell you it's yours_

 _So you can listen to it when the rain reminds you of me._

 _I know I do not walk around your places_

 _I don't know any of your imperfections_

 _I don't know what you've been doing_

 _Away from me_

Respirando fundo, ele retirou o microfone do pedestal e, deixando a música somente com a bateria, caminhou para mais perto de Bella. Tocou sua mão e continuou a cantar:

 _Tell that friends of yours_

 _That you've given up everything_

 _That you're only thinking of someone_

 _You haven't even seen in a while_

 _You just need to say yes_

 _Baby I'll give you everything_

 _And then the whole world is you and I_

 _I wake up thinking about some excuse to find you_

 _Thinking about us getting older_

 _Dancing around_

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Cada palavra fora cantada com a mais profunda sinceridade, transparecida pelos olhos dele, que brilhavam intensamente. E então ela sorriu. Esticou os braços e estreitou a distância curta entre seus corpos, agarrando-o num abraço. Os olhos de Edward se fecharam e seu peito se preencheu da sensação que só podia ser alívio. Com os olhos fechados a abraçado à morena, ele continuou cantou o refrão da música pela última vez.

 _I've written this song just to tell you it's yours_

 _So you can listen to it when the rain reminds you of me._

 _I know I do not walk around your places_

 _I don't know any of your imperfections_

 _I don't know what you've been doing_

 _Away from me_

Não foi a versão mais bonita daquela música que Bella ainda nem sabia como se chamava, afinal, Edward abandonou a guitarra, ocupado demais em abraçá-la. Mas, foi a versão mais emocionante daquela e de todas as outras músicas que ela já tinha ouvido na vida. Era _dela_. Uma conversa, uma declaração _a ela_. Ao fim do último verso, Bella nem mesmo esperou pela finalização da bateria. Esticou-se sobre a ponta dos pés e uniu seus lábios aos de Edward, num beijo morno, descoordenado e sincero.

"Também não sei o que estou fazendo longe de você."

Edward sorriu, afastando o microfone para sussurrar somente para ela:

"Então não fique mais."

[...]

"A Rose vai jogar o buquê," Bella ofegou. "Preciso… preciso…"

Contudo, Edward a interrompeu pela provável vigésima vez, roubando suas palavras num beijo demorado. Suas mãos exploravam as pernas expostas de Bella, porque o vestido já estava embolado na cintura da morena há muito. A jaqueta vermelha dele já estava jogada no chão junto à camisa preta, e o cabelo estava numa completa bagunça. O penteado de Bella já tinha sido desfeito, e sua pele do pescoço estava vermelha pelo contato intenso dos lábios do outro.

"Quer casar agora?" ele perguntou enquanto dirigia seus beijos para a orelha dela.

"Hm," ela gemeu baixo, "Não. Mas eu sou a dama… a dama de honra…"

"Rose vai entender," ele sussurrou de volta, agarrando as nádegas dela, "Vamos pra lá na hora que eles estiverem indo embora."

Bella riu, abrindo os olhos brevemente para ver os contornos do banheiro no qual os dois tinham se prendido pelos últimos quarenta minutos. Mas, Edward baixou a alça no vestido para mordê-la no ombro, e tudo o que ela viu foi o escuro, quando foi obrigada a apertar os olhos pela intensa sensação.

"Do mesmo jeito que fomos na hora do corte do bolo?"

"Quem sabe?" ele ofegou, sentindo as mãos dela passeando por suas costas. "Podemos pegar uma carona."

Bella respirou fundo de olhos fechados.

"Topo. Mas, só se conversamos primeiro."

Ele riu, roçando a ereção na coxa dela.

"Topo o que você quiser."

Entretanto, quando as mãos dele agarraram seus seios, ela disse, em meio a um gemido:

"Tudo bem, conversamos depois."

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _My Girl:_ Nada

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.


	9. Parte IX

**Fiquei tão chateada por ter deixado a fic sem atualização por duas semanas, que escrevi a nona parte rapidinho pra atualizar pela segunda vez em quatro dias. Espero muito que vocês gostem neste novo capítulo, que é o último. Volto na quinta ou na sexta com o epílogo! Um beijo enorme e obrigada por me acompanhar!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo não é meu, mas o resto todo é!

* * *

 **Parte IX**

"And I left a piece of my heart with you… my most genuine smile…" Edward se concentrou em seus dedos sobre as cordas, mudando a posição para um novo acorde. "And I left a piece of my heart with you… my most genuine smile…"

Bella sorriu. Era difícil saber se ela se encantava mais com ele nos palcos, tão solto, tão à vontade, tão orgulhoso de seu trabalho, com luzes ao seu redor, com pessoas gritando as letras de suas músicas autorais… ou se agora, quando ele tocava sério, no silêncio do quarto, sentado na cama sem camisa.

Ela puxou o edredom sobre os ombros, questionando-se como ele não sentia frio na pele nua. Lá fora, o inverno estava em seu auge, e ela não aguentou ficar sem roupas depois que seu corpo esfriou da sensação pós-orgasmo. Mas, a camisa dele e o aquecimento do apartamento não foram o suficiente e o grosso edredom servia de casaco. O calor que aquecia seu coração, no entanto, não vinha do cobertor, e sim, da voz do namorado, que cantava uma de suas músicas preferidas de sua banda preferida.

Bella ainda tentava assimilar o fato de que Edward Cullen era agora seu namorado. Há pouco mais de um mês, ele era somente um sonho em forma de guitarrista de sua banda favorita, que se declarava em voz numa canção que ela ouvia no _repeat_. O dono do sorriso malandro e moleque que ela viu no palco pela primeira vez há tão pouco tempo, mas que a encantou pelas tatuagens, pela voz, pelo carisma. Agora ela via nele outros encantamentos, como o jeito que ele sabia beijar lentamente, carinhosamente, mas também sabia fazê-lo com força, vontade e tesão. As mãos que seguravam a guitarra e a manejavam com tanta destreza sabiam fazer o mesmo com o corpo dela e sua performance que gritava virilidade no palco fazia jus à como ele se entregava a ela nos momentos de paixão física.

Bella era uma sortuda.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou quando, ao fim da música, flagrou a namorada observando-o atenta, com olhar e sorriso bobos no rosto.

"Nada," ela deu de ombros, piscando os olhos, o sorriso se alargando. "Só estou feliz."

Edward devolveu o sorriso e esticou a mão, acariciando a coxa exposta. A camisa dele era a única peça que ela usava e o edredom que servia de casaco estava embolado em seu corpo de maneira que não a cobria por inteiro.

Ele também se considerava sortudo. Nem em um milhão de anos pensou que a música fosse surtir aquele efeito. Mesmo depois que Bella explicou que _não foi exatamente a música que a fez desistir da distância e se entregar ao que sabia que sentia_ , ele não fazia a menor ideia de que, ao fim das palavras compostas com tanta dedicação, teria sua musa nos braços, que receberia um beijo dela. Foi melhor do que qualquer plateia gritando cada palavra de suas letras, melhor do que qualquer salva de palmas. Melhor do que gritos depois de anunciarem seu nome. Aquela foi uma sensação única e parte disso se deveu ao quão inesperado foi.

"Também estou feliz," ele garantiu, acariciando a pele da perna dela com o dedão. "Obrigado pela confiança, Bella."

Ela deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, analisando as palavras ditas pelo namorado. Sim, mais do que qualquer coisa, aquele foi um gesto de confiança. Ela confiava que Edward não era um moleque imaturo e que sabia o que estava fazendo. Confiava que ele não via nela um romance de estação e que os sentimentos dele por Tanya, bem como sua história com ela, já tinham chegado ao fim. Confiava que ele não deixaria o coração dela em pedaços ao decidir voltar atrás. Bella continuava achando que aquela era uma manobra delicada, muitíssimo arriscada.

Contudo, o que eram relacionamentos senão riscos? Qualquer pessoa poderia decepcioná-la, magoá-la, fazê-la sofrer. A vida inteira era um risco. Quem sabe o que acontecerá no outro dia, em meia hora ou em dez minutos? Pode-se estar bem hoje, descobrir-se uma doença amanhã ou envolver-se num grave acidente. Ninguém está livre de tais possibilidades, mas quem é que se impede de viver por conta disso? Por que então tinha de ser diferente com assuntos do coração? Por que abrir mão do que poderia ser uma linda história de amor por medo de fracassar?

Ela tocou a mão dele e sorriu. Levou-a até os lábios e depositou um beijo sobre a pele, já fria em consequência do clima.

"Digo o mesmo a você."

Edward se aproximou e beijou-a na boca por alguns instantes. Afastou-se algumas vezes e voltou a beijá-la, acariciando-a nos cabelos e na pele do rosto.

"Vai valer a pena," ele sussurrou, o ar quente que saía da boca dele encontrando os lábios dela.

"Sei que vai," devolveu no mesmo tom antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. E então sorriu, afastando-se. Sentou-se melhor na cama e puxou o cobertor sobre o tronco. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e limpou a garganta. "O senhor guitarrista, violonista e cantor está atendendo a pedidos esta noite?"

Edward riu baixo. Encarou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de endireitar a coluna e limpar a garganta.

"É claro. O que a plateia deseja ouvir?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e dobrou o corpo para a frente:

"A minha música."

Todavia, não foi daquela vez que ela conseguiu ouvir a versão completa de sua própria música tocada no violão no início ao fim: diferentemente da festa de casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, não havia ninguém aqui e nem nada que a impedisse de ceder à vontade física e tátil de tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

Bella sabia escolher bem suas prioridades.

[...]

Quando começaram a namorar, Bella e Edward mal se conheciam. Tudo o que sabiam um do outro eram profissões, um breve histórico amoroso e… mais nada.

Isso não era exclusividade deles, é claro. Grande parte dos relacionamentos se iniciam assim, a não ser que os amantes sejam amigos ou conhecidos de longa data ou coisa do tipo.

Podia até ter quem discordasse, mas Bella gostava daquela sensação. Ela estava conhecendo Edward melhor e em sua essência. Ele era mais do que um encantamento físico, uma personalidade carismática e um bom amante na cama, descobrir isso unindo o útil ao agradável (agradabilíssimo, diga-se de passagem), era, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, _divertido_.

Quem poderia imaginar, por exemplo, que Edward gostasse de filmes dramáticos? Que toda aquela postura _rock n' roll_ , tatuagens e guitarra se derretia quando ele ouvia as modas de viola de música _country_ americana? Que ele era viciado em documentários de investigação criminal? Que ele era muitíssimo controlado com a limpeza de suas roupas e que não suportava vê-las espalhadas pelo chão do quarto?

Bella certamente não imaginava. Assim como não imaginava que ele tinha paixão por cachorros, especialmente os maiores e com fama de mais agressivos, dos quais ela morria de medo desde criança.

Edward não ficou menos surpreso, porém, quando descobriu que Bella detestava ler poesias e que tinha paixão por escrever e ler crônicas. Sinceramente, ele nunca achou que alguém realmente _comprasse_ livros de crônicas, porque quem se importaria com aquilo? Bem, Bella quase infartou quando ele fez aquela pergunta, então ele se intitulou um leigo em assuntos literários.

Descobriu que ela tinha de usar óculos para enxergar de longe e que morria de agonia toda vez que tinha de colocar e tirar as lentes de contato. Ela não gostava muito de dirigir, morria de medo de passar ao lado de grandes caminhões mesmo quando estava no banco do carona e adorava ficções literárias, cinematográficas ou seriados que trabalhavam com viagem no tempo e diversas linhas temporais, mas nunca assistiu _Doctor Who_. Ela dizia não acreditar em signos, mas vivia atribuindo a si mesma características geminianas e sabia o que o _vênus_ num mapa astral significava.

Ambos gostavam, porém, de ouvir o mesmo tipo de música. Gostavam de conversar sobre _youtubers_ , estilo de vida, política e malefícios de refrigerantes (que ambos tomavam e não pretendiam parar). Edward descobriu que Bella jamais pensou em se casar, mas que adorava crianças e era fascinada pela maneira como elas encaravam o mundo e aprendiam tudo tão facilmente. Bella descobriu que Edward adorava bebês, mas nunca tinha tido coragem de pegar em um por medo de fazer alguma bobagem. Descobriram juntos que gostavam de receber seus amigos em casa (porque Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper sempre passavam pelo apartamento de Bella ou de Edward e encontros de toda a turma aconteciam a cada fim de semana), mas que gostavam mais ainda da hora que eles iam embora. Adoravam dormir juntos, mas jamais acordavam da mesma maneira como foram se deitar. Edward levava um copo de água consigo para deixar na cabeceira da cama e, em consequência disso, levantava-se à noite duas ou três vezes para ir ao banheiro.

Conhecerem-se era um processo. Um processo divertido, na maior parte das vezes. Exceto quando Edward não entendia a necessidade que Bella tinha de passar dois dias longe dele ou de dormir sozinha em seu próprio apartamento de sexta para sábado. Ou quando Bella não conseguia aceitar que Edward acordasse ao meio dia num domingo, desperdiçando todo o seu precioso tempo de fim de semana. Mas, bem, fazia parte do processo. Nem tudo eram flores e amores (até porque, Bella detestava receber flores. Os amores… bem, os amores eram frequentes sim).

[...]

"Ainda não acredito que é seu último dia…"

"Awn…" Rose abraçou uma Bella chorosa, "Não fica assim, meu amor."

"Não, é sério," a morena se afastou do abraço, limpando uma gota de lágrima que teimava em surgir em seus olhos de tempos em tempos. "Primeiro você casa e me abandona naquele apartamento… agora você está saindo do nosso emprego…"

Rosalie riu, afastando o cabelo loiro do ombro. Deixar o emprego não estava sendo fácil, embora não gostasse muito de trabalhar na revista. A pior parte era deixar Bella para trás.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Até parece, Bella… moro a quinze minutos de você!"

"Mesmo assim," Bella revirou os olhos. "Vai ser um saco sem você aqui."

Rose fez um biquinho.

"Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. Mas, não se preocupe. Vou cavar nosso espaço. Posso fazer isso agora por nós duas, Bella, e sei que, por enquanto você não pode. Vai dar certo. Só precisamos fazer esse sacrifício momentâneo e ter paciência."

Bella respirou fundo, controlando a irritação e a mágoa, porque sabia que Rosalie estava certa. Era mesmo necessário um sacrifício momentâneo e bastante paciência. Rose estava saindo para se dedicar a um novo projeto feito pelas duas. Agora que ela estava casada com Emmett, que era financeiramente estável e podia manter o casal sem maiores problemas, ela poderia se ausentar de seu emprego para correr atrás de um sonho. Bella ajudaria também, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de largar o trabalho e se dedicar 100%, por mais que quisesse. Ela ainda tinha o aluguel de um apartamento e contas a pagar.

O que a consolava era que, se tudo desse certo, ela, em breve, poderia trilhar o mesmo caminho. Assim que o projeto das duas começasse a vingar e fosse financeiramente estável, ela poderia deixar de resenhar blogs, canais no youtube e escrever internetês para o público adolescente que queria aprender a beijar.

"Promete que vai almoçar comigo todas as sextas?"

"É claro que sim!" Rose sorriu. "Todas as sextas, como sempre. E quero você na minha casa em todos os fins de semana."

"Tá," Bella limpou outra lágrima. "Mas, nem todos, você tem que me visitar também. E ao Edward."

"Sim, e vamos aos shows da Answer e da Prize juntas, como sempre."

Bella suspirou fundo, abanando as mãos na frente do rosto, como se aquela ação conseguisse espantar as lágrimas. As duas riram e se abraçaram novamente.

"Obrigada por tudo," Bella sussurrou no ouvido da amiga. "Nem sei o que seria de mim sem você, Rose."

"Nem precisa pensar nisso," ela sussurrou de volta. "Isso é temporário. Vamos voltar a ser uma dupla dinâmica, e muito mais forte em breve."

O coração de Bella, mesmo apertado, sabia que aquilo era verdade. Em breve, _muito_ em breve.

[...]

"Como foi o último dia da Rose?" Edward perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado de Bella na varanda. Entregou à namorada a garrafa de cerveja gelada e abriu a sua própria.

Bella sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem novamente.

"Horrível. Não queria que ela saísse, Ed…"

Edward acariciou o joelho da namorada. Sabia que aquele estava sendo um momento delicado na vida dela.

"Conheço a sensação. Vem aqui." Ele a puxou pela mão e, depois de alguns segundos para entender o que ele queria, Bella levantou-se de sua cadeira dobrável e sentou-se no colo de Edward. "Sinto muito, linda. Mas, vai passar rápido, logo, logo vocês vão estar trabalhando juntas de novo."

"Espero que sim," ela deu de ombros e ocupou-se em acariciar os cabelos do namorado para distrair-se da vontade de chorar novamente. "É que eu já detesto a revista, sabe? Detesto as pessoas de lá, já não suporto mais o meu chefe… estou exausta. A Rose era a única coisa boa de lá."

Ele beijou o ombro dela, compadecendo-se da tristeza que ela sentia. Não gostar de seu próprio trabalho era algo que Edward já tinha experimentado. Antes de trabalhar somente com a Answer e depois com a Prize, trabalhou com os pais na empresa em que ambos eram corretores de imóveis e detestou cada segundo daquilo. Bella gostava do jornalismo, mas não da área em que trabalhava. Nesses momentos ele se sentia muito grato por conseguir se manter financeiramente fazendo o que amava e tinha certeza que o sacrifício de Rosalie proporcionaria às duas o mesmo dentro de pouco tempo.

"Eu sei," ele sussurrou, acariciando a pele do braço dela. "Aguenta firme, linda. E conte comigo para o que você precisar."

Bella sorriu mesmo com a garganta embargada. Engoliu o choro e suspirou fundo. Lamentar-se não adiantaria, de qualquer maneira. Muito menos lamentar-se enquanto estava com o namorado, desperdiçando seu tempo com ele. Não era como se Rose fosse embora para o outro lado do país ou coisa assim.

"Obrigada, lindo." Beijou a testa do namorado. "E como vão as coisas com Jake?"

Foi a vez de Edward suspirar. Deixou a garrafa de cerveja na mesinha ao lado das cadeiras dobráveis e abraçou a cintura de Bella antes de responder.

"Nada fáceis. Depois daquele dia em que ele simplesmente faltou num show, piorou muito. Não sei até quando vamos conseguir sustentar essa situação, Bella."

"Hm…" ela torceu os lábios. "O que será que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei, e é isso o que me irrita mais," ele lambeu os lábios, pensando. "Jake sempre foi meio irresponsável, mas nunca nesse nível. Tínhamos que adaptar nossa agenda às vezes, mas ele nunca foi tão… relapso. E mesmo quando ele está conosco, parece que não quer estar, sabe? Não sei, linda. Às vezes ele deixa escapar uma coisa ou outra, do tipo 'isso aqui não é permanente'. Ele deve estar pensando em sair."

Bella arfou.

"Será? Mas, ele sempre gostou tanto da Answer…"

"Pois é," deu de ombros. "Mas, sinceramente, se for para continuar do jeito que está, é melhor que ele saia mesmo. Ninguém aguenta mais essa situação."

Bella assentiu, entendendo o lado do namorado. Os últimos três shows da Answer não tinham sido tão bons em consequência da má-vontade e até mesmo da ausência de Jake. Tudo bem que Edward, Alec e Jasper conseguiam tocar muito bem sozinhos e cantar todas as músicas sem nenhum problema, mas os fãs conseguiam sentir que algo estava estranho. O comportamento de Jacob não era normal.

"E o que vocês pretendem fazer?"

Edward pensou por um momento com os lábios encostados na pele do braço de Bella. Encarou a vista da varanda, pensando nas mudanças que provavelmente estavam para acontecer na banda e em sua vida.

"Sinceramente não sei. Alice quer convocar uma reunião com ele desde aquele dia, mas ele anda enrolando dizendo estar 'trabalhando muito'. Trabalhando sei lá no quê, mas ele sempre diz ter reuniões e tal."

Aquela situação era deveras esquisita, Bella pensou. Tudo estava tão estranho, que até o álbum novo da Answer, planejado para ser lançado dali a um mês, tinha sido adiado sem previsão de reagendamento. Jasper e Edward lançariam um álbum da Prize antes, mas nada se sabia a respeito do destino da Answer.

E logo agora que os meninos estavam conquistando cada vez mais espaço… dava pena de ver shows tão cheios, tantos fãs loucos para ver a banda tocar, se decepcionarem com o clima ruim entre os membros e a não aparição de Jacob.

Bella acariciou os cabelos da nuca de Edward, encarando o namorado. Ele estava concentrado no céu do fim da tarde, perdido em pensamentos. Sabia que, no fundo, Edward temia pelo futuro da banda e ela compartilhava da mesma sensação.

"Vocês vão fazer dar certo," garantiu. "Com Jake, sem Jake… a Answer tem a vocês três. E tem aos fãs, que te empurram para frente, você sabe disso. E você tem a mim também. Sempre."

Edward sorriu, escutando as palavras da namorada enquanto ainda olhava para o céu. Quando ela terminou de falar, ele encostou a têmpora no braço dela, de olhos fechados e depois beijou a pele da morena.

"Você é foda, garota."

[...]

 _ecullen_answer postou uma foto com você._

Bella uniu as sobrancelhas. Tentou se lembrar se tinha tirado alguma foto recente com Edward que ele tivesse mencionado que postaria, mas não se recordou. Olhou ao seu redor, notando que nenhuma colega fofoqueira a observava e clicou na imagem.

 _ecullen_answer: Não sei vocês, mas eu tenho a namorada mais linda deste mundo… #mygirl_

Bella sorriu. Não era uma foto antiga, visto que os dois não tinham mais do que um mês de relacionamento, mas também não tinha sido tirada nesta semana ou na outra. Na verdade, a imagem mostrava Bella e Edward na primeira vez em que ele passou a noite no apartamento de Bella, oficialmente como seu namorado. O sorriso que ela dava tinha sido maior porque, na hora da foto, Edward, que anteriormente sorria, mudou a pose e pressionou os lábios contra o canto da boca da namorada. Ele havia tratado a foto com um filtro preto e branco e marcado o usuário dela sobre seus dentes.

 _swanbella: #spoilers_

Ela tinha certeza que os fãs do namorado entenderiam a deixa.

[...]

"Eu sempre achei que vocês chegassem juntos!"

Alice riu, encontrando fundamentos no raciocínio de Bella. Enquanto as duas caminhavam pela The Truth vazia, Alice fazia os apontamentos para os funcionários do lugar quanto ao local onde os instrumentos deveriam ficar, bem como a decoração de tapetes que ambos resolveram aderir desde o casamento de Rose. Bella silenciosamente observava a amiga trabalhar.

"Às vezes chegamos juntos, mas, sinceramente, eu gosto de vir sozinha antes e arrumar tudo. Quando os meninos estão aqui, eles dão palpites demais. Edward principalmente."

Bella gargalhou.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim," Alice assentiu. Recebeu de um dos funcionário um tapete e, com ajuda de Bella, o estendeu no chão no lugar onde ela planejava colocar o pedestal do microfone de Edward. "Ele arruma mil defeitos quando estou ajeitando as coisas, mas se faço tudo sozinha quando ele não está, só recebo elogios."

Bella riu novamente, conseguindo enxergar perfeitamente aquela cena. Seu namorado sabia mesmo ser uma pessoa complexa quando queria.

Seria a primeira vez que ela iria a um show da Prize of The Underground na The Truth desde que eles começaram a namorar. A primeira vez que pisaria naquele lugar desde o incidente com Tanya, pouco mais de dois meses atrás. Era estranho voltar, porque cada canto deste lugar trazia a lembrança de um dia que definitivamente Bella não gostaria de se lembrar. Um dia para o qual ela criou tantas expectativas, e que quase estragou tudo o que estava vivendo com Edward hoje.

Gostava de pensar, entretanto, que hoje construiria novos significados para este lugar, que era tão importante na história da vida profissional do namorado.

Edward e Jasper estavam no estúdio. Estavam no processo de gravação do primeiro álbum da _Prize of The Underground_ , mais empolgados do que nunca. era difícil arrancar Edward de lá, e, mesmo quando estava em casa, ele falava o tempo inteiro sobre as músicas, acordes, arranjos e outros termos dos quais Bella não fazia a menor ideia do que significava. Mesmo assim, ela o deixava falar, porque era fofo ver seu entusiasmo.

O fato é que os dois só saíam de lá quando _precisavam_ sair. Por isso, se candidatou a vir com a Alice começar a preparação para o show que aconteceria naquela noite.

"O processo de produção do disco demora muito?"

Alice deu de ombros, posicionando o pedestal do microfone sobre o tapete. Caminhou até o local reservado para a bateria e posicionou o tapete melhor. Acenou para os funcionários, que começaram a montar o instrumento sobre o tapete.

"Depende," ela esclareceu. "Estamos bem adiantados, planejamos bastante coisa antes. Precisamos gravar todos os instrumentos, depois gravar as vozes, depois tratar o áudio final… os meninos, primeiro, precisam terminar de finalizar as músicas que querem gravar. Outra coisa na qual seu namorado é bem chato, Bella."

Ela mordeu o lábio, segurando-se para não rir.

"Ah, é?"

"É," afirmou. Pegou na mão de Bella e desceu do palco, caminhando na direção do camarim. Destrancou a porta e as duas entraram. "Ele é um saco, fica mudando notas, acordes e letras o tempo inteiro."

"Ah, mas é porque ele quer deixar tudo perfeito."

"Não," ela negou com a cabeça. "É porque ele é chato."

Bella gargalhou alto e sentou-se no sofá de couro gasto. Alice conferiu o frigobar, que estava repleto de garrafas de água mineral, energéticos e garrafas de cerveja, e, depois, sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

"Você não devia estar lá com eles?" Bella perguntou, legitimamente curiosa, afinal, Alice era a produtora da banda.

Ela apenas deu de ombros novamente.

"Eu deveria fazer um monte de coisas, Bella. Mas, conheço aqueles dois. Não estamos perdendo nada."

Bella franziu o cenho, pensando na quantidade de coisas que Edward contava que fazia nos dias em que passava no estúdio.

"Sério?"

"Sim," Alice riu. "Mas, olha, a partir de… terça que vem. Passa no estúdio depois do seu trabalho, vamos ter evoluído um pouco."

Bella fez nota mental de sair mais cedo do trabalho na terça-feira.

[...]

( _Das Antiga - Dias de Truta)_

Ela assistia o show do mesmo lugar que assistiu da primeira e segunda vez. Bem, em todas as vezes. Daqui, debaixo do palco, depois da grade, Edward era lindo. Entregava-se novamente em voz e guitarra para as músicas cantadas, com uma camada fina de suor cobrindo seu pescoço. As veias daquela parte do corpo dele estavam altas e se dilatavam a cada vez que ele cantava uma nota mais alta.

Os shows da Answer ou da Prize sempre tinham uma energia ímpar. Essa energia vinha do palco, mas também da plateia animada, que não parava de gritar, pular e dançar num minuto sequer, fosse junto às músicas autorais ou aos covers.

Bella olhou para trás. Estava sozinha agora, pois Alice precisou sair para resolver algum problema técnico ou administrativo, ela não entendeu muito bem. Curtir o show daqui era bom, mas não sozinha o tempo inteiro. Ela suspirou, observando como a plateia estava agitada. Pensou, então, em como nunca tinha assistido a um show da Answer ou da Prize junto a uma plateia. Desde sua primeira vez vendo a banda ao vivo, esteve à frente da grade, graças à influência de Rose. Provavelmente a experiência seria outra…

E então, enquanto Edward cantava _Old Times_ , ela teve uma ideia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, considerando se era loucura demais. Mas, bem, não era. _Por que não_?

Olhou para o namorado mais uma vez e então virou-se de costas, caminhando na direção da grade. Só havia garotas à beirada do palco, o que podia ser um pouco intimidador, mas as duas cervejas que ela tomou antes do show começar a encorajaram o suficiente.

"Você se importa se eu ficar junto com vocês?" Bella se aproximou de uma das garotas da grade, gritando próximo ao ouvido dela por causa da altura da música.

"Não, pode vir!"

A garota se afastou um passo, trombando em outra pessoa que estava atrás dela e deu espaço para que Bella pudesse pular a grade. Ela, então, se pendurou e, com ajuda das outras garotas, conseguiu passar uma perna e depois a outra. Pulou no chão e riu, agradecendo as garotas em seguida.

Edward, que até então estava de costas, curtindo um dos solos de guitarra com Jasper, olhou para o local em que Bella estava por puro costume, com intenção de conferir se a namorada se divertida, e sentiu o coração parar quando não a viu lá. Franziu o cenho, cantando a letra da música de maneira automática enquanto buscava a figura feminina com o olhar.

Considerou que ela pudesse ter ido atrás de Alice, mas, ao olhar para uma movimentação na primeira fileira da plateia, sorriu. Lá estava ela, virando-se para o palco e pendurando-se na grade. Acenou para o namorado, lançando uma piscadela rapidamente.

Edward riu. Bella era completamente diferente até naquele quesito. Sua espontaneidade era encantadora. Cantou o restante da música olhando diretamente nos olhos dela e, ao fim, aproximou-se da beirada do palco, e falou ao microfone:

"Cuidem dela aí!"

Gritinhos e gargalhadas foram ouvidas, mas Bella nem prestou atenção no que as meninas falavam. Ocupava-se em derreter-se pelo beijinho que ele mandava na direção dela para, em seguida, tomar um gole de água e iniciar uma nova música.

Como previu, o show daqui era muito diferente. Parecia bizarro dizer, afinal, eram meros passos de distância. Por mais exclusivo e _foda_ que fosse assistir àquele show bem debaixo do palco, ficar _do lado de cá_ carregava uma emoção especial. Ela conseguia efetivamente _sentir_ o quanto as pessoas gostavam do trabalho de seu namorado. Aqui, ela era um deles. Tão fã quanto todos.

Ao fim do show, depois de Edward e Jasper agradecerem e se despedirem, Bella precisou de ajuda para pular a grade novamente. As garotas a ajudaram naquela tarefa e Bella as abraçou em agradecimento.

"Muito obrigada, meninas! Adorei curtir o show com vocês."

"Imagina, foi ótimo! Ele olhou para nós com muito mais frequência," uma delas disse, "Você é namorada dele, não é?"

Bella sorriu, sentindo o peito se inflar de orgulho.

"Sou," assentiu. "Sou sim."

"Resolveu mudar de lado?"

Bella ouviu a voz de Edward no mesmo instante em que sentiu o braço dele cercar seus ombros e seus lábios pressionarem sua bochecha. Sorriu e olhou para ele, que usava óculos escuros.

"Decidi assumir meu papel de fã."

Edward gargalhou e olhou para as garotas.

"Nenhum babaca se engraçou com ela, não é?"

Bella olhou para as garotas que a fizeram companhia pela primeira vez desde que Edward chegou, e se surpreendeu com a diferença na expressão delas.

Elas literalmente _babavam_ na presença de seu namorado. Algo estranho aconteceu no peito de Bella, mas não de uma maneira negativa. Quer dizer, será que aquilo seria uma margem para que ela sentisse ciúmes? Porque, bem, ela não sentia. Talvez porque se conseguisse se enxergar nas garotas, afinal, Edward era _mesmo_ um pedaço de mau caminho. Ela já esteve na pele delas antes. Então, ela riu. Lambeu os lábios e virou-se para Edward:

"Elas querem uma foto."

E, depois que a foto estava postada inclusive nos _stories_ de Edward, Bella abraçou as meninas para de fato de despedir. E ganhou de uma delas um sussurro:

"Que sorte a sua! Não deixa ele escapar, gata!"

[...]

 _(Alegria na Vida - Dias de Truta)_

"Tudo certo aí, linda?"

Bella não conseguiu ouvir uma palavra, mas entendeu a pergunta de Edward pelo movimento dos lábios bonitos dele. Ela ergueu o dedo polegar e ele sorriu, ajeitando os fones no ouvido dela. Aquele era um dos potentes, Bella observou. Adoraria um daqueles na redação da revista - a pouparia de muitas conversas fiadas nas quais ela não estava interessada. Ela se encostou à cadeira que ficava na frente de uma enorme bancada com centenas de botões e outras ferramentas que ela não fazia menor ideia de para que serviam.

Sentiu as mãos de Edward em seus ombros e então uma música começou a soar em seus ouvidos. Era uma nova letra da Prize, uma das primeiras a serem finalizadas para o álbum. A letra era positiva, a voz de Edward forte, mas o refrão era cantado por Jasper. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou curtir a música, a qualidade dos fones deixando a experiência ainda mais gostosa. Era quase tão bom quanto escutá-los ao vivo.

"Eu adorei," ela sorriu ao fim da música, retirando os fones. "Que otimista, Edward Cullen…"

Edward gargalhou e pressionou os lábios contra os de Bella.

"Essa é de Jasper. Gostou mesmo?"

"Sim," ela assentiu. Dobrou uma perna e sentou-se sobre ela, animada. "Tem mais?"

Edward lambeu os lábios. Sim, tinha mais uma, mas ainda não estava completamente finalizada.

"Mais ou menos."

"É?" Ela se empolgou. "Quero ouvir."

"Tudo bem. Mas, é um pouco diferente, eu queria que você fosse sincera, tudo bem?"

Bella assentiu, fazendo aquele compromisso com ela mesma. Por mais que fosse fã da banda, queria ser sempre sincera com Edward a respeito de seu trabalho. Ela também era uma fã, afinal.

E, bem, a música era realmente diferente. Havia uma pegada meio _reggae_ , que era legal, mas… estava diferente _demais_ do restante do álbum. Era excelente perceber como Edward e Jasper podiam produzir coisas novas, não ficar refém do que sempre faziam, mas a essência deles não estava naquela música.

"E aí?" Ele perguntou quando a música terminou e ela retirou os fones.

"Gostei," disse, "Mas, posso ser sincera?"

Ele sorriu.

"Sempre, linda."

"Eu não senti a Prize aqui… a música é boa, é claro, mas eu não sei se estaria esperando por isso se ouvisse o álbum de vocês… se eu não soubesse com certeza que são as vozes de vocês, eu jamais falaria que é uma música da Prize. Entende?"

Edward piscou. Ficou congelado por um instante, porque a opinião de Bella o surpreendeu.

Não, não por ser uma espécie de crítica. Quer dizer, era sim em parte, mas ele não esperava que ela fosse falar algo daquele tipo, com aquele tipo de propriedade. Bella vivia falando que, por mais que amasse música, amava mais ainda _ser leiga em música_.

"É mesmo?" Perguntou, querendo ouvir mais.

"Sim. Não sei, eu não senti vocês aqui, apesar de ter ouvido suas vozes. Estou falando bobagem?"

Ela perguntou e manteve o cenho franzido pelos dois segundos que Edward levou para processar tudo o que ela disse.

"Você tem razão," concluiu por fim. "Obrigado, linda."

"Tem certeza? Eu não entendo nada de música, você sabe."

Edward, entretanto sorriu. Agachou-se à frente da cadeira, assim estaria mais ou menos da mesma altura da namorada. Pegou os fones da mão dela e beijou-a rapidamente na boca.

"Mas, você entende de ser fã. Esse é seu papel de fã número um, esqueceu?"

Bella mordeu o lábio para refrear o sorriso gigante.

"Todos os direitos reservados?"

"E deveres também."

[...]

( _No Mar - Dias de Truta)_

"Terminou?"

Bella assentiu, finalizando o e-mail para o chefe. Anexou o arquivo de sua última pesquisa para a matéria da semana e enviou o e-mail, fechando o computador em seguida.

"Terminei," suspirou, aliviada. "Desculpa não ter te dado atenção."

Edward sorriu. Sentou-se ao lado da namorada na cama e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios.

"É seu trabalho, linda, eu entendo."

"Não aguento mais, Ed," ela encostou a cabeça na cabeceira de sua cama, olhando o teto. "Sério. Não aguento mais ter que escrever feito uma adolescente e dar dicas sobre primeiro beijo e primeira vez. É muito para mim."

Edward riu baixo.

"É isso mesmo que você faz?"

"Você achou que eu estivesse brincando?" Bella olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Não estou. Eu não respondo às dúvidas das leitoras, graças a Deus, mas eu resenho coisas que elas gostam. Inevitavelmente eu falo sobre essas coisas."

Edward considerou por um momento. Deitou-se ao lado de Bella e, com a cabeça encostada à cabeceira, fitou o teto junto a ela.

"O que é tão ruim sobre isso?"

A pergunta dele era legítima, ele _realmente_ queria saber.

"Bom," ela suspirou, "Para alguns, nada. O trabalho na revista não é ruim, Edward, tem gente lá que realmente gosta do que faz. Mas, não é o meu caso, entende? Sinto que estou ocupando o lugar de alguém que poderia fazer um trabalho muito melhor do que o meu."

"Você faz um bom trabalho, linda," ele argumentou. "Vive falando que recebe muitos comentários positivos a respeito de sua coluna. É a mais aguardada, não é?"

"É," ela assentiu. "Mas, eu não faço com paixão."

Edward assentiu, conseguindo entender o ângulo dela pela primeira vez. Bella era extremamente competente, teve a oportunidade de ler uma de suas matérias antes que ela enviasse para seu chefe. Quem lesse o que ela escrevia, jamais perceberia ausência de paixão. Entretanto, ela sempre trabalhava muito, o esforço estava presente em cada expressão dela enquanto escrevia. Não era _natural_ , não saía da alma dela, como as músicas saíam da alma dele. E ele se sentia mal pela namorada, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria provisório, já que o projeto dela com Rose estava finalmente caminhando.

"E o que você gosta de fazer? Exceto o que anda fazendo com Rose… o que gostaria de fazer para o mercado?"

"Crônicas," Bella respondeu de imediato. "Eu amo escrever crônicas."

"Sim, disso eu sabia. Mas, não dá para você tentar trabalhar nisso enquanto não consegue ir trabalhar com Rose?"

Bella se virou na cama. Apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e fitou o namorado:

"Já tentei. Mas, crônicas são, acima de tudo, pessoais. As pessoas têm que _querer_ ler as suas crônicas, então você precisa ter um nome para isso, entende? Por exemplo, os leitores da revista não estão lendo a minha coluna porque sou _eu_ quem escreve; elas estão lendo porque estão interessadas no conteúdo que eu estou apresentando. O conteúdo é maior do que eu, então qualquer pessoa interessada poderia fazer a minha coluna. Isso não acontece com as crônicas. Meu nome tem que ser maior do que o delas e outra pessoa me substituindo não daria a mesma cara, entende?"

Edward comparou o que Bella falava com seu próprio trabalho. A Answer e revelava maior do que seus membros, visto o que vinha acontecendo com mais frequência. A ausência de Jacob estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente, mas os shows só aumentavam de tamanho. A Prize, entretanto, que era algo mais pessoal, mais íntimo… não existiria se Jasper desistisse no meio do caminho, ou se Edward decidisse que não queria mais. A Answer existiria independentemente dos membros da banda; a Prize, morreria sem um dos dois.

"Entendo," Edward disse, firme. "E você é relativamente nova no mercado."

"Isso," ela mordeu o lábio inferior e brincou com uma pintinha que Edward tinha no pescoço, logo acima da gola da camisa. "Ainda não posso. Então fico com aquele emprego por enquanto… e guardo minhas crônicas para mim."

Ele acariciou o rosto de Bella. Reconhecia o esforço que ela vinha fazendo para manter-se no emprego, nas responsabilidades que tinha. Por mais de uma vez pensou se conseguiria fazer o mesmo e sempre chegava a uma resposta negativa. Ele não teria a mesma responsabilidade, maturidade e paciência que ela estava tendo naquele momento da vida. Era mais uma coisa que aprendia com a namorada.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Ele passou o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior de Bella. "Nunca li uma crônica sua."

Bella sorriu. Era verdade. Estava tão acostumada a guardar suas crônicas, cartas, ensaios e reflexões para si mesma, que jamais pensou em dividi-las com Edward, por mais que se sentisse à vontade e confiasse nele.

"Quer ler uma?" Ofereceu.

"Posso?"

Ela sorriu levemente e se levantou da cama. Pulou o corpo dele, que riu, e pegou o celular na sala. Voltou ao quarto e abriu o aplicativo do _Google Drive_. Deitou-se ao lado do namorado e abriu a pasta _Crônicas_. Buscou por um título em específico e entregou a Edward.

"Essa tem mais cara de carta do que de crônica, mas… acho que você vai gostar."

Ele sorriu empolgado e pegou o celular. Bella acompanhou a leitura dele, e deixou-se vagar pelas palavras que escreveu há alguns meses, quando tinha acabado de tornar oficial sua decisão de se afastar de Edward. Tudo tinha mudado tanto… dava para perceber a angústia e a confusão em cada palavra escrita e ela _quase_ se sentiu envergonhada por pensar que ele agora sabia de tudo aquilo.

Não que fosse motivo para se envergonhar: seu sentimentos eram legítimos, aquela confusão expressa em palavras aconteceu dentro dela de maneira muito intensa. Mas agora, depois das coisas terem mudado tanto, era estranho olhar para trás. Dava vontade de voltar ao passado e dizer _confie nele! Vai dar tudo certo, mergulhe de cabeça, tenha coragem!_ , por mais que ainda entendesse e se visse nos motivos que a fizeram tomar aquela decisão.

Edward sentiu o peito inflar à medida em que avançava na leitura. Depois de se reconciliarem, Bella explicou todo o raciocínio que a fez se afastar dele e ele efetivamente entendeu. Mas assim, lendo as palavras que ela escreveu para ela mesma, fazia tudo muito mais intenso. Ele esteve perto de perdê-la para sempre. Era impressionante como as palavras dela faziam transmitir a confusão de sentimentos… o tom confessional de cada palavra dita era.. impressionante.

"Bella…" ele disse, ao fim da leitura. "Isso aqui é…"

"Meio vergonhoso," ela riu e tentou pegar o celular da mão dele.

"Não," ele segurou o celular, impedindo-a de levá-lo. "É incrível!"

"Você é lindo," ela beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente e riu. "Obrigada."

"Sério. Eu consegui sentir tudo o que você sentiu… Bella, você deveria escrever músicas!"

Bella gargalhou de uma maneira gostosa. Jogou a cabeça para trás, relaxou o corpo. Ele acompanhou o movimento, encantando, sentindo-se apaixonar de maneira intensa pela mulher à sua frente.

"Já tentei escrever poesias, mas detesto ter que rimar."

"Nem todas as nossas músicas têm rimas," ele argumentou.

Ela apoiou o cotovelo na cama novamente e tirou o cabelo dele da testa.

"Obrigada pela força, Ed, mas eu realmente prefiro ficar nas crônicas. Falo demais, minhas poesias seriam intermináveis."

Ele riu baixo. Em seguida, pegou as mãos dela, beijando-as nas palmas antes de encará-las com seriedade nos olhos:

"Um dia você vai ser uma cronista foda. Aliás, você já é, mas vai conseguir sobreviver disso. Você vai ver."

Bella sorriu. Deu de ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Quem sabe? Vai que as coisas com Rose dão certo e eu consiga me arriscar mais? Sempre pode acontecer. Mas, é um sonho."

"Vai se realizar," ele persistiu. "Tenho certeza disso."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a beijou antes. Um beijo longo, que se aprofundou rapidamente. Delirante, ela estava meio zonza quando ele se afastou.

"Porra, essa sua crônica me fez querer compor outra música pra você. Cacete, Bella! Vou ter que lançar um álbum com seu nome!"

Ela gargalhou.

"Fique à vontade. Mas, eu continuarei com todos os direitos reservados."

[...]

 _Seattle, dezembro de 2018_

 _Escrevi há alguns meses uma crônica que revelava a minha confusão. Confusão explícita, louca, que me mantinha acordada de madrugada… tudo por um certo guitarrista que fazia meu coração disparar ao longe, que mexia comigo de um jeito inexplicável, que me fez sentir, apenas com mensagens trocadas à distância, o que mais ninguém fez com diversos encontros, meses de namoro ou sexo sem compromisso._

 _Àquela época, eu não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão correta me afastando dele. Achava que poderia ter cometido um erro ao abandonar o homem que poderia ter sido o amor da minha vida por causa do tempo, do passado dele, da intensidade do que eu sentia. Nas entrelinhas de minhas palavras, há medo. Medo de ter cometido um erro irreparável, medo de me magoar, medo de me entregar, medo de que ele não sentisse o que eu sentia._

 _Não digo que meu medo foi em vão. Também não digo que a minha decisão foi realmente um erro. Não digo que as minhas dúvidas eram infundadas e nem digo que minha falta de coragem era covardia. Nada disso. Me entendo. Não é só porque a vida deu mais uma reviravolta que posso cometer anacronismos, afinal, fiz o que achei correto._

 _Não me arrependo. Não ouso me julgar, mesmo que seja fácil fazer isso agora, confortável com o homem que me inspirou a escrever aquelas palavras em meus braços._

 _Preciso reconhecer, porém, que foi uma manobra extremamente arriscada, mas, sinceramente, fico verdadeiramente feliz por ter feito o que fiz. Assim como fico feliz por meu guitarrista ter passado pelo que passou antes de me encontrar, porque, assim, somos nós mesmos. Ele não se apaixonaria por outra versão de mim, assim como eu (provavelmente) não me apaixonaria por outra versão dele. Estamos fazendo dar certo hoje, vencendo desafios e nos conhecendo, nos apaixonando pelo que somos… e eu jamais quereria que ele fosse diferente. Gosto de cada parte dele, sinto que ele gosta de cada parte de mim. Admiro cada uma de nossas diferenças. Somos mais fortes._

 _Sabe… as palavras da garota do show da Prize ficaram em minha cabeça. Eu sou mesmo uma mulher de sorte: tive sorte de ter deixado Rose me influenciar musicalmente, sorte por tê-lo encontrado, sorte de que ele tenha me notado, sorte que ele tivesse uma personalidade tão encantadora quanto a aparência. Sorte por ele ter passado pelo que passou, para que enxergasse em mim a mudança que sua vida precisava. Sorte por ter a história que tive, para que decidisse, com ele, me aventurar. Sorte para que, por nos completarmos tanto, ele não ter desistido. Sorte por ter minha cabeça e corações abertos._

 _Fique tranquila, garota que não sei o nome… não o deixarei escapar. Nunca mais._

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _My Girl:_ Nada

 _Old Times:_ Das Antiga

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Volto em breve com o epílogo. Não economize nos comentários!**


	10. Parte X

**Ai, que dorzinha no coração... Nem acredito que terminou!**

 **Muito obrigada pela aceitação desta história! Ela é bem diferente de tudo o que já postei aqui e fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado.**

 **Muito obrigada a Adri, que escutou meus _brainstoms_ , me deu muitas ideias de cenas, betou os capítulos em velocidade recorde e me aguentou com todas as minhas declarações sobre o crush (que só aumentou depois desta fic, diga-se de passagem. Aiai!)... Hahaha, te amo, amiga!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste meu tributo a uma das minhas bandas favoritas do mundo inteiro! Todas as músicas citadas aqui estão na playlist, o link está aqui embaixo.**

 **Até a próxima e boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Playlist:** open(ponto)spotify(ponto)com / user / nathaliacam / playlist / 3JRDHd4H2ICpnqbtYbN7EE?si=-CwpIS1LR-CdvTzgMKSMww

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bella que namora vampiro não é minha... Mas a que eu criei, namora um Edward guitarrista cheio de charme, que canta músicas de uma banda mineira sensacional!

* * *

 **Parte X**

 **Epílogo**

 _Um ano e meio depois_

"Prontos, meninos? Podemos começar?"

"Manda ver," Alec respondeu, aconchegando-se na confortável poltrona.

Bella acenou para Rosalie, que estava do outro lado da mesa, e então, a gravação se iniciou.

"Olá, sejam muito bem vindos a mais uma semana no _podcast_ de cultura pop mais charmoso das plataformas de _streaming_. Eu sou a Bella Swan…"

"Eu sou Rosalie Hale…"

"E, nesta semana, temos convidados muitíssimo especiais. Eles batem todos os recordes de pedidos nos comentários deste _podcast_ , na página do Facebook, no site, nas nossas redes sociais… bem, em todos os lugares. Agora vocês não têm mais do que reclamar! Aqui com a gente hoje, temos todos os membros da _Answer!_ "

Edward observava Bella falar próxima ao microfone. Ela tinha um brilho no olhar, algo ímpar… é claro, já tinha assistido à namorada trabalhar antes, mas nada chegava perto do que ela fazia neste momento. Ele lambeu os lábios cruzou os braços sobre a barriga, encostando-se confortavelmente na poltrona preta.

Os membros da banda se agitaram quando Bella os anunciou, em especial Jasper e Alec, porque Edward estava por demais concentrado nas expressões faciais e no brilho dos olhos de Bella para fazer qualquer coisa.

"Edward não se manifestou, mas ele está aqui," Rose disse rindo, "Diga olá, Edward."

"Desculpem, eu me distraí," ele riu. "Olá, ouvintes da _Honey, Get Out_! É muito bom finalmente ser convidado para vir."

Bella revirou os olhos para as provocações do namorado. Apoiou os dois antebraços na mesa à sua frente e falou ao microfone:

"Nossos ouvintes sabem que amamos receber convidados, mas quando o nível desses convidados é um pouco mais… elevado, precisamos nos preparar melhor. Até mês passado não tínhamos os microfones! Não precisamos mais gravar com o áudio dos nossos celulares, então não precisamos ficar passando vergonha.'

"Ah, tá, Bella," Jasper riu. "Como se os seus ouvintes, seguidores e leitores não soubessem que temos intimidade o suficiente para isso."

Todos os presentes gargalharam. Bem, era verdade.

"Bom, obrigada novamente pela presença!" Rose continuou. "Bella e eu somos fãs antigas da Answer, se você ouvinte não sabe, e a presença deles no nosso podcast é muito especial. Principalmente neste momento da carreira, tão aguardado, tão diferente… meninos, como é deixar de ser um quarteto para ser um trio?"

"Nós somos uma banda," Alec deu de ombros, "Sempre fomos uma banda, continuamos sendo uma banda. O que mudou foi que Edward ganhou uma função a mais, basicamente. Mas, nada que já não fosse esperado, ou que já não estivéssemos fazendo muito antes de efetivamente _termos_ de fazer. Mas, o salário dele não aumentou."

Todos riram novamente.

"Não, não aumentou," Edward posicionou-se melhor na poltrona, imitando a posição da namorada ao cruzar os braços sobre a mesa. "Mas, é bem isso que o Alec falou. A Answer é a Answer, é nosso trabalho, é nossa paixão. Se estamos em quarteto, em trio ou em quinteto… tanto faz. Precisamos tocar o barco, só isso. Mas se formos uma dupla, tudo muda. Aí não é mais Answer, é Prize of The Underground."

"Edward, obrigada por tocar no assunto," Bella sorriu. "Essa é uma dúvida que eu tenho certeza que muita gente tem… a Prize vai continuar, agora com essa nova fase da Answer?"

"Vai, vai sim," ele assentiu. "A Prize segue o mesmo caminho de sempre. É uma banda mais contida, não é nosso compromisso principal, gostamos de fazer eventos menores… enfim, é outra pegada, outra vibe. Gostamos muito desse projeto e não pretendemos deixá-lo de lado. Certo, Jazz?"

"Certo," Jasper disse junto ao microfone. "Anda ficando um pouco mais difícil de fazer shows, por exemplo. Graças aos fãs, eventos menores, que são o foco da Prize, estão cada vez mais raros em nossas propostas. Mas, é como Edward disse, gostamos muito da banda e não vamos abandoná-la."

"Dúvidas cessadas, fãs da Prize," Rose disse e riu. "Meninos, eu quero saber, em primeiro lugar, se vou poder tocar nas feridas. Muita, mas _muuuuita_ gente está curiosa a respeito dos acontecimentos do último ano e meio para a Answer. Foram muitas mudanças, muita coisa aconteceu… as pessoas estão curiosas, é natural. Então, posso fazer as perguntas que as pessoas querem que eu faça?"

Os membros da Answer se olharam por breves segundos antes de sorrirem e assentirem.

"Manda ver," Alec respondeu.

"Bom, a Answer, no princípio, tinha quatro membros. Eu sei que muita gente não lembra dessa fase, porque vocês estouraram não faz muito tempo, e chegaram ao sucesso já nessa segunda fase da banda, mas quem é mais antigo, como Bella e eu, vai lembrar que vocês tinham um membro com função única de ser o vocalista. Esse vocalista não está mais na banda. As pessoas querem saber o que aconteceu."

"Quem responde essa?" Jasper perguntou. "Edward?"

"Pode ser," ele assentiu. "Bem, Rose está certa. Por mais que tenhamos ganhado mais notoriedade agora, somos uma banda que já está na estrada há quase dez anos. Até um ano e meio atrás, tínhamos um vocalista, o Jacob Black, que pode ser que vocês conheçam também. Ele… enfim, sentiu que estava na hora de trilhar outros rumos, buscar outras alternativas para a carreira. Então ele deixou a banda. Só isso."

Bella sorriu ao observar a fala de Edward. Ela, pelo privilégio de ser namorada dele, sabia que as coisas não tiveram a leveza que ele deixou transparecer. Jacob não tinha decidido simplesmente _deixar_ a banda. Foi muito mais complexo do que isso e a saída dele envolveu brigas que quase chegaram ao nível físico. Ele não saiu às boas com os demais integrantes. Saiu dizendo um par de desaforos, ironias e até desdenhando a respeito do destino da banda com sua ausência.

No entanto, Edward era melhor do que ele. Jacob também tinha uma carreira agora. Mesmo que eles não se gostassem e que Edward não queria ver Jacob nem a cem metros de distância, ele sabia que levar tais brigas a público não seria benéfico para nenhum dos dois.

Quando ele a fitou, depois do fim de sua fala, Bella piscou o olho esquerdo e mandou um beijo discreto na direção do namorado. Ele repetiu o gesto.

"Jacob Black é cantor, galera," Bella disse ao microfone, "Acabou de lançar seu primeiro álbum solo."

"Isso," Jasper confirmou. "Estamos felizes por ele, desejamos sorte. O mercado da música é grande, tem espaço para todo o mundo. Ele é um cara talentoso, nós esperamos que ele tenha sucesso."

Também não era muito bem a verdade, Bella e Rose sabiam, mas era melhor deixar para lá. A vida se encarregaria de Jake, elas tinham certeza.

"Pronto, já tocamos na ferida." Rose riu, tentando deixar o clima mais ameno. "Vamos falar um pouquinho da história da Answer. Como vocês decidiram que formariam uma banda meninos? Foi da noite para o dia?"

"Mais ou menos," Alec deu de ombros. "Nós três estudávamos no mesmo colégio. Somos de uma cidadezinha no interior, que se chama Forks. E… bem, estudávamos juntos, gostávamos de tocar juntos de vez em quando. Daí meu pai abriu um bar lá em Seattle, que se chama The Truth. Inclusive, se você nunca foi ao The Truth, ouvinte, vá. É nossa casa praticamente. Nos apresentamos lá uma vez por mês. Enfim. Meu pai abriu esse bar em Seattle, que tem cara de casa de shows… e disse que podíamos nos apresentar lá, se quiséssemos. Acho que ele estava cansado da barulheira que fazíamos lá em casa."

Os garotos riram.

"Foi exatamente isso," Edward palpitou.

"Nosso primeiro show foi com essa formação aqui," Jasper contou. "Engraçado, não é? Mas, foi. Éramos só nós três. Sentimos falta de um vocalista, porque, à época, era difícil para a gente coordenar os instrumentos e o vocal."

"E o Jacob era meu vizinho," Alec interferiu. "Comentei com ele, que veio fazer um teste e aí ficamos no quarteto por… oito anos, mais ou menos."

"Eu me lembro de uma das primeiras apresentações que vocês fizeram juntos. O Jacob estudava no mesmo colégio que eu, fazia uma disciplina com meu namorado na época. Que é meu marido hoje, por sinal, o Emmett, ele já participou de vários episódios do _podcast_ aqui." Rose disse, lembrando-se entusiasmada. "Eu era muito fã da Answer. Muito mesmo."

"O Emm pediu a Rose em casamento num show nosso!" Edward contou.

"Ai, é verdade!" Bella se empolgou. "Conta essa história, Rose!"

"Bom, foi literalmente isso. Eu já era fã da banda há bastante tempo, Emmett sabia disso… ele entrou em contato com o Jacob e disse que queria me fazer uma surpresa. Nós fomos para o show e, gente, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ia acontecer. A menor ideia mesmo! Mas, chegando lá nós fomos chamados ao palco e… e ele fez um texto lindo com versos de músicas da Answer."

Bella puxou o coral de _aaaawwwnnn_ , que todos os meninos seguiram. Em seguida, todos riram.

"Depois eles foram tocar no casamento dela," Bella contou. "Foi lindo."

"Foi mesmo," Rose assentiu. "Ah, esse dia foi muito marcante. Para a Bella também, mas ela conta essa história outro dia. Hashtag Beward."

Bella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e riu baixo. A gargalhada de Edward, porém, pode ser ouvida com nitidez.

"Foi a primeira vez que eu cantei _My Girl_ ao vivo." Edward disse, a voz especulativa.

" _My Girl_ , que é a música que estourou a Answer! O sucesso pegou vocês de surpresa?"

Bella se sentiu aliviada quando Rose mudou o curso do assunto. Edward, percebendo, buscou a mão da namorada sobre a mesa e beijou-a discretamente.

"Um pouco," Alec respondeu. "Sempre tivemos um público muito fiel. Nossos shows sempre ficavam cheios e tal, mas a música estourou e nos levou para outro nível. Se antes fazíamos shows em toda a Washington, hoje rodamos o país e estamos indo para a Europa no próximo mês. E o sucesso só aumentou com o lançamento do álbum. Foi sensacional."

"O álbum novo da Answer já está disponível em todas as plataformas de _streaming_ , no Youtube e também na versão física. Inclusive, já podemos lançar a promoção, Rose?" Bella interferiu.

"Ah, legal! Podemos!"

"Se você quer ganhar um álbum físico da Answer autografado pelos meninos, junto com uma camisa da banda também autografada, vai lá no Twitter do _honey, get out_ , segue a gente e posta qualquer coisa com a hashtag #queroanswer. Quanto mais vezes você postar, mais chances tem de ganhar. A camisa é linda, gente, nós também ganhamos uma. Tem fotinha lá no Instagram."

Edward revirou os olhos. Como se Bella não tivesse outras quinhentas camisas daquela e de outras estampas no apartamento que dividiam.

"Sim, e o álbum está maravilhoso." Rose continuou. "Este é o quarto álbum de vocês, meninos?"

"O quarto," Jasper confirmou. "É um álbum muito especial, cheio de significados. Concentramos aí composições sobre pessoas, fases da nossa vida e lugares que realmente nos tocaram. É um álbum muito verdadeiro e a isso se aplica o sucesso também, eu acho. As pessoas conseguem sentir a verdade nele."

"Mas, não deixem de ouvir os outros três," Bella interferiu. "São muito bons também!"

"Palavra de fã número um não vale," Edward provocou e Bella riu.

"Todos os direitos reservados," ela murmurou em resposta.

"Ainda não engoli essa história," Rose provocou, "Enfim. Tem previsão de álbum novo para a Prize, Edward e Jasper?"

"Ainda não," Edward negou. "Temos um álbum relativamente recente, lançamos há pouco mais de um ano. Agora precisamos nos concentrar nessa fase boa da Answer, e depois pensamos em novos trabalhos para a Prize."

"Mas, vai sair," Jasper garantiu.

"Vai, vai sair." Edward confirmou.

"Bom, acho que é isso…" Bella começou a encerrar a entrevista. "Seguimos com o podcast, mas os meninos precisam ir embora…"

"Mas, já?" Rose lamentou.

"Já, não podemos pagar cachê dobrado," todos gargalharam. Até parece que eles cobrariam cachê delas. "Ai, ai. Obrigada pela presença, meninos Amamos a presença de vocês! Onde os fãs podem achar a agenda de vocês?"

"No site da banda," Edward explicou. "E também no Instagram, sempre deixamos nos _stories_."

"Corram lá. Já fui em mil shows da Answer e é sempre um melhor do que o outro," Rose disse. "Obrigada pela presença, meninos!"

"Obrigado pelo convite!" Jasper disse. "Valeu, galera!"

"Obrigado, meninas! Sucesso pra vocês!" Alec se despediu.

"Obrigado pelo convite, Bella, obrigado Rose," foi a vez de Edward. "Esperamos voltar."

"Vocês estão sempre convidados." Rose disse. "E ainda vamos fazer aquele episódios dos namorados que o pessoal tanto pede."

Bella e Edward riram.

Rose desligou o gravador e todos se levantaram. Elas ainda tinham uma parte do podcast para gravar, onde falariam de cultura pop propriamente dita, mas poderiam fazer aquilo depois. Rose, agora, tinha que finalizar uma negociação por e-mail e Bella tinha outros afazeres. Antes, porém, acompanhou o namorado e os amigos à saída do estúdio. Alice esperava por eles sentada na ante-sala, e levantou-se para recebê-los.

"Obrigada mesmo por vir," Bella disse a Edward, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando seu maxilar quando Alice repassava os eventos do dia para Alec e Jasper. "Significa muito para a gente."

"De nada, meu amor," ele sorriu, abraçando-a pela cintura. Beijou o pescoço dela e então seus lábios rapidamente. "Sempre que você quiser."

"E que o mocinho parar em casa," ela tocou os lábios dele com o dedo indicador. "Você viaja ainda hoje?"

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça. "Passo a noite com você, linda. Viajo amanhã de manhã."

"Hm…" ela fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Edward. "Gosto disso. As perguntas sobre Jake não te incomodaram, amor?"

Ele deu de ombros, segurando a cintura de Bella.

"Não. Deu vontade de falar umas verdades, não vou mentir. Mas, já passou."

Bella assentiu. A saída de Jake da banda foi muito mais grave, mas não cabia falar em um podcast que ele, na verdade, tinha cedido aos encantos financeiros da família Denali. Tanya convenceu o pai de fazer investimentos no ramo musical e se ofereceu para investir financeiramente na carreira solo de Jacob. Todos sabiam que, na verdade, o motivo pelo qual ela tinha começado aquilo pouco tinha a ver com novos investimentos, mas sim uma maneira infantil de tentar se vingar de Edward. Ela acreditou que a banda chegaria ao fim com a saída de Jacob, mas… bem, não foi o que aconteceu.

Jacob estava se dando bem também, e não tinha como _não se dar bem_ com a quantidade de dinheiro investido, bem como com o talento que ele tinha. Era a união de duas coisas que o impulsionariam, mas a Answer cresceu muito mais sem ele. Ela era muito maior do que ele agora. E isso era melhor do que qualquer _shade_ em podcasts.

"Imagino que você tenha ficado com vontade de falar."

"Fiquei mesmo," ele assentiu. "Principalmente que ele começou a falhar com a Answer, faltar em shows, furar compromissos… tudo isso depois que começou a negociar a carreira solo. Mas, não ia mudar nada, então…"

Bella sorriu e se pôs na ponta dos pés.

"Exatamente," beijou os lábios do namorado. "Não se preocupa com isso, tá? Você tem tempo para um café comigo?"

Ele sorriu, beijando-a na bochecha.

"Sempre, princesa."

"Ei, vocês dois!" Alice chamou, "Precisam tirar a foto para o Instagram!"

E que foto… alguns minutos depois, Bella postava a foto em que todos os membros da Answer, ela e Rose apareciam sorrindo. Elas vestiam a camisa da banda e Edward segurava a autografada, que seria sorteada. Na legenda, escreveu:

 _swanbella: Hoje teve Answer no podcast honeygeout! Foi muito legal, adoramos o papo com os meninos! Estamos sorteando a camisa que o Edward está segurando, corre lá no instagram do podcast pra saber mais! Também tem informações sobre agenda da banda, resenha do novo álbum e conversa sobre algumas músicas com os meninos, tudo exclusivo no site, na página do Facebook e no Twitter. Agora, se você quiser saber mais sobre o que eu achei quando escutei algumas músicas do novo álbum deles, corre na parte de #crônicas no site, está tudo lá._

Enquanto tomava café com o namorado no Starbucks ao lado do estúdio, Bella deslizava pelos comentários. Um deles, ela se sentiu impelida a responder, e encostou-se ao peito do namorado para fazê-lo:

 _livingforanswer1: a Bella nunca vai falar quais são as músicas #beward do disco!_ _#chateada_

 _swanbella: anota aí… My Girl, I'm You, Missing You, Different World, Strong, Beautiful Land, Sea… e o título #Unique Love foi ideia minha hahaha beeeijo!_

"Depois eu sou a blogueirinha do casal," Edward provocou.

"Você mesmo é quem faz stories sem fim," ela disse, "Terminou seu café?"

"Não," ele negou com a cabeça. "Vou fazer um _stories_."

Bella revirou os olhos e riu enquanto ele apontava o celular para o alto, então os dois estariam dentro do foco.

"Fala, galera… Acabamos de sair do estúdio, gravamos um episódio muito maneiro com as meninas do Honey, Get Out, certeza que vocês vão curtir." Ele enviou um vídeo e iniciou um novo. "Agora estou curtindo com a minha musa," ele beijou a têmpora de Bella. "Sigam ela no Instagram, escutem o podcast e, por favor, leiam as crônicas e resenhas dessa menina no site. Ela e a Rose são boas demais no que fazem."

"Somos mes..." mas o tempo de stories terminou. "Aff… Começa outro!"

Edward obedeceu.

"Somos mesmo! Sei que o Instagram desse cara é uma obra prima, mas vejam as coisinhas da namorada dele também! Precisamos pagar as contas!"

Edward gargalhou e ainda teve tempo de dizer "Valeu, gente!" antes do stories terminar.

"Vamos pra casa?" ele disse ao colocar o celular no bolso e jogar fora o copo de café vazio.

"Vamos," Bella se levantou. "Tenho mil coisas pra fazer. Nem consegui escrever a crônica da semana ainda, porque o-"

"Ei," Edward tocou seu pulso, impedindo-a de continuar a andar. Bella parou, observando-o curiosa.

"O que, amor?"

"Nada de trabalho hoje. Trabalha amanhã, quando eu tiver de viajar. Noite nossa hoje."

Ela sorriu. Trabalhar de casa a deixava assim, sem saber quando era hora de terminar o expediente. Esse era um lado bom de viver com Edward, afinal, ele já estava acostumado com isso, e sempre puxava sua orelha. Era um equilíbrio deliciosamente harmônico.

"Prioridades," ela sorriu.

"Prioridades."

 **FIM**

* * *

 **As músicas originais da Answer correspondem às seguintes músicas do Dias de Truta:**

 _Crying Soul:_ Na porta de um Bar

 _Butterflies:_ Babalu

 _Young Heart:_ Amor a Mil

 _Rascality:_ Patifaria

 _Blonde Field:_ Nos Campos Morena

 _Better Than You:_ Mereço um Alguém

 _It'll be better:_ O Último Presente

 _Light:_ Acorde o Sol

 _Presumptuous Guy:_ Sangue

 _Freedom:_ Sossegado

 _Piece of My Heart:_ Sincero Abraço

 _Smile:_ Caçarola

 _Colors:_ Rafaela

 _Not Your Business:_ Música do Sapo

 _For Her:_ Puro Amor por Ela

 _Flower:_ Flor Amarela

 _My Girl:_ Nada

 _Old Times:_ Das Antiga

 _I'm You_ : Meu Amor Eu Sou Você

 _Missing You:_ Apenas Mais Um Grito de Saudade

 _Different World:_ Sandra

 _Strong:_ Tay

 _Beautiful Land:_ Sabrina no País das Maravilhas

 _Sea:_ No Mar

 _Prize of The Underground_ é também uma inspiração no projeto paralelo do guitarrista e do baterista do Dias de Truta, chamado _Chapéu e Cabelo_.

* * *

 **Confesso, estou triste que tenha acabado! Escutem as músicas do Dias de Truta e se lembrem desta história fofa demais!**

 **Me diz o que você achou! Beijo, até a próxima!**


End file.
